Duty vs Heart
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: All her life Zara has been loaly to her father the Fire Lord. But now after being renuited with her brother and dreaming of Aang and meeting him she must choose between her duty to her nation and her duty to her heart. And if she choose what will be the
1. Default Chapter

The Request

A strong wind blew rapidly against the large red flags adoring the great palace. The dying light of the vanishing sun cast a large shadow that became enveloped with in the ancient ivy covered stone wall that form the citadel garden. The extinguishing light of the fire orb of the sky seemed to make this place one of the rare beauty with in land of the Fire Nation.

But then an unfamiliar sound broke through the twilight silence. It was a total foreign sound, for it was sweet and pure and full of innocent. It was warm and kind. It was the very sound had awakened the universe at the dawn of time. It was laughter, child laughter. And just like with garden of pretty flora and bubbling fountains it was not normal associated with the nation who only used fire as a weapon for war and destroying when could be used to bring life to the world. For with out fire there is no life.

The sound grew louder and rang out a clear as a crystal bell. A flash red and rustle of feathers whipped past in the flowage. Out of the a thicket of dark fuchsia flowers came bounding a little girl in a long red dress no more than twelve chasing a pigeon sized bird who feathers where all the colors of the sunset.

"Come back here Ion! Don't be such a dodo bird enough of this silliness it is almost dinner time!" giggled the girl her amber eyes laughing as her long dark braided red hair whipped wildly from the chase. She held out her right hand for the bird to land on.

Ion glided down form the blossoming tree and landed on her hand, his talons dug an inch into the black leather glove, which concealed a secret.

"That a good boy my little phoenix. Sing me your sweet song please." Said the little girl as she stroke his breast with her index finger as the rest of her hand clutched a doll.

The doll seems to be a mixture of the four nations. It had the head of an Airbender, torso of a Firebender, legs of an Earthbender and the feet of a Waterbender.

Ion began to sing to his lovely mistress when the sound of angry voice interrupted the beautiful melody. Cringe in discomfort but brave enough to find the sources of noise the child climbed the stonewalls and peeked over. She could see two people in the shadows of the two old stone guardians statues. They must of thought or didn't care if anyone heard them for they were speaking very loud. She could tell that the one on left was a mere cadet sent to deliver a message but the other who she knew was Fire Lord Ozai was not please with what ever the message was. Before you could blink an eye the boy who could be no older than 18 was on the ground screaming in pain as he rolled over and over again to put out the fire that engulfed his body. She slide down the wall and walked very slowly like a she just been to a graveyard to the dinning hall as she held back tears of rage and confusion.

When she got there she took a seat at one end of a long glass table and the Fire Lord took the seat at the other end. A pretty woman with long fox colored hair with violet eyes in a red dress began to serve them.

"Thanks you, Saffron. That enough for now I'll ring if we need anything else." Said Ozai as he took a hearty helping of swordfish. After a few minutes he gazed at the little girl before him and said

"Everything ok Zara? You look most unhappy."

"No it, nothing, Father, well two things. One must you punishing our men so harshly when the bring news of the outside world?" asked Zara as she picked at her fruit slices

"How I deal with _my _men is _my business! _ Have your visions been given you any trouble?" he asked greedily

"No they haven't. That not what I want to talk to you about." She replied smoothly. She didn't want to talk about her vision with him right now.

"What to you want to talk about then?" he asked

"In case you have forgotten it's my 12 birthday today and you promised that I could have anything I asked for." She stated

"I have not forgotten. Tell me what to you desirer. A princess should have anything she wants. You have become a fine lady just like your mother, Zalika you even look like her. So what do you want?" he said as start to eat his fruit.

Gritting her teeth she gather up her courage and said. " Let me go to my brother. Please Father I miss him."

"Don't mention that traitor at the table please he a failure and has lost his honor his name is not worth remembering!"

A thousand fire heat combined couldn't compare to Zara rage at that moment she forget to choose her words careful and narrowed her eyes till they were mere amber chips and she said with all her angry and fury what she thought. "FATHER! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? HE IS YOUR SON AND HIS NAME IS ZUKO! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU THINK HE A TARTIOR WHEN HE BEEN THE MOST LOALY TO THE FIRE NATION. AND THIS WHOLE CONCEPT OF HONOR IS STUPID BEYOND HELL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT HIM ON AN ABSURD QUEST TO FIND SOME ONE WHO NO LONGER ALIVE! I WANT MY BROTHER FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND YOU SAID YOU GIVE ME ANYTHING I WANT THAT WHAT I WANT. GOOD NIGHT!" she screamed at him as factually left a trail of smoke as she ran to her room crying.

"Children! She not even an adolescent yet and she already making me nuts. More wine pleases Saffron." He said as he held out his precious stone chalice.

"Beg your proton my Lord. But I think it is best for her to see him. He might have an untimely end or accident and I think it would be the right if they saw each other again. My own daughter ran away from me after her older brother Cedric died in battle and I don't want you to see your daughter go though that. It was painful when you lost Zalika it was a painful blow to your family. I won't say anything if I didn't think it would help Lord Ozai. You know my loyalty has been as my family been to the Fire Lord and Nation for the past 500 hundred years so just consider what your daughter needs for really." Said Saffron timidly

Up in her room on her gold and red silk bed was Zara crying. "It not fair! All I want for my birthday is my brother. It has been so long! Things have not been the same since you died Mom. I wish you were here to tell me what to do." She said as hugged the doll. Just as she finish wiping her tears she a strange sound outside on her roof. She went out to the balcony and looked up.

Hidden in the cloak of night was a figure standing on top of the roof. It remains hidden till the moonlight found holes to seep through. Then the figure slide down on the roof tiles creating a shower of sparks. Three feet from the edge the figure jump gripped a flag and swing around a few time till they released to a total 360 digress body twist before landing on the balcony with cat like grace.

Zara clapped three times and said "You defiantly have the skills and the moves but I still don't understand why you and your "friends" did what you did Callista. You have your mother-worried sick. So why don't you get out will you still can. Come home."

"My name, said the girl who violet eyes and short fox orange hair made her a dead ringer for her mother downstairs said, "is not Callista. Not anymore. Not since those monster killed my brother! Fire Nations soldiers killed my brother! Our own people killed him and all he did was the right thing!" she hissed

"He disobeyed orders." Said Zara unsurely

"You think not setting a village on fire with women and children is wrong?" asked the girl in her brother's armor

"Well no. It would be wrong to kill innocent people like they were cows to be slaughtered. What is the new name you have chosen because since I know when you join the Fire Nation Rebellion you pick a new name to burn a way the ways of wick ness." Asked Zara

"It is Crimson and if your wondering how we destroy 6 war ships and raid the weapons supply I can't tell you. I think Zara it high time you start listening to your heart. Your mother would have wanted that. I will see in future right? I mean you are clairvoyance right?" asked Crimson as she turned to leave.

"It is my mother gift to me. For with clairvoyance comes empathy and don't know if it a gift or a curse. So watch your back Crimson. I will tell your mom your all right." Replied Zara sadly as hung her head.

Crimson smiled and left. The moment she was gone Ozai stepped into the room. He was hold in a lead box and he said gently "Daughter. I have been think about your request and I will allow you to go to your brother proved that you give me a week report on how he treating you."

"Sure! Thank you!" she said.

"Here this is something your mother want to give you the day you become a lady. I believe today is that day." He said as he handed he the lead box.

Opening it she gasped as she pulled out on an iron chain necklace. Clasped in the center was a glowing red/yellow stone. It seems to glow in tune with her heartbeat.

"The Eye of Ember! You're giving me this necklace!" she said in wonder

"Yes it was the first Fire Lord give to his love. He went to the very heart of a volcano to get it. Here let me put this on you. You look just as beautiful as your mother. Now get some sleep you have a long journey ahead of you.

That night as the light of the full moon reach the midnight point the same dream she had every time there was a full moon at midnight since her mother died started.

She was standing in a grassy green field with flowers everywhere. A waterfall was near by. The sky was bluest and no clouds it was a position of paradises. Then all of sudden the land became barren and lava shot up form the ground and the sky become filled with thick black clouds that rained blood. She could feel all who died in the war and she seeing millions of bodies piled high to the heavens.

"Somebody anybody save me! Help me! Ahh!'' she cried as she fell into craves and screamed. Suddenly she was not falling but flying! A small boy on a glider was carrying her. She couldn't see his face but she saw his beautiful gray eyes. He laid her to rest and with a wave his hands thing were wonderful again.

"Thank you!" she whisper kindly

"Don't mention Lets go have fun," he said but before their hands met she woke up.

"That the first time he been there. I wonder who he is. I couldn't forgot those eyes." She said as she dressed.

Soon she was on a bout that would reunite her with her brother. She used her time wisely planning what to do. After a week they made it her brother bout just as dawn was at hand.

"Why are stopping? I like to get to our destination soon. We are out of tea. And I would also like cake." Said Iroh as he yawned.

"I'm sure we'll get there soon. But first you must show me to my quarters sir." Said a slightly familiar voice behind him.

Turning around he saw his niece who he had not seen in two years! "Zara! How good it is to see you!" cried Iroh as he hugged her.

"It is nice to see you to Uncle. Where is Zuko?" she asked eagerly

"In his room meditating. Come lets surprise him." As he lead her through the long corridors. Reaching Zuko chambers Iroh knocked. "Prince Zuko there is someone out here who like to speak with you."

"In less it about the Avatar I don't wish to be disturbed Uncle. Out of curosisity why have we stopped? I order the ship to go full steam ahead so we could make it to our goal in two days." Zuko replied angry as sat with his back to the door.

"We stopped to pick a guest. Someone who is more important than the Avatar." Replied his Uncle

"Who is more important the Avatar?" Asked Zuko as he adds more to the fire in front him.

"Me." Said a tiny voice that made Zuko head do a 180 and his eyes meet with the eyes Zara and she smiled. "Hello Brother. Been awhile."

All the hate and angry and evil that normal was etched onto his face melted away and ran to her and picked her up and hugged her. Laughing and crying he said in a chocked voice "I thought I never see you Zara again. Come I'll make you breakfast and you can tell me all about your adventures and I'll share mine. We are still a few day away form where going."

"So Zuko where are heading and what were you and Uncle Iroh talking about. I thought I heard the word "Avatar" she asked.

"You did. The Avatar is alive. And we are on course to the island known as The Isle of the Avatar. It is said every Avatar that every lived has visit this Isle at one time or another and my bet that where we'll find him. It also said that the first Avatar created the Island as a sanctuary for benders. Come lets eat you must be starved."

Smiling they began to chat. She gazed out at sun on the sea and she knew she was in for adventure. But she had no idea what kind of adventure she was going to be in for.


	2. adventures on the Isle of the Avatar

Adventures on the Isle of the Avatar 

It was a serene night as the moon smiled upon on the two children as they rolled down a valley and into a crystal swimming pool with jeweled fish. Laughing as they splashed water onto each other. Holding hands they fell on to a carpet of soft grass as well as bed flowers that were a cross between orchid and a lily.

"You are so much fun! I wish I could lie here beside you forever and just gaze at the stars." sighed happily the girl with the amber eyes as a loose strand of red hair fell over her eyes.

Aang moved the hair out of the angelic face and said, "You are more wonderful than a thousand dreams. I never felt this way before. But it strange we only can see each other in the light of a beautiful vision. Tell me who are you?"

Before she could speak another voice pierced the tranquility of the dream world like a red-hot iron tip war spear. "Aang! Aang wake up!" cried a worried feminine voice.

"NO! Not now! Who are youuuuuuu…" he cried out as he woke up with the bright light of the daybreak in eyes. Breathing hard he felt his friend Katara take his hand and wipe the sweat off his face.

"Everything all right Aang?" she said as she wiped off the cold sweat off the arrow that resided on his baldhead. This was happening more often lately on their journey and it worried her. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Before he could answer her question Sokka spoke up. He was up front holding the reins and steering Appa on north wind.

"Oh I won't worry about Aang, Katara he finally maturing. Which is good considering he about a century overdo but hey better late than never I say. Though I'm not surprise it took so long for him to have his first one." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"What are you talking about, Sokka? Your making Katara and Momo more confused than me. What do you mean "my first one" asked the child Avatar in with a bewildered look on his face.

"I mean judging from your pants and the sounds you were making last night I put money on all my seal jerky that you just had your first "wet dream" last night am I right? I had mine when I was 14 so you getting one now are very likely.

"I still don't get you Sokka. Katara could you put in plain words?" asked Aang

She leaned over to his left ear and whispers to him with looks of horror-struck crossed his appearance. Now he really wished he stayed in that iceberg!

"Well I did dream of a girl. But we weren't doing anything like that We were playing. But she had the most stunning eyes and attractive smile! Its like I know her the same way I knew Avatar Roku." he said as his look met the sunrise radiance.

The salt air gently graced their faces as the only sounds were of the gulls higher than them and whales and dolphins underneath. It was a peaceful morning.

Katara tried practicing some water bending while Sokka check the map to see if they were on the precise route.

"Aang? Come lets practice together we have a long way to go. Aang are you in there?" she asked sweetly as she shook him

"Ahh!" he said as he soared 20 feet in the sky and come back to on top of Momo. "Oh sorry Momo" as he sat up and picked him up and petted him.

The small lemur crossed his arms and turned his head away from his boy. Only when Aang gave him an apple did he purr and take a break on top the youngster baldhead.

Katara laugh quietly at the folly around her. "I'm sorry Aang I just thought you might want to practice. We're still weeks away from the North Pole and this place you insisted on going too is at least on the way. What did you call it again?" she asked with child like curiosity

A small smile formed on his face as his minded drifted back to his home at the Air Temple. To a time before it had all destroyed. Back when Monk Gyasto was still alive and full of fun and laughs.

_The sun was shinning on the grounds of the serenely of the Air Temple. Lemurs were playing joyful in the in the peach trees. The bison were munching greedily on the tender sage meadow. Laughter was heard everywhere. _

_Everyone was watching a young boy play a game of air ball by himself. One monk with beads around his neck was laughing to himself amused at his apprentice frolics. As much as this was enjoyable he need to speak to the boy about his responibitly and reveal a place to be he must eventful go to. Clapping his hands he said "Alright that enough play for now time to get to work. Aang, come with me. AANG now!" said the wise old monk looking into the boy's lively gray eyes._

" _But Monk Gyasto I want to play!" said the child._

"_Aang there is a time and a place for fun. But we must take the time to be serious and uphold our responsibly too. So come my young pupil" smiled Gyasto_

_Sighing he came over and followed the old monk to an indoor garden. _

_"Aang I have a story to tell you and I want your full attention." Said Monk Gyasto_

_"Ok what the story? Does it have anything to do with me being the Avatar? Or that individual you said would help guide me in my journey as the Avatar?" inquire the child who been chosen to be the Master of the elements._

"_Yes Aang this story is about the Avatar. Or rather his spirit"_

_"My Avatar's spirit?" asked the boy whose face was fixed with a look of perplexity_

"_Countless millenniums ago when the Earth was new and things were just beginning, and people just start to learn to bend the elements there was disorder and chaos. The first Avatar brought harmony and balance in the world. Helped start the four nations and teach others. When the Avatar felt his time drawling near he decided to leave behind a lasting mark so people be remind of how things that are different can come together to work and form balance and harmony. He went to a spot that is equal apart from all the nations and created a star shaped island sanctuary where everyone was free to learn and live in peace. To the north point of the island is the Temple of the Avatar. Where they're a book where each Avatar has written some and left their handprint under a mural of themselves. In the center of the temple are the four stones of the elements. These stones hold the essences of the element and they decide who will born to which nation and if they be a bender or not. _

_In the center of the island is an arena where people gather for sports. Games and duels that involve bending the Avatar is the only one who can host the Championship of Benders. When all four nations get together and compete in the Avatar Tournament. (Think of it like the Olympics games)_

_The Island itself is that of unearthly exquisiteness. When you have spoken with your Guide you must head to the Isle. You'll find something there that will help you in your duty as the Avatar, Aang. Do you understand, Aang?" asked Gyasto as he finishes the story._

"_I understand Gyasto. But still have many question." He said as a sapphire and amethyst butterfly land on his head._

"_You may ask a question my young pupil." The old one replied_

_Sighing Aang asked his question. "Can we have some of your fantastic cake please?"_

_"Sure Aang. Even the Avatar is allowed to be spoiled once and a while."_

"Monk Gyasto how I miss you." He whispered to himself sadly.

"Aang?" said Katara as she vibrate him lightly

"Oh sorry Katara. I was just recalling the time I first learned of this island. We should reach it by tomorrow morning before dawn if we go full speed ahead. Why don't you make us something to eat? I'll take over for Sokka so he can sleep. Steering a 24000 pound bison can't be trouble-free on a empty stomach and no catnaps." He replied as he took over for Sokka who went over to the basket-saddle and went right to sleep.

Katara began to cut the apples and moon peaches in the equal slices and divide some cake. Her blue eyes looked up at the small boy and she wonder if he was ok. So much had happen to him in such a short time. And she was very concerned with the fact he might not be being very open with his feelings on the recent events that had come to pass.

He had been frozen in an iceberg for 100 years. Became the target of the Fire Nation. Found his home destroyed. Learning he had only till next summer to master the four elements or he won't be able to save the world. And he was just a kid! A child. A kid that didn't deserver such a burden on his shoulders.

Though all the eye could see for miles was water, the only thing Aang saw was that sweet smile and attractive yellowish-brown eyes. He tilted his head to the side, and sighed as a smile crept across his face. What was the matter with him he wondered?

"Sokka. Sokka wake up!" said Katara

"Come on Katara! I could do with forty winks! We're still half a day away from this isle! Be considering of others! What is it that can't wait?"

"I'm worried about Aang. I don't know he hasn't been the same since that full moon last week. Its like he's lost in a whole other world. I think he was having more than a wet dream." She said with a worried look in her eyes.

Sokka looked at her at yawned and said as he scratched himself. "You are worried over nothing. Now I'm going to go to sleep and I don't want to be woken up till dinner ok? Good night, Katara!"

Soon sleep overpowered Katara and she too fell asleep as the salty sea gentle grazed hers and her older brother faces. But her face was still etched with concern for her friend.

"Guys wake up! We have arrived!" shouted Aang as he pointed into the distances and island appeared in the light of the morning light.

The island was in the shape of a five-pointed star. Surrounding the outside the island was a huge wall made out of stone figures of past Avatars. To the east the bay was filled with a grand ships catching various seafood. To the west was large cliff looming over the wall were jagged sharp rocks laid below. In the south were fields upon fields of rolling green with loads of crops and orchards of fruit trees. To the north lay a temple and the center had a grand city. They landed next to the southern gate and walk to the gold doors. A man stopped them with long platinum hair in a single braid. He had fair skin and palest blue eyes. He wore techno color clothes and crystal pendent and gold band crown on his head. He had no weapons but create a giant fissure in front of them.

"Halt who comes to such sacred ground? What the reason for your being?" asked the man sternly

Aang stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Aang, I'm the Avatar and these are my friends. We wish to stay one week and see if there anything I that will help me in my quest to restore balance to the planet." He said in a solemn voice. The crystal pendent glowed and the fissures closed.

"Welcome Avatar Aang. We have been expecting you for a long time. A very long time. I'm Captain of the Guardians of the Isle of the Avatar, Cornelius. You and your friends are welcomed as honored guest. Your bison may sleep in the moors. There is an inn about 35 yards away from the square. My wife and daughter work there. They shall accommodate your needs. Please proceed. And Avatar thank you for finally coming." Said Cornelius as he opens the door.

Once inside they saw the true grandeur of the isle. The buildings were made of white marble with adoring jewels. Trees and flowers were everywhere and there was laughter and music. Everyone was wearing fine brightly colored clothes. It was like no place they ever been. The most peculiar things were that everyone was a bender of some kind. Water, Fire and Earth. But no Air. Aang hope that maybe there was one more Airbender vanished quickly.

Reaching the squire they went to a beautiful fountain and began to fill their canteens. "This is a truly beautiful place. People from so many different backgrounds living and working together in harmony is just wonderful. I love it. Can you believe we spotted this place at dawn and it's already after noon?" sigh Katara as she bended the water in the fountain a bit.

"Yeah it great here. Boy is I hungry! Do you see that inn that Cornelius was talking about?" asked Sokka

They then heard a playful giggle behind them as some mud was thrown onto the back of their heads. They brushed it off disgusted and turned to face their attackers.

"Hey" shouted Sokka as he ready his boomerang

"Sorry about that I just thought I get your attention. I'm Cornelia you met my father at the gate. Come with me I'll show to the inn." said a 14-year-old girl with long platinum pigtails in a pink and gold dress. Like everyone else on the isle she wore a circle band crown on her head and a crystal pendent.

Smiling at Aang she said blissfully "My grandma knew Avatar Roku. He was the last Avatar to come here. That was the last time the Tournament was held. He let her, sit next to him in overseer box. She never spoke a word till he came helped out of the mud and gave her some food. She said, "Thank you, Avatar Roku you are most kind," and he said, "Your welcome Zephyr" She became a temple guardian after that. I'm training to be one when I'm not busy helping Mother at the inn. Here we are! Come inside."

It was beautiful four-story building. It was light orange with lilac roof covered in ivy and had the most sweetest smelling flowers and large silver maple trees. Out in the garden was a statute of angels and a fountain and with both an aquarium and aviary.

"Hello, Mother? I've brought an important guest. Hmm. Maybe she is in the kitchen. Follow me," as they wondered through the lovely rooms that felt so nice and loving. This place was like a dream come true.

Sokka nose and stomach led him right to the kitchen. Something mouth watering was inside. He ran right inside and startles two young boys. They had the same chin length brunet hair and gray eyes and wore purple tunics and wide toed sandals.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you guys. I just had to know what that smell was. It smells great."

"We can't talk sir, we are busy making dinner." said the one on the right who was putting covered trays on a cart.

"Our boss doesn't like it when we don't do our work. Beside your not supposed to be back here. Now go my brother must get these pastries done as well as finish filling the dessert cart. Now shoo!" said the other one as he set some trays on the bottom.

"You water boy come here! You wait outside in the dinning room, which are three doors to your left. I'm sorry he bothered you Remus, Romulus! Have you seen my Mom?" Asked Cornelia evenly

"She was cooking the smoked salmon and getting the crustacean done. We tell her you looking for you. Bye." Said the twins as they used fire bending to heat up the oven behind them.

They waited in the dinning room at a glass table. They notice that they were pictures of famous scene of history and there were symbols and bust everywhere.

Aang just started out the window looking at the temple. He seemed to be lost again in thoughts. It was a race against the clock. He knew air bending and a little water bending but could he truly master all the elements in time before the Comet came? He was only a child! Could he really do it?"

"Aang! Aang!" said Katara voice though clouds that fogged his mind.

"Uh?" breaking his glance at his the window at facing Katara

"Sorry Katara you where saying?" he chuckled embarrassed a bit

"I want you attention, Avatar Aang. I like you to meet my mother Nerine. She is the most talented water bender on the island." gestured Cornelia to a young woman

The women was 5'7 with three lengthy platinum braids and wore a mauve and azure dress.

"Welcome Avatar Aang. I hope your visit to the Isle is one to remember. Snapping her fingers the goblets were filled and food was served. After the first course a trio of girls in short white dresses with lengthy crimped yellowish-brown tresses with blossom wreathes and honey colored eyes. They each began to dance while bender one element and they were singing a song.

_Call my name and I'll be there_

_There are days when those gray skies make you blue_

_Each forward step you take, you fall back by two_

_You've been hit by some hard knocks _

_You just can't stand feeling like Alice felt in Wonderland Let me be the one to lend a hand_

_Chorus_

_Call my name and I'll be there _

_There's nothing like the laughter that we share_

_Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on Call my name and I'll be there_

_And when life going your way Just like a breeze It's a kite flying kind of day Above the trees together we'll be making memories _

_Repeat Chorus_

_As this world turn us around we hang on to what we've found A treasure we both need I will go that extra mile To give you back that certain smile That you given me. I'll answer every time and anywhere_

_Repeat Chorus_

_ Call my name and I'll be there_

_Call my name and I'll be there_

_Call my name_

_Call my name I'll be there_

_ End of song_

"That was a very lovely and energetic song! You people sure have a peaceful and dreamlike life here. Its like the war hasn't affect you." Remarked Aang as he bit into his peach

"Well you should get some sleep young Avatar. My daughter will take you to the temple tomorrow. Sokka you can help with some household tasks and I will help Katara with some water bending training. Now off to bed." Smiled Nerine as she used some bending to extinguish the artificial lights.

They climbed up the stairs and come up a tower. There were two doors on each side of the door to the tower. "Katara your on the left, Sokka on the right and Aang your room is on the top of the tower. See you in the morning.

Cornelia went to the first floor to say good night to her mother and father when a knock came at the door. Glancing at the moon dial clock it was very late who be here at a quarter to midnight?

The knocking becomes more rampant and louder.

"Ok I'm coming hold your horses! Be patient! Yes?" opening the door and three shadowy figures appeared. It took only night orb to light to grace them in its enchanting light. They were two men in armor. One old and worn but still had much fire left in him. He seemed relaxed and seemed just to want to take a nice hot bath. The other was 16 with a hideous scar coving his right eye. He looked like he lived a thousand years of bitterness. It was shocking to see so much negativity that you feel the taste of such hate in your mouth. It was like looking at him and seeing a dark aura light like a candle. Holding his hand was a pretty little girl about 12. She looked really tired and hungry but also very spirited.

"Hello welcome to The Avatar 's Inn. How may we be of serves?" asked Cornelia nervously

"My family and I require a place to stay for a few nights. We are looking for someone and we think he and some of friends may of come here. So do you have something vacant?" asked the one with the scar. He seemed most impatient and agitated.

"Yes we have some rooms open in the back. Come follow me." She lead them to the end of the hall and pointed to the last door on the right. "Here we are the Red Room. I'll go get you some food and see how you are doing." She hurried to meet her parents in their bedroom.

"Mother, Father! You'll never believe who in the inn right now!" she said out of breath

"Dear child! You look like a ghost!" cried her mother.

"Yes who could come here that would scary you so bad, sweetheart? Was it the Fire Lord?" asked her father gently as he gave her some water.

Sipping the cold water she shook her head. "Close its Prince Zuko and his uncle General Iroh the Dragon of the West. And some little girl. She was quite sweet looking."

Her parents looked at her and then at each other with cold fear in their eyes. Even if they lived on a sacred isle and the war had not come to them because the spirit of the Avatar and the power of the Four Element Stones protected them, didn't mean that they didn't hear what was going on out in rest of the world. They got tons of news form the travel that came in and every day.

"We will have to keep Avatar Aang safe from them while he stays here. He must be kept safe or we all shall face destruction!" Whisper Nerine in a horse tone of voice full of alarm.

Cornelia hurried back to the Red Room and gave them a late night dinner. Zuko was just tucking the girl into bed. He handed a doll and then he ran his right hand down her face and was singing softly to her soon she was sleeping soundly.

"Thank you for the food. Good night my lady." Said Iroh kindly as he took the tray and close the door. "You certainly act much nicer when your sister is around Prince Zuko. Maybe we should forget the Avatar for a while and enjoy the island pleasure. A little down time never hurt anyone. You should really have some more fun." He said to his nephew as he bit into the roasted pheasant dribbled in hot sauce.

"Uncle! I can't have fun or a vacation. Not while the Avatar is still out there. He is the key to me regaining my honor and going home. Father will only let me return if I catch him. I want to go home that where I belong. And I want to be with Zara. I promised her I always be there for her no matter what. She is truly the only family I've beside you. I'm her hero and I can't fail her! I failed her once and the cost was dear. I swore to Mother that I won't let her down again. So the only way I can come home and be with her forever is if I get the Avatar. So no I will never give up my hunt for the Avatar I shall capture him and all will be made right and that a promise I intend to keep!" he said with clenched fists and a determine look on his face.

Zara meanwhile was dreaming that she was walking along a beach on a foggy day. The cool blue-green water felt good on her sore bare feet. She walked further till a light broke through the fog and the shape of a boy appeared. Running to him she instantly embraced him in a hug.

The pair just played in the sand and chased gulls all day. And just as the moon was raising and they cuddled together next to the fire they had built they both woke.

"Come Avatar we must go to the Temple! Hurry or we not make it before dawn. Hurry now." Said Cornelia as she got him up. It was still dark out side She lead him out a secret passage and to the stone steps of the temple.

Yawning he asked the girl "Why do we have to get to the temple before dawn? What so important?"

"Transition states that you must be in the temple inner sanctuary with the Elements Stones in solitary mediation form dawn till dusk in order to gain wisdom and insight that you will need in your quest. Once inside you will not come out till the sunsets so come we only have a half hour till dawn.

Reaching the temple he gasped when he saw the walls were covered with murals of all who had come before him. Leading down a corridor they a locked door with giant crystal in the center.

"How do we get in?" asked Aang for he didn't see anyway to use bending to open the door.

"Say you name Avatar Aang. And the door will open" replied the girl next to him

He walked forward and knelt and said, "I have come at last, my name is Aang and I'm the Avatar"

The door slowly crept open and he held back. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward. The doors shut with a bang and locked.

Under a spotlight in a gold circle with a blue velvet cushion was five smooth crystals the size of peach. Each a different color, blue, red, green, and white. But the one in the center was silver and like the rest was glowing. He could tell that they were alive and sentient. Beside the pestle were they lay was silk creamy cushion. Taken a seat he began to mediate.

Back at the inn Katara was learning the secret to water bending from Nerine. Her power over water bending was as beautiful and skilled as artist with paint and brush.

"Listen to me child. The key to bending of any kind is just to relax and unite the mind, with body and the soul. First clear your mind of all distraction, let only peaceful and soothing thoughts be present. Next breath out all of your body stress and relax your body. Finally put all you heart and soul into feel it as extension of yourself. Then use your imaging and creative to bend like my aquatic arrows or water shield. Come up with a move all your own. Try now." She instructed.

Katara imaged in her mind eye a dragon made of water and when she open her eyes there in front of was the Aqua Dragon!" "Oh My God! I did it! I really did it!" getting a gleam in her eyes she direct the dragon at her brother who was sweeping and screamed when he saw what was behind him.

"Not humorous Katara!" he screeches after being soaked to the skin.

Nearing the end of the day Zuko was frustrated that he not found the Avatar. He had brought Zara a dress as a late birthday gift and was heading back to the inn in disgust.

"Err! We been here a whole day and he hasn't shown up! But he got to be here he has to be! Zara come on we must get back to the inn! I know he close by I can feel it! Zara! Zara? Zara!" he said as he spotted her heading up the path to the cliff. "Zara, come we must get going!"

"Zuko! I wish to see the sunset. You know that dawn and dusk are my favorite times of the day. Come let's go to cliff and watch the sunset like we used to do!" she pleaded with him as tugged at his hand.

"Zara we can't be doing such foolish things! You go watch the sunset but I'm going to the inn. As soon as it's over come back. Be safe my sister." He said as he kissed her forehead gently

Smiling she ran up to the cliff and began to make a crown of white flowers. She sat down and watches the sunset. She smiled as memories she almost forgotten came back. After her moment of peace end she turns to leave when out nowhere a gust of cold wind came at her. She tried blocking it but it force her back and she tripped over a root and plummet over the side of the cliff screaming.

She banged her head against the cliff side a lost concussions just as a streak of red and yellow flew next to her. Then everything went black.

"Katara! Sokka! Help me! I need help!" Aang cried as he came running up the stairs. "Aang what wrong?" asked Katara

"Where the fire?" asked Sokka

Then they both saw the girl in Aang arms and helped carry her up to his room. Sokka ran to the kitchen to get food and Katara stitch up the cut on her forehead.

"What happen Aang?" Katara finally asked

"I had just finish my vision quest and I want to fly back to the inn. I was soaring over the island when I heard a scream she had fallen off the cliff and I was barely able to save her in time. I mean…" he stop taking and got a dazed look in his eyes.

"I've got the food. Aang, Katara! Wow what with Aang?" inquire Sokka

"I don't know." come back with Katara shaking her head.

Crying in a crunched up shape was Zara in a void of darkness and all of sudden a light appeared and Aang came to her and held out his hand. "Come with me into the light. Don't be afraid everything is going to be all right I promise. Trust me!" He said in the most soothing voice.

Taking his hand she followed into the light and they both woke up and said in union. "I know you. Your in my dream."

Shaking her head she touched her forehead and saw blood. "What happened? Where am I? And who are you?" she inquiry

"You fell of a cliff and I saved you. You're at the inn and I'm Aang and that Katara and Sokka. Who are you?" asked Aang patient

"I'm Zara. I'm visiting my brother and uncle for a while. Thank you for saving my life. I'm so grateful… Where my Avatar! Where is he?" She suddenly exclaimed

"Avatar? Your after the Avatar?" asked Aang nervously

"My doll! I call him my Avatar Doll because he made up all four nations." She explained

"Oh THAT Avatar I thought you meant me. Here you go!" said Aang as hand her doll

"Thank you. So you are Avatar. I thought you were just another story my mom used to tell me. She gave me this doll the day I was born. Sighing "She was very good with her hands. She could make anything. She was kind, caring and very generous. Her love was like the sunlight on you she was ray of hope in our lives. I miss her a lot." She smiled at Aang

"What happen to her?" asked Sokka

"She died when I was four. This necklace and doll are all I've left of her." She replied quietly

"We know what it like to lose someone you love. We lost our mother," said Katara

"I'm sorry too." She responded

She had notice that her glove had come loss and when Aang notices this he tried to help her. "Your glove loose and look like some swelling we better check."

"No don't touch! No Ahh!" she cried as the glove came off.

They all gave an involuntary gasp. Her right hand was not flesh and bone it was dark red crystal!

"What happen to your hand?" asked Aang tenderly holding her hand and stroke it.

"When I was four, I was playing with my doll and watching my brother practice his fire bending skills. Mom was talking to some people. In the other room was a party going on to celebrate the victory for then Lt. Zhao who would presently arise to rank of Commander one day. He was living it up drinking an alcoholic beverage knows as Magma Blaze which is one of the strongest alcohols there is. There were some people late for the party and the knock me over with out stopping to apologize. They kicked Avatar into the party. I went into get him and he had been kicked under Zhao feet. I crawled under the table and got him but as I turn to leave I bumped my head on the table spilling food and drinks on to him. He then viciously grabbed me by my right hand and screamed I'd had dishonored him in his moment of glory. And I was to be punishment. He then burns my hand. I was screaming so loudly that my brother came rushing in and got me out. But my hand had been burned so badly that it had to be amputated. While that was going on my brother challenge Zhao to an anngka or fire duel. He lost and received a lasting mark of shame. But that was not the end of it. I went to see him and he been beaten by Father for his frailer to protect me. That was the night he promised to always be there for me and never let anything happen to me. Shortly after that Mother died. I wear this glove out of guilt." She finished telling her sad story

Katara and Sokka couldn't believe that this could happen to anyone. But they left and Aang and Zara spent the whole night talking to each other.

When morning finally came Aang woke to find Zara had left. Wondering if she was ok. He woke his friends and they search the village. Un be notice to them Zuko was hot on his trail after seeing him rush off from the inn.

"We got to find her guys. Let check one more time and Ahh!" cried Aang as a fireball comes out nowhere and pinned him to the wall. "Aang! Hold on Ahh!" cried Katara as she and Sokka were capture.

"Katara! Sokka!"

"Your friends are fine for now. Only if you corrupted will they remain that way. So Avatar here ends our little chase. Come with me or they shall die before your eyes!" Cried Zuko as point a fiery fist at them.

Before Aang could respond. A ton of mud fell on Zuko. "Who dare defile me with mud!" he cried angrily

"We did. As the sacred guardians of this Isle we order you to cease and let the Avatar and his friends go." Shouted Cornelius

Instead of obeying he sent a massive fire wave at them and knocking them out.

"Now in less you want to wind up like them I suggest you all stay out of this. Now Avatar. Do I have to destroy the whole island or will you come willing?" He said as he closed in on Aang

"NO! I will not come! Not let my friends go!" he cried

"Sorry not the right answer. Now you shall burn. Firing a blast of fire at him. Aang braced himself for the end. It never came. Just as the fire was inches from his skin he heard someone cry out "Soul of the Phoenix! "

"HUH?" cried Katara and Sokka "Wow what is seventh heaven name is that!" call out Katara in amassment

"What every it is its is stunning! And its protecting Aang!" observed Sokka as his wrist were held tighter.

A large bird of fire was keeping Zuko 's flames at bay final it beat its mighty wings and the flames were extinguished. The Phoenix gave one more cry before withering away and in its place was Zara with arms spread wide in front of Aang and a look of determination on her face.

Zuko's face seemed to take on a look of shock and angry. "Zara? How dare you define me! Get out the way so I may capture the Avatar and we can go home."

"NO! I will not move! Zuko please, listen to me. There something you must know. You must let him go this time. You owe him!" she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why is Zuko even listening to her? She should be dead where she stands for getting in his way!" hissed Sokka

"I don't understand it myself but lets hope she can get us out of this jam or we're dead!" hissed Katara back at him

"Zara, where is your loyalty? You have always wanted me to come home. And you know that wish shall never come true as long as he remains free why do you think I let him go? And what to you mean I owe him?" asked Zuko

"My loyalty is to you as always. That will be as true as the day is long. I do wish you to come home. But you are honor bound to him. And to me. You promise you do anything for me than do this one thing and let him and his friends go. I know that honor is the most important thing to you beside me and I'm asking you to honor my wish. So let him go." Said Zara, as she looked straight into his eyes making them softer a tad bit.

"What is your reason for letting him go?" asked the scared teenager to the child

The child smiled at the teenager and said in a quite voice but echoed through the entire isle. "He saved my life, my brother. You owe him a life debt. His friends took care of me even thought I'm of the Fire Nation. Don't let his good deed be in vain. Let Aang go this once. Please my brother. It is the honorable thing to do." She said sweetly as a gentle wind blew around them.

A shock look crossed Aang, Katara and Sokka face. Zara was Prince Zuko sister! This was unbelievable!"

Zuko screamed once and then stared hard into Aang 's eyes and demanded, "Is this true Avatar? Did you save my sister life?"

"Yes I did. She fell off the cliff and I saved her. I didn't know she was your sister and even if I had I would still have saved her." Aang said nervously as sweat pored down his face.

Zuko took three steps forward and bowed. "Thank you, Avatar, for saving Zara life. I grant you daytime to get away from here before we begin the chase again. But this only because you saved my sister life. Next time Avatar you are mine. Come! We are going back to the ship. Zara coming?" he inquire

"In a moment, Zuko. I needed to do one more thing. Walking up to Aang she said, "You are very lucky. Now go. I spared your life once but that is the end of this friendship. The Fire Nation Princess can't be a friend with Avatar. But I would like to give you give you a gift so you will always remember for who I'm right now as your friend and not your enemy for who I'm destiny to become." She sweetly whispers in his ear.

Then she leaned in and he held her close and to the amazement to everyone around him or her. They start a long passionate kiss.

Even though it only lasted a moment it felt like an entity. When they broke off she ran away with tears in her eyes. When she boards the ship again she removed her dress and put on some armor. Her goodness melted away and only twisted angry and hate was iced over.

"Come, brother! Lets get the Avatar! Together it will be our moment of glory," she laughed wickedly

Above in the sky as the night fell and a heavy fog rolled in Aang stared out in space and touched his lips.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other and knew they had to ask the dread question.

"Aang are you going to be ok?" asked Katara as placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Katara, Sokka I'm not ok. But I'm also in love. I love Zara and that will never change. I don't understand these emotions and I don't know what to do." He said as they drift into the night.

What did the future hold?


	3. Family ties

Family Ties

During the morning predawn hours as the blue-gray waves splatter water on the steel hull of the war ship, burst of intense inferno were coming from the main deck. Facing each other was the Prince and Princess in a mock conflict with one another.

"Taste my blaze little sis." Said Zuko composedly as he execute a basic but impressive fire punch which she dodged without difficulty by doing a back flip onto the bow of the vessel.

"Nice try big brother, but don't think for a sec that I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve. Observe this one I call "Fire-Stars" she said as she flicked her right wrist and three ninja like throwing stars appeared and she let them slice the air.

"Whoa! Watch it Zara! Ok no more mister nice guy! Try and block this!" he said hurling mirror image fireballs at her. Knocking her off balance and he dove to catch her from falling.

"Nice catch but…" she said as she did a flip on to the boat and did a kick that made him lose his footings. "You lose, Zuko Boy! " and with that she entrapped him in rings of fire!

"Uhh! I can't believe I lost to a _girl! Especially my sister!_" he bellows as condensation came out his ears and mouth literally to show how mad he was.

"Whoa hold on Zuko! What does it matter that I'm a young woman? Do you think just because you pump testosterone and that you're a male that you're superior then me? I just got lucky! But if you want to know the reality we're both about at the same strength when it comes to fire bending! It's the only thing that baster gave us that was high-quality." She whispered as her checks glowing with vehemence.

"Are you insulting me? And what baster are you speaking of?" he inquiry for he was sightless to the fact of _whom _she spoke of.

"No I'm not insulting you. If I want to insult you I say that you are a young man who is blinded on a foolish quest! I never met a person more full hate and anger that be so willing to disregarded life and all its pleasures! You have fallen so far from what I remember of you. The Zuko I knew would never hurt anyone! He was kind and good! He knew what real honor was! He was a hell of lot more respectful and loving and he would congratulate his sister on a job well done in a practice brawl! He would play with me and put me first than his craving for a 12-year-old child! You will never catch him. He is of air and like the air that forms the wind you can never catch it!" she said with her back to him with a conceited look on her face.

"You just insulted me? How dare you say such things! I did everything for you! In your entire life I have watch over and protect you! I've even made you my second in command. Who is this baster of whom you speak? And what do you mean he only gave us a solitary endowment?" he said with gritted teeth

"You know whom I talking about! The one who banished you from the fire nation homeland. The one who alienated us? The one expect me to spy on you. That's the baster which I verbalize of!"

"How dare you speak of Father in such a manner! It would be considered high treason! Do wish to share my dishonor with me? To be cast out of the land that is rightfully yours to maintain? If there is something I desire more than to take into custody the Avatar and return home to you, is that I wish for you not to be included in my exile of indignity!" Zuko said in astound.

"Zuko wake up and smell the residue! HE doesn't love either of us! He never has and never will! Giving him Aang won't change a thing! He may have given us life, but still not a father in any of the ways that count! He only sired us for two reasons, one he need an inheritor, and two he wanted an advantage in the war with someone who can see the future. That all he want us for, nothing more nothing less." Zara shrieked at her older brother. She threw her hands into the air in disgust. If Zuko couldn't see the reality for himself then he was denser then she originally thought.

Zuko took hold of her by the wrist and whirled her around to face him. "You are so unappreciative. Father gave you your heart desire and you have the nerve to curse his name. Our father is the greatest fire bender ever and rightfully deserves the respect and honor he has. What is wrong with you? You think I've changed? You're the one acting all atypical. You're to compassionate and kind. Yet you're insolent and down right discourteous to members of your family. You treat enemies like friends and friends like enemies. If you ask me you're the one who's unusual."

"Zuko I know more than anything you want to go home. But its not home! It hasn't been home since Mother died…" she started to say before he cut off

"How dare you mention her? Life been full of enough grief and pain! I will not be led astray by memories of yesteryears! How could you possible remember what she was like! She died when you were four! Look at you! You still play with that stupid rag doll! You make me sick! Mom died so let just leave it at that!" he said with tears of anger in half closed eyes and trembling fist.

"How can you just throw her memory away like its nonsense? I remember her virtuous voice and rose petal soft hands. How she told us stories and called us her Little Phoenix and Scarlet Dragon. She gave you a unique pendent made out zircon in the shape of the Scarlet Dragon as your birthday present. She made it herself. It was a mark of her feelings of affection for you! You her son. I will not dishonor her memory by locking her away in some box to collect dust." She pleaded with angry tears of her own.

"She would be full of ignominy for your unfaithfulness deeds! Zara you are Princess of the Fire Nation. You could have imprisoned the Avatar! You had him! He was vulnerable and fragile and instead what do you do? You spend the entire bloody hours of darkness chatting to the adversary like you're having a picnic on the stupid seaside! Then when I finally have him in my iron like grip you have to jump in front of him and bargain for his insignificant existence all because of he saved your life! Do you know what a fool that made me look like? Well do you?" he roared at her.

"I'm sorry that my life is just as insignificant as Aang, but he did save me from being skewer by rocks! But Mom taught us that everyone life is significant and I owed him so I had to repay the debt. Didn't you commit to memory anything of her? Or did you lie to rest her along with your heart?You don't understand anything about love! So tell me what really brothering you?" she said irately

"You did a fiendish act of betrayal! You **_kissed_** the Avatar. I can understand saying thank you for saving you life but _kissing him?_ Do you want to be in exile? Do you want dishonor and shame? It's bad enough that we both bear physical markings of shame and dishonor but to you want the whole world to know that the Fire Nation Princess kissed the Avatar!" he said with his arms censure uncontrollably.

"Would you for once stop refer to him as just the "Avatar"? He may be the Avatar but he does have name like you and me. And it's Aang! Stop viewing of him as an it and start bearing in mind him as a human being!" with fist so clench that the trickled blood.

"I can't believe you consider him a human being. Tell me sister beloved does Mom extraordinary endowment tell you when we are going home?" he said with angry and bitterness in his eyes.

"Zuko! How numerous times to I have to enlighten you! My visualizations of the future aren't clear-cut! Its not like open a book and flipping to the correct page! My visualizations are more like cryptic metaphors! You have to think of every detail like symbolic. And you have to sort out millions of feelings and emotions. It can almost drive you to lunacy!" about to lose all power over her self.

The next thing that happens so swiftly no one could tell who stuck first but two huge bellows of fire from the siblings and would have destroyed the ship. But when the smoke and fire died down Iroh was between the two and threw their fury of fire into the sky. He looked very angry and turns to face each of them in the eye. His voice quite but you could tell he was very angry.

"Prince Zuko, Princess Zara! I've never been more mortified of you two. You two have on no account quarreled previous to this. In the past you two were always nice and respectful to one another. But you have severely disappointed me. You think I'm revolted by this battle? Its one thing to train for skirmish it's another to do battle to eradicate each other because you are having a discrepancy. Your mother would be very displeased with you two. Go to your accommodation till dinner. I will deal with you two then. Now go!" he said angrily

"Your not our Father! You can't tell us what to do! I'm not some little kid you can ground! I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation!" back talk Zuko

"Yeah what gives you the authority to tells us what to do!" screeched Zara who also refused to budge from her spot.

"I'm your guardian. And your uncle and as long as you two are on my ship you do as I say so I'm asking nicely go to your quarters or …" Iroh start to declare.

"Or you what Uncle?" they said at the same time

"Or I will make you go the choices is yours." He finished.

They started to laugh insanely at him. They stopped abruptly when the felt him drag them by their right ears and then to their rooms. "Now stay here till dinner!"

When he got back to the bridge of the ship he took an elongated gaze towards the heavens and whisper. "You left too soon Zalika. Your children desperately need you right now."

The ride was very smooth till about a quarter to seven. Then there was a moment of discomforted that knocked them all to the ground. "What in Hell name was that?" shouted the regal siblings as they rushed to the galley.

"Is something wrong? Did we hit rocks or something?" Panted Zara.

"Where is my crew? I don't see anyone doing his or her job! Uncle!" said Zuko as he bash open the entry to steer room and found it unfilled.

"Where is everyone!" asked Zara anxiety

" I don't know Zara. I just don't know." Said Zuko in downright astound.

"I sent everyone downstairs underneath us so we might dine alone. Now come with me you two, we have a discussion on the subject of your blatant behavior!" said Iroh from behind them as he led them to observation deck where an ostentatious modest extensive meal had been laid before them.

The sat down and began to eat; they had been eating for ten minutes when Iroh spoke up. "I know you two for all of your lives and a I'm familiar with the actuality that brothers and sisters have a tendency to fight. But you two should become conscious just how blessed you are to one another. You have a bond with each other that no one can break. So please don't fight. I know you both want to be together at home in the Fire Nation and have your father affection and admiration. Because you've both felt alone and uncared for and abandon. You have to stick together. You two only have each other and I will not always be here. So make somebody's day by maintain in mind that. Love is imperative. Because it can give great delight or great soreness and I felt both." He said as shed tears began to descend from his eyes.

"What to you mean you have felt the joys and pains of love, Uncle?" asked Zara as she fished out the bones in her fish.

"Yes tell us, what you mean Uncle?" asked Zuko who was very interested.

Taking an extensive drink of jasmine tea he began his tale. "Many years ago when I was youthful and first ready for combat I was at the training room and after a long day of working out I want to nothing but put up my feet. I came to the rec room and there on the theater before a live audience with a voice of a golden bell was the prettiest young woman I ever laid eyes on.

She had extensive raven tresses and almond shape honey colored eyes. She was lovable and kind and she wore a white lily in her hair. Her name was Laura. We fell in love with one another. It was a very passion romance but it was trajectory in way. We did get married. But we couldn't constatemate it."

"Constatemate?" said a bewilder Zara

"He means he couldn't have pleasure till after Mom had us." Said Zuko.

"Ohh! What happen to he that made it so unhappy?" asked Zara.

We're married for almost a decade but then I went on my 600 days siege on the Earth Kingdom Capitol. 20 month apart is a long time. She would sneak in once and while. When we finally returned home I found out that a series of massive earthquakes had devastated the nation. My Lovely Laura had been crushed under the rubble of our home. I was even more devastated when she told me before she passed on that she was six weeks with child. I had her buried under a laurel tree next to the ocean. Then you two where born and my whole marriage was made to look like it never happen. I miss her everyday. So you are really lucky to have the other one. Now eat up. We have are expecting a slight detour because we ran over a reef. We'll be at a seaport in the hour. "

After they ate their full Zuko and Zara went to bow of the ship and just gazed off in to the distances.

Zuko, I'm sorry that we got into a fight. I'm just so used to concealing all I believe and feel. Don't you wish you could let it all out?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He ran his fingers all the way through her lengthy scarlet tresses. "I will be there for you no matter what. Look! There it is the Mariko Seaport. Come sister lets stretch our legs." As they walked down the bridge off the ship Zuko whisper to her "What every you do don't let anyone know your identity. All right?" he said with concern iced all over his tone of voice.

Zuko and Co. had merely moved out three steps from the ship when a voice that scared both their past came form behind them. "Well well if isn't the banished Prince and worn out old man. You were lucky last time banished prince very lucky. But do note that you will never get back in to the Fire Nation ever again. Not now Not ever!" snickered Commander Zhao as he walked up behind Zuko and mock clapped.

Zuko felt the stings of the words but he let them slide off like raindrops. Zara how ever retailed.

"You are such a jerk Zhao you think Zuko dishonorable. You have done more damage to the Fire Nation then Zuko ever did. He is ten thousand times the person you will ever be! You don't even take responsibly for you misdemeanors behaviors!" she hissed at him.

"And who are you little girl that dares to speak to me like that?" asked Zhao clearly ticked off that a little girl was daring to insulted him.

"Name Zara and I've waited 8 years to finally get my retribution on you." She replied effortlessly.

"I don't know you little girl. I don't know the reason for your misplaced angry with me. So good bye little girl." He was walking off.

Zara cried out for all to hear in a two-mile radius "COMMANDER ZHAO I ZARA, SECOND IN COMMAND OF PRINCE ZUKO CHALLENGE YOU TO AN AGGNKA AT SUNSET TODAY!"

"You? Challenge me? Ha! That a laugh! Like anyone can beat me in a fire duel! Especially petite lass. A kid really!" he said laughing so hard it hurt to breath.

"You lost to Zuko and he just a "Traitors banished prince" I warn you Zhao. Don't mistake my youth or gender for weakness or your years and gender for strength. Now you can either accept the challenge or the whole Fire Nation will know that you where afraid to duel a girl. So what to you chose?" asked Zara with one eyebrow cocked and arms fold against her chest.

"Fine Little Girl you want a duel you shall have it. See you in the arena in one hour!" He said as he stomped off.

"Zara are you sure you want to do this? Remember what he gave me?" asked Zuko as involuntary ran his hand over the sinful mark of shame that covered his right eye.

"I know you are good Firebender, Zara but do you really think you can take down a Master?" asked Iroh full of apprehension.

"I've trained and practice for the past 8 years for this moment. I can do it. You have both taught me well. But lets go practice some." Said Zara as they head off to arena.

Zhao observe from his marquee. Who was this diminutive unpleasant child who dare challenge him to a combat. Well soon she know what it meant, "Play with fire your are going to get burned."

He entered the arena from the left and was wearing the same outfit he worn when Zuko challenge him to a duel. Zara also wore the traditional clothes but wore a halter for the obverses reason she couldn't go with a shirt.

"Remember, Princess Zara your basic. Break his root and he will fall." Said Iroh.

"Good luck my sister! Do not fail! I don't want a scar on your angelic face." Said Zuko as he held her Avatar Doll for her.

"I refused to let his wicked deed remained unpunished! Let do this." She said as she gathered all her courage and prays to her mother spirit for the right outcome.

The gong sound and she and Zhao began to fight. He pitched four fast fire spheres. She caught them all and juggled them till they went out. He then threw a firewall at her but she just walked through untouched. Throwing her Fire Stars at him knocked him off balance for a few seconds then he threw a huge one at her she did a flip forward and on her descend blow fire kisses at him. Then she said as she stuck to her dismount "This ends now! SOUL OF THE PHONIXE!" And her bird picked him up flew him in the sky and dropped him in the dust and mud.

"I win." She said coolly as she took his right hand and between the thumb and the pointer finger burnt a little scar.

"Oww! Who are you?" he demanded. Turning to her brother he nodded. Facing Zhao she held out her right hand a said.

" 8 years ago you and I met. You were celebrating your first big victory. You were drinking Magma Blaze and instead of having 1-½ glasses you had about 5 ½! My doll that Zuko is now holding was kicked under your table. I went to retrieve it and bump the table spilling your feast on you. You grabbed my right and did this do it!" she said removing the glove to show her red crystal hand. "YOU burnt off my right hand completed then later you scar Zuko face and he was only trying to protect me. He also received a beating from his father for not protect me. Do you know why?" she asked

He shook his head. He didn't remember any of this.

"My name is Zara, Daughter of Ozai and Zalika. Princess of the Fire Nation! Next time you cross either me or my brother we'll burn you bad! Come Zuko time to go!" she said happily as she ran to her brother and hugged him.

That night the nightmares began again and Aang wasn't not in them to sooth her. Getting out of bed she went to Zuko's room and whisper "Zuko? Zuko?" Yawning he got up and asked "Are you all right Zara did the storm wake you up? It will pass."

"No. I can't sleep because of all these nightmares I'm having could I sleep with you just for tonight?" she asked quietly

"Sure Zara you can. Come on." He said as he made her a place and then they both went deeply to sleep.


	4. Girl Delima

Girl Dilemma

As the radiance of the golden sun died away beyond the snowcapped peaks of cobalt lilac series of mountains, it seem to let its tangerine light shed light on the large mountain lake below.

The gang was all busy getting things ready for the night. They had been traveling non-stop for days and now they had a chance to rest and be rejuvenated

Sokka had just finished pitching the tent while Katara prepared dinner over the campfire. Momo and Appa were resting quietly nearby while Aang went to the lake to get fresh water.

Aang was in a compteplative state of mind as he used his water bending skills to fill the canteens. He looked at his reflection in the water and sighed. What was the matter with him? He didn't look any different, but he sure felt different on the inside.

His heart was beating very fast and his pulse was racing. The blood was rushing all through out his entire body and new sensations flooded his senses. A picture of Zara entered his mind and he smiled. "She's so attractive," he said to himself. He then slapped himself. "What am I thinking? She's the Princess of the Fire Nation, my enemy. Oh I'm so mystified."

"Aang, you okay?" Katara asked approaching him. "I was getting worried when you didn't return with the water. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Can we go have some dinner I'm hungry?" Aang said hurriedly. He unfolded his glider and took off heading back to camp leaving a stunned Katara at the lake's edge.

Dinner that night consists of fruit, bread, and a salmon that Sokka had caught. The three friends ate in silence. Katara and Sokka kept glancing at each other. Both siblings were worried about their friend, but neither of them knew what to say.

Finally Sokka broke the silence by slamming his plate to the ground. "Alright enough is enough! What is up with you Aang? You've been feeling sorry for yourself all day like you lost your best friend or something."

"Sokka! Don't start please." Katara pleaded.

"It's alright Katara, I can speak for myself. For your information I was thinking about Zara." Aang acquaint with him.

"Why are you thinking about that traitorous Fire Nation girl? She's malevolence Aang! You heard what she said to you. She was going to aid her brother in incarcerate you!" Sokka yelled at him.

"She's not evil! She's kind, caring, and a funny human being. She saved us from her brother and made him let us go or have you forgotten that fact?" Aang retorted.

"Aang she betrayed us. You saved her from certain death, brought to our room to be cared for, shared stories with her and how does she repay us? By hunting us down and trying to capture us for her father. You know who her father and her brother are Aang. The rotten apple doesn't fall from the tree." Katara told him soothingly. She reached out for his hand but he wrench away.

"I can't believe you two. You of all people shouldn't judge people by their cover. She's a decent person. You heard her. She hates her powers. Plus she's a lot like you two. She doesn't have a mom." Aang pointed out.

"She may not be Jet but she most definitely is trouble Aang. You saw her hand. How do we know she was just pretending about how she got that? She could be lying about everything. Besides the way she kissed you was just wrong." Katara said her voice full of covetousness.

"Aang I know you're attracted to her, but you have to get over it. Zara is the enemy. She was never our friend nor will she ever be. So get your head clear and lets focus on the task on hand, mainly you mastering all four elements." Sokka insisted.

"I won't forget Zara. She's good I know it. Just leave me alone." Aang told them tears streaming down his face. He took off running towards the woods with his friends calling after him.

"AANG! AANG! Come back!" cried Katara as her ponytail wiped passionately in the twilight breeze as she watched him disappear into the woods.

"Let him go, Katara. He just needs time to chill. No one said love didn't hurt! He will be back in his own time so good night!" Sokka said as he rolled out his sleeping bag and slept with his boomerang in his arms.

Sighing she add more kindling and went to sleep. She gazed out at the constellations and saw a shooting star. Closing her eyes she made a silent pray.

Aang ran deeper and deeper into the forest stumbling over rocks and roots. He kept running till he came to the oldest tree in the entire woodland. It was a mighty redwood and used his glider to take to the air up to highest point in the tree and he the savored the land. He then began to rub his tears stricken face but only managed to smudge it with dirt and mud.

"I wish, I wish" he blubbered as he become quite chock up he manage to calm down and said to him self. "I wish I could talk to someone who would understand how I feel. And tell me what to do. Not a kid an adult! But its not like I can beckon Monk Gyasto and have a discussion with him. I really wish I could. But maybe…" he said as realization set in at last "I can talk to Avatar Roku!" he cried out cheerfully

He looked at the moon and deiced he get in a clear spot. He hurried to a clearing and waited for the moon to reach the midnight point. He then began to call out over and over "Avatar Roku! Come froth I need you!" The wind began to swirl and the trees creaked as birds scattered. Finally a radiant beam of sliver light shot out and hit Aang in the forehead. He was knocked out and when he came to he was being help up by Avatar Roku.

"Aang its good to see you again. But I would have expected you to be not so contaminated. You might want to clean up first before we speak." Roku said sympathetically to the boy Avatar as he helps dust him off best he could.

Smiling embarrassed a little to him Aang went and clean up and said with much gradated in his voice "Thank you for coming. I really need to speak to someone and you maybe the only one who will understand me. So you ready for what I have to ask?"

Smiling warmly at the boy he nodded. "Does this have anything to do with Sozen's Comet? Or you mastering all the elements?" he questioned

He sighed and shook his head. "No its not question about being the Avatar." He answered back.

"Then what in Heaven name is it, Aang? It must be important or you won't be this disheartened. So what is it?" asked Roku who was totally confused right now.

"After we meet I went to the Isle of the Avatar just like Gyasto told me to do. It was there my life changed forever. I've been having very vided strange dreams lately. They were about a girl with lengthy crimson tresses and ocher eyes. Sokka told me I was expressing my first "Wet Dream" but that was not it. But while on the island I saved that girl life. And I healed her. Her name was Zara and we spent the night together. Next day she was gone I went to find her and Zuko cornered me. And I would have be capture by him if Zara hadn't intervene but then I found out who Zara was." He paused not sure if he should go on.

"Tell me who was Zara?" asked Roku looking intensively into the child eyes.

"She was Zuko's little sister! The Princess of the Fire Nation! Before we parted she did something that still making me a basket of unstable emotions!"

"What?"

"She kissed me!" he said with his arms flaying around madly

Smiling at Aang Roku chuckled a bit. Aang gave him an outlandish look.

"Why are you laughing? I really need help!" he said as he crossed his arms and stomped his foot.

"Aang you are telling me you contacted me because you are having _girl trouble?_ That is very amusing to me," explained Roku.

"Well I didn't know who else to talk to. Katara and Sokka think she evil. But I believe she is good. She doesn't seem like the rest of the Fire Nation to me. I don't have a crush on her, I. I. I _love_ her! What do you think?" asked the confused child with lost gaze in his depressing eyes.

"Hmm Roku said as he stroke his beard. "You said you met in a dream correct?" Aang nodded "Then I believe that Zara has the gift of clairvoyance."

"Clairawhatsthe?" asked the perplexed bald boy

"Clairvoyance. It means the ability to see events yet to come. It's an extremely rare gift and only a selective few girl in the Fire Nation get it. Its sounds to me that your friend Zara possess this out the ordinarily gift but to her it may be as well a curse." Roku sighed heavily as he shook his head.

"Events yet to come? You mean she can see the future?" asked the bewilder young monk

"More like she sees cryptic metaphors of _possible_ future. For as you know the future is not written in stone, it's constantly changing. Also with the gift of clairvoyance you have the gift of empathy." The old Avatar explained tiredly

"Empathy?" asked Aang

"She can literally feel the collective emotions of her vision which means she can feel all the pain that the Fire Nation has caused. The Fire Lord mostly likely has used her visions to his own benefit in the war." Explained the old man

"I didn't know she suffered so much. But what to I do about my thoughts for her? I can't change my feelings and I can't fight her." Aang said with a forbidding look on his face.

"Aang I would be not human if I told that even the Avatar can't love. For you see being able to love it what real humanity is. To be truly human is to care about someone more than your self. I to have loved and I can tell you I've felt just like you do now. Zara has been like her brother Zuko trained and raised to be like all the other people of their nation. But that does not mean that she and possibly her brother feel differently in their hearts. Its truly is a battle between the heart and the mind but who will win only time will tell. But if she does battle you, you must fight back. But if she truly is a divan soul than maybe your love can free her from the fiery clutches of the Fire Lord. I do believe the union of Air and Fire can help end this war. For fire to live it needs the air to give it life. The midnight hour is almost passed we must go our separate ways. You know where to find me if you need anything. See you later Avatar Aang." Avatar Roku said as he bowed.

Aang bowed to him and said "Thank you for your wisdom. Is there anything else you think might help me before you go?"

"Trust your heart. That all anyone can do. Believe in yourself and in your heart." Said the fading voice of the old Fire bender as Aang woke in the clearing.

Looking at the stars he made a silent pray before he return to the campsite and went to sleep. But while he was dreaming he heard Zara calling to him but a locked steel door blocked him from going to her. He called to her all night in vain, but he refused to give up.


	5. Lealth encounters

Lethal Encounter

The sunlight hours began just like any other daylight hours. Zara was looking everywhere for her brother. Ever since they had left the seaport she knew he was bearing her in mind in a different way.

"Where is he? I've seen him since breakfast and that was three hours ago. Maybe he ooh!" she cried out as she ran right in to the lieutenant as he came up from the boiler room.

"Sorry! So sorry! I should've looked before going down a blind passageway!" she quietly laughed embarrassed as she turned an intense crimson with an awkward smile.

"No apology needed ma'am. You didn't insult me in the least bit. You look like you're in need of something. So how can I help you…?" he asked in an enjoyable tone.

"Zara my name is Zara. I'm on the lookout for Zuko. Do you know where I can unearth him?" she inquired as she fooled around with her ponytail.

The lieutenant looked at her as if she had just asked a sea monster aboard the ship. "Why would such an attractive petite woman be seeking the exiled prince?" he asked bewildered by her request.

"Must I share my motive with you? You know of Zuko's disturbed history and I know him better than you or anyone else in this world will ever be allowed to know. Believe me there is more to him than meets the eye. So have you seen him or not? If not I will go on probing till I find him. This vessel is not that gigantic in any case." Sighing she excused her self and began to walk to the deck when the officer called to her and whispered

"I think I saw him last with his telescope heading to the front of the ship. He seemed to want to get an excellent gaze at the horizon as he searched for the stupid Avatar. Anyway you shouldn't disturb him. I rather take my chances with an out of control volcano than with his inferno of a rage." He responded gravely clearly not wanting to come across Zuko in a foul mood again

Turning around she locked her ambers eyes of youth with the worn out brunt brown ones of the lieutenant and stated in strong moving voice that held you in its grasp.

"Lieutenant, Zuko rage is nothing compared to my inner flame. He has many reasons to be upset and bitter. You may know of one but you don't know all of them. Further more the Avatar is not stupid. He has a very big heart and like you and me he is human. Aang who is blessed, unlike me for I am cursed. I will go now. Thank you for being of assistance." she turned and ran to see her brother.

"Uncle! I want this ship to stay on course. So none of yours or anyone else larking about should get in the way. I want to go at top speed so we can make up for the lost time. We must capture the Avatar! He could be two to three hundred miles ahead and we could lose him if we don't hurry. So I want no kind of distraction. I want under no state of affairs to be led off target! Understand?" he shouted at his uncle as he put away the telescope and gripped the steel plates of the boat and burned his hands into them.

"Relax, Prince Zuko. You have way too much stress. It's not good for the body to have so much anxiety. Why don't you go find Zara and hang out with her for a while?" Iroh suggest with a loud yawn as he rest his hand on Zuko shoulder.

"Sorry Uncle Iroh, but there not time to have fun when you been banished by your own father. I must get the Avatar and I must go home. Zara needs me to be there." He said with a sigh

"Actually Zuko? I could really use you now. Lets go play. It's a beautiful day. We may possibly fly kites or you could help me with my fire bending skills. What do you say?" asked Zara as she approached him hopefully

"Zara" he said than bit his lip and continued "I can't right now. Maybe later. Why don't you go play with your doll and I'll see you in about an hour ok?"

"Fine! You know what they say; "All work and no play makes you a dull boy!" she screamed at him and ran.

"Prince Zuko…" Iroh started

"Not now, Uncle!" snapped Zuko

Zara kept running till she went passed the galley and she stopped when the wonderful aroma of mushu passed her nose. She also notice some ice cold water. Her eyes lit up with excitement and a wicked grin began to creep across her face. Quickly she gathered a quantity of dry skin bags and filled them up with food and water. Then she slowly creeped up to a spot high above Zuko. She then took careful aim and let out a fastball! It hit Zuko in the back of his head and burst!

His head snapped around in a complete 360 and flames flew twenty feet in the air! "Who did that!" he screamed as he looked every which way. Three more of the make shift water balloons hit him before he looked up. He saw Zara laughing at him. He then did something that the entire crew thought was weird and wonderful. He started laughing! Not mock laughter but the kind of laughter for one who is having fun!

"Zara! You are so going down!" he said as thus they began to chase each other all over the ship yelling apologizes all over the place. She soon ran out of balloons and he pounced on her and began to tickle her to death. Then after that the fly kites till began to lightly rain. But instead of going inside they just ran around till the slipped and fell on top of each other and just laughed!

"See how much fun it is to have fun, Zuko? It really makes you feel alive Ahh, Ahh, achoo!" she said as she sneezed loudly.

"Come on Zara. That enough fun for today. We got to get you inside before you catch your death. Come on." Zuko said as he picked her up and carried her to her room. While he went to get her some supper she changed in to her nightdress. In a few minutes he was back with some bouillabaisse. He tucked her in and gave her Avatar doll and while she ate the bouillabaisse he sang to her, her favorite song the "Phoenix Lullaby" "You get some sleep now and dream only peaceful thoughts. I'll see you in the morning. I love you Zara, good night." He said with a quick kiss to her brow.

"Zuko?" she called out into the dark room.

"Yes, Little Phoenix?" he asked from the doorway

"I love you to. Thank you for this day of fun. I think we both needed it. Sweet dreams, Scarlet Dragon," she murmured as her eyes closed and she was whisked of to dream land.

"Thank you, Zara." He said with a rare smile on his face as he silently closed the door and went to his room to contemplate before bed.

Down in the boiler room the crew was in the mist of heat conversation over the events that had befallen them today.

The lieutenant was the first to speak of his encountered with the mysterious little girl.

"She was looking for Prince Zuko. She's as sweet and well mannered as they can be. But she seemed to be hinting that she was a force to be reckoned with. She also seems to be very attached to the prince." He said as he bit into his lamb chop

"She defiantly a talented fire bender. I don't know all the details myself but I witness her and Zuko in combat the other day and she beat him like he was a novice and she also smoked Zhao!" whispered the helmsman

"I truly don't get it personally. With out warning we stop the ship to pick up a little girl and immediately she gets more respect and power than any of us. She even made second in command! I don't like it. What so special about her?" asked a mechanic angrily

"She is very lucky. If anyone here was to do what she did this afternoon we be dead. But I must admit I never thought I see Zuko laugh or have fun like a normal kid before. But who is this Zara?" asked a crewman

"If you men are willing to share some of the mushu I'd be pleased to tell you about Zara," spoke an aged and worn out voice from the stairs.

"General Iroh! We were just talking and we are so sorry if we hurt somebody's feelings," cried the startled lieutenant who dropped his food on the floor as Iroh descended the flight of steps.

The helmsman pulled up a seat and the cook who had just come into the room gave Iroh a helping plate of mushu. After a few minuets Iroh wiped his face and began to speak in a soft voice.

"Zara is a very complex person like my nephew. Her name gives away who she is very clearly. You see "Zara" is a form of "Sara" and "Sara" means "Princess" and Zara is a princess. She is the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Zalika, sister to Prince Zuko and my niece." He paused to eat his mushu.

Everyone looked at each other flabbergasted. Zuko had a sister! No wonder she got special treatment. He seemed over zealous just by her being around.

"I didn't know the Fire Lord had a daughter," said the Lieutenant, whose name was Oko, with caution in his voice as well as surprise

"My brother has made sure that her existence isn't public knowledge. Zara has a talent that puts her magic at the art of fire bending to shame. She like her Mother before her has the abilities of clairvoyance and empathy. It means she can see the future and feel the collective emotions of all around her. She has had a very friendless upbringing. Ever since her mother past away and Zuko being banished the only friend and comfort she had is from her pet miniature phonixe Ion. She though sorrowfully had to leave him behind. Convincing her father to come see her brother was very hard and dangerous. He really wants to keep her by his side so he can have the advantage of knowing if his plans will succeed." He looked at the men who had gathered around the fire hanging onto his every word.

"Is there a reason other than that she is Zuko kid sister that he so protective of her?" asked the cook as he refilled everyone plates with cat like curiosity. No one wanted to miss a minute of the tale.

"If you ever had the chance to have met Lady Zalika you would know that she was like an angel amongst the flames. There was no one sweeter or more pure of heart than she was. After Zara lost her right hand to Commander Zhao's drunken fiery actions and witnessing the Fire Lord giving Zuko a bad beating for failing to protect his sister, though there was no way to prevent it. He felt huge amount of guilt and shame. As the oldest in the family it was his responsibility to protect his little sister and her honor. He then swore he would never fail to protect Zara again. At this point in time Zalika and Ozai began to fight and quarrel into the late hours of darkness. It seemed that Zalika want to take her children away from their father. I had no doubt in my mind that she meant what she said. Her marriage with the Fire Lord was falling apart. He was no longer the man she had married. He was cold and hard. He cared only about conquering the world and exploiting his children. This was something she couldn't allow. Not after the treatment I had received from my brother about my marriage. But that's a tale I shall tell you another day. Back to my sister in law story. She hadn't been the same since the last full moon during the midnight hour that had occurred one week after Zara's accident. I believe she had had a vision of death. Before she could act she fell mysteriously into poor health and breathed her last breath five months later. A quiet funereal was held with very few attendants. The children were allowed to attend the funeral, but haven't been allowed back to see their mother. After she departed this life Zuko became hard, bitter and torn. But he honored his promise to his mother." He said with a sigh

"So after losing his mother and than being banished must of real messed with Zuko mind. Zara must be his only family beside you that gives him any love. No wonder he so astringent," commented the cook as he cleaned up everyone plates. Iroh nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Zara was deep in R.E.M. slumber and she was having a very peculiar dream. She was looking at a village from above the sky. The right side of the village was bathed in golden sunlight and it looked brand new and happy. But the left side was cloaked in shadowy moonlight and was ruined and depressing. From the gate of the east walked a familiar figure and with a closer look she saw it was Aang!

"Uhh" she said as she arouse suddenly in an icy panic breathing a mouthful of air hard and looked at the map on the wall and realized what her vision meant. She dashed swiftly to her brother's room.

"Zuko! Zuko wake up! I have news! It's important! Come brother wake up!" she said as she shook him enthusiastically

"Zara? Its one in the morning! What so important?" he said as he yawned. He hated to be disturbed in his sleep.

"I know where Aang is going to be next!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"THE AVATAR! Where is he going to be Zara and when?" snapped Zuko fully awake now.

"At the Noyle Peninsula in the Azam Village in three days. We can be there in two if we hurry!" Zara informed him.

Right away the crew was up and pushing forward at pace that really tested the ship's abilities. But they soon arrived at the Earth Kingdom 's Noyle Peninsula, which was surrounded, by the soothing teal waters of the Kai Sea.

The ship was guided into the docks by a pod silver dolphins. Dawn had just broken through the sky and the villagers were busy doing their daily actives. In the market were two young youths in cloaks. One in deep red, the other the in jet black. They had the hoods pulled so far down that only part of the face showing was their mouths.

The one in the red cloak was paying for some food when the arrival of the Fire Nation ship caught the corner of her eye.

"No, it couldn't be. But it is! Zara! Luke! Look!" cried the girl fully clad in crimson as she shook him violently.

"Stop it, Crimson! What's so important? Remember we are here only to get food for our people. So what is it?" he hissed in a low voice scarcely above a whisper.

"Look about to the right about 30 degrees left of the apple cart," whispered Crimson as she finished paying for the food.

Luke locked his icy blue eyes to the correct spot and saw what made him gasped. The Prince of the Fire Nation and his infamous little sister where walking down the street in a fast manner. They looked like a pair of starving wolves on the hunt for their feast of deer. He had a very good idea who was the helpless fawn.

"Come, Crimson we must disappear for now if we are to plan away to stop them from capturing the Avatar for we both know they have no reason to come here if not for him. Let's hurry back to our temporary shelter." He said as he grabbed her with his left hand and rested his right hand on the golden-jeweled hilt of his rapier. The pair quickly vanished into the crowed and kept running till they came to an aged lean-to on the knoll on the rim of the woodland.

"We must make sure our presence is not known Zuko. If Aang knows we are here than well it won't be much of a trap! Let him spend the next two days helping these people rebuild their town. Once that's done I will lead him to the ruins and debris of the destroyed town where I will capture him and his friends. We will be on course for home by this time the day after tomorrow." Zara informed Zuko who looked lost in thoughts.

"Excellent. It's about time this game of cat and mouse ended. Finally I shall have my mouse trapped!" he said with a satisfying smirk before he began to chortle insanely

"Zuko, my brother you must make me a promise," she said as she shot him intense side-glances.

"Anything you wish for, my sister!" he said with a bow.

"Aang and his friends _must I mean must not be **harmed!"**_ she said coolly as shook her fist at him.

"But sister how can we capture him if we don't rough him up a bit?" he asked questionably

"PROMISE ME! THAT AANG SHALL NOT BE HARMED!" She yelled with blazing eyes of fire.

"I swear to you on my honor no harm shall come to the Avatar. Your wish shall be granted. Now lets go eat!" he said as he ushered her into a tavern.

"Well here we are Aang! The Azam 's village. A silent modest settlement. We should be able to get some supplies here before we continue on to the North Pole. Come on Aang!" said Katara as she slid down Appa's tail.

"Come on I want to see if we can find a place to get some animal protein. After a week of eating only melons I need to use my canines to rip and tear into some nice juicy red meat!" Sokka said as he massaged his hands together feverishly.

Aang was sitting on Appa head and just gazing out to the sea. He watched as the sun radiance was reflecting on the undisturbed water surface. "Zara, where are you?" he asked himself before joining his friends as they headed to the village unaware that two cloaked figures were following them.

Reaching the town it became obvious that spirits were a little low. Everyone was moving in slow motions and no one was smiling. Everyone looked like walked through a ghost. Even the air was dead slight.

"OK, I knew that the people here lived in a tiny community but this village is like a ghost town without the ghost! What is making everyone acting like they been dead and buried for a hundred years?" asked Sokka

Before Katara could answer a small indigo ball rolled against her feet. Picking up she walk to a young man with two little girls with him.

"Does this belong to you?" she asked holding out the ball. The girls nodded and gradually accept the ball back.

"Tell this young lady thanks girls," said the man.

"Thank you, Lady!" said the girls with a perfect curtsey

"You are welcome. Pardon me but my brother and me, and our friend are in need of supplies for our trip. Do you know where we may obtain them?" asked Katara as gestured with her hands to Aang and Sokka

"Of course anything in my village is welcome to those who are pure goodness. My name is Mayor Ekon and these beautiful young ladies are my daughters Jun, Junko. We are very please to meet you…?"

"Katara, that my brother Sokka and that is Aang the Avatar."

"The Avatar!" squealed the girls

"Tell you what Katara. Your group helps us repair our village and we'll give you anything you need for your journey. Is that a fair enough deal?" asked Mayor Ekon with a big smile on his face.

"Sure! We loved to help! I'll go tell them." She ran off to inform the boys.

"So we have to work to get the things we need?" stated Sokka with his month wide open.

"Well I think it's a fair deal. The entire west side of the village was destroyed by the storm we encounter awhile back. These people lost a lot of good people in that storm. The least we can do is help them rebuild their village. So come on lets get a move on you lazy butt!" snapped Katara as she walked back over to the mayor.

"Oh man! I just want to eat some meat! Not be a slave! Oww!" Sokka cried as Katara used the water whip on him "That is so no funny Katara!" he cried as got his boomerang out and began to chase after her.

Aang actually began to smile and giggled a bit when out the coroner of his eye he spied the two-cloaked figures. They had been eyeing him and his friends ever since they arrived here.

He quickly turned to get a good look at them but they where gone. For the next 48 hours they helped rebuild what they could. Everyone was nice and hospitable to the travelers. After they had finished working on the second day the Ekon came and invited them to a feast in their honor.

"We are most gracious for your help Avatar. True it will take about a week to complete the repairs but we did want to show our apparition so dig in!" Ekon said happily

While they ate his daughters did a series of complex dances and flips. Everyone was enjoying himself or herself but Aang felt distrusted and indifferent to the whole affair. While everyone was entranced by the girl's performances he snuck quietly out the window and wander to the center of the village and gazed into the bubbling blue water of the fountain.

He absent mindly water bended but was clearly lost touch with reality. Sighing he closed his eyes for a moment, when he open them again he notice that his reflection had be join by another. But whose reflection was made him gasp! It was Zara's! "Zara! Zara?" he cried out he looked around and the moonlight seeped through the clouds and reveled the fiery enchantress near the edge of what was left to be restored. She stood beautifully in the moonlight smiling.

Without thinking about he ran to her but than a weird fog came in and when it passed she was gone. "Zara? Zara where are you?" he called out hopelessly into the darkness

"Aang! Aang come to me please," cried Zara voice faintly in the breeze

"Where are you, Zara? You have to help out!" he cried urgently

"I'm by the old outdoor theater! Hurry!" she replied in the same ethereal tone of voice from the shadows

"I'm coming Zara! Just stay put!" he yelled and took off on his glider with hope in eyes and a big smile on his face.

It was at this time that Katara notice that Aang had disappeared. She looked to her left and to her right and didn't see the child Avatar anywhere. "Sokka?" she said as she shook his shoulder hard.

"Hey Katara! Stop that! What is it? I want to see the rest of the show!" he snipped at her

"Have you seen Aang?" she hissed

"Of course, Katara he right next to me. Uh I mean he was right next to me." He stammered when he saw the pillow was vacant.

"Come on we got find him! I feel something terrible is going to happen." She said as the two raced out the hall and outside.

They got outside but a thick fog had rolled in. They couldn't see anything! "Aang! Aang! Umm!" as someone in black covered her mouth and dragged her to the woods.

"Katara! Where are you taking my sister? Umm!" mumbled Sokka as the same thing happen to him.

"Please calm down and relax. What every you do don't scream. Don't want them to hear you ok?" said the figure in black as he released Katara and Sokka who gasped for breath of air.

Sokka grabbed his boomerang and said, "I don't know who you are buddy but no one sneaks up on me. Ahh!" he stammered as he was flipped on his back and had a steel blade in face.

"If we want to hurt you, you would most centrally be dead." Said the one in red in a low voice

"If you don't want to hurt us than who are you? And what to you want?" asked Katara as got ready to use the water whip if it became necessary.

"We are part of the Rebellion against the Fire Nation. We have come to save you and the Avatar from the Fire Nation who is in this town right now as we speak. My name is Luke and this is Crimson. We plan to get you all out before the Fire Nation has a chance to spring their trap. " Said Luke as he withdrew his blade and pulled down his hood as Crimson did the same.

He was about 17 with short corn silk hair with one long braid. Icy blue eyes and in his right ear was dangling green jewel. He wore nothing but black save for a gold medallion.

Crimson had short orange hair, violet eyes and wore boy's armor but had the same medallion.

They bowed to the water tribe sibling and said "Prince Zuko is here. He sent his most trusted officer to capture the Avatar. He was going to get you too but luckily you left. I will take you two to a safe place while Luke goes a gets the Avatar. Hurry!" cried Crimson as she led them deep into the forest.

"Whom did Zuko send to get Aang?" asked Sokka as he cut low branches out the way

"The one that can get near enough to Aang and catch him. Someone he trusts. Zara." Said Crimson

"Zara! We have to go back and get him." Cried Katara as she turn to run back but was stop by a spear.

"It is too dangerous, Water Bender. Luke is more than able of battling the Fire Nations soldiers on his own. But we must get you to safety. I promise you Luke will get Aang! Now come." She said urgently

Meanwhile Aang had finally found Zara. He ran to her and hugged her. "Zara, how I have missed you! Are you alright?" he said as the embrace ended.

"Aang, it is good to see. I'm all right but that doesn't change what my duty is. So forgive me for what I'm about to do." She said as she held back tears in her eyes

"Zara what's wrong? You can tell me!" he said as he ran his fingers through silky-smooth scarlet tresses.

She pushed him away and her hands became engulfed in flames. She threw a round of her fire stars and he did a back flips.

He looked at her bemused! "Zara stop it! What are you doing!" he bellowed from the top of the cat walk.

"Why? Don't you understand? We are mortal enemies! This battle is inevitable. You shall pay for all the pain you have caused by your selfness! So let fight!" she said as she began to do acrobatic to get her self to him. She poured on the heat!

"ZARA STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" He screamed as he used his powers only to defend himself.

"If you had done your duties than this war won't be going on. We be at peace. And I wouldn't be on the brink of insanity! Everything would be perfect!" she shouted as the continued to run through the old buildings

"Zara we can't predict how things would be if I hadn't vanished. But maybe things be the same. Its not my fault that your people have cause the pain that you feel so greatly. You're my friend Zara I will not fight you." He cried

The battle raged on for ten more minuets till they landed on the rotten wood beams of the old grand hall.

Aang knew that these beams would not support them.

"Zara, stay back! If you take another step this beam will collapse on it self." He pleaded to her.

She ignored him and took one step and her foot plugged through and become stuck. She let loose burst of flames as she struggled to get loose. The flames caused the roof to fall and would have killed her had Aang not used his powers.

"Let me help you!" he said as he tried to pull her loose but they fell down with rest of the rubble. He used an air sphere to save them.

She looked up at him in awe. "Thank you Aang. I…" when they heard another battle going on outside. The place was soon on fire! Aang tried to dig Zara out when someone in black came through the smoke and grabbed him.

"Come on, Aang your friends are waiting we must leave!" he cried as used his sword to cut a hole in the wall and get them to escape. Aang notice that Zara was saved by Zuko in the nick of time

"Thank you…" he said as he gasped for air

"My name is Luke and believe me. Fighting 15 fire benders is all in a days work for me. Come your friends and you must leave now. " He said coolly

Five minuets later they where gone with the hopes that they would cross paths again. Aang looked at the moon and sighed. He knew what Katara and Sokka were thinking but he knew he never believe that Zara was evil. Little did he know Zara was thinking maybe she was evil either.


	6. Fire Fire Burning Bright

Fire, Fire Burning Bright 

Shrouded in a thick fog was the archipelago of the Chike Isles. The water was continuously bubbling from the underwater lava vents. The jagged and rocky islands formed from the once active volcanoes which now were dormant, left this once magnificence collection of islands of life, in ruins and lifeless.

Few plants grew here and the remains of the once magnificent city of Nuriel littered the island. Now all that was left in this ghastly wasteland of dead and decaying matter was a few fragment reminders of this forgotten metropolitan past. The land was overrun with wild plants and grime. Only the cockroaches and rats could call this place an empire supreme capital any longer. Only one thing remained undamaged by the passing of time was the stone animal sentry sculptures.

There were two animal statues in each direction. They were the guardian animal spirits from the mythology of the four nations. Each facing the direction of their respectful nation. To the north was the Thunder Eagle and Rainbow –Winged Snake for the Air Nomads, to the east were the Scarlet Dragon and Little Phoenix, for the Fire Nation, to the south the Wind Whale and Silver Sea Serpent for the Water Tribes, and to the west was the Gentle Panda and Wise Wolf for the Earth Kingdom.

The city of Nuriel may have been shattered, but it was not ancient history. The city got its name from the way it was made. From the fire and lava of the largest volcano Kyra, which erupted over ten thousand years ago, and formed the islands of the Chike's Archipelago. The name "Nuriel" means "Of the Lords 's Fire." The largest island was were the stunning paradise city of Nuriel was erected and become a thriving utopia of exquisiteness and harmony. For five thousand years this place remained peaceful and safe, then the long sleeping volcanoes enraptured and destroyed the island. The legend states that evil demons spirits became green-eyed of this city and wanted it for themselves. The Animal Guardians fought to protect this land, but failed and the evil spirits then used their power to set in motion the volcanoes from their slumber to annihilate the city of Nuriel. Since then the Chike Isles have been rumored to be haunted. It was the ideal place for the Fire Nation Rebellion to secretly operate.

The landscape may have been unsympathetic, but it was not impossible to live on. There were at least 1,600 inhabitants in the Rebellion and many were just children. But everyone respected and loved each other as family and worked together in one unified group. There were three very important people in the Rebellion. They were the backbone to the entire operation.

Crimson was third most powerful. She helped train the new recruits and was one of the most knowledgeable of people in the inner workings of the Fire Nation. She was indeed the best spy. Second to her was Luke. In her mind Luke took her brother Cedric place. She went to him for support and comfort.

Luke was very important. He made all the weapons and also trained the new recruits while keeping order in encampment. If there were any tribulations he was the one to go to sort it all out. He also possessed a special inner power that was most helpful. He was using his powers right now to learn the truth of the mysterious "Blue Spirit" that had freed the Avatar from Admiral Zhao fortress. Luke thought that this person could be a worthy ally in the fight against tyranny.

Luke was in his private tent consulting the fire for information. Being the son of a gypsy maiden had given him mystical powers making him a mystic. He concentrated all his strength of mind on the flame blazing in front of him willing it to reveal him the truth. He was sitting with his knees on a black silk pillow; in front of him was a fire urn. His eyes were closed and his hands folded together as he began to chant. While he chanted his fingers made the signs of the words he used. His voice was hollow and barely above a whisper and all he said echoed off the walls.

_"Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Sun, Moon, Star, I am fire and fire is life, I am the flame, flame is sight, Fire, Life, Flame, Sight. O thy sacred ember flames heed my cry and give me your power of foresight. Show me the one called the Blue Spirit!"_ he cried out, as the flames sparked up and danced a few minutes till the image of the "Blue Spirit" appeared dancing between the dark red and gold embers. Then his voice took up again the spiritual quality. This was the tricky part. _"O Fires of Truth use thy powers to burn thy face of deception and reveal thy own true identity of this Spirit of mystery! Reveal to me the one who is the Blue Spirit! I command you to do so now!"_

The flames shot up high and whipped around. Sparks shot out in all directions. The blaze grew stronger and the heat intensified. Finally the flare of light burned incredibly bright blinding Luke before it calmed down. The smoke whispered around the room and suddenly the image in the dancing flames change. The mask of the "Blue Spirit" melted away revealing the face of one of the Rebellion most hated foes, that of Prince Zuko.

Luke stared at the image for several minutes. "So Prince Zuko has been disloyal to his own people. Very interesting. I will need more details before I can make an assement, but still this piece of news is highly intriguing." Luke thought. Standing up he waved his hand and the fire went out. He had to report this the leader of the Rebellion codenamed the Red Spirit.

Glancing around his tent to make sure everything was secure he started to leave. He paused momentarily at a wooden box on a small table by the tent door. He opened it up and glanced at the contents. The box was full of small keepsakes. The only reminders he had of his parents. He picked up a small woodcarving of him with his parents, Elysia and Philo, a few months before they died. He always looked at this picture before leaving his tent to bear in mind what he was fighting for.

Exiting his tent he gazed around at the camp. Everyone was in motion do something. Some people were cooking; others were gathering supplies, while other's trained. The elderly were busy nursing the latest causalities. He saw some of the soldiers going over these weeks' plans. He smiled as he watched the children play their games while some of the mothers tried to herd them back to the school tent where the Indian maiden Halona was trying to teach them to read in an old language. It was sad to think of what their future held.

He put a hand on the hilt of his sword as he saw someone approaching him. Even in encampment you had to be ready to fight at all times. He relaxed his grip when he saw it was Crimson. She smiled at him and signaled hello. "Well I was wondering when you would emerge from your tent. Your hocus pocus scares me. I never know what element or magical spell your going to use." She told him.

"I've told you before its not hocus pocus its mysticism. You have nothing to worry about I know exactly what I'm doing. I admit I have not been fully trained in the arts, but I think I can handle it. How was your mission, did you succeed in getting us more medical supplies?" Luke inquired with one eyebrow elevated

Crimson shook her head and spat at the ground. "My troops and I were all ready to ambush the convoy when we were attacked by some of Zhao's archers. We only managed to escape by the skin of our teeth. I just came from the medical tents. Looks like one of my men might not survive." She explained to him sadly. She stamped her foot angrily. "Why does this have to happen? How could Zhao possibly know about our attack? That monster is going to pay for killing my brother. I vowed that he would die for that I never break my vows. Now tell me do you have any news?"

"Actually I do, but I don't want to repeat myself so you're welcome to join me. I'm heading for Red Spirit's tent. The information I have will surely catch his/her interest." Luke notified her.

Cocking her head to one side she gave him an affectionate grin and said thoughtfully. "Then lets get moving shall we? You know the Red Spirit is not very patient when it comes to matters of great importance!" as she ran her fingers through her short tresses.

Giving her a warm smile in return the duo began to walk towards the temple throne room where the Red Spirit resided. As they walked old memories kept bubbling to the surface. Luke kept glancing at Crimson and she did the same. They were only a few years apart her being 15 and him being 17. He finally asked her what she was pondering about "Crimson what are you thinking about right now?"

Sighing she looked into his icy blue eyes and said in a weary voice, "I've been thinking a lot about my brother, and what my life was like before I joined the Rebellion, and why am fighting to restore true honor and integrity to the real Fire Nation. As you know my Mother's family has be enslaved to the Fire Lord's family for five centuries. She's called an indentured servant, but she's really a slave! I was not going to be a slave for my whole life no way. My brother became a soldier in Admiral Zhao ranks but was murdered on the spot when he refused to obliterate a whole village. After that I could not take it anymore! In the middle of the night I took my brother's armor that had been returned to us and put it on. Then I cut my extensive locks and sold the hair for money so I could travel. Growing up in the Fire Lord's Palace I had heard rumors of a Rebellion so I set out to find out if they were true. Soon I ended up here and my first mission was to liberate a prison camp. You remember that don't you Luke?" she said with a raised eyebrow and gleam in her eyes.

Laughing half heartily that the dying copper sunlight caused his eyes to sparkle. "I remember. It was a day I shall never forget. A month prior to your little liberation I had been living in my home in the sacred Atwood Forest. My parents and I were with the rest of our gypsy band under the Tree of Everlasting Life. Father was fixing broken tools and Mother was making medicine from the trees root and gold and silver fruit for our journey the next day. I was practicing my swordsmanship trying desperately to make my blade turn into fire. I had done all of the other elements, but I had much trouble with making a flame sword."

"I remember it was twilight and it was calm and full of serenity. Then at the moment of nightfall flaming arrows and 35 fire benders appeared in our holy land. They bombarded us destroying everything that was sacrosanct to us! They burned our caravans, spooked our animals, and plundered our valuables. I just barely managed to get my memory box and some fruit and seeds before everything I knew went up in smoke. I was scared and angry. How dare these men trample the blessed land? Why did they come here? We had never harmed anyone so there was no reason for this assault. We tried fleeing into the woods. As we were running my mother tripped over an oak tree root and father stop to get her. I ran to back to them but when I was about 10 feet away fire literally rained down from the heavens and killed them. Their bodies smoked for a moment then stopped. They had been burned so badly the were just skeletons in clothes. I took their medallion halves, which were like their wedding rings, and said a quick pray and ran. But I was caught and taken to a prison camp." Luke said. His eyes filled with tears as he recalled those terrible memories.

"You know what transpired the following weeks. I used my abilities to cause so much trouble that the Fire Lord himself had come to execute me. But we both didn't know that you and your forces had infiltrated the facility. The night before my exuction you snuck inside and charbroiled those guards. You saved me and the other prisoners and we came here. You remember how we helped each other that nigh? Just talking and hold the others hand? You brought me more comfort in my life since the night my parents where killed." He said with a heavy sigh. He stood still for a moment remencing about past events long gone. He reached inside his cloak and retrieved the two medallion halves. Holding them in his hand gave him some comfort. Sighing he put them away safe from harms way.

"You would have done the same for me and all the children here. You have given us back our faith and the belief that we can put an end to this war. Don't ever forget that. We need you, now more then ever. With the coming of Sozen comet next summer time is running out for us. We need your special gifts if we are to assist the Avatar in his journey." she said as her lavender eyes gazed out at bronze and copper sun in distant. Gentle she took his hand and the walked into the temple together.

Their foots steps echoed in the ancient shrine the walked slowly passed the red candles into the throne room and bowed in respect.

The throne was on a high pedestal enveloped in a thick cloak of darkness. On the ancient stone throne sat the one only know as the Red Spirit. Dress in a skintight black body suit with red and gold armor and a red spirit mask was the Red Spirit. No one knew the true identity of the mysterious Red Spirit. They address the spirit as both male and female. The magic within the mask made the person voice unrecognizable. Politely the Red Spirit waited as its two most trust officers arrived. It was with them that the Spirit trusted its true identity with. These two would die before revealing to anyone who was the Red Spirit was.

"Hello, Luke, Crimson. I hope you two bring me good news. We really need it right now. Crimson how did the raid go? Did you get the medical supplies?" asked the Spirit in a disoriented voice. Its palms were at their mask lips.

" I'm sorry to say this o kind Spirit but our raid failed. We were ambushed but Admiral Zhao's archers. We barely made out alive. One boy was severely injured in the escape. We must pray that he makes it through the night all right. I have no idea how the found out! But they shall pay!" said Crimson aggravated with clenched fist.

"Zhao? His forces attacked you? I would have thought after the embarrassment of losing the Avatar and Princess Zara beating him in Anngka he would have drop out of the picture for a while. I would love so much to cut a piece of his stone heart out with my blade!" growled the Red Spirit as it took its crescent sharp edge blade and sliced the candle in half. Composing its self again the Spirit turned to Luke and asked him "Did you find out who exactly humiliated Zhao anyway? What did the fire say?"

"It was Great Red Spirit, Prince Zuko. But why he did it remains unanswered for now." He said calmly but like Crimson he had an uneasy look on their faces.

"PRINCE ZUKO! Now there is something that you thought you never see in this lifetime. Well does this mean he stop being evil and gone back to the side good?" asked the Spirit curiously

"We don't know Spirit. But I can assure that if Zara stays with him she will become evil. And even the Avatar love won't save her. It's very hard not to be who you were born to be. She and Zuko come form the inferno of Hell. But their mother love saved at the time. Maybe the Avatar can save them before they are full consume with hate and bitterness. I fear storm clouds are gathering." Said Crimson seriously

"We barely managed to get Aang and his friend to safety last time. I fear if Aang doubts his love and faith in Zara for even a moment we will have lost the war. And all hope for a better future will be gone. We must go now and help serve dinner. Do you wish to join us tonight Red Spirit?" asked Luke hopefully.

"Yes I would like that very much. What's tonight dinner may I ask?"

"Emperor Bass and fruit with grape juices." He said smiling

Everyone was gathered around the giant fire and had plates full of food. They were about to dig in when Luke held up a hand.

"Fellow Rebels, I know you must be hungry and tired. But we can't eat till we have said our prays. So please bow your heads and repeat with me. We are thankful for this food and drinks. We are thankful for each other. We are thankful to be alive to fight another day. Now and forever united as one we live and die together we will fight to the end. For our friends, family, hopes, dreams, and futures. In thy heaven power we pray amen. Now you may eat."

As everyone ate Luke and Crimson performed. He told stories and she danced and sung and played the harp.

After dinner was clean up everyone went to sleep but the sentries. Luke walked Crimson to her tent and said to her. "You and the Red Spirit are my best friends. I've lost one family but I swear you and I shall not lose our second family. See you in the morning, Crimson."

"Have sweet dreams Luke and I promise nothing going to happen to us. I swear. Good night, my friend."

"Good night you both. Tomorrow we track down Zuko and Zara and see what happens from there good night my friends, my family." Said the Red Spirit.

"Good night!" the chimed.

And with that the flames extinguished for the night.


	7. Turncoat

Turncoat 

As the silver lunar orb began its descent from the midnight blue sky as the gold solar orb began to ascend to begin its day hunt. Zara was in her room tossing and turning and screaming as her imaginings exploded before her eyes. The pain it was all most too much to bear as she woke in a cold sweat screaming. She held head in right hand to her heart and began to breath hard.

"I can't go on like this. I cannot continue to wander through desert, which as become my life, only to have vultures waiting for my last breath! I don't wish to die! But still if these cursed visions continue to plague my dream life they will kill me in my waking life! Mother I wish you were here to help me. I must talk to Zuko." She said as her breathing slowed. Wiping the sweat off she quickly dressed and got out of bed. She was carefully not to put too much weight on her right ankle so it won't sprain again.

She quickly made her way to the deck just as the sun began to greet the world and bath it in warm light embrace. She paused only for a moment to marvel at this natural beauty. She became so lost in wonder that she didn't hear Zuko come up from behind her and touch her shoulder.

"Zara?" he asked gently

"Ahh! Zuko don't sneak up on me! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She stuttered as she clutch her heart to make sure it was still in her body.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. We have lost the Avatar trail and we must find him. I was hoping to get your insight. So tell me, do you see him in your dreams last night?" he inquired with his left hand on her shoulder.

She viciously shook him off and put her left fist on her hip and pointed right hand at him. "ZUKO! I REALLY DON'T WANT YOU TO TAKE ADVANTGE OF ME LIKE FATHER DOES. SO DON'T ASK ME ABOUT MY VISIONS OK!" screamed the Fire Princess as set the morning sky on a blaze.

"Wow! Zara! Ok I won't ask! I'm sorry. Come Uncle Iroh waiting for us to come and join him for breakfast. I shouldn't have asked I'm sorry." He said as he sighed and walked toward the starboard bow with his head hanging low.

"Oh Zuko." Whisper Zara as she ran and hugged her brother tightly. "I'm the one who should be apologetic. My gift has been giving me a lot of trouble lately. I was looking to you for emotional support. But I guess I can't expect that from you. You only show the negative emotions how could I hope to get strength from one who never talks about his feeling and has not cried in 8 years. You wouldn't understand the emotional strain I'm under. Anyways I'm sorry I brother you. Come lets consume breakfast." She said sadly as she drudged along in front of him lost in her own world.

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. Stunned by her words. He took a moment or two to reflect on what she said and as much as he hated to acknowledge it was true. But like so many times before he shook it off and went to breakfast. But he couldn't get Zara words out of his mind. He was drinking his morning tea. He did it in the morning only to humor his Uncle. But then he watched as Zara got up and start to drink her tea while gazed out at the infinite cerulean ocean. All of a sudden her cup shattered on the floor and she began to wither in pain.

While the crew flocked to her, he saw in is mind 's eye a repressed memory of long ago of a similar incident. He saw an attractive woman in the most spectacular dress collapse in pain as a little boy and girl cried out in terror. The women amber eyes locked with the little boy eyes as she reached one hand out to him as the other was clasped firmly on the necklace. "_Zuko!" _the woman voice echoed for minuet before he came back to the real world as Zara was on the floor violent shaking.

"Zara! Is she all right? Uncle! Tell me is she going to be ok?" he demanded as he looked at his sister with worry and fear on his eyes. He bent down and took her hand and held it for a moment. She stopped seizing but didn't open her eyes.

"Take her to her room. I want you Lt. To stay with her till she wakes up. I have to go to my quarters now. I don't want to be disturbed in less she wakes up!" he said as he ran away from the deck to his room and locked the door and fell to his knees whimpering.

He tried to stop the onslaught of repressed memories from coming back to the surface of his mind. He began to relive the five most agonizing months of his childhood. From his mother first becoming ill to watching her become weaker to her death bed to finally her funeral. How he had want to cry that day. To cry so much that river banks would over flow and flood the world. But he could hear the fiery words of his father voice "_Zuko! Don't cry like you are a child! You are the Fire Nation Prince and as we are apart of the most powerful element of nature you shall not embarrasses this country or me by being a stupid weeping child. Tears make people weak. Showing emotions make you weak! So must never ever show them. So you are forbidden to cry! Understood, Prince Zuko?" said the haunting evil spirit like voice of the Fire Lord to the scared and confused eight year old boy who was holding a four year girl in his arms._

"_I understand Father. I will not be weak! Come Zara we must leave now." He said as the three left the grave._

"I can't let anyone see me cry. I can't show weakness. But I can't go through that again. I can't lose Zara like I lost Mother. I can't." he whimpered inaudibly that he jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Prince Zuko? Prince Zuko we need to talk. Let me in please!" pleaded Iroh through the steel door.

Zuko undid the door and let his aged uncle in as he sat on his bed with his head hung low. He was trying very hard to keep him self together. "What is it, Uncle Iroh? Is Zara ok?" he said his voice on the verge of breaking.

"Prince Zuko what happened?" Iroh asked gently 

"I do not know what you mean," he whispered in monotone not even looking at his uncle

"Your sister collapse and starts to seizes and you go into a look of shock. But it was like you were in another place. Then you order someone else to look after her and you run to your room and locked the door and begin to have a complete breakdown. I may be getting on in years but I can tell something bothering you so talk to me, please Prince Zuko!" he pleaded as he rested one hand on Zuko knee.

Zuko looked at his Uncle forcing the tears forming in his eyes to fade away. "When … When Zara… started to wither in hiccup in pain I suddenly remember something I thought I had forgotten forever…." He stammered

"Drink this while it's hot it will make you feels better." Iroh said as he pushed a cup of tea into Zuko shaking hands.

He took a long sip and stopped shaking. "Thank you, Uncle Iroh." He said a little more serenely

"You remembered the day your mother Zalika first fell in poor health didn't you?" he asked as he poured himself a cup.

"Yes. How you know?" asked the confused prince 

"I've often thought of my lovely wife when I encounter something that reminds of her. And what happen to Zara is identical to what happen to your mother. You have probably just relived in your mind the five agonizing months of your mother in pain too, am I right?" he inquire

"I want so bad to talk about how felt. I was so confused. I didn't know where to turn. I didn't think I could go the distance from feeling sorrow to feel happiness again. I couldn't tell what to love or fear. I just know things changed when Mother died. Father began to burn city after city and spend less time with Zara and me. I want to cry so badly when she died. I want to cry for days. But instead I forced myself to shut out one the best things in my life. All because Father said crying makes you weak. Now I fear if something happens to Zara I will just die because I can't go through that ordeal again! Do you understand how is to feel this way?" asked Zuko pessimistically

"Yes I felt like that many times, Prince Zuko. All want to do for weeks after Laura died is cry. But like you I was not allowed. Prince Zuko its ok to feel. It what makes us human both good and bad feeling make up our souls. If you want to cry go ahead. It does not make you weak. Zara has the problem of have everyone else emotions on top of her own and with these visions she is left very fragile. She needs you to keep her alive. But I'm beginning to feel that maybe you are not enough. Maybe the reason she drawn to the Avatar is because like you he gives her hope and stabile. So when you do get the Avatar don't harm him or Zara will surly die. So will you. Come Prince Zuko we must go check on Zara." He said has he got up and stretched

Zuko smiled and got up and the both arrived just in time as Zara woke up. "Zuko is everything alright? What happened? The last thing I recall was drinking tea and then undreamed of pain coursed through my body. You look horrifying Zuko what wrong?" she asked as she slowly got up from the bed but Zuko rushed to her

"Please lie still. You just had a waken vision and I believe the experiences overwhelmed you. You really should lie down for a little while. I'll be back in a few minutes with some refreshments and then I tell you a story ok?" he said as ran his right hand down the side of face affectionately and smiled.

"Fine we'll play it your way. A story? You must have been seriously disturbed to drop the bitter angry torn up attitude to tell me a story. You haven't done that since well I can't even remember the last time you told a yarn. But I do appreciate it." She said as she laid her head down and closed her eyes.

"She looks so peaceful. But her life is anything but that. She is so full melancholy. Uncle what can I do? I do anything to make her content. But how do you help someone when you can't even help your self?" asked Zuko as he began to make hot chocolate and put a small number of little dessert cakes on a serving dish and walked slowly back to her room.

"Just be her brother. Love her and help her through this rough time. That all anyone needs. Love, friendship, and family. That all anyone needs in this world. Those three things are some of the most common but most important and sought after miracles of life." Said Iroh as he stroked his beard and listened from the door, as Zuko told the legend of the mysterious warrior know as the Blue Spirit and his countless adventures. Zara smiled blissfully as her brother told the legend with such flare it seem to be real as life it self.

Iroh interest perked up a bit when Zuko began to tell of adventure he hadn't heard in the Blue Spirit saga before. It was about how the masked warrior dared to do the impossible. He broke his enemy out of an impenetrable fortress and was injure in the process and his mask had come off. But his enemy instead of leaving him to be killed saved him and brought him to a forest clearing and told his own tale about the past and asked the spirit a question he never been asked before in his life. "_Do you think we could have been friends?"_

The Blue Spirit attacked angrily. But the enemy words stayed with him as wander home and in his dreams and everyday those eight plagued his heart and mind. And it still remained undecided on what to do with the offer.

Pulling the sheets up and kissing her on the forehead Zuko smiled at Zara. "Now have only peaceful dreams. I will check on you later. I love you, my sister." He walked out and pulled the door shut and walked off to his room when his uncle put a hand on his shoulder and said in thoughtful voice

"Prince Zuko. I never know you had such a talent for story telling but please enlighten me. I've heard the fable of the Blue Spirit countless time but that last adventure." He said as Zuko whole body tensed up.

"Where did you hear that last adventure?" he asked inquisitively

"I…I just made it up. You know how Zara adores an excellent myth and I was just trying to make it thrilling!" he said as sweat dripped down his face he quickly wiped it off.

"I guess you have a superior imagination than. But the details sound so real. Such passion, such emotion. I'm glad to see you are doing better. Well I'm behind schedule for my afternoon pi show match. See you later on Prince Zuko!" He said as he headed to the helm room to yet again win the pot.

Zuko ran to his room and locked the door. Then he pulled a trunk out from under his bed and took out it the Blue Spirit mask. He thought back on that night not so long ago and the Avatar words remises in his mind like immense cerulean letters in that same sentence over and over again. "_Do you think we could have been friends?"_

"I just don't understand it! Why?" he screamed out loud his thoughts. "He could have left me to die! I would do that if our roles had been reversed! But he takes me to a forest and tells me about an old friend he used to have in my native country and ask me if I we could have been friends? I never been asked such a question! Still I never really had a friend before either. He was so determine to get those repulsive amphibians for his friends is so sentimental and yet it would be real nice for a change if someone cared enough about me to risk their own life to save mine. But I can't be the Avatar 's friend. I will not further dishonor myself but then what is the price of honor? And what is true honor? Why did I save him? My excuse was to get him before Zhao but is it possible I did what Mother would have wanted and saved him because it was the right thing to do?" he said furiously as he lay down on his bed and stared at the insignia on the wall.

New thoughts and feelings raced like the wind in his mind. Could Zara be right? Could this Avatar be right? What would it be like to have a real friend? Why did he do so much for a man that had purposely harmed his own son? What was the real meaning of the word honor? These questions and thousand others pound the walls of his mind. He slipped the mask away and tried to sleep to no avail.

Zara was dreaming again but instead of dreaming of events yet to come she was dreaming of events of what went before. She was seeing the events that had transpired during events of the Blue Spirit. She woke and realized that what she just saw was like her brother tale. But she had woken before she found out who was underneath the mask.

Splashing cold water on her face she looked at her reflection in the mirror and said her thoughts out loud. "I feel a raging war inside my soul. It like my heart and mind are battling. My mind says I must remain loyalty to my Nation, but my heart says I must go to Aang. I want to go to him, but if I do I will abandon my brother and his soul will be doom to wander entirety in the bowls of pits Hell. But if I don't go to him _I will die_." Sighing she held the Eye of Ember in the palm of her hand she began to shed tears.

That night as the two royal of the Fire Nation sat down to a dinner of smoked salmon they both notice that the other one was unusually quiet.

"Zuko?"

"Yes, Zara?"

"If we head northeast for about three miles we will intercept Aang and his friends. It's going to be a beautiful night. Lets sleep under the stars tonight, please?" she responds optimistic.

"That great news! Yes lets sleep outside tonight it will be just like we used to when we were little." He said gleefully

They pair spent the night watching the wonders of the night sky. By morning they had reach the place but Zuko was steaming angry.

"Zara! There nothing here! Nothing but stupid never-ending water! Why are we here? We are in the middle of nowhere! Where is the Avatar!" he screamed as he began to get himself into one hell of a hissy fit.

"Prince Zuko control yourself. And be respectful to your sister! Zara why are we here?" asked Uncle Iroh as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Smiling sly she spoke with hint in her voice like she had a big secret. "After you told me that story last night I remember another story Mother used to tell us about the Air Nomads Sky Sanctuary. It's a place of heavenly beauty and was used for emergency and special occasion. The Air Nomads never made it there because we the murdering Fire Nation soldiers slaughter them!" she growled and then continued "I'm positive Aang will go here before he reaches destination to begin water bending training."

"Nice tale so where is Sanctuary?" asked Zuko impatiently

"Like so many other humans Zuko you have a great tendency _not_ to look _up!" _She said as she pointed up above their heads and they let out a gasp.

A small island was suspended about 4000 feet above them it was resting on air pocket.

"Ok how are we going to get up there? We don't have the power to fly or a smelly beast of burden. So what's your plan to get up there?" asked Zuko crossly

"Zuko are you dumb or just stupid? We will use our fire bending skills to get up there!" she said like that was the most obvious thing in the entire universe

"How is fire bending going to get us into the air?" he asked bluntly

"Fire creates heat and heat rise _up!_ So we just launch our self from the catapult and use our fire to get us the rest of the way up. To get down we just jump and use our powers to slow us down and cushion the landing. Brilliant yes?" she put in plain words mischievously

"Its just crazy enough to work! I love it. But we must find a way to take the Avatar out and keep his wretched friends and animals out of the way!" said Zuko with a gleam in his eyes.

"NO! You promised no harm would come to Aang or his friends! You promised!" she said with pleading tearful eyes as she grabbed his arms and shook them.

"Relax, Zara no harm will come to them. I have an idea that should satisfy you. I'll be back in a minute excuse me." He said as disappeared below deck and return with a narrow wooden box.

"What in there, Zuko?" asked the child princess

Opening it inside on a black velvet cushion was gold and wooden blowgun with a series of darts and vile of fizzy greenish-blue liquid.

"These will paralyze a person for couple of hours. That will let us put them in the cell and by then they will be completely contained. Is that accepted to you?" he said as he closed the box

"Everything but the cell. If we do capture Aang and the others I want them treat as guest onboard this ship. Do you understand?" she asked him

He nodded and then orders them to get the catapult ready. In twenty minutes everything was ready. Zuko and Zara got inside the catapult and ready themselves for launch.

"You sure this plan will work Prince Zuko?" asked Iroh to his nephew as they got ready for launch.

"No, but it's the best plan I got so see you at my victory dinner! Launch us now!" he yelled and they we periled into the air. When they reach the peck height they shot off fire and manage to land on the island.

"Wow that was some ride! Let get ready for the Avatar and his little friends!" bellowed Zuko as he began to tread heavily through the vegetation.

They walked for miles till the came to a spring outside a ruined temple. Zuko quickly load up the darts with the formula and ready the blowgun. With in the hour the flying bison landed everyone went off to explore the island.

"Meat! There got to be some meat somewhere on this dumb island! Anything better than frog legs in your mouth while their still alive! Hmm?" said Sokka as he heard a rustling behind him. He went and pounced on the spot of moving leaves only to discover a frog.

"A FROG! Does someone up there just love watching me suffer? Oww!" he said as he felt a needle sharp pain in the back of his neck and pulled out the glass dart.

"What in the world…." Has he stiffed and fell onto the ground.

"One down, three to go." Whisper Zuko manacle

Katara was practicing her Aqua Dragon and making fog. It become so foggy she didn't hear the danger till she been dart to.

Soon Momo and Appa were out too. Aang suddenly became aware of how quiet things had become. He followed the spring till he found Sokka.

"Sokka! Are you ok? Speak to me!" he yelled and got no response he carried him back to the clearing and soon got the others too. They were breathing but were unable to move.

"What is going on? Uh? What this?" turning Katara over and noticing a puncture wound in the back of neck. Then leapt back as a dozen darts came flying at him. He managed to dodge them all till he reached the edge of the lake. One hit him in the back of neck and splashed into the water. Zara and Zuko emerge. Zara quickly administer the reverse drug and ran to the lake.

"You sure he will be able to swim back to shore before the drug sets in?" she asked

"Yes he should pop up any minute now." Said Zuko

But after a few minutes he didn't come up Zara released that they had put too much sedative in dart and he was drowning.

"AANG!" She cried as she dove in and pulled him to shore and listen for a heartbeat. There was none.

"Zuko! He not breathing! Quick start compression and I'll breath for him." She yelled so loud that Zuko obeyed.

"One, two, three, four, Breath Aang!" she said after three attempts of CPR, Aang coughed

"Drink this!" she said as she pours a purple liquid into his mouth.

"Thanks Zara, Zuko." He mumbled before using air bending to get them off him and running to the others. Looking over his shoulder he cried as they flew off.

"The offer still on the table, Zuko! Same goes for you Zara!"

After they returned to the ship Zara confront Zuko on what had happen. "I can forgive you for wrongly put too much drug in the dart but stand by and be lied to. Aang said that the offer was still on the table. What did he mean?" she demanded of him

"I don't know it must have some kind of trick!" he said with his back turn to her.

"You never could lie to me. I realize now that _you_ rescue Aang from Zhao. Then he did the same for you and offered you friendship. Didn't he!" she screamed

"Yes! So what about! I will not become a traitor and be his friend!" he snapped

"Zuko! Friendship is way more important than honor! I rather live with a real friend than die with them. I can't be part of the Fire Nation anymore! If I stay I will die! So will you! Let's disappeared! We must go to Aang. Don't you see we are meant to help him not capture him? Please lets join him!" she pleaded to him

"I will not! Now lets go!" he cried

"NO!" Burning her armor away and reverent back to the dress she ran to the side of the ship and said to Zuko "I love you brother. I know in my heart you will change your mind. I'll be safe! See you soon!" As she dove into the water and began to swim to where her heart told her where Aang was.

"ZARA! Come back!" cried Zuko

"You will be reunite with her again Prince Zuko I'm sure. " said Iroh as he rested his hand on Zuko shoulder.

Zara final came to land and ran through the forest till she came to a clearing were Aang and his friend were eating dinner. Katara and Sokka got ready to attack but Aang stop them. He walked till he was about ten feet away and Zara feel to her knees.

The moonlight paint silver on leave as a light breeze came into the clearing as Zara looked into Aang eyes and said in a breaking voice "Aang. From the moment you waltz into my life in that instant that was sweet and strange, everything about me changed. My heart of stone melted and I knew that this was better than a dream. We were meant to be. I was dying and you saved my life. I want to know why out of the people in this world why did you set your sights and single me out? Why did you have to make me love you so much? You were right about me. I 'm not evil. Neither is Zuko. We just never been loved or cared about. We never had such a good friend. So please forgive me and let me stay with you on your quest." Said with tears falling from her eyes.

Aang walked to her and helped her up and hugged her. "I all ready forgave. I love you Zara." He said kindly

"Oh Aang, I love you too." And they kissed.

They spent the rest of the night playing in the moonlight hearing the wind playing a song only for their ears.

_Nothing at all_

_You've been there for me no matter what the cost. _

_My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus _

_You have always stood beside me and I want to let you know_

_I'll be the one who hears your prayer don't have to ask me, I'll be there I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without_

_When you have nothing at all you'll still have nothing to worry about_

_When I was lost inside a forest of dismay you always knew just how to help me find my way in a world that so uncertain I will promise this to you. _

_I 'll be the one who hears your prayer don't have to ask me I'll be there I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without when you have nothing at all you'll still have nothing to worry about when you have nothing at all you still have nothing to worry about nothing at all_


	8. Revlations

Revelations 

The dawn's sunlight made the dew sparkles like tiny diamonds droplets. A large vibrant butterfly landed on Zara's nose waking the drowsy child from her dreams.

"Hello, sweet little angel of the celestial sky. How are you? Yes it's a beautiful morning is it not little sky chaser?" she said sweetly as the butterfly flew off in to the morning sky.

Turning she looked at Aang who looked so much like a baby cherub to her as he slept on the soft green grass next to her with the winged lemur curled up in his arms snoring lightly.

Not wanting to wake the others she put fresh kindling in to the heart of the fire and began to make eggs and bacon. The smell soon passed under the nostril of Sokka who had been eating his blanket when the smells of sizzling meat pass in his sensitive nose.

"Oh glorious meat! We meet again at last! How I longed for you. My taste buds will soon be in heaven again eating you meat. Let me at it!" he shouted loudly as sprang from his sleeping bag and ran over Katara 's stomach waking her and Aang in the process as he ran to the aroma of cooked meat.

" Hey Sokka! When you run over someone you should at the very least make an apology to him or her! Brothers! Umm!" yelled Katara at her brother and then blew a loose strand of hair out of her right eye.

"Its morning already? Man I feel like I just went to sleep." Yawning "Oh well breakfast looks good. At least the eggs do. Come on, Appa, Momo lets eat!" said Aang happily as he clapped his hands together.

"I hope you like your eggs scrambled cause that's the best I could do. Sokka stop drooling! For goodness sakes you're not a dog! Though you act like one!" said Zara annoyed at the Water Tribe Warrior. She could without doubt make out why Zuko saw him to be a pathetic excuse for a warrior but he was good when you needed a laugh.

"So, Zara how did you sleep last night? Did you even sleep at all?" asked Katara in a mother like tone.

"Yes I slept. Quiet nicely actually. Being around Aang and you guys makes all the pain go away. It's nice to have peaceful dreams and not horrific nightmares for a change. This place is like being a rejuvenation pool. Nature is good for the soul. If only the Fire Lord could see that. Instead of destroying the planet, we should save if for future generations. Earth, water, fire and air they all exist in this world we must share. We should all love the Earth with all the fire in our hearts. Love thy Earth is our one true desire. I wish Zuko and Uncle were here. Then this be perfect!" she said with a loving sigh as she gazed out to the horizon with a yearning gaze of love in her attractive ocher eyes.

"You know something, Zara? Your brother is the most obsessive insane demonic fire bender I've ever met. He is a cold heart-uncaring son of the devil. I don't see why you care so much for such a loser. He never has done anything nice and he just evil. And I really don't see how you are any different. The apple does not fall far from the tree. After seeing all the damage and evil sins he done I don't see you much different maybe we should just leave you. You are probably evil just like him!" spat Sokka angrily spiting pieces of bacon everywhere with each word

The serving dishes Zara had been cleaning fell to the ground in a loud bang and smash to smithereens! She whipped around with such fire in her eyes you would think they had glowed crimson.

"Uh, Sokka? I don't think you should have said that!" whisper Aang apprehensively biting his fingernails.

"TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK NOW!" She screamed at him in a demonic snake like voice. Her eyes still boiling with fury and rage.

"No! I mean it!" he retorted sarcastically 

"Sokka take it back _now!_" hissed Katara sensing danger. But being Sokka he refused.

Zara unleashed her phoenix on him lifting him high in the sky and plummeting him on the hard mucky soil. She then ran up to him and held him with one hand and with the other ignited a fireball and held it close to his face making him panic.

"NEVER EVER JUDGE SOMEONE YOU KNOW ABSOLUTLE NOTHING ABOUT! YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK TWICE IN YOUR LIFE. NEVER JUDGE SOMEONE ELSE TILL YOU HAVE ACTULLY WALKED A DAY IN THEIR SHOES AND KNOW THEIR LIFE STORY! YOU MUST ALWAYS LOOK PAST THE SURFACE AND SEE THE PERSON INSIDE. KNOW WHAT'S IN THEIR HEART BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE EVIL! THINK ABOUT THAT FOR MOMENT YOU PATHITC EXCUSE FOR A WARRIOR!" Zara screamed at him in the same demonic voice as she let the fireball go missing Sokka left ear by inches. She released him and he fell to the ground looking paler than a ghost. Then she ran across the clearing and to the stream and looked hard at her reflection with her back turn to them.

Katara ran up to her brother and looked him over and asked him in a concerned voice "Are you alright? You should know better than to shoot your mouth off like that! Sokka answer me! Are you all right?" she said as she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"I…I … think I wet myself." He said at last feeling a slight sogginess between his legs.

"Zara? What was all that about? I never have seen you so angry. It scares me. I sense that Sokka hit a nerve. What brought out this well um…." Aang trailed off trying to come up with a name that didn't offended her.

But Zara held up a hand at turn to face the young Avatar and hung her head not wanting to look into his intense gray eyes.

"I'm a monster. That's what you are thinking. Don't try to lie to me because you're not good at it. No one can lie to me. Yes, Sokka hit a nerve one that's very sensitive. This nerve belongs to a part of me, which holds the greatest pains of my heart. Things that have not nor will ever heal completely. They remain open like a rotting wound that is nipped by waves of salt every five seconds. If the only way I can help is to leave I will. Bye." She said sadly as she turned and began to walk away from him.

"Zara! Wait! Don't leave! If you want us to trust us, then you must trust us enough with the truth. I will never leave you. We want to be your friends. But you have to tell us what's going on. Please Zara. I can't image life without you in it. Please stay," begged Aang with tears in his eyes.

"Please Zara. We want to get to know you. To understand you. But for a friendship to be forged it needs all the tools required to make the weapon come to life." Katara said soothingly as walked up to the girl and lead her back to the clearing.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. The words you just said made me think I should know the whole truth before I judge you. So lets hear it," said Sokka nicely though he still stood some distance from her.

"You'll better get comfortable because this is a long tale. I have always felt that the person it belongs to should tell the whole truth and only tell the tale to others when they are meant to hear it. My tale goes back to before Zuko and I were even conceived."

"My mother Zalika, May God bless her soul, was born into an authoritative, and prosperous family. She was raised to appreciate all life. Live in the moment. To appreciated the good and bad times of life. She grew up to be an angel. A purely divine soul with a heart of gold that glowed brighter than the sun. She was a complete void of evil. She was just as beautiful on the outside as the inside."

"My _Father_ of course comes from long line evil tyrants. But there is always the need to continue the linage. Have an heir to take your place after you. You may not know this but it is very common practice in the Fire Nation to have an arranged marriage. In fact there is three families that do nothing but play matchmaker. The whole matchmaking process only last about 72 hours for a normal marriage, but that's not important. The point is the Fire Lord takes about a week to do because he is so important and the line must have strong and healthy heirs. Once a match is made you are bound forever. You can't get out of it unless you die." She paused getting up and turning her back to the three who sat on logs in awed. Zara just couldn't look at them so she walked three feet away with her shoulder slouched and arms crossed over her chest. She hung her head in shame with tears dripping on the dry soil. That done she returned to the campsite.

"So let me get this straight. You mean to say all the people in your nation have someone else decide who they are to spend the rest of their lives with?" inquired Sokka who had finished cleaning himself up.

Zara only act in response was to nod shamefully. She didn't agree at all with this barbaric practice. It was a stupid tradition and wrong.

"That's terrible! You should only marry for love. That is the only real reason to bind your self to someone. So your mom didn't have a choice in the matter. She just had to marry him because someone else figured it be a good match?" utter a stunned Katara in surprise.

"That sounds like an awful way to live life. The journey one takes to find true love should be the only other reason to consider being with someone forever. Is there anyone who _hasn't_ been in an arranged marriage in the Fire Nation, Zara?" asked Aang kindheartedly as he could manage

"I think just my Uncle Iroh. But his marriage end in tragedy and then made to look like it never happened to begin with, curtsey of the Fire Lord, his own brother." she said hesitantly. "The point of an arranged marriage is to produce the best offspring and to keep the other company in bed. Love is supposed to occur after marriage."

"The wedding ceremony itself was exquisite. For the first four years of marriage things were absolutely blissful. She did everything to please her husband. She was good, understanding and very patient. She was also very obedient. But it is very hard to be married to someone who represents everything you hate. But through all the trials and painful obstacles she encountered she always had a dazzling smile and hope in her heart." she sighed in dismay as she looked at her feet.

The others were hanging onto her every word, in astonishment. She continued to tell her tale not missing a beat. She said in a sad but strong voice the next chapter to her story.

"In their fifth year of marriage she became with child, Zuko. It was then my Father become conscious that my mother had the gifts of clairvoyant and empathy. She knew she was going to have a son. She kept hinting that he would have some great destiny. That he would change the world. Zuko was born after 18 hours of labor. He was stubborn from birth. But he was such a beautiful baby. Mother called him her Scarlet Dragon, why I have no idea. But I often sense it had great importance. She gave him a special zircon pendent in the shape of the Scarlet Dragon as his first birthday gift."

"She started very early endow Zuko with her beliefs, morals, and values. She taught him to be strong and self effected. She taught him to value life and never take anything for granted. Zuko was a very carefree and charming. He was very faithful to father. It was his duty to be."

"Four more years rapidly flew by. Mother became heavy with me inside her womb. She said I was very restless and always causing a ruckus. I was not as stubborn as my brother but I was born after putting Mother through 14 hours of tiring labor. Mother and Zuko were present when I was born but Father was not. Like Zuko I received a nickname Little Phoenix that like Zuko nickname I suspected has some greater meaning. I cried an awful lot for the first two weeks of my life. Mother was worn out and needed to rest. One day she had fallen asleep after finishing breast-feeding me. But I was still crying like a banshee. Zuko came in and tried to rouse Mother but she was out like a candle. Slowly he approached my bassinet. He then started to talk to me in the most soothing voice. I calm down a little, but was still pitching a fit. Then I felt myself being picked up but I didn't feel scared I felt safe and calm. He carried me to a rocker and began to sing in a low voice that picked up strength as he went on the singing the song my mom wrote for me called "The Phoenix Lullaby". I stop crying and fell asleep smiling. He continued to sing till Mom woke up and smiled at him. It was in that moment we become bonded and couldn't live with each other. As we grew older we become closer. Helping and watching out for one another. We were oblivious to the war, the suffering, and the pain when we were together and Mother was watching over us. I guess that why it hurt so badly when it happened." she stopped to wipe some tears out her eyes.

"Wow, the way you tell it, sounds like Zuko was actually a respectable human being at one time. What changed him so badly?" asked Sokka feeling very disgraceful by his previous actions.

"Your Mother sounds like she was truly one of a kind. So full of life, love, and beauty. You told us before she died when you were four, exactly how did she breath her last breath?" said Katara in a heartbreaking tone of voice as she thought about her own mother who had perished. She involuntary touched her neck only to be reminded that her mother special gift was gone.

She looked at the blue skies as if trying to see heaven amongst the endless blue. She looked lost and confused. Aang put his hand on her knee and smiled encourage. She took his hand and brought it to her face and rubbed it, then continued.

"I remember the day she first fell sick to the last detail. It was the second week of spring and the sun was just beginning to grace the sky with its glory. We were on the outside balcony eating breakfast that my mother handmaiden Saffron had prepared for us. I was still getting used to my new appendage replacement. We were drinking ginseng tea and eating muffins and my mom dessert cakes."

"Mother had made it a special occasion by letting us use her family prized blue china. It had the most beautiful scenes engraved on the pieces. The loveliest shade of blue. It was truly one of kind."

"She had just finished serving us and turned to face the sun. She often watch the sun rise and set saying that the new sun gave her hope and set made her feel closer to heaven 's light. She always had a rather poetic way looking at things. Like she said the stars were the eyes of angels. The moon was God smile, the sunrays was the shelter arms of loving angels and the wind whisper secrets of those gone. The rain was a tear of joy. And the rainbow was bridge to the land of hope."

"As I was saying, she had just finish serving the tea and she was looking at the sunrise. She was smiling. She was trying to be happy, but Zuko and me both knew she had spent the previous night fighting with Father for hours. We had also notice she had not wanted us to hug her. She kept rubbing her stomach right side like it was tender. She was sipping her tea when all of sudden it shatter! She clasped to the ground holding her stomach with one hand and clutches her necklace, _this necklace _in fact in the other and crying out to us in pain. We stood there paralyzed with fear and confusion. After what seemed like an entirety when it was only 20 minuets Uncle and Saffron came and escort Mother back to her bedchambers. Uncle tried to reassure us that everything would be all right but we both could tell when we were being lied too. For the next five months she become weaker and weaker and in more pain. We couldn't tell what was worse the pain she was in, or the pain we felt being helpless to change the fact that our Mother was dying!"

" She called us into her chambers, to talk to us one last time." Her eyes closed as she remembered her final moments with her mother.

"_Come in my children. My Scarlet Dragon and Little Phoenix. I know you are both scared and confused but do not worry. I will always watch over you. A mother's love never dies even if she is gone. I want you two to remember what I have taught you. Promise me you will always look out for one another, that you will trust your hearts and let love guide your path no matter how bad things get. Can you promise this to me, Scarlet Dragon and Little Phoenix?" as she held out her hand and rubbed the right side of each their faces. _

_"Yes, Mother, we will honor this promise to you." Said Little Zuko and Zara who was holding tightly to her Avatar doll_

_"Mother, I'm sorry I wish I could find it but I cannot find my pendent. It vanished last night. I'm sorry." Zuko said in a chocked up voice. _

_"Do not cry, Zuko. I promise to return it to you when we meet again. Help your sister with her gifts. She needs your strength to see her through." Zalika whisper gently to her son_

_He nodded. _

_"One last thing my children. The Avatar will soon return to this world. Your destinies are intertwining with his. Choose the right path in life my children. I love you Zuko, my Scarlet Dragon, I love you Zara my Little Phoenix." She smiled sweetly as she kissed their foreheads and let a tear rolled down their faces. She then began to cough terribly and Saffron leads them out as the Fire Lord spent the last moments of his wife life in her room._

"We then took the funeral barge to her favorite spot and buried her in a gold and glass coffin. But we were not allowed to cry at the funeral. Not one tear. For the next six years things steadily got worse."

" I was having a hard time with my gifts and Zuko become harsh and bitter. But we remain true to one another honoring our promise to our mother. Even as the years went by and it become difficulty to keep in mind her we stay true to her. Then come the second most evil day in our lives. I had been sleeping in that day, recovering from the flu. But I was having a terrible time sleeping because of this dream I was having. The feeling of fear, over confidant, shock and pain. I saw the War Room. I heard a voice speak out against a plan to let new recruits be bait for an Earth Kingdom Battalion. I felt intense fury. The person who spoke out turn was challenge to an angina. But was shocked beyond belief when the challenger was someone to familiar. The person I inhabited begged for mercy. But received none. Then the challenger purposely burned the face of his opponent. I felt the heat of the flame burn on my skin. As I cried out in pain I awoke and realized it was not my fate I just foreseen it was _Zuko's!"_

"I raced to stop this horrible vision from coming to past but I couldn't stopped. The Fire Lord, our father scar Zuko face and then banished him, putting him on what seemed at the time an absurd and impossible task. To capture the Avatar and bring him back to Fire Nation. Only then could he return with honor. I've never told anyone about this vision. There are so many nights I want to kill myself for not being able to stop this from happening."

"So know you know the truth. About Zuko and me. So before you judge some next time know all the facts first!" she yelled breathlessly

"That is so terribly, your father burned and banished his own son for doing the right thing?" asked Katara who was shocked that she had a mortified look on her delicate face.

"Yes"

"Now I really feel lower than pond scum. If I had known I wouldn't say all those terrible things. I'm really sorry Zara." Said Sokka in a miserly voice

"So that why he wants me so badly and why you are so loyalty to him." Sighed Aang as he stroked Momo's ears

"I only wish to save my brother's soul from being condemned to the pits of Hell. Aang you awakened some of good in him that night he rescued you from Zhao's prison. I could tell because he told me about it. You are meant to save the whole world. Help restore true honor and integrity and dignitary to the Fire Nation. Now if we leave now we can reach our destination by sundown. So lets go." commanded Zara

"Go? Where? We are still about a week away from the North Pole! Where are we going?" asked Sokka confused

"There is an Earth Kingdom town not far from here where I must pay my respect to someone who died because of my vision. His name was Cedric and he was the older brother to my handmaiden Callista, you know her as Crimson. Admiral Zhao slaughtered her brother for _not _burning a whole village of women and children. He wouldn't have been there and killed if I hadn't reveled the location of this town to my father. I wish to wash away the dirt and blood that I have on my hands because of my curse."

Soon they arrived at a small island village of Nyle, the small village with mixed emotions greeted them.

"Who are you, outsiders that dare come here? Hasn't there been enough damage to our homes. We don't need outsider 's help to further lead us into ruins!" said a young woman with long dark curls holding a little girl and boy near to her heart.

"My name is Aang and I'm the Avatar. My friends and me have come to help you before we continued onto the North Pole. I assure you we mean the people of the village no harm," said Aang with his hand extended out for friendship.

"I'm the leader of this village Lela and these are my children Makara and Ben Zion. I can trust you, Avatar and the Water Tribes companies but I don't trust that you have a fire bender with you. She is a monster and I think the sooner you get rid of her the better. Her kind spread nothing but pain and misery to all that they touch. So you may stay but she has to go." she said pointing out to the muddy fields. "She can sleep there."

"You can't talk to her like that! I won't allow it. Zara is…" Aang start to shout at them before Zara stopped.

"Aang its alright. I deserve some of it. But please people of Nyle listen to me. You can't judge the Fire Nation as a whole anymore than you can say your people are all good. We are all individually, unique and special. It's our choices in life that determine whether we are good or bad. I will admit that my people have done terrible things. But the reason I'm here is to make up for the misdeeds I have done. I wish to pay my respect to a boy who died here not too long ago. He saved your village from being burn to ashes. He had long fox colored hair and violet eyes. Name was Cedric. Ring any bells?" Zara questioned

"Yes there was a young man by that description who refused to burn our village. He was stripped and taken to the bay where he was burned alive. But he died saving our village from an evil. What is it to you little girl?" asked Lela

"I wish to pay my respect and fix the damage my people have caused you. Then we will be on our way."

The next three days Zara worked from dawn till dusk. Giving sweat, blood, and tears of backbreaking work to make up for what she did. She never complained she just worked. Finally on the day of departure she was gazing out the tranquilly sea and her eyes began to glaze over.

Aang worried about her and came to get her. He shook her till she came out of trance and looked at him in the eye with a look of pure terror in face. "We must evacuate the island by dusk tonight or all will perish." She whisper in low theatrical voice

"Why do we have to evacuate the island, Zara tell me, please." He asked as he held her hand.

"A terrible hurricane is coming and only you can stop it. We have four hours left come we must get these people to safety! Hurry Aang!" she screamed as the pair raced down the hill not seeing the black dot closing in on the island water.

"We'll take the villagers us to the rendezvous point 5 miles to the northwest you meet us there after you gotten rid of the storm. We'll be ok Aang, Sokka and I will make sure we get everyone to safety and Zara will be waiting for you to return come on Zara lets go!" cried Katara as the wind began to howl and rain began to pour.

"Be safe my friends see you soon. Zara are you sure you'll be ok?" asked Aang as he ready his glider to fly off into the storm.

"I'll be fin…." She grabbed her head in pain. "ZARA!" cried Aang in alarm as he caught her in his arms.

"Zuko." she whispered faintly.

"What about him? Zara stay with me! Tell me what did you see?" cried Aang in frustration

"Zuko he on this island right now looking for me. You must save him. He surely be killed if he stays on this island please save him!" begged Zara

"I promise I won't leave him behind now get on Appa. See you later!" he cried as the bison went one way and he flew over the island looking fractal for Zuko. He found him up to waist in thick mud. He was struggling to get free. He was running out of time. Flying low he hovered above him and extended his right arm.

"Zuko! Come on! Give me your hand! I can save you and this village but you have got to work with me. Give me your hand please!" he begged

"Get away Avatar I can free myself! I will not dishonor myself by being rescue by you! Take that!" chucking a fire ball at him

"Zuko! You and I may never see eye to eye. You may think my life unimportant only good to get you home. But I value your life as well as your sister's and she wants me to save you so grab my hand! I will take you to her no tricks just give me your hand!" he cried as the wind began to blow even harder. Zuko looked at this hopeless situation and chose the Avatar over death. Aang lifted him up. They flew over the sea were Aang blew a cold wind that cooled the water so fast the hurricane stopped in its track.

Aang flew him and Zuko to the safety point. But when Aang asked where Zara was Katara told him some shocking news.

"She went to take a bath in the river and twenty minuets later we heard a scream and found these lying on the ground." holding out the doll and necklace.

"There was signs of a struggle but I found this pinned in a tree. It had this attached to it." Sokka in said voice as he held out an arrow with a piece of parchment attached to.

"Give that here you water peasant!" shriek Zuko as he snatch it out Sokka hands before you could bat an eye.

Zuko unrolled the parchment to reveal nothing.

"Its blank." Said Sokka stating the obvious

"You make it so hard to believe you have a brain water boy! Its invisible ink obviously! You just need to add a little heat! See?" he said as strange markings appeared.

"What its say?" asked Aang as he saw indescribable expression on Zuko face.

"Its says that my sister is being held prisoner at the Citadel of the Dragon. If I want to see her alive again I must come and give Admiral Zhao the Avatar. _Zhao!_ He will burn in Hell before I surrender myself to him!" cried Zuko angrily burning the note up into ashes.

"We will help you save her, from this Zhao person" declared Katara

"We will? Oww I mean yeah we will help you!" said Sokka in pain

"I don't need help." Zuko stubbornly

"Like or not, Zuko we care about your sister as much as you do. Please Zuko let me help! I can do it!" cried Aang

Sighing in defeat he agreed. "I will hope to the heavens that this is something I don't regret. Come on the Citadel is 10 miles southwest. Let's go," he stomped away angrily. No one messes with his sister and got away with it.


	9. Breath of life

Breath of Life 

Two teams of komodo rhinos came drudging up a steep incline to a dark dwelling looming over the raging sea. The leader of the team was holding an incapacitated little girl in his arms. They reached the gateway to this place. They halted for a moment.

"What is the password?" asked the sentry with his fist of fire ready to set ablaze the man if it was inaccurate.

"May the fire of dragons led us to victory in the moonless night." replied the man in a rather bored tone of voice.

"You are cleared. Please proceed Admiral Zhao is waiting. Do not test his patience. He been rather moody to say the least since the Avatar escaped with the Blue Spirit." replied the Sentry as they passed through the gateway.

The courtyard was barren except for a soaring tower made out of red fire crystals. From a balcony high above Zhao surveyed the complex, he smiled slight when he saw his men had retrieved his quarry.

"Well at least this turning out to be a flawless so far. Now if Zuko and the Avatar are true creatures of nature they will come and I will have the ultimate prize. Maybe even that wrenched Blue Spirit will join them. Then the Fire Lord will make me Second in the Nation. Yes now that would make everything perfect!" he chortled to himself insanely.

He flew down the stairs and evilly eyed the sleeping princess as his officer shoved her in his arms and he had a trapdoor opened and they went 600 meters straight down. He was followed by fifteen of his finest soldiers. They came down the last of the old crumbling dusty stone steps to two colossal wooden doors with a gold and silver dragons insignia on it.

Using fire bending the ancient door creaked open and they stepped over the threshold into a carven chamber. This stone chamber had been completely iced over. It was about 18 feet long and 14 feet wide. In the center of the room was a large square hole about 8 feet deep. Zhao laid the sleeping child on the floor of this room and then drew back his right foot and kicked her hard in the abdomen. "Wake up! You treasons princess wake up you brat! Wake up!" he kicked her till she was black and blue.

"Ahh! Stop that right now! That hurts! Where am I? What's going on? Who brought me here? Zhao! What is the meaning of this!" she snapped at him before she fell to the frozen ground in pain.

He got down on his knees and held her chin in his right hand and said looking right at her amber eyes. "You little girl , are going to bring me the Avatar. You will also bring me his friends, and your traitorous brother. Then I will hand all of you over to the Fire Lord. Then I will be made Second in the Nation. You and all the others will be executed of course then things will be perfect."

"Like I ever help you! You are a monster that belongs in hell! Its people like you and my father that ruined the reputation of what we of the Fire Nation once stood for. Before we became corrupt by the poison of greed, lust, and power. Before our fire stood for life, now it this sacred flame only brings pain and misery and death to all that it touches. I see what my father truly is. The devil in human skin. I will bring true honor back to the Fire Nation. I see you and everyone like you will die!" she hissed through bared teeth. She lunged at the man but received only another blow to her chest. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap gasping for breath.

"You don't have a choice. I know you, and your brother nature. Like so many others he will come. He will try to save you. It's so predictable that it's not even funny. He will bring the Avatar with him. He will need the brat's help to get in and out of the Citadel of the Dragon in one piece. I will be waiting! Now to make sure you won't escape I will use the legendary blue fire on you." He grabbing hold her hands roughly.

"Blue Fire?" gasping, "You mean the Ice Dragon 's flame of Cold Fire! But only a true master can bend it with harming themselves!" she said fanatically trying to run away.

"True. Now be prepare its going to get cold. _Very cold._" He said as took out a vile and open it and dark blue flames danced in his palm. He then set fire to her hands and she instinctively lit her own fire. But the flames changed her fire to ice!

"The more heat you produce the more you'll be covered in ice. This room tempter drops every 15 minuets. Its already 10 degrees above freezing soon it will drop to below freezing. So see you later ice princess." He said laughing insanely, He walked out with his head held so high you didn't know how he could have held up his over inflated ego.

She ran to the doors trying to get out. But he sent a shower of sparks at her and she fell into the pit. "Ha, Ha, Ha! Stupid little girl!" he said laughing like a hyena at dinnertime.

"NO! This can't be happening!" she shivered. Hanging her head sadly she began to cry. With each tear drop that fell it become an icicle and shatter on the ice-cold floor. Curling up in the corner she hoped her body heat would keep her warm enough till help arrived.

"Is this not the cruelest twist of irony ever? I'm a fire bender, but if I use my fire I will just turn in to an ice sculpture. But if I don't I'll die. Zuko, Aang. My brother, my love. I really need you. Please come save me." She moaned weakly as she start to become drowsy.

Outside on the other side of the door Zhao was busy screaming at the guards to watch the door. "No one, I mean absolute no one get past you. You stay and make sure that no one gets into that chamber with out my permission. Got it!"

The soldiers only nodded in agreement. Armed with their spears and fire they would go as far as to die to make sure this order was followed to the letter.

"Delighted we understand one another. I must go and wait for our _guests _to turn up. See you!" he said as he and Colonel Shino began to trek up the twisted old stone stairwell. Half way up Colonel Shino decided to take a big gamble and tell Admiral Zhao what he was thinking.

"Admiral, I know you still feel a bit sore over the loss of the Avatar. But everyone is humiliated once in a while. But what you are doing is beyond reckless. It suicidal! You are willing to risk all are lives, on a mere _chance, _that the Avatar and Prince Zuko will show up to rescue her!" he said in a fearful and angry tone of voice. With his fists trembling in fury.

"What is your, point, Colonel Shino? Do you have a problem with my plan? Because if you do I like to hear what it is. So tell me what to you find so offences you risk being burned alive?" Zhao said calm but firmly with his eyes narrowing to mere amber chips.

"Admiral Zhao. I respect you a great deal. You are a fine officer, but I would think it's a bit foolish, if not insane to risk the Fire Lord's fury by kidnapping, imprisoning, and leaving his daughter to die. All in the name of hoping no _dreaming_ that she will bring you the Avatar. I even wouldn't be so fool hearted to risk my neck in such crazy cockamamie scheme!" he yelled with mischievous sprite inferno in his worn out eyes.

"Then that is were you and I are different, I'm willing to risk everything! I am not afraid of anything! Remember, _Colonel _I out rank you. So you have to follow my orders!" he said turning and pointing a finger at the Colonel chest.

Pushing the finger away Shino stood up and glared at his rival officer. "You may out rank me, Admiral Zhao, but of all the lives you are willing to risk, its your own neck you should worry about! Because only a fool is afraid of nothing." He said in a chilled out voice.

"You think I am anxious about Fire Lord Ozai? His son is a traitor and his daughter is one too. Take after that wrenched Zalika. She was just too good; she never knew when to keep her tongue unvoiced. She was more of a traitor then her useless, valueless, ignominious spawn. The little girl is even more treacherous than her insignificant brother. She committed the most treasons act ever." He said as they near the top.

"What would that be?" asked the Colonel

"She fell in **_love_** with the **_AVATAR!"_** Declared Zhao in peculiar tone of voice. He sounded like he was possessed. "If there ever was an act of true transgression against the Fire Nation, kissing and being with the Avatar is it! She had her chance to take him down and she blew it. Her and her brother don't deserve the honor of being of the Fire Lord 's blood. They don't deserve to be part of our superior nation of the greatest element! If she dies it will be a great relief for the Fire Nation! Now come we must wait for the Avatar. Once we have him, then will we finally win this war!" as they rose from the underground and embraced the moonlight night air.

Flying high above the clouds as the moon come and went behind them. Sokka was holding onto Appa reins, while Aang and Katara tried to come up with a plan that wasn't going to get them killed. Zuko just stood with his arms folded across his chest with a look of determination in his eyes. He hadn't spoken a word since they a sped headlong into this crazy mission. All he managed to utter was "I can't believe this stupid creature can fly!"

"I don't know, Aang, we can't really plan a strategy, with out knowing exactly what we are getting into. I mean we don't even know what this place looks like!" said Katara in defeat when she could think of no real plan.

Sighing, Aang got off his knees and walked over to Zuko and tapped him on the shoulder. The Fire Prince jumped almost out of the basket in surprise. "What do you want, Avatar?" asked Zuko his one good eye glaring intensely at the child with the arrow tattoos.

"Listen, Zuko we need your help. We can't save Zara by ourselves. We need to know everything about the Citadel of the Dragon. Please, can we work together at least long enough to save Zara?" asked Aang with his emotional gray eyes twinkling in the starlight.

Zuko seemed lost for moment in his own world. He hung his head with his eyes closed. Finally he sat down and spoke. His voice seemed to take up the innocent of the boy he used to be, before he was burned. He looked at Aang with a queer look in his eyes, and then he spoke " To truly understand the Citadel of the Dragon, you would have to hear the story of its creation. I first heard the legend one summer night when I was seven years old and Mother had snuck Zara and me out of the palace." He looked at the moon and began to remember the night he thought had been lost to him.

_It was a beautiful crisp summer night. The stars twinkled like little diamonds. The summer breeze whistle softly through the trees and hills. It was a quarter to midnight. On top of the largest hill were three shadowy figures. Suddenly they began to roll down the hill laughing and shouting joyful. The only watchers around were the fireflies that illuminate the night so the trio could play. Reaching the bottom at the same time the all got up and laughed as the brushed off the grass. _

_"Is this not pleasurable, my Scarlet Dragon, and Little Phoenix? To just enjoy the marvels of the magic of the world of the night?" asked Zalika to her children as she cleaned them up. _

_"It is most beautiful, Mother. You always make everything so fun!" cried the little red head girl. Her mother picked her up and put her on her shoulders._

_"Yes you do make things quite fun. But won't Father be angry we snuck out in the middle of the night?" asked Zuko as his mom took his hand as she lead them back up the hill. _

_"Lets us live in the moment, shall we, children? Let us savor this moment of moonlight magic. When they reached the top of the hill she laid her children down in a patch of silvery moon blossoms. _

_"I want you two too look at the stars. See that group of stars over to the left of the moon's crescent tip? That's the Dragon Star. There is a wonderful story to that constellation. So you want to hear the story?" asked their mother kindly as she stroke their faces._

_The two looked at each other with gay smiles and said in unison "Please, Mother, tell us the story, but please sing it to us!" _

_"Alright, I will sing you a story." Composing her self for a moment she stood up tall and began to sing in a dreamy velvet voice of sweet serenity and love. "Long ago, long before the war, our land was home to the magnificent and majestic creatures of great power. They were the masters of the skies and keeper of the flame; they were the most honorable of all the creatures if not one of the most beautiful of God creation. They were dragons. When you had seen a dragon it was truly a once in a lifetime experience. The Emperor Dragon, the dragon of gold sun, Solar and his Emprises the silver moon dragon Lunar ruled over the dragons for countless centuries. They would still rule if we had not been tainted by greed, and power."_

_"You have heard of the Citadel of the Dragon, my children? Well its not a building in the shape of two slumber dragons, it is two real sleeping dragons. The Emperor and his Queen. One week after the first assaulted on the other nations, we wanted even more power than even Sozen comet could ever hope to give to us. We went to the nesting grounds of the dragons to take their sacred fire. We soon killed all but three dragons on our ill quest to get the Fire of the Dragon. The Emperor, his mate and their only surviving son, Ravi who had been Avatar Roku own spirit guide. They stood their ground and launched one finally strike against the evil fire benders. But lost, but before they could be killed, they used the power of their crown gems to turn themselves into stone and Ravi then crystallized the fire into fire crystals. With one last mournful cry of sorrow for lose of his parents, he flew and didn't stop till he reached Avatar Roku' temple island. Then he died and faded away to the world beyond. _

_Soon, the land was converted into what is now known as the Citadel of the Dragon. High-ranking officer used to hold people for their death. That includes what the consider "Traitors" of the Fire Nation. If they're anyone who should be condemned to die a slow cold death, it's half the people in the Fire Nation! Come Scarlet Dragon, Little Phoenix we must return to the palace." As they began to race home laughing all the way._

"So you see the Citadel isn't a building as much as it's a living creatures. I suspect the Dragons are waiting for the Fire Nation greed to end so they may return. The two dragons themselves are about 500 feet long each. And the Fire Crystal Tower is about 36 stories high. The place is full of traps. The cell is the old egg chamber. It used to be warm all the time. But when the Fire was crystallized it became ice cold." Conclude Zuko is defended.

"Back up! You are saying that this Citadel is not a building of stone but rather two _real live_ dragons sleeping!" cried Sokka with his mouth hanging open so far that you could fit a pair of hog monkeys in side and still have room for dinner.

"Yes. And no one ever has gotten in or out of the Citadel in one piece. But than again, Zhao thought no one could get the Avatar out of his fortress and I did that with the Avatar help. So if the impossible can be done once it can be done twice. I least I hope. I really don't have much hope left." He said as he became lost in his own world again.

"Zuko we need to have a plan! We got only about ten minutes before we arrive at the place. We need you to tell us what else you know so we can hopeful get this suicidal mission accomplish so talk to me!" cried Katara as she snapped her fingers in front of Zuko face to break the trance he was in.

"Ahh! Err!" he gripped her by the wrist held it tight.

"Stop that!" she cried out as her wrist began to bruise

He let go of her wrist and shook his head. "I 'm sorry, Water Bender. I'm just beyond upset. I can't really even breathe anymore. I need Zara. I promised to keep her safe. I can't, I _won't _break my promise to my mother."

Katara hands went straight to her hips at the same time her eyes narrowed to mere slits. "Listen, Mr. Prince of fire! You have done nothing but hunt us like animals and cause pain and misery everywhere way we have gone. You think Aang will give you your "honor" back then you are wrong! True honor is living a life of good, and giving back to life. We feel sorry for you. But instead of wallowing in pity cause your devil of a father brunt your face try doing something constrictive with your life! You were punished for doing the right thing! You really think if your father loved you he would have done what he did? NO WAY! Your sister has felt guilty because even seeing your fate two years ago she couldn't have prevent it. So if you really want to honor your mother, do the right thing a help rid this world of the evil of your father!" she screamed at him, till she had to start gasping for air.

Zuko looked at her stunned that she had spoken to him in such a manner. He must admit he admired her courage but he didn't like the way she had spoken to him at all. Or the fact that they knew how he got his scar.

"You'll do better in the future to remember to treat me in a better manner! I deserve a little more respect then a street dog who been rolling in mud! How you force Zara to tell you my tale of dishonor? Tell me Water Bender," he said as he towered over with a scowl on his face.

"First thing, Zuko! My name is Katara, not Water Bender. That's my brother Sokka! And he not just the "Avatar" his name is Aang! Second Zara wasn't force to tell us anything. She told us your story so we wouldn't make anymore-cruel remarks about you. She cares more about you and Aang then she cares about her own safety. She loves you both so much! So if you want to save her help us now!" she shouted at him and then using the a bit of water from her satchel doused him with water in his face.

"Fine, Katara. I will call you by name. We will need you and your brother Sokka was it? To occupy the guards while the Avatar and me get inside the tower and find the trap door and get Zara out. You just have this flying shag rug ready to leave! Understand, Katara?" asked Zuko

"This flying carpet is called Appa and the winged lemur is Momo in case you were wondering. Ok how am I and Sokka supposed to divert the guards attention?" asked Katara

"You will use your water bending to created at thick fog. Then your brother will use his boomerang to get rid of the guard's weapons. The little wing rat, I mean Momo!" he corrected when Katara glared at him. " Will take the weapons and throw them in the sea. While you keep the guards busy me and the Avatar will drop down into the court yard get into the tower, past the traps and find the trapdoor that leads to the cell. You just have to keep the guards occupied till we gotten Zara out of there, then the Avatar will use his whistle to call Appa and be home free. Any questions?" Zuko asked

"Yeah, I have a question for you, your highness, Are you totally insane!" shrieked Sokka "Do you actually expect us to survive through this, or are you hoping we die and then you could take Aang back to your demonic father and doom the world for all time!"

Zuko seemed particular boiled by this. He went up to the water tribe boy and towered over him. " I will let that slide. You say you have heard my past. Then please I won't criticized you if you get off my back so shut your air hole before I have to punish you!" he said angrily

"You really think you are all that, don't you Zuko? Well I be I could beat your butt any day of the week!" shrieked Sokka

Zuko chuckled "_You _think a boy as pathetic as you could beat me? Don't make laugh!" he said as if it were the most up sine thing in the world.

'Why you self center son of the devil! I …" cried Sokka as it looked like he and Zuko were about to do a dance to the death at 4000 feet up a huge force of wind separated them.

"ENOUGH! You two can stop acting like a couple a little kids now! We don't have time for this. Zara needs us! Weather we like it or not we have to work together to accomplish this task. So quit acting like idiots and help get me and Katara in position. Zuko I know you are used to giving orders but this once I want you to follow them. Sokka I know you don't like Zuko, be we don't have time for your nonsense so let all tolerant each other for now! Ok!" Aang screamed with his tattoos beginning to glow a little.

Everyone was stunned by his outburst that they shut up. Zuko sort of smiled at Aang and said in a low voice to him. "Quite a temper you got for such a small boy. I can see why you were chosen to be the Avatar."

Aang looked at him stunned. Before he could speak he heard a voice in his head call his name and then he and Zuko fell to the ground in a heap and began to cry out in pain. "AANG!" cried Katara and Sokka as they rushed over to him. He was turning blue just like Zuko and they both felt cold as ice. After a few more terrifying moments it stopped and they slowly got up.

"Are you all right, Aang? What happened?" cried Katara she began to check every inch of her friend over.

"So cold, so alone, so frighten." Shrived Aang as try to warm up so the goose bumps would fade away.

"Cold? Aang its 72 degrees out! You can't possible be cold." Said Katara as she took out a washcloth and began to wipe his face.

"You are wrong, Katara, I felt it too. I saw imagines of events I have not experiences and I think if you look at the Avatar and my abdomen you will see it has been bruised quiet a bit as if someone had be kicking us hard." Said Zuko in a query tone as he rubbed his stomach.

Feeling disturbed Katara rolled up Aang shirt and gasped! There was a huge purplish; bruise on the right side of his upper body that she knew had not been there early.

"Ok, what going on! This journey has been freaky enough but this is beyond the shadow of a doubt the strangest yet. Would someone please tell me what is going on!" cried Sokka with his arms thrashing outrageously and his mouth open wide

"I think, no I know that Zara was trying to make contact with us and let us know that her circumstances are becoming more and more bleak. We need to hurry! Appa Yip Yip! Yip Yip!" cried Aang as ran to Appa head.

When they were about two miles from the Citadel, Katara open the satchel and let a handful of water pour out then began to stretch and expanded the water. Zuko helped by heating the water a little causing it to steam a little and Aang then blew it till the fog was so thick you couldn't tell where your nose was on your face.

They arrived at the Citadel just as the fog creped up towards the two slumbering stone dragons. The fog mixed with the steam from the heat vents and the guards began to tense up.

"Peculiar, weather, we are having? What do you make of this fog?" asked one of the gate watchers.

The other just shrugged fog was fog. He was getting creped out by the whole thing though. He knew that the stone dragons where real and this murkiness made them look very creepy.

Then a sound was heard cutting through the thick mucky air and all the weapons where knocked out of their hands. Before they pick them back up a great noise distracted them. They looked all over to find the source of eerie noise but they couldn't find it. When they went to pick up their weaponry they were astonished to find it gone, vanished into thin air! Now they were all a little more than crept they were very terrified.

Then emerging from the shadows was a great dragon, a water dragon. It was 250 feet long and its pricing eyes made your soul shutter.

"DRAGON! DRAGON! THE DRAGONS HAVE RETURN TO KILL US LIKE WE KILLED THEM! RUN!" cried the panicked gatekeepers as they cut and run from their post. The others stood their ground but were shaking so badly you think they fall off the great beast back!

"Good work, keep them occupied a little longer and get me and Zuko over the center of the court yard. A little bit more a little bit more, perfect! Well ready, Zuko?" asked Aang attentively holding one of Appa horn and Zuko holding the other.

"More than ready Avatar. Let's do it!" he shouted with such enthusiasm you could only guess how much adrenaline was running through his body.

Taking a deep breath they plunged into the heart of the unoccupied courtyard only praying that Sokka and Katara could keep everyone occupied.

Running hard as their heart worked overtime to keep up with the demanding strain they were putting on their bodies.

"Hope you can keep up the pace Avatar!" jeered Zuko as the approached tower at top speed. But when he looked back the Avatar was not there he was already at the tower.

"How?" asked a stunned Zuko

"I can run faster then the wind. Now how to you open the door to the tower? I been all around and I can't find an entrance of any kind." Aang as he scratched his baldhead in confusion.

"You have to play the Song of the Dragon to get in.," said Zuko blissfully as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

_" Song of the Dragon? We have to sing to a bunch of crystal a song I never even heard of. Well how does it go?" asked Aang in bewilderment_

Giving him a queer smile, Zuko began to sing a song that had been song to him the day of his brith.

"The mighty beings of the sky, shower us with sparks of honor as they sour above the clouds of colored hues. Dreams of hope and love come true because of the beautiful creatures. Of all the colors of the rainbow it a great honor for my dream to come true when I see the Emperor and his Queen of Gold and Silver. For I'm the hero of their dreams I'm the Scarlet Dragon, hero to all of the Nation born of fiery dreams." He finished as the crystal glowed a bright red and revealed a doorway.

"That was amazing! You got a very good voice you know." Said Aang as they ran through the confusing stone fire lighted corridors. They didn't know they had already trip an alarm.

Getting to a cross road the looked around casual, Aang put his right foot on the threshold and the demons faces on both sides of the room lit up and blew blue flames at them.

"GET DOWN!" Screamed Zuko as he tackled Aang to the ground shot up a blast that came to shatter on the high polished floor.

"Thanks! I owe you big time." Said Aang as they got up and Zuko pushed him away.

"Don't get used to it, Avatar! Now look at the symbols above the door. Where to we go next?" Snarled Zuko as he looked at the four doors mystified.

"Umm. There are two symbols to each doorway, they symbolism the season to which elements belongs to what nation. Water is winter, Earth is spring, Fire is summer, and Air is autumn. But if you look the symbol for winter and summer have been switch. So we have to go down the three door come on!" he said as they ran down a long hallway lined up with carcasses.

They ran into a few more traps but using the combined forces of air and fire they were not harmed. They found the trap door and look in shock on how far down it was.

"We'll never make it down in time to save her even if we run! There got to be a faster way to get down there!" cried Zuko in aggravation

"There is but I'm sure you aren't going to like it. But here it goes" Aang told him as he made a giant air scooter and leaped on. "Hurry jump on my back!"

"You have got to be kidding, hey what do you think you are doing? Ahh!" wailed Zuko who was trying not to puke. They made it down in five minutes.

"You ok, Zuko? You look a little green around the gills." Asked the child as he helped the prince get back on his feet though he was still teetering a bit.

"Give me space! I just need a minuet to bounce back!" he barked at the little boy who was stunned by his words

He suddenly got the impression that they were not alone. "Zuko we don't have a minute we have company!" whisper Aang in terror.

Turn to look they saw that there were 15 fire benders. And they looked ticked.

"Remember the Avatar is to be left alive. You can kill the Prince." Said the leader with out a hint of emotion.

A rain of sparks was hurled at them. But Aang blew away. Soon a fight broke loose. Zuko and Aang did some back flips and then use an air catapulted and hit a stalagmite causing to bury half the men. While the others ran at them with spears the two boys team work finished off the weapons and left them in a crippled pile on the floor. Zuko was going burn them all when Aang stopped him by grapping his arm.

"Get off me, Avatar! They need to die. They are evil." He said in a hyper tone of voice as he tried to shake Aang off him but the kid grip was firm

"Listen, Prince Zuko. Killing is wrong no matter what horrible things people have done we are human and we can't decide who lives or dies. True honor is living your life right. Not living it wrong. Your mother taught you that. Do you think this is what she want you to do with your life?" asked the little boy with pleading tears in his big gray eyes.

"You have a big heart, young Avatar. You possessed much wisdom beyond your years. Come help me open the door." He said as used his fire bending to open the door a crack and Aang blew it open.

As soon as they enter the room they felt a climatic drop in tempter. It was beyond of a better word cold. "What is this awful place?" said Aang through chatting teeth trying to warm him self up.

"It the old rookery or nesting chamber. The dragons laid their eggs in that pit, and the heat vents would keep them warm. But once the dragons killed the chamber iced over. We got to find Zara before we ice over too." Explained Zuko as the looked the chamber over. Aang looked down into the pit and gasped. "ZUKO! ZUKO! I FOUND HER, BUT SHE LOOKS ALMOST DEAD!" cried Aang with horror in his voice.

"Zara! Zara! Please answer me. Little Phoenix, it's the Scarlet Dragon please answer me!" he looked down at lifeless body half frozen with light blue skin. "Please get! So we can leave this awful place! Hurry!"

Aang jumped down and pick up the limp body of his love and jump back up. "We have to hurry or she will not make. Lets go! Katara and Sokka can't keep it up much longer!" he said as he placed Zara in her brother's arms. They turn to leave but someone was blocking their exit. Emerging from the shadows was Admiral Zhao "Going somewhere?" he sneered

"Zhao do you realize you have committed a crime of utter barbarian by nearly killing my sister?" yelled Zuko

"She played her part in getting you to bring the Avatar. Now that I have you two I will turn you all over to the Fire Lord. Then I will be made Second in the Nation. You are weak and tired. You can't fight me and hope to win. Good night Prince Zuko!" jarred Zhao who was about to barbecue them when he was hit from behind on the head and fell life less to the ground.

"Uhh?" said the boys as they looked up and saw Iroh had appeared.

"Uncle! I'm so glad to see you!" cried Zuko happily

"Come, Avatar, Prince Zuko we must get back to the flying bison the others are waiting." He said as they ran. Aang put everyone in an air bubble and got them out to Appa and they were gone. In a blink of an eye that awful place was gone.

They landed in a clearing a few miles away. Zuko had had no luck reviving Zara who had appeared to taken a turn for the worst.

"She is suffering from hypothermia shock. We need to warm her up fast! Zuko try using your fire bending to warm her up. You get a fire going." Order Katara

But after ten minutes nothing changed. Zuko was doing all he could but it didn't seem like enough. "Please Zara, my sister, Little Phoenix fight. We still have so much to live for. I love you Zara, don't leave me. I promised mom nothing would happen to you. I can't lose you. If you die, I will die. Please Zara come back to me. Zara? Zara! ZARA!" he said as he heard her stop breathing and couldn't feel a pulse anymore.

"No! No! Zara, don't die please don't die!"

Aang dug his fists into the moist ground as tears streamed down his face. He looked at the starry heaven and cried out "WHAT IS THE POINT OF BEING THE AVATAR AND SAVING THE WORLD IF I CAN'T SAVE EVERYONE! PLEASE I GIVE ANYTHING, ANYTHING TO SAVE HER PLEASE LET HER BE SAVED!" suddenly his eyes and tattoos began to glow and he and Zara were lifted into the air. Everyone stared in amazement as a blue light shot out of Aang mouth into Zara and she began to glow. Then they both lay back on the ground.

"Aang!" shouted Katara and Sokka as they rushed over to him.

"I'm fine, just drained a little." He said as crawled over to Zara as she opened her eyes and said in a weak voice "Zuko? Aang?"

"Zara? ZARA! You are alive! Oh Zara I love you! I promise I will never break my promise again. You are too valuable." Said Zuko as tears of joy ran down his face

She quickly placed Aang and Zuko hands on her heart and said. "I love you both so much. I believe a unity of Air and Fire can end this war. Zuko please let tell you something." She starts before he shushed her.

"In a moment sister, I need to speak with the Avatar." He walked over to Aang and to everyone amazement hugged him and bowed. "Avatar you have save what is most important to me from the clutch of certain death. This is a debt I can't ever hope to repay you but if you tell what you want I will grant that wish. What is it you desire?"

"The only thing I want from you Zuko is your friendship. If you and your family wish to be part of my family than I am happy." Aang told him.

"You know what Aang I like that a lot. I swear to be your friend till the end of time." Said Zuko

"You use my name!" cried Aang

"That I did"

"Everyone listen I had another vision. Mother told me she wants all of us to go to Fire Lily Island and be there in three days. We must obey!" cried Zara.

"We will go there Zara in the morning for now lets sleep." Said Aang and that what they did.


	10. Seven days in Heaven

Seven Days in Heaven 

Sleeping surprisingly serenely were six human dreamers. Katara and Sokka where in their seal fur lined sleeping bags of a calm and soothing light blue materials. Sokka had his cherished boomerang clutch tightly to his heart and was also sucking on his thumb. He was also mumbling disorientated in his slumber.

Katara was in a soundless sleep with a look of untainted happiness engraved over her youthful but worn out features. Aang and Zara were in a loving embrace under a blanket of soft woven grass and Zuko and Iroh were sound asleep in Appa basket.

Zara began to rouse slightly around three hours from daybreak. She was actually having a soothing dream. When she heard her mother call out to her from the painted skies. "_Wake, my Little Phoenix, Spread your wings and soar! Come I'm waiting for you and all your friends. Come my daughter! Come to Fire Lily Island. You must be there in three days in time for the solar eclipse. Hurry my child wake the others and come!" _spoke a honey-toned voice that each word spoken where likes gems that were absolutes flawless.

"Huh!" she woke with a start trying to catch her distemper breath. She looked at the night sky as he began to give wean to the approaching dawn. "Mom I hear you. Message has been received. I will do has you say. COME ON EVERYONE WAKE UP! YO SLEEP HEADS WAKE UP! COME ON GET UP BEFORE I'VE TO BURN YOUR SORRY BUTTS!" she shouted as she let her fire hover above them for a few secs till they woke up.

"Hey! Hey! Watch where you throw that fire! Not all of us would like to be turned into bacon strips! Now what is the reason for waking us up before the light of day?" inquired Sokka angrily with huge bags under his sleep depravities eyes. He had his boomerang ready for any possible acts of violence.

"Yes, Zara. Tell us why we need to get up from our beauty sleep. It is very early and we are all still tired. Tell us please." Said Katara patiently as she smoothed her wrinkled skirt.

"We must go now. We must get to Fire Lily Island within three days time. If we don't we'll miss something of grand importance! I don't know what but we must leave now!" explained Zara as patiently as she could manage.

"Lets get going than I will ready Appa. Everyone we are leaving in fifteen minutes. Your name is Iroh right?" asked Aang as began to disassemble camp.

"Yes, young Avatar. What do you wish of me?" asked the old general as he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his aged old eyes.

"Zara told me you loved to make tea. So you and Zuko make us a quick breakfast. Everyone else help break camp. Now move it people! We need to get going." Shouted Aang playful as he and Momo began packing up what little supplies they had left.

Katara and Sokka gather up their sleeping bags and tent and looked at this whole larking about in wonder. They still couldn't believe all that had happen to them in last few days.

Soon everyone was abroad Appa and Aang yelled his trademark phrase "Yip Yip" and were heading to in a direct course set for the outer rim of the Fire Nation water borders. They all began to quietly eat some porridge and drink some nasty tea. Everyone kept glancing at each other. Katara and Sokka had no reason to trust the three Firebenders and they hadn't exactly warmed up to the Water Tribe siblings and Aang felt caught in the middle.

Finally he threw down his plate in frustration and shouted at everyone. "We have a long way to go and a short time to get there. But I refused to go to on this journey is utter silence! So everyone I like you to talk to one another. Get to know one another!" he shouted with arm flaying wildly and his eyes crossed.

Everyone looked at the other with a bit of a look uncomforted than Zara spoke up.

"I have a splendid suggestion. We should all tell stories to pass the time. We should go in order of our names so begin sharing Aang." She said in a vivacious kind tone of voice as she began to brush her lengthy scarlet mane.

Sighing he only knew one story that would be right for this kind of situation here. He gazed out into the sinking bluish black sky and said in a quiet voice. "I need a little fire to get this story to match the mood I'm in. Zuko if you be so kind?" he made a swift gesture and then Zuko lit up his fist and set a small blaze up and it come rest between them.

"That work for you, Aang? I can make it bigger if you want." Asked Zuko politest tone he manage.

"No its fine. This story takes place a hundred years ago. Before the war and suffering. I was a happy-go-lucky youth. I just want to have fun and be normal. I was teaching my friends how to do the Air Scooter. I remember perfectly the gentle breeze and the warm sun shining on my fair skin. We were laughing and having a merry time. Than the air around us fell deathly silent. When Gyasto and the other monks come for me we all heard all sounds of life become deaf.

I was scared and confused as I was lead to the Monks private chambers. A million thoughts were racing like a raging river through my mind. " What was this about? Had I broken a major rule? How much trouble was I in? Was one of my friends in the other nations hurt? What was this all about?" These thoughts wove their way through my mind and more as we walked so slowly to the chambers that each footstep echoed immensely off the, stonewalls of the inner temple corridors. Sweat was pouring down my face and I thought my heart would leap out of my chest onto the polished floor.

"Please sit, Aang. We have something very important to tell you. Do not be frighten my young pupil. You're not in any trouble." Gyasto said kindly to his young charge as he tried to reassure the little petrified child.

"What is this about, Gyasto? I feel very disturbed and I don't even know what it is you want to tell me. Please explain what going on?" asked Aang in meek little voice full of fear.

While the others looked at him with looks of up most serious and concerned, Gyasto smiled humbly on the child who did not yet know his value. "Aang do you remember the date of your birth?" he inquire nonchalantly

Aang blinked a few times and then spoke. "The first day of autumn, the season connected to our element. Why is that significant?"

"Because one week before you where born Avatar Roku died. He was born on the first day of summer, which is Fire element season. You see Aang you are very extraordinary. You are the _AVATAR!" _Gyasto explained. He was smiling very proudly at his charge that he loved like his own flesh and blood.

Aang fell silent for a few moments, and then he found the strength to speak. "How do you know its me?" he asked unsure that they weren't playing some kind of e joke on him.

They showed him the four Avatar relics; each one symbolized one of the four elements. The turtle was Water, the hog monkey was Earth, the propeller was Air and the drum was Fire.

"As time passed I became more and more alienated till I was all alone. Only Gyasto was the only one who cared and loved me. But after I found out that I was to be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple I snapped. I was going to loose everyone and everything I ever cared about. I just couldn't tolerant it. I wrote a note for Gyasto and took the gilder he had given me for my 12th birthday and got Appa and we fled into the night. But got caught in a storm, we plummeted into the icy water of the South Pole and I started to loose consciousness then for the first time my Avatar spirit took over and I created a huge air pocket and then it froze over and I was in an iceberg for a 100 years and then the adventure of a life time began. I miss my old life but I'm thankful for my new life." Finished Aang as he wept a tear in his right eye.

Everyone but Katara was shocked. So this is what Aang had been harboring for such a long time. Zuko spoke first "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" asked the last Air bender confused with a bit of a sniffle.

"If you can recall what I said to you the first time we crossed paths. I said you wouldn't have known a father being raised by monks. But your Gyasto was more of a father to you than Ozai has been to Zara or me. We took so much from you, your home, your family, your friends, and your time all are lost to the winds of yesteryear. I've hunted you like an animal. For all that you have endured because of me and my people I apologize for all of it. I only wish there was more I could do for you for you have done more than I can ever hope to repay." explained Zuko kindly as he scratched underneath Momo chin.

"Aang you may have lost your first family but you have found a second family in all of us. We will build a bond that won't break, no more dark clouds above. Just all of us in the light of love. Our story can only end one way we will be together forever and a day. That what we will all promise. You brought us together and you will keep us together," giggled Zara lighthearted as she finished braiding her locks.

"You are a strong boy, Aang. You can do it. And rid the world of my brother evil. You have heart and soul need to completed the journey." Said Iroh as he sipped his tea.

"Please tell us you're tale, sir. You look like you have one that bursting to get out," grinned Aang as he took another spoonful of his porridge.

Iroh rocked back and forth for a few minutes and finally he let out a long sigh. He looked at the still inky black sky and began his tale. It was of a memory he had not thought of in years.

"This tale is about my first anniversary. It is about the love of my life Laura." He said with much melancholy in his withered old voice as eyes glassed over as he drifted back in time to a very fine day.

"I had been out fighting in the war. A war that I secretly loathed. I didn't like what my older brother was doing to our people or the rest of the world. There have been many demented Fire Lords but he was the worst of the lot. He cared only for power and himself."

"I had been on one of the longest sea vogues of my life; even being on Zuko exile ship was not as long as this. I had recently acquired a special gift for my wife. I wanted to run across the water so I could see her. Finally we made home and I with out so much as a good bye to my crew I raced to the Imperial Dragon Theater only thinking of my sweet Laura's nightingale voice and her beautiful honey colored eyes."

"I arrived just as night was falling. Arriving I waltz in and stood in the shadows as a cloud of colored smoke and glitter exploded and emerging like a butterfly from its chrysalis was my Laura in all her wonder. She was in one of her more exotic dress and she began to dance with the grace of a Flame Swan and Red Billed Crane. Her voice was truly out of a dream as she sang her song. She was so beautiful. Her eyes glanced up and she smiled her biggest smile and flied form the stage into my arms and we left into the crisp young night just as in love as we been when married almost a year ago. Our actually wedding anniversary was not till the next day but it felt magical to hold her in my arms yet again."

"Oh Iroh, its been way too long. Come lets spend the night in my villa. I have so much to tell you. I want to hear all about your ventures." Cooed Laura softly into his ear as she played with his hair.

"Laura, please." He said as he took her delicate hands into his. "I love you so much. Lets us just go to sleep together. I have yet to sleep with my wife. Than we can plan what do for our wedding anniversary." Iroh spoke kindly as he stroked her lovely raven silky-smooth tresses.

The couple made their way to a huge attractive designed dwelling overlooking the Nyree Sea. It had a fine-looking flower garden, and vineyard and if you followed the lane down on the south side you would come to an old but attractive laurel tree.

Waiting for them was Laura family. Her mother Lada who made the most ravishing clothes and was the most talented hair stylist. Her father Laurence who Laura was named after was a metal smith. Her mother's parents who were still alive, her grandfather Liko and his wife Lien were the ones who ran the vineyard.

"Mother! Father! Grandmother! Grandfather! Oh it is so good to see you all I have missed you so!" cried Laura as she hugged each one.

"It brings us great honor to know that you have remained safe while you have venture for our isolated home." Said Lada as she hugged her daughter close to her heart.

"I have managed well on my own." She replied.

"I worry about you that all" said her father in a concern voice.

She glared and then her grandparents spoke up.

"You really shouldn't dance for those fool like that! You act like a slut! Said Lien form the dinning room as she placed crystal goblets on the silk tablecloth.

"You are too much of a real lady to be doing such work that would be done by a common tramp!" cried Liko as he brought dinner to the table.

"If I may intruded. She made her choice and she is good at what she does. But I didn't marry her because of body. I married her for her beautiful soul. I love her for that." Said Iroh who till that been unnoticed.

"Iroh! We didn't… didn't notice you were there. Sorry! Come have dinner with us. You must be tired from being at sea so long!" Lada said sheepishly as she turned redder than her dress.

Dinner was full of laughter and merriment. Stories and jokes and the most famous food there ever were. Than they played games and Iroh played his old horn while Laura sang. Then they went to sleep. In the morning, Laura family made them breakfast in bed. They spent all morning talking about the many months apart. Finally at lunch they went and had a picnic under the laurel tree where they took turns on the swing. They played down in the cove and walked in the cool clear cerulean waters and danced in the moonlight. On the stroke of midnight Iroh gave her the locket she had admire for so many months from afar. She gave him a crimson precious stone statute in the shape of a dragon looking to the west.

"It was one of my happier memories. It is how I like to remember her. How she lived and loved life not how she died in such a tragic way. I miss her. I wish I had her gift. But sadly it has vanished. I miss her so much." Iroh concluded. He wept his tears as he looked at the approaching dawn to see if he could see her in the morning light.

Everyone felt sadden to hear the story of people so much in love only for one to die so young. A slight chill went through the group. Katara went to a small brown bag and said " Here this will keep us warm. We wouldn't want to catch our death of cold. I doubt Aang can give up more of his life force. I think he was allowed to give no more than Zara his breath of life." As she withdrew and revealed the most beautiful quilt ever seen. It was the softest shade of light blue, lined with baby snow-white seal fur. The corners had large beautiful snowy owl feathers. They were arranged in patterns with little blue charms. In the center of the quilt was the symbol of the Water Tribe, above and below the symbol was the Wind Whale and to the right and left was the Silver Sea Serpent.

"That is so gorgeous, Katara! Did you make it?" asked Aang who was mystified because it was beyond words of loveliness.

"No my Mother, Tanana made it. She had been working on it for a long time, even before she married our father, Dakarai. She would always start working on it after the fire burn low and she could barely see. She finished when I was nine. She would wrap Sokka and me up so tightly and tell us legends of the Avatar. It was most well remember because she made it with love. Her mother taught her to make it, like her mother before her. I feel like she holding me in her arms when I have this wrapped around me." Explained Katara in a dreamy far off voice.

"Your mom was your strength too, wasn't she?" asked Zara as she laid her right hand on Katara's who looked at the girl and nodded.

"Tell us Water Boy? Do you have a story to tell us or is all you do is eat meat?" teased Zuko at Sokka who got his club and boomerang out to slice Zuko like a zucchini.

"I do have a story Fire Brat! I will tell you it right now! It happened when I was nine I was out exploring when I the strangest sight three very different animals, all males and all babies. One was an owl chick, the second was a fox cub and the final one a bear cub. They all were getting along but where in need of food and medicine. I ran home and got the supplies and I tended to their wounds. For the next year I help these animal that had become my spirit brothers. I gave them each names, the owl was Sitka, the fox was Denahi, and the bear was Kenai. They even saved me from a near drowning accident. When a year had passed I came to say good-bye, to my surprise Dad was there. I asked how he had found this secluded place and he said he been watching me for months. He had made me a necklace with three stone charms in the shape of the animals I had saved. We said good-bye and walked home. Those animals had been orphaned by the Fire nation if you were interested. I lost the necklace in the Fire Nation Raid on our village." He finished as everyone gave him a weird look.

Sokka caring for orphaned animals? That didn't make sense but they could tell he was not joking.

Zara looked at the approaching dawn with wonder as the ball of sky fire began to ascend to the sky. She remembered how her mother had said as long as the sun continued to raise than there was reason to hope. In life you need to have a lot of faith and trust and hope.

"I remember the little things. The things we did with Mother that would make Ozai so angry. Like walks through spring showers, or sleeping under the stars after hours and hours of fairy-tales and legends. Or play games. I only knew her for such a short time but it was the little things that came the most important and valuable. We learn to care, and think for ourselves and help others. To try hard and always listen to our hearts. She taught us right. How I miss her. I sometime feel like I will forget her. Everyday the memories seem to slip away. What can I do when gone for good? I keep wondering things like_ "Will tomorrow come or is this my last day? What do the hands of fate have in store for me? Will I live to see a day when we all can be free?" _That is what goes through my mind every day. I'm sorry I shouldn't burden you all with this." Said Zara sadly as she watched the sun slowly creep up on them. A good ten minutes to go till full dawn.

"Its alright, Zara to feel those things. Its only human to worry because for all the vast things we can do we're are only _human_! We are not perfect or flawless but we strive each day to do better and then by working hard doing more miracles things. But we will always be limited because we can't be perfect. No mortal creature is perfect. You and everyone on in this world are imperfect and flawed. That what makes it such an irresistible challenge, the challenge to be absolutely perfect? It is of course but that what makes it so fun to try!" whistled Zuko happily as he made the little ember blaze dance to and for. He closed his eyes and opened them again and looked at the little flame with such a look of intensity they thought he wasn't alive anymore.

"Zuko? Are you ok?" asked Zara with concern in her timed voice.

"_Shine the light from your heart and you will banish evil and fear with its bright light of warmth and love. Remember courage means heart." _He said in an almost undetectable wistful tone of voice. He spoke so quietly they had to strain to hear him. Only Momo with his big ears seemed to hear him as he jumped from the prince's lap to Aang lap and began to snoozes.

"What did you just say Zuko? We couldn't hear. Could you repeat it?" asked Aang as he stroked the soft white fur of his mischievous little pet that was snoring in his lap.

"I was just remembering what my Mother taught me about fear. She would say a man who claimed to fear nothing was a fool. That it was ok to afraid. That once we knew how and why it scared us we would be able to conquered and get past it. We need fear but we _don't _have to let rule our lives."

"When I was about three years old we had one week in early summer where it would rain for days on end with no sign of stopping. The rain didn't bother me it was the howling winds and crashing thunder and blazing lightning. I was having a terrible time trying to sleep in this huge room by myself and I kept seeing demons and monsters in the dark room with all of the storms outside. I was fear scared of being alone in the dark." He paused for a moment because he knew Sokka was going to have a side remark. And sure enough in less than five seconds he open his big bullfrog mouth.

"You were afraid of the **_dark!_** That is so unbelievable! You think me taking care of animals is hard to believe? This is truly unbelievable! Ha Ha! I mean you are the Prince of the _Fire_ Nation! You are one of the best _Firebender ever! _ You were scared of the dark! Now that a riot!" he said laughing so hard his sides hurt.

Zuko looked like he was ready to attack but Iroh held him back.

"Easy Prince Zuko! You must let the word of ignorant folk get under your skin and thus making you act foolishly. You must let is roll off your back like raindrops. Take a few deep breathes and continued. You Water Boy owe my nephew an apology. So I suggest you say your sorry." He said in a humble but wise voice.

"You really should be more considered of others feelings, Sokka. Quiet being such a knucklehead or we will leave you in a horded of hog monkeys who will rip and tear you to shreds!" snapped Katara as she used a bit of water bending to whip Sokka in rear end.

"Ow! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Zuko. I guess everyone is afraid of the dark at one point or another. Please continued the story." Said a sore and embarrassed Sokka as he chuckled nervously

"Well after a week of not sleeping Mother brought me a present. It was a large red and gold candle with a picture of the Scarlet Dragon and Little Phoenix on a gold pedestal. Engraved by my mother delicate hand were the words " _Shine the light from your heart and you will banish evil and fear with its bright light of warmth and love. Remember courage it means heart." _ She lit the candle and it never stopped burning. As long as it was burning its bright light I felt safe and could sleep peaceful. At three I could only mange to produce small little sparks. After she died Ozai took the candle away and hid it. I secretly searched for it for days. But after about two years I gave up looking. I felt like the only reminders of my Mom had be stolen like someone had stolen a piece of my soul. I had lost my pendent, my candle, and I was starting to lose my memories. I give anything to see her one more time." He said as he wept the tears out of his one good eye.

"I wish I had my Mother's necklace so _I _had a reminder of her. Do you have it with you Zuko?" asked Katara with much anxiety in her eyes

He shook his head and said in a chocked up voice, "It disappeared! From a locked room! I locked my room and came back hours later and it was gone! I'm terrible sorry Katara I know how much it means to you. And I would do anything to give you back that symbol of immortalized love if I could but I can't!" he said sadly.

"Looks like we all know what the pain of losing someone we love feels like. I think we should all take a moment as the sunrise to honor those who have died. So bow your heads and close your eyes and lets have one moment of silence for those who are gone, yet still with us as we go on." whispered Aang.

The next three days were in complete silence. But about an hour before sunset a medium sized red island came into view. They had finally arrived at their destination "Fire Lily Island". It was very apparent that the isle got its name because it was carpeted in the most beautiful shades of crimson exotic lilies that covered the island like wild fire.

"Come follow us. We have much to share!" squealed gleefully Zara as she raced up the dirt trail going up from the seaside. Everyone but Appa trooped up the hill. When they reached the top of hill they gasped out loud for they where blown away by the incredible landscape which seemed to go on forever.

To the east of the isle was a large fruit orchard, the north was a large waterfall and lake and to the west was a large temple like structure. In the heart of the island enclosed by ivy covered stone walls with light red roof and a moon shape gateway was the most beautiful garden every seen. This was truly a jewel of the Fire Nation. This proved that there _had _been respect for life and beauty at one time in the life of the Fire Nation.

"That is Ember' fall and Lake where we learned to swim. See the beautiful swans and cranes as the graceful gilded and walk. There are many exotic animals on this island. That orchard was called Ashwood's Grove and that is the Garden of Sparks! The temple is called the Red Flame Sanctuary. It is where all on our mother side of the family have be buried. She is in the room at the top of temple. Come we must reach the chamber before the eclipses starts. Hurry!" shouted Zara as she and Zuko took off with such speed even Aang was a tad bit envious as the left them in a cloud of dust.

The others took one more moment to let the superior beauty of this sacred land seep into their hearts and souls. They ran as fast as they could to keep up with the children of fire.

They had little time to take in the grandeur of the temple inner works but could see this had been done with the up most care to make it beyond the words of beauty. They climbed up a flight of what seemed to be over a thousand steps. They twisted and turned sharply and the only light came from the red phosphorous crystal lining the dark corridor leading up to the top room. They reach the top with only a few minutes to spare. They came to a large steel door that could only be opened by firebending.

Zuko stepped forward and ran his hand down the door and got a look of determination in his eyes. He turned to the group and said. "This door was last open by the Fire Lord and he himself sealed the door making it impossible for the door to be open by anyone but him no matter how much firebending one may use to open it. But I believe that if Mother wants us in here she will help Zara and I open the door. We all know that love is the ultimate strength and a mother love can't be denied or over powered so everyone stand back this door is going down!" he shouted as he turn and his and Zara hands became engulfed inferno and let loose enough heat to be the equivalent of a supernova. The door slide open and they could see a circle room with murals on the walls and colored glass dome above with gold symbols and icons everywhere. Straight ahead dead center of the back wall was a gold and glass coffin with the name "Zalika" written on the side. On the right end was the Scarlet Dragon and left end was the Little Phoenix. There were also lots of flowers around the coffin somehow preserved.

"Its beautiful." murmured Katara dreamily as she took in every last detailed.

"She must have been very special to get all of this when she died. This beyond words to describe!" cried Sokka as he too took in everything to his memory.

"For all the pain your mother had to endure this is where she truly belongs. Lets go in.," said Aang as he almost took a step into the threshold when the three Firebenders yelled out sharply "STOP!"

"What I do wrong?" asked a teetering Aang as he tried not to fall foreword.

Zara pulled him back hard and explained in a kind but aggravated voice

"It's a _burial chamber, _Aang! As in _holy ground!_ You have to remove your shoes first. Only during a funeral may you walk in with shoes otherwise lose the shoes. You too two!" she snapped at Katara and Sokka who were so frighten that they jump five feet and did as the were told, though it seem Sokka had a bad case of foot odor.

They lined their shoes up against the wall in order of age and then took a deep breath and walked in. They had a feeling of complete calm and peace when the crossed over to the room. They feel to their knees and looked at the casket. For one moment they each silently prayed about their lost loved ones and the looked again at the casket.

Zuko looked at the coffin and spoke. "Mother, it is us! Your son Zuko and daughter Zara. The Scarlet Dragon and Little Phoenix. We have come to answer your call. Please Mother if you can hear me, give us a sign any sign!" he cried out. A moment passed and then all the candles around them lit up by some unseen hand.

"Ok this is getting freaky!" hissed Sokka in a scared voice as he shake and shivered.

"Shoo! Grow a spine, Sokka!" hissed Katara. But she too was afraid.

"What is it that you want us to hear, Mother? Why have you wanted to come to your island?" asked Zara who wasn't scared at all. She glanced over at Aang who seemed to be dealing with this better than the others. Probably because he had be in the Spirit World and had talk to a spirit before. Uncle Iroh appeared as mellow as ever. But she knew he could see into the Spirit World a little bit. He had told her and Zuko about seeing Aang riding on Ravi (Avatar Roku's Dragon) while being capture by Earthbender troops.

Above the glass dome the sun and moon began their solar eclipse and the whole room went dark. For a few moments nothing happened then the door slammed shut with a huge bang! "Ahh" screamed Sokka

Then an icy wind began to blow all around them and a bright white light with specks of rainbow color hovered above Zalika coffin then grew in size and intensity and then exploded as its rays shot through each of their hearts and the next thing they realized that falling in an endless black void screaming. They grabbed each other's hands and Aang tried to do Airbending but found he could not! The saw a bright light in front of them and then they lost conscious.

Something soft wisp under Aang nose and he sneezed. "Achoo!" his eyes slowly opened and then he gasped and sat straight up. He looked around and rubbed his eyes a few times and then pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming. But he still couldn't believe what he saw.

Above him was a sky, it was more blue than any blue he had every seen. But what was startling him was in the center of the huge sky was a glowing ball of golden white light with two smaller spheres of light on each side, and the sky also a frequent changing of brightly colored lights!

"Where… in… the… world…?" as he saw thousands of building made out of light and different colored clouds and the streets were made out of gold and bathed in the light of flouting candles. He could also make out what appeared an impossible large gateway made out of gold.

He looked at was his friends and him where standing on and it was a cloud of most softest cotton. He turn when he heard the prettiest white bird he had every seen. It was about size of a parrot with a large plume of white head and tail feathers with two streaks of light pink feathers on each side with huge golden eyes. The bird was wearing a gleaming gold collar with a blue and pink stone in the shape of a triad. It seemed to be beckon on Aang to wake the others and follow.

"Everyone wake up! Come on wake up! Err! I hate to do this to you Sokka but desperate times call for desperate measures!" He stuck his right pointer finger in his mouth and got it nice and slobbery and giggled as he stuck it in Sokka right ear.

"YAHHHHH!" screamed Sokka so loud even the dead would wake from their eternal slumber! The look on his face was priceless!

"Good you're all conscious now come on! We have to go!" said Aang, as he was trying so hard not laugh.

"AANG! I'm so going to get you for that little stunt!" shouted Sokka as he reached for his boomerang only to find it gone!

"Uh? Where my boomerang? What is this place?" asked Sokka in his usually confusion.

"Don't know but I think if we follow that bird we will find the answers we are seeking!" said Aang hoping the answer would be suitable.

Gasping, "That not just any bird that's a Holy Dove. They haven't been see on Earth for over a 100 years not since the war start anyway." Stammered Zara

"Quick try to do some kind of bending! Anything!" said a panicked Zuko Everyone but Sokka tried to bend but found that they could not. Aang was more panicked when he realized Momo was not with them! What was going on?

"Our best bet is to follow the bird lets go as they group tore off as the chased the bird down a long golden street till they came to a tower. The bird flew to the top still beckoning on them to follow.

"Ok how to we get to the top of this tower? I don't see a door or stairs even!" snapped Sokka stating the obvious in a drawn out old voice

"Calm down Sokka, let us think about this for moment. We don't need you flying off the handle!" snapped Katara

"Hmm. I think the answer is obvious on how we get in." said Iroh as he walked up to the tower and knocked! A door materialized to reveal a stairway.

They keep running so hard they thought their hearts were going to jump out of their chest. They just keep running up the purple and pink cloud stairs till the group reached a crescent moon shaped trapdoor and flung it open to a blinding light. They all climbed through the door and looked around. They were in a circle room the walls were painted blue, green, red, and silver. On the floor was a map of the world. As the approached the center wall at the back the gang became aware that they were not alone. At the wall was a looking at a full-length gold mirror was a feminine figure. It was stroking the dove's breast. When they were five feet away the figure spoke in the most beautiful voice you have every heard. Each word spoke was like perfect jewels full of love and kindness.

"_Welcome, travelers. We've been expecting you for awhile_." Said the figure who's back was still turned to them. The figure was stroking the dove breast that was preached on a golden stand and giving it treats

"You have been waiting for us?" asked Aang suspiciously glancing at the others with worry in his soft gray eyes.

"_Yes, Avatar Aang we have been waiting a long time for you and your family to come here."_ Spoke the voice again

"How you know we be here and where is here and who are you!" demanded Zuko who looked ready to attack first and ask question second.

_"Temper, Temper. You really must learn to control it better Zuko. Anger is one of the most deadly of poison. Once you let it in it becomes very difficult to get exonerate of in time before it kills you from within." scolded the voice to the Fire Prince._

"Please forgive my brother but we are tired and hungry we would like some answers so if you could answer our questions please?" asked Zara as she held her brother from attacking. She and Aang both knew Zuko was more than capable then fighting with out his bending powers.

_"Very well daughter of fire I will reveal the answers you seek. First let me introduce myself." She said as she walked into the light and they all bowed and gasped at her unearthly beauty and grace._

She was 5'11 with flawless white skin, with high cheekbones, full rosy lips and cheeks, almond slanted eyes with long lashes and slender curved eyebrows Her eyes seemed to be every color in the universe. She wore a strapless white gown. She had a white crystal on her forehead. She also had a triad choker with the symbols of Fire and Air on the right and Water and Earth on the left side of the triad. Her hair was like and wavy as the water in the sea, it looked like water made out of light and changed to every color in the universe and she had huge golden white wings.

_"My name is Serenity. I'm the Supreme Celestial Guardian. This tower is called Cloud Sanctuary use it to meditated and relaxing. Welcome to my home. You don't realize how lucky you are to be here before your time has come."_

"I still don't understand where are we? And what to you mean "before our time?" asked a clueless Sokka

"I agree with the blue idiot. I don't know what to make of this either but I do know we wouldn't have be brought here if it was not for a propose by some Higher Power." Said Iroh winsomely

Serenity smiled at the group, it was a small half a smile with a hidden kiss enveloped in her lips. She spoke in a melodious honey-toned gay tone of voice as she explained to them their situation. "_You are in the place where the immortal souls of those of pure hearted goodness come after their time on the Living Plane has come to an end. My brother has the job with a distanced cousin to go to many worlds of the universe and deliver the ultimate fairness to all living creatures. Those who are good rise to the sky above; those who are not sink down below. Do you understand what I'm talking about?" _asked Serenity wistfully as she gilded around them playful.

"You are a Celestial Guardian, we in a place above the clouds, you have a pet Holy Dove, your name is Serenity which means peaceful and you talk about the "Ultimate Fairness" which can only be death; because everyone dies no matter who they are. So the only logical conclusion is we are in _HEAVEN!"_ Deduced Aang as his eyes went wider than ever.

"**_HEAVEN!" _** Shouted everyone else at the same time with their mouth opened so wide that they could catch flies!

"_You have guessed correctly young Avatar. You all have be chosen above millions of others to have this extraordinary gift a most out of the ordinary gift. One rarer than anything you can think of." She said _harmoniously

"What is this gift that you wish to give us?" asked Katara with huge eyes full of hopes.

"_Come follow me and Trinity and we will give you your gift. Come follow me." She said mysterious glimmer in her eyes_

She led them out of the tower and down another gold paved street. She pointed out buildings sitting on different colored clouds. Everywhere they looked they saw people but many wore similar uniforms which consisted of a pair high cut gold boots, short white skirts like things and white shirts under gold chest plates. White fingerless gloves with gold wrists bands with pale blue gems, they each wore a chocker with a gem in the shape of a symbol and they had a gold and silver circlet bands with pulsating rainbow gems in the center. They also had large glittering gold wings.

"Excuse me? Serenity? Who are those people who are dressed so similar?" asked Katara politely as she saw two young girls in those uniforms laughing joyful at the travels.

Serenity turned to smile on the young girl with pretty blue eyes and replied in a low mummer dreamily "_They are the Celestial Guardians of the Universe. My family. What you may call "Angels". Come we are nearly at our destination my daughter of water come we must hurry." _It seemed when she spoke her voice was coming form all around, like everywhere at once in such a musical tone.

"This all just do bizarre for me! I was just an uncomplicated guy with trouble-free needs! I don't need all this! This is all just too much for me! Flying Bison and Bending I could handle but being in the After Life before I've given up the ghost? This has got to be a dream!" Sokka said as he began to pinch himself, which hurt so he was wide-awake walking across a rainbow bridge to a place above the clouds.

Serenity pointed ahead and said wistfully " _To your left you will see the special sanctuary palace we set up for all the Avatars who have every lived called " The Avatar's Abby" (_Looks like Notre Dame and the Taj Mahal put together)_ To the right you see the Celestial Temple of Light where we the Guardians resided. And in front of you is our destination. The Garden of Eden where all life began. You will find the elements, which you have been able to bend came form this Garden as do all living things have come form. Follow me children that includes you too Iroh. We have arrived at the Crystal Gates. I advise you all to take a deep breath and prepare your self for whatever you may find with in these stonewalls. Are you ready?" _ Asked the celestial creature compassionately

They all looked at each other and nodded. Smiling at them she turn to face t the Crystal Gates which with a wave of her hand glided sideways and they walked in and took an intake of breath for this Garden was even more stunning than the one back on Fire Lily Island. The colors were more authentic and vibrant and the foliage smell sweeter as they all took different paths amongst the Garden. Aang was looking at a silvery white blossom when a familiar amethyst and sapphire butterfly landed on his head and he saw it in reflection of the water pool. "I remember you! But where did you come from he said as it flew away down a path that Aang felt for sure hadn't been there a moment ago. He walk over to the path which look old and forgotten when a new smell passed through his nose. He thought he have a heart attack when he realized what that smell was. "I… know… that…smell. But… But… it can't be! It just can't be! But I know that smell I never forget it even in my sleep of death I know that smell!" he stammered as he began to shake all over.

"Aang? Are you all right? You look like you seen a ghost! Talk to me please, Aang?" said Katara as she came around the bend where she had been admiring some of the patches of hyacinths, delphiniums and chrysanthemums.

But Aang gave no sign as if he heard her; he just tore down the path following the sweet scent. Katara called out to the others and ran after Aang but quickly lost sight of him. Aang was a fast runner even with out Airbending. He kept running till he came to an outdoor bakery. There were picnic tables everywhere below and a water basin to clean dirty dish with three huge wine barrels. He looked up above where you could hear someone baking in the oven upstairs. Whoever it was, was whistling merrily. Aang ran to the stairs and slowly trudge up them with each step becoming harder than the last. His heart beating faster and faster as more sweat poured out of his pores as he reached the top step and turn to face the baker. He could make out a tall old bald man in orange and yellow clothes. Aang caution walked over to the man and when he was five feet from the man he jumped as the man spoke familiar words that he hadn't heard in a century. The whistling had stop as the baker took a cake out of the oven and said "But true secret is in the gooey center." He chuckled as he placed the hot cake on rack with many others and turned to smile at the boy "Hello, Aang. I have missed you so much," said the kindly old Airbender Monk. His worn old gray eyes rested on the young boy who he had not seen in a hundred years.

Aang was speechless for only a moment but then as the tears burst from his eyes he shouted in a chocked up voice "Gyasto! I have missed you too!" he ran into the old monk waiting arms and began to cry so much his tears would have flooded all of the seven seas.

Gasping for breaths was the rest of the gang as they finally managed to catch up to Aang and were all stunned to see Aang in his old father figure arms.

"You… you… You are the statue dude from the Southern Air Temple!" stammered Sokka with his mouth hanging low catch mosquitoes this time.

"You're Monk Gyasto!" cried Katara

"This is Monk Gyasto?" asked Zuko who was stunned.

"We mustn't think lightly of him brother!" snipped Zara

"We should be honored to be in his presence. Be not proud but humble Prince Zuko" said Iroh who was still trying to catch his breath for he was the one most fighting for breath.

"Yes I'm Monk Gyasto. But no ghost, none who dwell in this beautiful paradise are ghost we are flesh and blood spirits. When we are on the Earth or Living Plane like Aang was during the Solstices we are transparent intangibly ghostly spirits but here we are as alive as you are on Earth. Are you still hungry? I made these cakes special for you when I found out you were coming. Here as Aang has told you I'm sure I'm a great baker." He said as they gave them each a piece of cake and they all where talking when Katara got thirsty and went to get a drink from the well when she heard someone nearby splashing and laughing. The laughter sound so familiar but she couldn't remember where from she followed the voice down a path lined with orchids and nurita. Sokka who had also gotten thirsty saw Katara disappear down the path out of the corner of his eye and yelled at her to return but she didn't hear him. Then he felt the irresistible urge to go after her like someone was calling him. He ran and they meet in a fork in the road.

"Sokka I know I heard someone laughing a moment ago but now its stop. What are you doing here?" asked Katara as she kept straining to look back and froth to hopefully hear the sound again.

"I felt I need to come. But I didn't hear any laughing but wait did you hear that its coming from the right lets go. They ran as fast as Aang did just moments ago when the abruptly stopped when they came to a huge marble fountain and found a young woman dressed in blue sitting on the edge playing with the koi fish. She pulled one of her long ponytails out of face and she turned and smiled at the two kids. "Hello Katara, Sokka. Are you all right my children of the water?" asked their mother Tanana as she stood up and hugged her children.

"Mom!" shouted the water siblings as they cried in their mother's arms.

"Katara! Sokka! Where are you?" they heard the others called out to them

"Over here! Aang! Zara! Zuko! Iroh! Over here you must come and see whom we found!" cried Katara happily as her friends came to the clearing and hugged each other. "Katara is this your mother?" asked Aang blushing a little bit.

"Yes Aang this is our mother, Tanana. Mom this is Aang the Avatar, Zara and her brother Zuko and their uncle Iroh." Introduce Katara.

"You were right Gyasto he is quite an excellent young man. Would you children like to play a sporting game of Pi Show? Follow me." Said Tanana who looked like an older version of Katara with pigtails instead of a ponytail.

They reached the game area and spotted two people from a distance playing a game of pi show. Zuko and Zara's heart stopped beating when the saw who had just won the game. She was a beautiful as they remember but she was also happier and looked like the weight of years of evil and abuse had been lift. Even the other they had never seen a more beautiful woman. She walked up to her children hand smiled. "Zuko, Zara, My children, the Scarlet Dragon and Little Phoenix. I'm glad you were given this gift, which the Celestial Guardians have chosen you above everyone else to come here. We have so much to talk about. Come I have waited too long to hold you two in my arms again come." Said Zalika in the most beautiful voice every heard.

After their hug she walk over to the rest of the group so they could have a good look at her and she was something to look at. She was tall with flawless white skin and curves in all the right places. Full naturally rose red lips and almond shape tilted amber eyes with long eyelashes and thin curved eyebrows. Her bright thick rich red hair that was as smooth as satin and soft as silk was pulled back into a ponytail held in place with a real gold clip behind the neck. She wore a gold high slippers a high collar sleeveless red dress with gold wrist bracelets with almond shape red gems. She had a matching gem in the center of her forehead and flowing semi transparent red veil clipped just above her ponytail holder.

"It is most pleasurable to see you all. I must admitted I never dream I see you again till you were even older than this spoke the other woman. She was also dress in a red dress only hers was a one strap on the left, which slit at the legs. And she had a gold armband on her right arm with a dragon around the symbol of the Fire Nation. She could only be Laura, Iroh wife!"

"Laura I have missed you so much! You are still a beautiful as a flower on the first spring day!" said Iroh as he held his beloved wife close to his heart and ran his fingers though her jet-black hair and kissed her.

"I don't understand this at all. Why are you in this Garden waiting for us?" asked Katara

"Yeah this seems to weird. What is going on?" asked Sokka

They all start shouting when Serenity appeared again with Trinity and smiled. "_This is the gift I was speaking of. You all have been chosen to spend seven days in Heaven with those you love who are gone. You have one week to learn important lesson that will help you save the world. You all play a part in saving the world from certain doom. For each day you spend here one hour passes on Earth so when you return it will be seven hours later and the eclipse will be over. So enjoy the time you have young ones and if you learn what you need to learn you will be rewarded even greater than now. I must go speak to my brother now. I will be back in one hour. See you all later." With that she vanished in a flash of light!_

They spent the rest of the day talking to the loved ones of all that had transpired since they had died. They were eating a fabulous dinner when Serenity joined with a look of fustian on he face that didn't belong so Aang asked what was wrong.

_"There is Good and Evil in all living things. But there are a few like the Fire Lord who are beyond of Mortal Evil and we must take swift action to make sure that the ones who Beyond Mortal Evil doesn't spread it to the rest of the world. So we and our cousin down below in Hell we agreed to work to The Twin Horns of Death both my brother Gabriel and the Shadow of Death have each blown their horns and the song has been sung now we need to help you can give us the help we need to collected this condemn soul so he may writher in pain in the bowls of Hell forever." She said as she nibbled on some bread._

"Me? Why must I be the tool for ridding the world of Ozai? And what do you mean the "Song has been sung?" said the child apprehensively as he clung tightly to Gyasto right arm in fear.

"Its ok Aang you are out of harm's way. Please stop gripping so tightly, you are bruising my arm." eased Gyasto to his apprentice as he stroked Aang's head gently

"_You are the Avatar child and is your destiny to save the world and restore balance to it. Everyone here in this ideal place knows you can do it as do all your friends do to. Believe the voice inside of you. Listen to it when the time comes face your destiny, I know you will make us all proud. The Song I'm thinking of is Song of Death. This Song is only sung when a person is so evil that they must die or the whole world will die. It was only sung once before. Now the time has come for it to be sung again. I will sing it for you. Do not be afraid it will not harm you."_

_" An awful, awful Man. Not well bred. No respect for anyone! Not even for the Dead!" _

_"You just repeat that three times and then the deal is sealed. Come you must sleep. You will find all you need in Aurora Boreal Palace." She smiled weakly and vanished for the night._

The first four days flew by so quickly. But weren't wasted. Aang had many long talk with Avatar Roku and the other Avatars on their experiences and how to bend and what else do. Iroh had many pleasant walks and games with his wife and Sokka and Katara talked to their mom a lot.

Zalika on the other hand was on a mission. She had talked to her children but now she was going to reveal to them something that would shake to the core.

"Zuko, Zara. I have missed you but I think now is the time to reveal the truth to you two. It won't be easy to hear. But here it goes. You both remember quit clearly what happen on the night of a full moon at midnight one week after Zara's accident I had not one vision that night but _several_ vision. The first, which I could never forget, was I was in a beautiful place the perfect place and it was destroyed and blood was everywhere. You had this vision too haven't you Zara?" she asked gently

Zara nodded as he mother hugged tightly. She continued " You were saved by Aang and that set off a chain of events correct?" Zara nodded again

"I saw many things, terrible things. All have come to past. Zuko getting burned and exiled, Aang waking up from the iceberg. The many adventures including you Zuko donning the Blue Spirit guise and rescuing Aang from that ass Admiral Zhao and humiliating me. That I was greatly pleased with. But there was so much evil I witness that I knew if I didn't do something the world would be doomed. I argue and fought with your "father" but I failed. I died before I could save you from his evil. But you must know is I didn't fall mysteriously ill I was **_murder! _**" Zalika declared dramatically

"**_MURDER!"_** Zuko and Zara cried out in utter shock so loud that the whole Heavens shook form their screams.

"Your father slipped in my tea a bit of powder of pryo tree root. As you both know so well the leaves, flowers and fruit of this tree, which only grow in volcanic soil, have healing powers but the bark and roots are pure poison. Ingested in small amounts it will make you very sick but in large enough quintet it will kill you in a slow agonizing death. He murdered me because I had in his twisted mind become unmanageable. I know you were not allowed to grieve for me. He felt if he gave you enough negative attention you would grow up to be just like him. But I had given you too much of love for you to every be truly evil to the core." Sighing she looked into her children eyes and held them close.

"Mom that was horrible what he did. He has never been our father. We will avenge your death and I promise when I become the new Fire Lord I will restore true honor and integrity to this lost Nation. I love you so much and I will do anything for you. I have honored my promise to watch over Zara and I will keep doing that till I die." Said Zuko solemnly with his hand over his heart.

She smiled proudly at her son and kissed his forehead. "Wise words for one so young. But I'm afraid you must be test on your soul first before we can determine your next course of action in the path of life." She said sadly as she got up and looked out at the infinity wonders before her.

"Test my soul, Mother what do you mean?" asked Zuko a little nervous as he back away.

"Is Zuko in danger Mom?" asked Zara as she clung to her brother arm in apprehension.

"Maybe, maybe not it will all depended on what is in his heart come you must be test. I was hoping to put this off I little longer but it must be done now I see. Follow me." She said as she began to walk fast in a gliding fashion out of the garden. The children followed not knowing what to expect.

On the other side of the Garden Katara and Sokka where talking about finding love if the war was ever over. Their mom was listening patently as Sokka was talking with bits of muffin falling out of his mouth.

"I want a girl who a good warrior and is funny and caring. She brave and smart and very pretty. I dream of every so often I can hear her voice whispering my name in my ear. I dream we are on a beach and the moon is out and full and it's smiling on us as we hold hands as the gentle surf splash lightly on our bare feet. She leans over and we kiss." He sighed as he envisions a pair of vivid green eyes from a familiar girl in his mind. The only girl he every dreamed about.

"Like who would every want to kiss you beside Garn-Garn? You have never been kissed you just made that up to get on my nerves that day! I dream about a boy with courage as big as the mountains are tall and vivid forest green eyes. He is kind and hopeful and brave. He fights well and he is _real not some fantasy!"_ shouted Katara boastful at her brother. He got a twisted angry look on his face and jumped at her throat when their mom stopped them.

"Katara! Sokka! Quite acting like little kids! You are both way too mature for such juvenile behavior." Sighing as she rubber her temples she continued

" You wish to see the ones you dream about look at the reflection in the pool." Pointing at the water, which began to ripple lightly. They gazed at their reflections, which remain unrippled and standing alone. Then the water calmed and the reflections of Suki and Haru appeared beside the two dreamers of love.

"You got a kiss from Suki!" cried Katara in shock as she looked at Sokka side of the reflection pool.

He nodded at gazed at Haru at Katara side holding her reflection hand. "So that who you dream of? Good choice!"

"Hmm, very interesting. He was right not that he made a mistake before anyway" murmured Tanana with a queer smile creeping across her lips.

"What did you say Mom?" asked Katara "I didn't quiet catch you."

"All I heard was very interesting." Said Sokka lamely

"Well the names of those two you saw in the pool are the names in the Marriage Guardian book. He showed it too me just before you got here." Explained Tanana as she flipped a ponytail out her sweet face.

"Marriage Guardian?" asked Sokka stupidly

"You mean to say there a Celestial Guardian who in charge of Marriage?" asked Katara guess at her mother cryptic words.

"His name is Mushra and he has this huge book with a bag full of red thread. When you are born he looks at the stars and they tell him who your matrimony partner is destined to be. He then ties a thin red thread to these two people and they will get married no matter what happens. When it destined to be a good marriage the thread glows gold meaning only true love and good luck will be found in this marriage. But if it becomes black it will be full hate and misfortune." Explained Tanana clearly as she and her children went to a lake to ice skate.

Zalika had leaded her children to a wall with large arch wooden door. She collected herself for one minute and turn to her son. "Zuko, my Scarlet Dragon you must go in this door. For this test you must go alone. You are strong Zuko I know you can do this. We will be waiting." She said as she hugged him tightly as tears rolled down her face on to his head.

"What is this test Mother? Couldn't you at least tell me?" he asked with fear in his voice. He was pale with fright of the unknown that was behind this door.

"No I can't just go in. Be brave, Scarlet Dragon." She cried to him.

Taking a deep breath he pushed on the door and a blinding white light flashed with rush of cold wind and he was pulled in and the door slammed shut.

"What is going to happen in there Mom?" asked Zara but her mother remained silent.

"Ugh… I feel like I got bashed in the head by a stampede of ragging komodo rhinos! Uhh? Mirrors? What is going on? Uh!" he said. He was in a room complete made out of mirrors and he watch as they didn't reflect his image they reflected his past to him each mirror showed him a moment from his past. From when he was born, to singing Zara to sleep, growing up to his mother's death to his banishment to the past two years to what had happen during the Avatar hunt to what had happen when Zara came.

He saw all the good and bad things he had done. All this time he focused on the image growing in front of him. It looked like a shadow so red it was almost black with a shallow hollow face its eyes like a predator getting ready for the kill. It spoke in the most sinister voice. "_You have been accused of doing unspeakable and unforgiving acts of evil! How do you plea? Prince of the Flames?" _asked the shadow

"Not guilty" said Zuko through clenched teeth.

"_If that is true than why do you see me when you look at your soul. I'm the Shadow of Evil I only follow those who are condemn to rotting in Hell. You have done evil and you **loved it!**_ _What proof do you have to show you belong to the Skies when your time comes?" asked the Shadow, as it grew bigger and more ominous. _

"Everyone has done some evil. There is good and evil in everyone. But I'm not evil. I have done things evil yes but I plan to redeem myself. You are not what is in my soul. When I look in my soul I see something else someone who worth-wild!" he shouted.

"_What is in your soul than Son of Fire?" asked the Shadow as it grew bigger and looked ready to attack._

"I'm Prince Zuko son of Zalika, brother to Zara, nephew to Iroh and friend of Aang. I'm the heir to the Fire Nation throne. I'm the Scarlet Dragon. No matter what else happens to me in my life that is who I am and I am not evil. I come from my mother heart and she is nothing but good. So you are _not apart of me! So leave!"_ he shouted

"_Lets see if you speak the truth!" _screeched the Shadow as he sprang from the mirror surface and lunged at Zuko.

Zuko threw up his arms in defenses as something burst from his chest with a roar!

"Huh? Asked Zuko as the light dimmed back to normal level and protecting Zuko was a beautiful large dragon of most noble perorations made out of scarlet flames! It was the Scarlet Dragon!

"Scarlet Dragon? You are what is in my soul? Does that me I've done what Mother's candle told me to do so long ago?" he remember as the words echoed around him in his mother voice "_Shine a light from your heart, it will banish evil and fear, with its bright light of warmth and love. Remember courage means heart!" _

"_You have done well Prince Zuko. You have proven you are a good man of a very pure heart. Your soul is an immortal one. You have earned passage into the Light of Heaven. Now for your reward. I wish to bestow up on you something you have wanted for a long time." _ Spoke the Scarlet Dragons voice in his mind. He suddenly felt an intense sensation on the side of face and he screamed in pain as he fell unconscious.

Outside the door Zara had been clutching her mother dress so tight her hands had gone colorless with anxiety. Zara had always worried about her brother but now she was most afraid. She had not like the cryptic way her mother had been speaking. What was in this room that she dared not utter the name?

"Mother? Please tell the reason you called out to me. Why did you bring me and everyone else here? What do we need to learn?" asked the scarlet hair beauty in a timed voice.

"There is no easy way to tell you the truth my child. But I had to tell that wasn't sick but murder. I need to help you deal with your abilities and I need to test Zuko. I also wanted to meet the Avatar who was going to save us. Through his child gray eyes he has helped those who are blind by hate and other poison to see the light of hope. With the love of his heart and the hand of friendship he has set those who were trapped free. You have help too by making people believe in the voice inside of them. You are defiantly my daughter, the Little Phoenix. I love you forever. I only hope that the vision of death does _not _come to past. Do you understand that just believing in someone you can give them the strength they need to believe in themselves? You never gave up on Zuko or on yourself. You have done me proud daughter. You shall be rewarded by this act of incredible selflessness and purity of the heart." She said with her right hand on Zara shoulder and her left stroking her hair and face gently

"You were always wise as kind, and kind as you were beautiful. I love you more than ever Mother. I never forgot you. I still carry Avatar and I have the Eye of Ember around my neck as it once was around yours. I feel the love of your heart flowing in my very veins. Because of you I know what love is and I feel it too. I felt it since Aang rescue me in the nick of time. I still can't believe he gave up a small bit of his Avatar's spirit to save me from certainty of death of the Blue Flame. He is the most amazing guy every. I want to marry him and have children with him after we get rid of Ozai." She said as she pumped a fist in the air.

Zalika leaned forward and kissed her forehead and smiled. It was a blood-chilling scream could be heard from inside the chamber! It was the worst sound you had every heard. Something you never forget even in death.

"ZUKO! Zuko! Mother help me get this door open! He in pain! He sounds like something is killing him from within! Mother help me!" pleaded Zara with tears in her eyes as she rammed the door again and again but it would not give way. She pounded and kicked her feet but nothing would break the door down.

Zalika stood silent. She stared intensely at the door and at her daughter's efforts to get inside to save Zuko. She just stood there watching when everyone else appeared.

"Zalika! Zalika what is all the noise? Aang and me were in heated game of double team pi show with Iroh and Laura. We were one move away from taking the pot!" said Gyasto in an annoyed voice.

"Not true Airbender it was Laura and I who were going to win the pot!" snapped Iroh gently as he stroked his beard.

"We all heard screaming! It was unlike anything I every heard! It chilled my blood and bones to the core. What is going on Zara?" shivered Aang as he rested his hand on that of his girlfriend.

"Mother took Zuko and I here to this door and told Zuko to go inside. That was over an hour ago. Then just a few minuets ago a scream came from inside and now silence. I don't know how to open this door." She said sorrowfully hanging her head.

"You put Zuko up to the test!" cried Tanana with her mouth opened wide and hand to it in horror.

"Yes I put him to the test." Zalika said.

"Well what is done is done. Lets hope he passed. I don't want to think about what would happen if he fail the test." Said Gyasto

"Yes the price of failing such an important test is one no one would like to pay. But it all depended on him." Said Laura in voice that seemed to be fearful and concerned at the same time.

"Ok could you all stop talking in cryptic language? Its hurting my head!" pouted Sokka as he look like he was going to throw a hissy fit.

"Oh Sokka grow up! But I to wish you would all explain to us what you are talking about what test are you talking about?" asked Katara with half a frown on her face and her arms crossed.

"Should I tell them what going on?" asked Zalika out loud to the skies.

_"Yes! Zalika I hereby give you permission to tell them all what was one of the reasons for their pilgrimage to this place. Take your time there is no reason to rush." _ Said the musical voice of Serenity as she materialized in front of them. They had not seen her since dinner on the first night so this must be important for her to show up.

"You all know that there is good and evil in us all. There is more. Trinity has many parts of life but the three most important of for a human is Mind, Body, and Soul. Your mind is where the beautiful dreams of your heart dwell. Body holds your heart and all here have one that is pure and good. But the part of humans is Soul. For good people they have something called an immortal soul that means it will rise to Heaven and live forever in comfort and love. But there are some people souls that must be judge first before they can decide where it will end up when the body as died. Zuko has just gotten a chance to look within his heart and soul and see what's in it. We will now see if he is good or evil." Sighed heavily Zalika as she slowly walked over to the door and glanced over at the ground then at the people around her. Serenity smiled at her and nodded.

Taking a deep breath she slowly turned the knob and the door creaked slowly open and for a moment they where all blinded by the light reflected intense of the mirrors.

After a few minuets the light dimmed and they one bye one enter the room and looked around. Despite that lights had dimmed they still need a few more minutes to adjust to low level of light.

"What is this? I never seen a room like this." Said Aang as he and Zara were holding hands as they walked down a narrow hallway to a center room.

"What this room made of? Asked Sokka and Katara at the same time. They ran their hands along the wall and the slip right off so quickly it was if they had touch at all.

"Mirrors. You know how the saying goes "The eyes are mirrors to the soul?" "Well how would one look within their own soul to its deepest dept? With mirrors of course." Said Zara as she began to figure out what this room was.

"Very astute child. Your very smart for someone so young." Said Gyasto kindly as he helped Tanana along the narrow passage.

"Well are person soul and being is determined by three common factors. 1. By how they were raised, 2. Choices the make, and 3. Most importantly our experiences through life. That determines who we are and what is in our hearts and souls." Said Zalika wisely as she hurried along the smooth polish glass floor.

"You were always the wise of us all, Zalika. You deserved better in life." Said Laura

"Do we have to keep walking? Can't Serenity fly us or something?" whined Sokka when his mom lightly slapped him upside the head.

"Sokka! How many times do I have to tell you? _It's the journey itself not the destination that important._ What we learn along the way when we strive to achieve our goals not reach the goal its self that important." Said Tanana

They came to the room Zuko had been in. It was completely dark. But the could make out a shape lying unconscious on the floor. It was Zuko and he was not moving!"

"ZUKO!" Cried Zara as she broke out of Aang hold and ran to her brother side and start to shake him.

"Zuko! Zuko get up! Please open your eyes. Please wake up, Scarlet Dragon it's the Little Phoenix don't leave me. I didn't leave you so don't go back on your promise. Zuko." Her voice breaking as a tear fell on his right eye.

His eyes began to twitch and then he woke and said "Zara?" weakly

"Zuko?" she said as she hugged him.

Serenity smiled at the children she clasped her hands together and blew a small gold light in to the air and the room light up. Then Zara the only one who could see Zuko face gave a cross between a gasp and a squeal. She looked in awe at her brother face and whispered in too Zuko and he looked at the mirror in front of him and gave the same sound.

"What's going on? What are you two so in high spirits about?" inquired Sokka irritably.

Zuko laughed heartfelt and helped Zara up and than slowly turn around to face the people who had become his friends. They and their parents gave involuntary gasp of shock and surprise.

"Zuko? Your scar it's… its…" stammered Katara

"Gone!" shouted Aang

And it was. He had a full head of thick black hair and he was one handsome son of a devil! He was very cute. Even Katara was impressed!

"This is how I looked before Ozai burned me. Mother I passed the test. When the Shadow of Evil attacked me the Scarlet Dragon protected me. He lives within me, doesn't he? He not just stuff of legend. The Little Phoenix lives within Zara doesn't she?" asked Zuko as he hugged his mother tightly

"I will not say yes nor will say no. That will be told when you return to Earth. But I'm glad you will be joining me here. Here are two things I think belong to you." She said as she placed a zircon dragon shape pendent around his neck and gave him a large red and gold candle on a gold stand.

"I thought I had lost them! Forever! Thank you for returning them to me Mother." He wept for joy.

_"Little Phoenix its is time for your reward for never giving up on Scarlet Dragon. Here what you have always desired" cooed Serenity _placing a hand on her right one and it glowed softly then she removed the glove to revel a real hand!"

"My hand! Thank you!" stuttered the stunned child.

The rest of the week went by fast before it was time to return everyone was given a gift of something they had lost. Aang got Gyasto beads and a fair well cake. Iroh got his anniversary present back. Katara got her necklace back. Sokka got the one his father made back. With one last kiss and hug they said good-bye. They went back to Cloud Sanctuary and Serenity waved her hand in front of the mirror.

"_Remember what you have learned and what needs to be done. You will not be able to remember but in your dreams what you seen. But you have proof that you have been here. Now go and do good." She said as she kissed each one on their foreheads and the walked through the mirror._

They fell down the same pitch black hole and came to back in the burial chamber on Fire Lily Island. The eclipse had passed but the knew it had all happen for they had their gifts.

"Well we better get going before the Fire Navy finds Appa." Yawned Aang

Everyone walked slowly out of the chamber and retrieved their shoes. They took one last look at the island 's beauty and sighed.

"Momo! Appa!" cried Aang as he ran to them but they were makings so much noise that he didn't realize that their were trying to warn them. Out of now where smoke bombs went off and the Firebenders were tied and had bags put over their heads. When the smoke cleared there were seven people. Five they had never seen before. The other two had saved their lives back when the old Zuko had tried to capture Aang at the Azam village.

"Crimson! Luke! What are you doing?" asked Katara unsurely

"We have orders from our leader the Red Spirit to bring you to our headquarters. But because of trust issues till the Firebenders prove themselves they will be unaware of where going." Explained Luke with his sword ready for any violent protest.

"Come you can follow us on Appa. But don't fly! Its too dangerous!" said Crimson as she motion with her glaive to follow.

Then they all disappeared into the night.


	11. Red Spirit

Red Spirit 

Aang and the gang glanced at Crimson and Luke with a look of incomprehension. The five adolescents forced Zuko and his family with spears to what appeared to be a small assembly of skiffs.

The skiffs were dark green with a red trim and a blue steams with gold avatars bodies that looked like Zara's doll.

"Crimson! Luke! What is the meaning of this! We are all friends! Zuko and Zara aren't evil! Why must they be treated like prisoners?" cried Aang as he ran to them but was stopped by Crimson's galvin.

She held the crescent shaped blade to his throat and the let the smaller jagged blade trickle a thin line of blood from his chin. The blood stained the gorgeous unblemished sand of the tranquil seashore.

Katara tried to get her satchel open to do the water whip and Sokka tried to get his boomerang when Luke blade was pointed at them in its blazing brilliance.

"Don't think about it." He said with his icy eyes narrowed to mere silts. He kept his flaming sword close to them before nodding to Crimson.

She withdrew her weapon and thrust it into the sand and kneeled to Aang and said in a very solemn tone of voice. "We mean you and your friends no harm Avatar Aang. We would not want anything to happen to humanity last hope for a free world where no one has to live in fear of the flame of annihilation. We know that you trust these Firebenders but we can't take a chance till we're are home and our leader has decided their fate. If you will follow us we can get going to our home. Follow o thy sacred Avatar." She said as she rose and grabbed her weapon and hugged Aang and kissed him on the point of his arrow tattoos

"Why should we trust you? How do we know this isn't a trap? Saving us back at the Azam village could just be the way to lure us into a false sense of security! Give us one good reason to trust you?" asked Sokka not moving from his spot.

"What do your instincts tell you boy? Your eyes can only see so much before they are deceived completely. Trust the eyes of your heart what do they see?" said Luke as he put his sword back in his sheath

"You seem like a real fighter for freedom rather than a madman we met a ways back. I trust you." Said Sokka confidently as put his own weapon back in its sheath and took one longing look at his recent recovered totem necklace that his mother had given him before they return to Earth then he ran to get up in Appa basket.

Katara laid a hand on her mother necklace and smiled for she found she had her strength to hope again. She ran to Appa and yelled at Aang.

"Aang are you coming aboard? We have to get going!" she said with much concern in her voice.

The boy shook his head and said in a serious voice. "You follow them with Appa I'm staying with Zuko and his family so they are taken care of correctly. I will be with them."

Aang got in the last one in a line of two skiffs were Luke joined him. Luke took a long wooden pole and began to row in front of the others, to his right was Crimson and the rest of brigade to his left was Appa. They rowed till they were about a mile and a half from the island that had melted away from their vision.

A gentle wind blew around them. He stood silent for a few minutes then turn to Crimson and said nervously "There are Fire Nation vessels due west. There are a least four but I can't tell how many men they have aboard or who commanding them."

"Uh! That not good we can't have any Fire Nation ships see us! I think we need a closer look." Said Crimson looking at the almost smooth water.

"I will try." He replied with a heavy sigh as he held his right hand over the water and they watch in amazement as the water swirled a little than in the reflection an image of the four ships appeared.

"Wow! That is so cool!" cried Aang with Momo looking just as blown away.

"I _really _want to learn how to do this!" cried Katara

"How much more of this magic do I have do endure? Why can't anyone here be rational! Why must you be so irrational!" complained Sokka as he ran his hands down his face with his eyes rolling.

"It looks like there about ten miles away. Why don't you _rock _their world?" said Crimson with a gleam in her eyes.

He nodded and clapped his hands three times and with each clap the ocean floor shook and trembled then trusted a flaming fist in the water and sent a chain of seismic activity to the west.

"That will keep them busy enough till we can get home. Ready to go home?" he asked everyone who cheered.

The gang watch as Crimson and Luke each took out two gold disks each one bearing the emblem of one of the nation. They threw them out to the vast ocean. Then they began to chant. It was an ancient forgotten language they spoke as the four gold disks formed a halo of radiance. A light shot up from the center to the Heavens it was followed by four colored lights they meet the center beam and become a brilliant ball of white light. It was so breath taking.

"Hurry! Before it closes or those ships see it! Come hurry." Yelled Crimson as she started rowing her skiff toward the ring of light.

"Come on Appa yip yip! You can do it! Here boy!" cried Katara as the reached the center of the light and felt a sudden rush of wind and saw a kaleidoscope of colors and light. Though it only lasted a moment it felt much longer than that.

"Wow that was amazing! What a truly wonderful experiences wouldn't you agree Sokka? Sokka!" she languorously whispered to her brother till she saw what he was doing. "Oh Sokka that just vulgar!" she wriggled

For Sokka the trip had made him very under the weather. He was regurgitating an assortment of undigested food over the side of Appa basket. He looked greener then Suki warrior outfit.

"Are we there yet? I don't think I can do that again…." He said as he started up again and began to fall out of the basket that Katara had to wrench him back and wipe his mouth.

"Shuu, lie still Sokka. I'll get something to ease your stomach. Crimson do you have anything for an troubled stomach?" asked Katara as she wiped her brother brow with a moist washcloth.

Crimson tossed her a glass vile filled with a light pink juice inside. "This is from a rare high tempter coral it cures many illness. Sorry portal travels are usually smooth sailing for everyone. Um get Appa just above the water. The water around here is very hot due to the underwater volcanic vents." She replied to Katara kindheartedly

"Where are we, Luke? What is this place and why is it in darkness?" asked Aang as he held Zara hand reassuring her and her family that they were safe.

"We are entering the archipelagoes of the Chike Isles to the largest one which used to be where the magnificent utopia city Nuriel used to stand but now it is home to the Fire Nation Rebellion." He replied simple without looking at Aang he just kept gazed at what had become his home.

"The Chike Isles? But isn't that land haunted? Asked Katara as she finished giving some of the elixir to her brother who perked up a bit.

"Our leader the Red Spirit knows the very delicate nature of the Spirit World. The Red Spirit is a very spiritual person. They know how to keep the bad ones away. We will be docking in five minuets. You will follow us to the Red Spirit's Chamber were it will decided what is to be done with all of you." Said Crimson as she began sharping her weapons.

"It will be good to get home I must meditate. Doing that earthquake really drained my energies. I must have a break." Said Luke as he trembled a little bit.

"I got to ask! Are you an Airbender?" asked Aang hopeful with big eyes

"No."

"Fire?"

"No."

"Earth?"

"No"

"Water?"

_"NO!"_

"Then what are you? If you are not a bender and you are obviously not the Avatar cause that is me, then what the Hell are you?" asked Aang as he got very flustered.

Laughing merrily he said, "I'm from a band of forest gypsies. We have a spiritual body to all of nature. We merely used it to perform tasks. I'm what have been nicknamed "Forest Bender"" he explained to the child who pet eyes were even bigger than what he had on his face.

They reached the island and docked. Then they marched to the temple in the heart of the city. Everywhere Aang and his friends looked they saw people of all ages from all across the world from all walks of life.

"You really seemed to have a very tight nit family here. This is more promising than that madman Jet had back in the forest. Everyone at least knows right from wrong. How do you keep this many people safe and happy?" asked Katara as she spun around to take in all that was around her. She was so mystified a trio of little girls almost ran her down.

"We teach the values of love, family, friendship, and teamwork. We take care of each other and we protect all the people who are innocent in life. We hope with each sunrise that it's not one step closer to death but one more step closer to freedom. Hurry the Red Spirit is not a patience person." Said Crimson as she tugged hard and yanked the chains pulling Zuko, Zara and Iroh as they tripped and stumbled blindly through the ancient crumbling city.

"Who is this Red Spirit? You have not said who he is or anything about him? You have been very cryptic about this whole place." Asked Sokka as he walked slowly still holding his stomach when an unusually smell flared up his nose.

"What is that putrid smell! Its making me want to gag some more and I don't think I have anything left in my stomach to chuck back up!" he moaned as he started to teeter and fell with his back to a twisted aged lifeless tree.

Sighing Crimson handed the chain to Luke and took the elixir from Katara and put a teaspoon in Sokka mouth and gave him some fruit juice to drink.

"That smell is called sulfur. You do best to get used too it. The Red Spirit is a very good leader but the best thing for the rebellion is if their identity remained anonymous do you comprehend?" asked Crimson as she help Sokka up too his feet.

"Here take this till your feeling better walk with this." Luke said kindly as he gave Sokka a walking stick.

"Thanks. I should be better in a couple of minutes anyway. How long till we met up with the Red Spirit?" he said as they all march down the ancient stone highway.

They finally arrived at the Red Spirit chambers. Aang and the gang took in how well this room was preserves from the rest of the decaying and desalinated on this dead island. They fix their gaze to the top of the throne and could just make out a figurer in armor and a mask. Aang couldn't help but notice that the Red Spirit looked remarkable like how Zuko did when he become the Blue Spirit and rescued him from Zhao. He shudder at the memory of what hadn't happen more than two weeks ago. He watched the Red Spirit with intense curiosity.

"My Spirit we brought you the Avatar and his friends. We also brought Prince Zuko and his family as you requested." Said Crimson as she yanked the iron chains hard making them fall to the ground in dirt and soot.

"Excellent work, Crimson. I'm very glad you were able too bring them unharmed to me. Thank you Crimson. Luke excellent job getting those Fire Nation ships out of commission. I thank you both from the bottom of my heart for bringing them all here. Now please remove their hoods so I may look onto the face of the Blue Spirit if you please." Said the Red Spirit with their right hand relaxing on their sword as they ran their fingers down the blade.

Though everyone was staring at what was going on it was the eyeless stare of the mystiques Red Spirit whose gaze could burn a hole into your soul.

Luke and Crimson wrenched the hoods off Zuko and Zara and Iroh who were all gasping for a lungful of air. After a moment Zuko glared his fiery demon glare at the Red Spirit and yelled at the Spirit.

"That is no way to treat anyone! We could barely breath in those potatoes sacks you put our heads in. Who are you to decide how others are treated!" he screamed furiously at the Spirit who was looking at him in a state of shock.

"How is it possible! It can just can be!" they stuttered. Quickly putting their sword away the Spirit jumped from the throne and did some pretty incredible aerial stunts before landing in front of Zuko as he stood to face the Spirit he was about two and half inches taller but the Spirit was far more intimating

The Spirit ran their right hand down Zuko newly restored face gentle. Then pick up looked at the zircon Scarlet Dragon pendent in the dim candlelight. Then gazed at Zara new hand. Turning yelled furiously at Luke and Crimson for an explanation.

"You two explanation! How is this possible to remove a scar as ugly as the one he had or get a real hand when it was burned off when she was a child. Or how all who are in attendance have some sort of gift with them that didn't have when they arrived on Fire Lily Island? Clarify now!" bellowed the Spirit

"They went someplace. We arrived on the Island at the same time as the eclipse took place. We heard the door slam shut and then 7 hours later they emerge with these gifts. Zuko was carrying this before we took it." Said Crimson as she bowed holding out Zuko's candle.

"My mother's candle! Give it back! Give it back I lost that for 8 years and I just got it back! Please give it back!" he said begging weakly as he hung his head with pleading tears pouring out of his beautiful amber eyes.

"Mmm. I will make you a bargain, Prince Zuko. I will release you and your family if you do two things for me. So do you agree?" asked the Spirit as they held the candle in front of Zuko eyes.

"I will do anything you ask Red Spirit. Just agree too two of my conditions." He said in compassionate tone of voice of concerned.

"What is your circumstances, Prince Zuko?" asked the Red Spirit sympathetically

"First no harm shall come to me or my family or my friends. Second you will return my Mother candle to me. I just got it back and I rather not lose it again." He proclaimed.

"Prince Zuko had I wished-for to harm you or anyone present I'd not asked my most trusted friends to bring you and everyone else here. Rests assure everyone is in safe hands. You shall have your candle back. I can see it means a great deal to you. But I require two things from you first. One you must tell me what happen to everyone when the eclipse was taking place." Said the Red Spirit.

"I can tell you Red Spirit. We were Uhh!" Aang start to say before the long crescent silver blade was pointing at his chest.

"I don't wish to harm you, Avatar Aang but I want Zuko to tell me. So do not speak in less spoken to. You all will have an opportunity to speak. But first answer the question Zuko what happen during those 7 hours?" asked the Spirit unemotionally

"You wouldn't not believe me if I told you." He replied.

"Try me."

Sighing heavily "We went to Heaven and were reunited with our loved ones. We were each given gifts of things we had lost and I was reward for passing the Test of Soul. Zara was rewarded for never giving up on me. I saw my mother Zalika. Please may I have the candle back?" he said simply

"In a moment. Luke is he telling the truth?" inquired Red Spirit

"When I read his spiritual aura and everyone else they do have a residual flickers of white light with specks of rainbow. That is only found in the place of spirits. He is telling the truth."

"Ok I will give you back the candle if you and your family duel. But its skill on skill alone. No firebending!" throwing them each a different weapon.

"Red Spirit is this necessary?" asked Crimson as she and Luke looked at their leader with strange looks on their faces.

"Just keep the Avatar and the siblings out of the way."

"Three against one. The odds seemed to be in are favor." Smiled Zara holding her tanto (type of sword) poised to fight.

"Princess Zara just because we outnumber the Spirit does not mean they have us outmatch. Be on your guard." Warned Iroh holding a grappling hook.

"I can take this guy." Said Zuko proudly holding his own two lightweights swords similar to the ones he used to free Aang with.

"Ready set duel!" cried Luke and the duel began.

Zara rush at the Spirit till she was a foot from the person when they vanished! "Huh where did he go? Ahh!" she cried out as the tanto was snatched from her hand and thrown to the ceiling before she could counter attack she was wrapped up in a bolo wipe.

Iroh was taken down in a matter of minutes where he soon was hanging from the ceiling. The Red Spirit was now in front of Zuko motion for the fight to come.

The Blue and Red Spirit were match move for move. The Red mange to do kick one sword out of the Prince hand he reached for when it was kicked into a fire. "Don't think about." Running at the wall doing a back flip he was bodyslamed taken the sword the Spirit throw back to the wall and pinned Zuko. "I win." Said the Spirit. Motioning to Luke and Crimson to free the others. The Spirit helped Zuko up and turned and started to clean their blade.

"You are truly a most magnificent and honorable warrior. I feel most humble to lose to such a valiant warrior. Now may I have my candle back?" asked Zuko as he bowed in respect to the Red Spirit.

"It is I who should be flattered Prince Zuko. I've waited a long time to exchange blows with you once more. You're still making the same blunder of leaving your left side open for attack. But it is quiet evident that you can handle fighting on your own devoid of fire that I find most attractive." Said the Red Spirit holding the blade to eye level so half the mask showed and half of Zuko newly restored face showed.

"Again? Are implying we know each other? I have never met anyone here on this island before. I don't know you." He said bewildered. He stood dumbfound for a moment before the Red Spirit spoke and what they said changed everything.

_"It has been a long time no see hasn't it Zuky boy?"_

"**_ZUKY BOY! WHAT IN HELL NAME?"_** cried everyone at once.

Zuko mouth dropped to the floor. His eyes bugged out so bad you thought they fall out and roll around.

"Zuky boy! No one calls me that except one person but it's not possible. Can it be?" he stammered in disbelief.

The Red Spirit threw a smoke bomb down when the blackish red smoke cleared everyone was astounded to see a 16 year old girl standing before them.

"Hi Zuky. I missed you." She said in the most beautiful voice ever.

"Akiko!"

"Akiko? Who Akiko?" asked Aang and the gang as they gazed at the girl.

Going from the feet up she wore gold ankle strapped heeled sandals with little flame insignias, a long red skirt with slits on the side a gold twin headed dragon with a flame in the center belt. Bare mid-drift, red halter, gold dragon arm bracelet on the right arm, and a red collar with a flame in the center. Extremely long jet-black hair in a high ponytail and a fire lily comb tucked above in her hair above her right ear. She had jade green eyes.

Akiko glided over to Zuko as he went to embrace her when she slapped him across the face!

"Ow! What was that for!" he said as he rubbed his face

"That Prince Zuko is for abandoning me. Breaking your word. And this is for…" she said as she leaped into his arms and gave him a kiss that put Zara and Aang first kiss to disgrace! "Is for returning to me. Oh Zuko hold me so I know this isn't a dream." She said as she ran her hand down his face and chest and rubbed her head against his chest.

"Oh Akiko this better than a dream. For its is a dream come true." He whispered into her ear as he ran his fingers through her long black silky hair.

"OK! Back up! I maybe a little slow on the uptake so would someone clue us in? First you bag them and gag them then duel them. Then you turn out to be some hot girl! Could somebody fill us in!" cried Sokka.

"Yes who are you and how do you know Zuko?" asked Katara

"I sense something familiar about you but I can't place it." Said Aang who was still gawking at Akiko that Zara slapped him upside the head.

"Aang don't make eyes for someone else girl! Its rude!" scolded Zara

"Ow! What is with girls and slapping! Sorry Zara he he! " he said sheepishly

"My name is Akiko, it means "Bright Light." I know Zuko because he my boyfriend." She smiled beautifully

"Zuko has a girlfriend? Doesn't seemed possible! Ow! Will you vixens stop hitting us guys?" said Sokka as he massaged his head.

"Well its true. Zuko and Akiko were the hottest item in the Fire Nation. Till Zuko's banishment, Zuko lost more than you thought when Ozai burned him."

"I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to say good bye, Akiko. I wish I could have taken you with me. But you know the Fire Lord when he wants you too feel suffering he makes sure it is felt. I'm so sorry I swore I never leave you alone. I don't like breaking my word.

"It is all right Zuky. The important thing is you're here now and you can help us overthrow and rid the world of the Evil Fire Nation and restore the True Fire Nation to the world." Akiko said sympathetically

"Akiko I it's a great honor to meet the Red Spirit in person but I can't quiet place what is that I find familiar can you please tell us a little about your self?" asked Aang gentle

"Yes Avatar I will tell you a small summery of myself. My mother died in childbirth and my father has for all my life neglected me. For my first few years I thought I was only born to be alone, not to loved or cared for. To feel only loneliness and emptiness. I hate my father so bad that I want to slit his throat! Sorry.

"When I was five I was playing on a beach not far from the Fire palace. I was collecting seashell and I saw the prettiest flower sitting on a rock about 12 feet above the water. I climbed the slippery rocks and got the flower but on the way back down I slipped and fell into the water I hit my head and lost conscious. When I woke I was in a well-furbished bedroom and sitting at the foot of the bed was a boy with the most beautiful eyes dripping wet. He reached for my hand and from the moment we first felt each other touch at our fingertips we were in love. Soon we have the other breath on our lips. Our hearts beating as one and love so timeless it was perfect. Zuky started to leave me a rose every full moon.

"We trained together. I mastered firebending quicker than Zuko did. By the time I was seven I was a master that a year later I mastered fighting and by the time I was eight I mastered weapons. I had many who challenge me to Ag nee kais and I won them all.

"Still I felt lonely and not wanted. I was having a terrible time controlling my other abilities. People thought I was crazy mad insane, however you like to say it." She stopped to rub her temples and wipe up her forehead.

"Why would people think your crazy, Akiko? You seem pretty sane to me." Said Katara benevolently to the girl as she gave her some water.

"You are most kind Katara of the water tribe. But many people tend to think you are crazy when you see and hear things that aren't there." She replied calmly as she sipped the cold water.

"You see and hear things not there?" asked Sokka looking at her the same way he first looked at King Boomie

"I was born on the Summer Solustest. You know from what happen on the Winter Solutes that its is when the Spirit world and our world become one. Aang is one of a selective few that can commune with this World as I have. I see and hear and can interact with those who dwell in the Spirit World I can even leave my body for a short period of time. Zuko helped me deal with these powers as he did Zara's

"It was because of these powers I was able to weld this remarkable weapon which has become so important to me." Akiko said proudly as she held out her sword for all to see. Only those of Fire knew what an extraordinary and essential object that blade was.

"The Dragon Scale Sword? How in the world did you get the sword of legends?" asked Zuko as he little by little ran his fingers down the blade.

The blade hilt was gold and in the shape of the Emperor Dragon. The blade was long crescent and silver. They appeared to made out something stronger than metal.

"Upon the day of my 14th birthday I woke to the strangest out of this world feeling I had ever felt. I felt as light as a feather on the wind. I saw more colors than I had ever witness before. I felt a tingling through out my entire body. Then I looked around me and gasped I saw myself asleep! I had left my body! My window burst open and a strong colored wind blew into my bedroom. I saw three figures approaching me at an intense velocity. I quivered at what I thought was thunder when I realized that the silhouetted figures were none other than the great dragons themselves! Emperor Solar and Emperies Lunar and the Prince of Dragons & Avatar Roku's Animal guide Ravi. The three most magnificent dragons ever to be in this world. I fell to the ground and wept and recited the ancient and all most forgotten greeting to honor such ostentatious and noble creatures."

"They reached me and I slowly lifted up my head and they were giving me the impression of being enthralled of me. At that time to my astonishment they bowed to me! I rose gradually and looked at them. In their own unique way they seemed to be smiling at me. Like they had been searching for a long time for something and after countless fruitless years of searching in vain they had at last found what they been in quest of."

"I didn't know what to say so I start to say anything came to mind. I mean this was my original expedition out of my body and plunging into the Spirit World."

"Oh Great Dragons. My Lord and Emperor and his beautiful wife and most honored son. I'm most humbly honored to be graced with your acquaintances. Tell me what brings you three from the Spirit World to see me?" I inquired looking into the great big soothing and caring eyes. I bow in respect to their power.

"They bowed to me again as if _my_ personas was more important than theirs! The Emperor Solar motion me to follow them to the greeting dawn. I laughed nervously and self-effacing said. "Great Emperor Solar, Greatest and most powerful of all dragons. I can't take to the air. I swear I follow you to the ends of this and my world but I can't take wing. I'm sorry."

"The trio of Imperial Dragons chuckled lightly at me. They let their wings stroke my back. Their wings felt soft as silk and smooth as satin and gentle as velvet. Then an inching started coursing throughout my skin. It was unbearable I want to scratch but they told me with their eyes not to do anything. Then with a rupture of color a pair of the most eye-catching colored wings appeared protruding from my back. I looked in the mirror and they were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Their colors were indescribable. They were the most vibrant and vivid colors you could image."

"I tested them and fell down only once for it was a new sense of balance mind you." "I will follow you take me where you wish to go o Lord of Dragons!"

"We original flew to a gold light pool and when we arrived on the other side I gasped for this was the world of the what went before, a hundred years in the past before the war!"

"The world was more gorgeous and more contented. We visited the Water Tribes first. I saw the wonderers city of ice and snow. Waterbenders were most abundant and many of the finest warriors present. It was a most spectacular sight. Though it was only a glimmer I could see that these had once been great and proud people who have lost much because our flame had melt their cities and burn their hearts. After that we take to the air over the Earth Kingdom's country. I saw even more grander cities and marvels of the most intuitivist intelligence. I never had seen such diversity or such hardworking and determined inhabitants. They too were most amazing. I was very reluctant to leave this land behind but we had more to see. We ventured the to the west to my homeland. I already could see that we already beginning to become poisoned by the seeds of self-indulgence, desire, and supremacy. But a small of minority of those of good quality souls still dwelled in the midst of the immeasurable majority. The Dragons for the first time since this encounter began growled and roared. I could tell they were beyond gnashing your teeth at what would come to pass in just a few short months of this past future which would become my present. All because the children of fire got power hungry. I knew we had one last place to go, but as much as I was longing to see it and still felt, foreboding sense of guilt and shame know my people were responsible for the mass massacres that would leave one boy more alone than I ever felt. We went to the Southern Air Temple and I saw the happiest sight I had ever seen. Children being children. I fell in love with the sight. I noticed that one monk was baking cakes but he seemed most unhappy very troubled like he was grieving. I flutter closer and he was crying as he kept looking out onto the horizon. I now recognize he was grieving for you Aang. I took in this sight for one more longing moment then everything came crashing down! Fire rained everywhere. I was witnessing Fire Lord Sozen's first of many devastating strikes of war that would last for a century. I cried and cried for I saw revulsion worse than Hell itself."

" We went to through a pool of silver light and saw the present. We went to the South Pole only to see that the City of Ice had been melted away and death of many had brought these warriors of water to their knees for only a dim future could they see. It got worse as I traveled through out the Earth, Fire and Air. No words could accurately describe the horrors and pain I saw. I screamed at Lunar"

"I knew that we had done terrible things but I never imaged it would be a bad a plaque chocking and sucking all that is good and beautiful from this world why show me what is going on now if I can't change the past or future?"

"She didn't answer me only flew to the icy waters of the southern seas. I followed her and we came to a glowing iceberg. I looked at it and her in confusion. She placed a claw on chest and looked at the chuck of ice again. I looked within it and gasped! Trapped inside was a boy no more than 12 and I realized I was looking at the long lost Avatar."

"We then soared all the way through a halo of flames and I looked all around but it was shadowy. Then a blood red moon lifted into the sky and I saw death. All around everything and everyone was dead, rotting and decay. The air was impossible to breath because it was chocked with the stench of rotting flesh. The sky and water were bathed blood red and the ground was stained with blood and bones. This world we would live in _if _Ozai wins the war. I cried and cried for I gave up on hope. Then the moon set and the sun rose and the world around me change to that of beauty and life and love for this was the world the Avatar had created."

"I comprehend. That which went before cannot be changed but the fate of the world future rest in the present. Can a 12-year-old child really save the world from being destroyed? Furthermore how can I be of assistance?"

"We then magical appeared at the Citadel of the Dragon. I was pulled by some unseen force and went the tower of flames. I could feel the intense of heat. I for a reason I didn't understand reached in and pulled out the blade. I realized then I was chosen to be the Dragon Champion. They chose me out of all the people in the world to bestow their powers to they chose me!"

"The Dragon Scale blade was forged from the chest scales covering Solar and Lunar heart. The blade is indestructible and deflects all attacks and only hurts evil. It can tell if someone is lying. Many more powers we will talk about later."

" The Dragons then touched me each with a whisker and I saw my destiny. Emperor Solar acquaint with me the knowledge to come here. Empress Lunar advised me to become the Red Spirit. Prince Ravi enlightened me countless imperative secrets."

"I returned to my body and laying on the foot of my bed was the sword and my "Red Spirit clothes." I quickly dressed and ran down outside. I paused a moment to look at the place that had been my _home _for 14 years. The more I look intently at it the more my extreme loathe for this house and everything my _father cared_ about bubbled beneath my skin. He loved everything, everything but me! Well he was about to lose it all! I went to a corner and set it ablaze. I left it to burn to ashes. By the time the sun made its self know the house was gone, lost to the winds. Over the next two years my family and me have fought countless battles against the Fire Nation and we have put one hell of a dent in their plans. But even we knew no matter what we did it would not be enough if Sozen 's comet arrived before the Avatar could save us. We have waited a hundred years for this war too ends. Please Aang you and your family must help save the us save the world." Finished Akiko as she took a long sip of water from Katara's satchel.

"I will help. It is my destiny, my fate. I know we can do it I will fight along side you forever." Said Aang in a mature wise tone of voice as he honorable bowed to her.

"I should be honor to have you serve me. You and Zuky did me a huge favor." Said Akiko with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't comprehend. What act of kindness did I bestow you?" he asked bemused.

"I have humiliated my father every chance I got. But you humiliated him beyond belief. He has done you and your friends many wrongs and well thanks for making it impossible for him to go anywhere without being ridicule!" she said cunningly

"Who is your father and we met him previously?" inquired Aang

"He was vanquished in two Ag nee kais by Zuko and Zara. You got through his water barraged on your way to Avatar Roku's Temple. You and the "Blue Spirit" busted out of his impenetrable fortress and made him give the impression of being like an imprudent tiny monkey! You escaped and rescue Zara from the Citadel. Ha Ha Ha! I should thank you! YOU in addition to Zuky! I have never witnessed him so pissed off!" she couldn't stop laughing her head off.

Aang eyes grew wide! "Your father is Admiral Zhao?" he cried out.

"Yes I'm afraid that baster is my "Father". Zuko and me could write a collection of scrolls on bad fathers. But we maybe related to those men by blood but they are not fathers in any of the ways that count!" she yelled angrily as she let a stream of fire erupted from her mouth.

Shaking her head to clear the air she spoke sweetly to everyone. "Dinner is not for two hours. We will talk more after we eat. Crimson and Luke you go make dinner, Katara I would like you to go to the west side of the island near the old plantations you can practice water bending and fix the irrigations systems. Sokka I want you go to the east side the island and go to the lagoon you can get a great work out there before dinner Aang you and Zara go exploring. Zuko and I have a lot of catching up too do Iroh you are welcome to enjoy a mud bath."

Everyone went his or her different ways. Zuko and Akiko arrived at the hot springs and dove into the water. It need no add tempter it was just right. Akiko laid her sword on the edge of the rocky rim. Then she sank deep under the water. But Zuko could tell she was still troubled. He laid his arm around her and stroke her face gentle and said in a soothing voice.

"Something wrong, Akiko? I know you better than anyone else. Talk to me. Tell me what troubling you. I promise to help you in anyway I can." He said as he pulled a loose strand of an ebony lock out of her beautiful face.

Sighing she looked at his two handsome eyes. Smiling. "Why are you so good to me? Where did the scorned prince go when friendship offered him sanctuary? You look so attractive. Will you keep your word and never leave me alone in the dark void of emptiness again? Can you lend a hand to Aang and me and purge the world of the Black Flame, which sire you from an innocent woman? Can we all truly ask forgiveness for all the transgression which we have commit?" she said with her eyes gazing out into the never-ending night.

Kissing her hand he held to his right side of his face and answered in compassionately voice. "I'm sorry I was not there for you like I promised you. I will never leave you again. We must not only extinguish the Black Flame we must snuff out the Red Blaze as well. We may have to kill our creators. But we must save the others. I love my home. But I can't live in a place where life of one is not valued. The old saying is "_Love thy father, fear thy king._" But I think it should be _"Love thy king, Fear thy father."_ I realized that Aang is more than just the "Avatar" he is a friend. And friendship will lasted you forever. You can count on him. He could have left me to die. But he saved me. For just a moment we had a silent friendship. He is an excellent match for Zara. I know he can beat Ozai and we can all live in the world of peace again."

"Is the world in the sky everything they say it is?" she asked as she placed her hand on his.

"My mother has never been better-off. I still can't believe that she was murdered. I want him dead for killing her. I truly feel like I'm the Scarlet Dragon again. She knew I would pass the trial that would bring back my features. I love to see the day when we can be together for all time." He smiled as they kissed in the fading reddish golden rays.

Aang and Zara had climb to the top of the temple and were looking all around them. It was a grand sight to see. A mild breezes blow and whipped Zara red locks wildly.

"I feel this is a turning point in the war. Tomorrow is the countdown till for the Fire Lord's downfall. He will perish and he will be punishment justly for all the harm he has done. I can feel it. I can see it." Smiled warmly Zara as she closed her eyes and spread her arms wide.

"I wish I could feel as sure as you do. But I do have a gut instinct that we will win the war before the comet comes. I can tell you have more on your mind then you are letting on. Tell me what bothering you?" asked Aang as he scratches behind Momo ears.

"Why did you save my brother? Why do you love me? Are you scared? What do you believe Akiko knows that could save the world? Is this place with these people enough to free the world from fear?" she said as she gazed out to the sea and saw a small pod of whales surface.

"I could not leave behind a friend in need, not after everything we been through. I love you not for beauty or power but for what inside you beautiful soul. I think Akiko is a great leader and she will help win the war. If we all work together we can make miracles happen. Come on time for you to fly." He said as he opened his glider and spun her into his arms. He tied a rope around her waist and he then leaped into the air.

They flew all over the island and then let her do some water-skiing. They just passed over the lagoon when Sokka got there.

It was a crescent shape lagoon with turquoise water with a rainbow colored reef beneath them.

"This is really pretty I wish Suki was here. Then this would be really just like my fantasy. Huh? Sounds like someone already here and working out. Wait that voice. It can't be? Can it?" he said as he quicken his pace as he race to beach as burst through the lavender willows he came to a familiar sense. On the beach was a collection of young girls. From all the nations. They were in the middle of a training exercise. But the one leading them was a tall young woman with short chocolate locks in emerald and gold.

"Nice work today ladies. You are all improving. I like you to put into practice for two hours tonight on lessons 7-19 and be here tomorrow one hour before dawn. See you." Said the Leader in a familiar voice.

"You do wonderful for a girl. But then you can do better than any girl or boy I every knew." Said Sokka considerately as he applauded them.

The girl turned and her jade eyes meet with his sapphire. She dropped her fans and let a tiny bead of moisture fall from her right eye.

"Sokka?" asked Suki

"Suki?" he asked the girl who name meant, "Loved one"

They ran to each other and just about a foot from each other Sokka tripped on an aged tree root concealed in the sand. He fell on top of her and the fell into the water.

The youthful women were laughing hysterically as Sokka tried helping Suki up. Her white face make up was dripping of her face. They were both soaked to the bone.

"Sorry Suki I didn't see the tree roo…." He stopped in mid sentence as she kissed him.

"It alright. I missed your clumsiness. You could always make me laugh. Come on lets go to the fire to warm up. You can fill me in on all your adventures since you left Kyoishe." She said as she rung out her hair.

He went into deeply details stories of his exploits and what had happen since Zara had come into the play.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Crimson came for me one week after you left. She said her leader had reason to believe I would be very valuable to end the war. Just this morning before I went to instruct the girls the Red Spirit told me at sunset a surprise would be waiting for me. And here you are. What a bolt from the blue! I'd never believe that the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation would ever turn against their father. It just so good to see you."

"Same here. I wonder how Katara doing." at the same time as they walked hand in hand together to heart of the ancient city.

Katara followed the old irrigation systems and came to the old plantation fields. Some work had been done because she could see that they people here had been trying to grow fresh vegetables in the fertile volcanic soil. She could feel the water trapped underneath the ground.

Taking a deep breath she slowly breathed in and out and let the water free its self from the ground. She the let it gentle shower the thirsty fields and smiled at her self. She started to proceed filling the irrigation systems when the earth began to tremble. A huge crack splint beneath her feet and she just barely mange to get clear.

"Ahh! Phew. That was close. Huh?" she gazed, as the dusty fog started to clear and standing in the middle of the fields was a boy with long hair and dreamy forest green eyes.

"Can it be? Please tell me my eyes do not deceive me or let my heart greatest desire of passion be wasted on halucationation! Haru! Is that you?" called Katara in a timid quavering tone of voice.

"Katara! Please tell me this is not a dream. Let me feel the gentle touch of your hand. Smell the sweet scent of your long brown hair." He said as fireflies danced around them

With her heart pounding she ran to him faster than the wind. As she ran her braid unraveled and her lengthy brunette tresses thrash uncontrollably in a non-extended breeze as a multihued assortment of leaves danced around them as the fell into each other arms and kissed.

"How did you get here?" the both said at the same time.

"A week after you left we were aided by Luke and his troops who helped us regain our village. He told me to come with him. That I would be a great help to end the war. He told me to wait patiently that I would be well reward for my help. You are the greatest reward I could hope for. How is the Avatar?" he said kindly as he held her face in his warm hands as beads of moisture fell along his face.

"Aang is fine. He made many new friends. He even turned the Prince of the Fire Nation to the side of good. The Princess of the Fire Nation is in love with him. I know he will save us. I'm getting to be a powerful Waterbender. I saw my mother in the skies of Heaven. She gave me back my choker. I will love her for that forever. Oh Haru I've missed you." She said as her own beads of moisture fell onto reddish earth.

They began to walk to the center of the city for supper. He offered her an apple, which tasted so good.

The dinner that night was a choice between vegetable soup and rolls or shark fin soup and steaks. Fruit drink was given to anyone who didn't wish to drink tea.

It soon became a party with Luke, Crimson, and Iroh music and storytelling and dancing. But after an hour of merriment Akiko in her Red Spirit outfit spoke.

"My family. We must not make lightly of this celebration. We still have a long road to cross before we can beat the Fire Lord and win back the world of no fear. But we must celebrate tonight because we have strong allies joining us tonight. They include Prince Zuko and Princess Zara, General Iroh, Waterbender Katara, Water Warrior Sokka and the Avatar Aang. With their help and my trump card we can turn the tide of this senseless war and win. This land is a place of power and it holds the key to winning back our future. Our future is not written in stone but the key is incased in stone. Come Avatar, you and your friends as well as Suki, Haru. Follow me and I will show something that has more power than Sozen's comet could ever hope to posses!" She said mystery as she led them into the dark night.

They came to the stone statues of the Animal Spirit Guardians. They all knew the tales of these creatures for they were all part of their culture.

"What do a bunch of statues have to do with saving the world?" asked Sokka as he ran his hand down the fin of the Wind Whale.

"These "Statues" are actually the petrified Spirits of the Guardian Animals. They are real, not myth. Like the Dragons that form the Citadel the frozen them self in stone and have been waiting for the chosen ones to be their human vessel and use their power to do good. Everyone present can control one of these Spirits. Aang being the Avatar can control both. Aang you must breath life into them so they may share the body of the chosen keeper. You will all know what to do in your hearts. So stand in front of your animal. Aang please proceed." Said Akiko kindly explaining to them.

Aang went to the center and wait for everyone to get into position. He remember what he was feeling when Zara was dying. He let his Avatar spirit be the guide. He breathed in and out. A light shot out of his mouth and entered the statues. It was silent for a moment than the stone exploded and these creatures of light appeared they circled around the kids for a few moments till the enter their bodies which glowed and then symbols became visible on their right hand.

"Cool" said Aang. He looked at his palms where the symbols of the Rainbow winged snake and Thunder Eagle was present. Zuko and Zara got their nicknames. Suki had the Gentle Panda; Haru had the Wise Wolf, Katara the Sliver Sea Serpent and Sokka the Wind Whale.

"You may think it cool now, young Avatar but you have a diffidence journey ahead. Tomorrow your true training begins. All of you have difficult times ahead of you. Come lets go to sleep. We have such few hours before morning light grace us. Come" said Akiko as the followed to the temple to sleep.


	12. Training

Training 

Aang found himself being violently aroused from his slumber when he got a boot in the stomach. His features tightened as he winced in pain as he held his abdomen that began to bruise and a single bead of moisture fell down on the broken and cracked limestone floor.

"Ahh! That hurt like a komodo rhino just impaled me! That if I was to tell the truth hurt me! Who did that!" he shrieked as he unintentionally active his Avatar's spirit which caused all the flames on the lifeless isle then to start flare up!

"Shh! You are going to give away this island location if you don't calm down Aang! Come you're education starts now! Come we have a long road ahead. Approach me Aang." whispered Akiko as she put her sword away in its sheath and helped him out of bed.

"Why did you kick me?" inquired the bewildered child as he began to pull on his boots and wipe the sleep out his eyes. He then become conscious it was still dark outside. "Akiko Why are we getting up in the early hours? Its not even crack of dawn yet!"

"Young Savior, do you really assume that the inevitable conflict which lies ahead will be to your convenience? No, it will not. You have to master Water, Earth and Fire. As well release the power of Rainbow winged Snake and Thunder Eagle. You will also have to become skilled at how to execute basic Mystic Arts. This will be easier said than done. This will be the hardest thing you have every done. You are our only hope. The pain you felt from that kick will seem very minute compare to full on ferocity of Lord Ozai! He is a cold-blooded, unpitying and beyond malevolence human fiend! He won't be honorable! You have to fight even when it pains you to get up. There is a proverb among the Dragons stating, "The most important lesson each of us must be taught is the true strength of heart and to have the strength of character _by no means_ to give up no matter how fruitless things turn out to be." So no matter how you feel you have got to be able to fight even if you have not eaten or taken a drink in weeks you will fight. Now come! There is no further time for having this discussion, I have a little challenge for you so follow me." She said with a twinkle in her eyes as she positioned her mask on her face and showed him the way to the coastline.

She inhaled deeply the sea air, before turning to face the child who was paying more attention to the tiny silvery fish dance on the moonlit beach than her. Her body language becomes very aggravated. She glared at Aang for a moment then smacked him across the face.

"Bring to a halt striking me! It hurts!" bellyache Aang as he massaged his cheek.

"Listen, Avatar! I already told you the battle ahead would not be to your convenience! So don't begin howling like a child! You might be twelve but you don't have time to be a child any longer. So suck it up and listen carefully ok?" said Akiko in frenzy as she drew a line in the sand and turned to face Aang.

He looked like he was ready to shed tears. Behind her scarlet spirit mask her unsympathetic features soften to that of a concerned mother. She fell to her knees and held in her arms the child closely then raised her mask just enough to kiss him soothingly on his redden cheek.

"Please forgive me Avatar Aang, I'm acquainted with the fact you don't fully understand what lies ahead of you. I know deep inside you are skeptical that you can do what you were born to do. But I hope you become conscious to the fact that the Spirit of the Avatar chose you for a reason. And I'm positive the reason was not because you are brilliant at the art of bending but what your heart is more powerful then whatever malevolence is on this planet. What is in our hearts and souls are more powerful then abhorrence, ravenousness, lust, power and terror. You comprehend the value of love and friendship. You saw the good in Zuko that even he was unaware it even existed within him. You unchained Zara from her chains and given humankind more hope then even I dared to dream achievable. Your father would have been very swollen with pride because of you, what you have accomplished, and all you have yet to achieve." She whispered compassionately as she fondled his face.

"My father? I have no father. Airbenders never are acquainted with their biological parents. We have no knowledge of the ones who gave us existence. It is tradition that the boys and girls are raised apart. We are taken from our mothers not many days after we a born to our respected temples. So I really don't have a father." Aang put in plain words the details that surround his upbringing regretfully as his gaze wander to the moon in the inky blackish blue sky as a star fell down past it.

"In that case why do you show off his beads around your neck, if the were not a gift of love and a token of his affection for you? Make a note of this piece of advise of ancient knowledge, Aang a parent is more then one who _bestow _the gift of existence; a true parent is one who is _a part_ of one existence. You think Zhao is my father or Ozai is Zuko and Zara's? They each gave us life but they both haven't been a part of that life. A father would not destroyed by fire his own son face and would not used his daughter to be an instrument, an advantage to be triumphant in a blood-spattered and nonsensical confrontation that should not even been permitted to go on this long, or leave his only child to be on their own with no one else and abandoned them forever. Kin is not just about blood that flows through our veins, as it is about love. You, Katara, Sokka, Momo, Appa, Zuko, Zara, Iroh, Luke, Crimson, Suki, Haru and me? We are all family and that means till the day we draw our last breath we will each other and do all we can to protect and be concerned for one another. Monk Gyasto loved you like a son, so in everyway that beyond doubt mattered he was your father. You saw him in Heaven Light and he gave you something to give you strength and comforted you in your darkest hours. Now are you ready for you challenge?" she inquired him as her words of wisdom wisped through out his mind and into his heart and soul.

"Why not? I'm ready!" he shouted

"Alright I want you to run from this line here around the perimeter of the island ten times." She started to explain before he interrupted her

" No problem! That will be a piece of cake! I'll be done in less then ten secs!" he was just about to run when she pressed her sword against his chest.

"Let me draw to a close, Avatar. You have to run around the island ten times _prior to_ daybreak on an empty stomach_, that means no food or water_, devoid of_ the means of any extraordinary powers. _ And you have till dawn to completed this task. Do you comprehend?"

" I beg your pardon? But that unattainable! I'll by no means make it! The island itself has to at least be three miles long!" he howled taken aback to the core of what she was requesting.

"Three and half miles long through some of the most riggers and dangerous terrine you can possible image. Crack of dawn is in four and half hours you better get going. I know I seem malicious, but I'm only being malicious to be kind. There is an important lesson here to be learn hopeful when you complete this you will have learn it and if not you will repeat this exercise in till you do get it. So go now!" she ordered him and he started to run.

Sighing she went to her sanctuary. She looked at the floor at what become her meditation areas. It was a huge circle with different colored candles arranged in the Avatar cycle. Each color repented the nation for it had its element symbol and season. The tiles were also arranged as the symbol of the elements, season, and Animal Spirits.

With a wave of her hand she lit the candles and began to meditate in front of an ancient alter. She was so deep in focus she didn't realize someone had come in.

"Akiko?" called out a voice quietly

She screamed and turned to face Zuko giving him the impression of being an annoyed and flabbergasted.

"Zuky! Make somebody's day and don't do that! Meditation is the only thing that can tame my irritability! Uh would you care to join me? It would make the next two hours fly right by!" she chuckled lightly as her cheeks flushed as crimson as Zara's locks.

"Is there a explanation for you being up in the early hours? I like meditating myself. But still we both need to sleep occasionally. Is there something bothering you? Talk to me Akiko. We have not kill time for two years of separation from each other to mess up the best thing in each of our lives. So tell me what is bothering you, my Fire Lily?" he asked quietly as he fondled her face tenderly.

"Zuko. I just sent Aang on his earliest of scores of challenges. He must be experienced. His buddy Bumi educated him that he must always open his brain to the possibilities. I'm setting up to train his whole mind, body and soul. I have training exercise for all the others. But first we must compose ourselves. Did you sleep alright, my love?" she asked innocently as she began her deep breathing exercises.

"I'd slept very well, thank you for asking. But you give the impression of being, like you have not slept in months. This war has taken a heavier toll on you and the rest of humanity then anticipated has it not? When I was original cast out of the Fire Nation homeland I couldn't sleep for a long time. I had an even harder time sleeping after assuming the guise of the legendary Blue Spirit to liberate Aang. I commit to memory with absolute clarity what Ozai said to me before he charbroiled my face. He said, "_You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher."_ I've learned it all right, but not what he was thinking. I've learned to respect others and myself. I have also gain knowledge and wisdom from my suffering the true values and treasures of life and was finally able to learn by heart what my mother had tried to teach me." He smiled a small smile as he touched her face with his right hand and they held in each other's arms.

She smiled affectedly as they kissed and she began her daily ritual of praying to the Spirits and Dragons. After an hour she and Zuko walked hand in hand to see the others.

They were all-dead to the world completely and with the crack of dawn still far off gave no signs of waking in a little while. Akiko strolled over to Sokka and plugged up his nose and covered his mouth and after a moment he woke wheezing for a lungful of air.

"What… was … that… for!" he said furiously he as struggled to breath correctly

"Delighted to see you, wide awake and able-bodied Warrior of Water. Now follow me and I will give you your assement. It is quite challenging! Come we're are wasting precious daylight." She told him in a peculiar tone as she got up and about and dusted herself off.

"Hello! It's still in the hours of darkness! Normal people sleep till the sun is up! So if you don't mind I'm going back to slee... Hey! Bring to a standstill that at once! I bruise like a sea prune! Hey you're pulling my arm out of its socket!" he yelped as she began dragging him by his right arm.

Akiko may not look like it but she was just as physically powerful as any man. Sometimes even stronger. She was rolling her eyeballs in her hand as she let him to the northwestern side of the island. The water around her was like a uncontrolled monsoon. White water and rocks and many unseen dangers. This where Sokka would begin his training.

"Warrior of Water stand forth. Look before you. This place is called _Ruhakana Tallulah._ More or less translated it means "_Augmentative Leaping River."_ This is where I want you to train. Take a good look. Understand its power and be in awe at its exquisiteness." She gave details in perfect clarity as her hand swept over the vast beyond of the reverberation of the Thunder Sea.

" It is stunning. But what do you want me to do?" inquired Sokka with a perplex look on his face as he scratched his head with his other hand on his side.

"What I want you to do is instruct a team of little children how to build a craft and navigate it through these treacherous waters to the other side of that outcrop of rocks and sail the perimeter of the island. You will have a series of many dangerous obstacles to get through. Think you can handled it?" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Me? Handle a bunch of kids? Ha Lady after dealing with Aang this long I can take any kid you can dish out at me! I adore ice dodging. I live for the challenges of life! But first I think I'll snag a bite to eat! Whoa! Hot feet!" he said as he rubbed his foot while glaring at Zuko who was in good spirits.

"I'm afraid you can't eat till you catch your own breakfast. That will be after you build the boat and can get through _Ruhakana Tallulah_ and then if your crew can actually catch food with their um how do I put this kindly _disadvantages._" He said quietly laughing a bit.

"Come again Ashes for Brains?" inquired a befuddled Sokka not getting the joke

"We have selected for you a team of three kids. They each our from a different nation and have all experienced different experiences in this war, as well as all being a bender. But one more thing that they share is each has a different handicap. Roja of the Fire Nation is sightless, Rocco of the Earth kingdom is unable to hear and Ryba of the Water Tribe is voiceless. You have to help them over come their difference and work together to complete thy task or thou shall not eat. They are waiting in Ruffina Grotto is about 245 feet north of this spot. The cave is surround by red crystals just go through the bamboo and over the creek and you'll find them and your tools and equipment to make the boat. Hurry up when the sun is high and reflecting off these waters you turn redder then a tomato. Well what are you doing standing here! Go!" she yelled at him.

"He sure is pathetic at times," retorted Zuko with a wicked chortle.

"Maybe so, Zuky, But the Wind Whale chose him and he will have to unlock its power on his own. Come we must get Katara for her mission. You better step aside in exactly two minutes because Aang will be coming by." She said thoughtfully as she nonchalantly slapped his wrist

Sure enough he sprinted next to them and said in out gasping voice deprived of much air " See you later" as he pushed himself harder. He was beat red and sweating more then a hog monkey during heat wave but he kept on going.

They reached Katara and the others and woke them. They all criticized her very vociferously that it was too early to get up but she was not taking no for an answer that they follow her and Zuko.

"Suki I would like you to train some unsullied aggressive ladies. You will be training in a new location today, that Zuky will be so kind to take you to in a moment. Haru you will go to the carven with the huge onyx rock in front and wait for further instructions. Katara follow me!" she snapped as she motion with her sword in the directions they were to go.

When they had trek a good-distanced Katara finally spoke.

"Akiko? Where are my brother and Aang and why did Zara get to sleep? And where are we going? I'm still unfamiliar with this island terrain. Where are we going?" she inquired yawning a bit and rubbing the sleep out her worn-out attractive azure eyes.

"You shall see. Aw here we are. This is the spot. Katara did you know the coral reefs are their own little communities built up on those who have come before? The combination of this island volcanic past and the coral reefs are great source of much good fortune. Now beneath the tranquil turquoise waves is one of the world oldest and largest and most colorful reefs in existent." She sighed happily

"It is beautiful the sea. But what does this reef have to do with my skills as a Waterbender?" inquired Katara as she fix her eyes upon the infinite ocean.

"You _are _the _sea,_ Daughter of Water. The tides are your breaths. When you are calm the sea is at peace and is kind to those in and above it. Your heart is the bountiful wonders of the ocean and your temper is the rage of the water's fury itself. You can walk and dance on water devoid of sinking underneath the water surface." She smiled in a dreamy fashion as she spoke in a rhythmical tone of voice full of emotion.

"Wow, I… I'm speechless you make me out to be some kind of goddess of the sea not merely a girl who can manipulate water with her thoughts. I'm glad you have such confidents in me. So what can I do?" asked Katara

"I would like you to dive deep beneath the waters and swim along the reef and collect coral flowers and other things I told you about last night that we use for medicine."

"Sounds straightforward." She replied confidently

"Be warned, Child of Liquid Life. These waters may be calm and tranquil above the surface but below it is a dangerous as the fury of one fire tank. You have to watch out for three most important dangers. One white tip reef sharks, silver fin barracudas, and finally a diversity of eels. I hope you have collected enough by noon. Till then we part Katara Mistress of Water." She said as she began walking back to ruined city.

Katara for a few moments stood there bowled over then began to walk towards the waves.

Akiko finally made it to the place where she found Haru waiting for her. He was slumped against the rock snoring louder than a roaring hurricane.

Sighing she prod him with her blade and when that didn't work she blow fire on his butt and that woke him up real quickly.

"Haru! You're one of the finest Earthbenders there is. But in the fight to save the world I need people who can comply with commands. Now a couple of hours of loss sleep may seem very important right now but in the long run you are gonna have to go _days_ without sleep if we are to be victorious! So I want you to take a good long look at that little gold speck on the horizon because you are not going to see the sun for a long time! Now move this rock aside please!" she snapped irritably

With nothing more then a gesture he moved the rock to expose a hidden staircase enveloped in obscurity.

"Follow me." She said as she light up a fist and began to descend the stairs to the black hellhole. They traveled for about fifteen minutes till the reach an arched stone gateway in the shape of the sun and moon. The air here was stale and dusty. It was pitch black you couldn't see anything! The only light was from Akiko's fire. No one had been down here in an extraordinarily long time.

"What is this place? It is creepy. Being down here gives me goose bumps!" said Haru nervously as he shudder.

"This is the Lost Labyrinth of Libra. A pair of twins named Kalinda and Kamaria Libra designed it. This was supposed to be almost impossible to get to the other entryway without going round the bend. But I have faith that you can navigate this maze safely to the other side with out losing your mind. I will give you torchlight to at least see where you are going. I expect to see you for dinner. Good Luck, Son of Earth." She said and went back up to land of light.

"Well here it goes." He thought uncertainly as he took his first footstep over the threshold into the mysterious void of oblivion.

Akiko was halfway back to the shrine when Zuko intercepted her at the heart of a crossroad.

"Well Suki is training the new girls on the south ridge. She seems to have a personality conflict with one. An attractive willowy young woman named Wyanet. She is as striking as a butterfly but as lethal as a black widow. Can you believe all that we got established before dawn? Uncle and Zara are still asleep and I guess we better go arouse them out of bed. Race you!" He challenged her as he grinned at her and she smiled as they ran through the ancient ruins.

"You have done a complete turn around Zuky boy! You wasted two years being vinegary and possessing a uncontrolled obsession for a boy that ultimate turn around and saved your soul." She purred into his ear as she played with his ponytail playfully

"I learned I rather live one day with a true friend then live a hundred years alone. Aang has a talent for making friends. I'm glad our path crossed. I have a feeling before she was murdered Mother knew that what going on right now was going to happen but how it will end we can only guess. I wake Uncle you wake Zara, she likes you." He whispered contentedly as he giggled merrily

Smiling pleasantly under her mask she went over to the scarlet haired loveliness gently awoke her from her slumber.

"Aang? Is that you? Zuko?" she asked as her eyes adjusted to the low light.

"Shush. No Little Phoenix it's me." She told her as she helped her up and out of the thin sleeping mats that were squished together so tightly.

"Dawn is approaching fast. We need to get you started on some important exercises before you can eat. I want you to get out of a series of rooms each with a twisted way in and out of them with out using your powers. Come I will show you." Akiko told her kindheartedly

"Prince Zuko your girlfriend seems really on top of things. Funny I don't remember you talking much about her prior to last night." Said Iroh as he commenced making a little tea.

"Uncle some things are secret. As in a need to know basis. My old existence was so jam-packed of pain and hardship I didn't not want or need any more reason to make me feel of being of inferior quality then I already felt about myself. But she one in a million that for sure. She is hot as fire that gives life and cold as the ice that sooths the heated moments of life. Her rage is like a thundering river and you can always forgive her no matter what. She may be a little crazy but she the nicest girl you'll ever met. She every love I have ever had as well as the only one I ever had." He murmured in a far off dreamy lyrical tone as he sighed and fixed his eyes out to the sea.

"Prince Zuko I never thought I see the day you were a victim of golden arrow of love. Because I thought you were doomed to feel the painful poison that comes from the lead arrow of indifference and hate. But its nice to know your heart is not so black it can't be pierced. I will admit, Prince Zuko I like you this way better to previous circumstances. Your mother, Zalika, would be very proud of you. I know I'm. Tea?" he said as he poured the tea into a cup and held it out to him.

Zuko smiled a small smile that held a moment of pride on his face. He took the cup in his left hand and held his Scarlet Dragon pendent in his right. It glazed in early predawn light and seem to smiling proudly at him. He blinked back a small set of teardrops from his eyes and sipped his tea pleasantly.

"Zuky! Iroh! Come I've assement for both of you! Come we're burning daylight! Come on!" shouted Akiko as she motion for them to follow her. "Iroh I want you to go to the harbor and check out our battalion and navel fleet. We needed your expert opinions on them. Take the path to your left for about ten minutes. You will get together with a young man in lavender clothing's. His name is Aneurin he will help you in your task. Zuky come with me." She said as she led him to a pyramid

"You like barking orders like Zhao. But at least your orders are well intended. What do you have in mind for me?" he asked with his brow frowning

"I want you to do what you did once before. Get in and out of an impenetrable fortress with out being killed or using Firebending. I wish for you to teach others what to do that so they don't grow too dependent of their bending skills. Think you can do that all day till dinner devoid of food or water?" she asked him playing with a fireball in her hands. She extinguished the sphere of flames and presented him with his swords.

"That will be easy. I guess you are going to be busy till dinner. But I'm left to wondering one thing." He said as he seizes the swords from her but didn't let his eyes leave the vacant eyeholes of the crimson metal mask of his true love.

"Zuky boy what's is it that hassling you? I've many other people to tend too, as well meet with Crimson and Luke. What is it, my love?" she asked gazing into his amber eyes sweetly

"What are you trying to teach us with these impossible tasks? How are these "exercises" supposed to help us release the spirit's power within us and help beat my "Father" and save the world? You are a clever and cunning young woman and I'm proud to fight beside you. Tell me what is the answer to my questions?" he asked leaning all his weight on the swords in the ground.

"There are many things Zuko that can't be taught but must be learned from experience. We must find the powers within ourselves by finding out that is who we really are. It is the journeys that we take as we walk the twists and turns of the path in life that help us find out that is how we discover who we are inside our hearts and souls. Our friends, family, and enemies help shape that we are. Life and time are great teachers. We learn from failure and we learn from trying. We need hope that things will get better and faith in one another that we can do the impossible. Love and friendship is the most powerful forces in the world. Remember these three things. A person uses their powers wisely; they are true to the ones around them and true to themselves. For all the power the Fire Lord desire he has neither family nor friends who feel affection for him and bear any concerned regarding him. What is the point of living if you don't share your life with someone else? Set out my love I will wait for you at the ceremonial dinner." She said with a quick kiss and strolled away.

"Akiko you are one of the most remarkable young woman in the human race." He thought has he gone and trained.

Everyone passed his or her trial with flying colors. They were all over and done with by dinner save for Aang who was in self induce slumber after collapsing from just scarcely finishing his task by the skin of his teeth. Akiko had found him pass out on the shoreline and gave him a little water and brought him to nap the rest of the day while she hang around for one and all else to conclude his or her tasks. Everyone was present and accounted for save Luke and Crimson who were out on special assignment and wouldn't be back for three more nights.

"Welcome everyone! You all look so famished! Come we will eat with bountiful quantity that Sokka and his crew were able to congregate. Now eat your spoils and tell me what each of you learned today. Come up and consume your fill." She said sympathetically as everyone put large helpings of rations onto their plates.

"Yum, this is great stuff! Give me a quantity of of the sushi and a little of the pudding and a few sunfish and swordfish and catfish and lobster, and little rolls." Said Sokka as he crammed food into his already stuff mouth.

"Sokka! Please mind your manners! Use a napkin! And don't talk with your mouth full!" snipped Suki with a teasing smile enveloped on her reddish pink lips.

"Its quiet alright, none of you have eaten all day. There is plenty to go around. So tell me about what you learned. Sokka if you be so kind?" Akiko said in her honey toned voice.

"Well it was not very easy to get the task accomplished but we did it. I have the blisters to prove how hard we worked to construct a boat. But getting the three kids to first find a way to talk to one another in ways the all understand what the other is saying was hard but after several almost unbearable hours we worked on a way to communicated. It was noon when we final started working on the boat and by mid afternoon we finished then we launched into the _Ruhakana Tallulah_. It really lived up to its name. I thought we done for. There were rocks, whirlpools and the water was so violent! But every time danger arisen I don't how else to describe it other than a sixth sense alerted me to the danger. We came, we saw and we kicked the _Ruhakana Tallulah _sorry ass! Then we caught your guys dinner!" he finished as he gobbled a large piece of blue lobster meat.

Akiko eyes gazed at the fire in front of them and smiled. "Congratulations Sokka. You passed and have begun to discover your powers. You are an excellent leader and have high-quality judgment. You were only able to use the Wind Whale power to become aware of the danger because you proved you already had good instincts. From now on you will always be able to know when threat is coming and every single thing that is concealed will be revealed to you. You will also be able to communicate in any shape or form. Now Katara dazzles us with your exploits!"

"Well I stood by the water for a long time. But I kept in mind what you said. So I took a deep breath and glided the direction of the water. I wasn't thinking I just kept gliding and before I realized it I was in the middle of the little cove and was _standing_ on the water! I slowly raised my arms that had been crossed over my heart. The water began swirling all around me then I exhaled and let the water take me."

"As soon as I was submerged I opened my eyes and was nearly blinded by the array of colors from the reef. I was breathing just fine. I began to collect the items. I was just getting some rare shizu coral blossom when I looked up and saw a large shape coming towards me at break neck speed. It was large gang of sharks! I started to panic and drop the knife and hid. Then when I came out of my hiding spot a lighting eel passed right through me! I then was caught off guard as the pack of sharks swam back at me but for some reason I waved my right hand and the disappeared form view! It was beyond amazing I thought I was done for when a gigantic black and white hammer head came but it seemed to heed my every thoughts and whims! It was absolutely cool!" she said as she ate a little bit of rice and noodles.

"You deserve a round of applauded, Katara. You also gain inner knowledge of your true power! What you have told us you have only had a glimpse of what you can do. You can walk on water and never sink nor drown. Aquatic life heed your every commanded and you can become one with the water, but you can also produce water with out a source nearby. You are true miraculous, Katara." Said Akiko as she deeply breathed in the charming fragrance of hot chocolate and turned to face the Son and Daughter of Earth

"I can safely assume you Suki discovered through your trial the powers of strength, stealth, and inner knowing. You Haru have obtained the powers of inner wisdom and heighten senses and faster reflex. Now Zuky you and Zara enlighten me by means of what you discovered about your Spirit Animal powers?" she inquired with an eyebrow cocked

"I have bountiful courage, fire shields, and much good fortune. I can also sense fear. My normal Firebending skills have been enhanced to the highest degree. Scarlet Dragon is my comrade and we work together as one." Said Zuko as he clasped his pendent firmly

"I'm invulnerable and can restore that which is gone. I have a much clearer conscious with the Little Phoenix," commented Zara with a small yawn

Decently done, all of you. You have come together as friends and formed a bond of unbreakable friendship and true love for this earth and the people who live in it. We are not just fighting for a peaceful future for ourselves but for all who have yet to be born. I want you each to hold each other hand and take a moment to reflect on what was learned today. We must keep looking forward to the distant horizon ahead of us. Understand the true power of friendship and now what we have is more valuable than what those who are true traitors to the Fire Nation who have committed the high treason of betraying of the world. Aang so nice of you to join us come eat you been passed out all day." Said Akiko in a soothing thoughtful tone of voice without even turning around to see who was approaching.

Cradling his black-and-blue abdomen that was roaring louder then a mountain cat-wolf. He began to eat everything in sight so fast he almost forgot to breath. Momo ran around his head before settling on his lap with a half eaten apple.

"Aang! You look, well terrible! What did Akiko make you do?" asked Zara irritably as she got behind her boyfriend and began to massage his throbbing shoulders.

Aang looked appalling all right. He was filthy with bruises and cuts everywhere and his clothes were even more desecrated. His eyes had huge circles and were bloodshot. He needed a bath and a needle and thread.

"Well I had to run around the island ten times without food, water, or powers, prior to first light. I didn't comprehend what Akiko was trying to teach me this morning but now I do." He said as he picked up a soup bowl and began to slurp it.

"What did you learn, Young Savior of the World?" asked Akiko as she wiped her mouth with a gleam in her jade green eyes and her red lips concealed a smile behind the napkin.

"Like you acquaint with me this morning. "The inevitable conflict ahead will not be to my convinces and I must be geared up to exchange blows no matter what and never give up." I also learn what I _can do_ without my abilities. I have patience; determination and I will persevere over the evil that has plaque our world so long. It is my responsibly, an unwanted one yes but I was chosen to have these powers and I must live up to what I was meant to be while staying true to myself." He said jadedly as he drank an extensive swallow of mare's milk and wiped his brow.

"It is truly incredible the mind of a child. You have grasped something that would have taken many others a lifetime to learn. You have gained the bountiful youthful energy of the Thunder Eagle. You have also obtained the healing abilities of the Rainbow Winged Snake. I will point out too each and every one of you that the Spirit's insignias on your palms have began to glow faintly. They will become more apparent in days yet to come, as you grow stronger. All that you needed was within you already you just need a little nudging to bring it to the surface. Now take what you have learned and what you will learn and put all together, only when we act, as one united nation will we win the fight against tyranny and adversity. Now lets join the others for some fun. Iroh is playing his sungi horn tonight and I would love a dance in the silver moonlight" she cooed as she bats her long eyelashes.

That was the routine that was formed. Get up early and to what seem like a pointless and senseless exercise but in the end learn a valuable lesson. But in the mist of all the training creeping about was scent of young love in the air. The children were always trying to have a moment of piece to them.

Exactly one month after arriving on the island of Nuriel when their wish for a night to themselves was granted. It started when Sokka watch Suki finish training her women. She was infuriated with that new girl Wyanet. Sokka went and found her just before the end of the day started. She was more often than not a cool head girl but now Suki displeasure was as destructive as an earthquake.

"Wyanet! I don't know what to do with you! Will you listen me!" screamed Suki furiously at a tall willowy girl with a long mane of wild black hair with gleaming golden eyes that seemed to pierce the very soul.

The girl was more interested in sharping her Sais then listening to her supervising officer. She pretended that she hadn't taken any notice of Suki telling her what to do.

Sokka looked over the girl and was a little more then disturbed by her appearance. She showed off a skimpy black body-hugging outfit with an array of weapons on her belt and probably tucked away in her high-heeled boots. They seem to range from a pair of Sais, a whip, and mini scythe on her belt. Swords and bow with a quiver full of arrows were strapped to her back. She bore even stranger blood red tattoos on her arms, back, legs and face. He had a terrible feeling they were made from the blood of Fire Nation citizens she had most likely slaughter. Sokka truly found himself terrified. Even wondering if he should fear for his life.

"Wyanet! We are required to work together as one! We are a team! Do you comprehend that concept at all? We rise and fall together! We have a responibitly a duty to the world to help the Avatar set the rest of humankind free from the oppression of the crazy Fire Lord. You can't be a loose cannon you heed me! Well do you!" screamed Suki waving her folded golden iron fan at her angrily

Wyanet simply didn't acknowledge her and looked at her long black fingernails. Sneering as she ran her fingers the wild mess of hair she began to walk away from Suki. She turned to face her and said in the coldest most unemotionally tone of voice, "In war pretty girl it's all about survival of the fittest got that? You can only count on yourself. I've witness things that only you thought were only prowling around through the fissures in your nightmares. And you have the nerve to tell me what to do? You're just a stupid little girl with a pathetic fan who has no real grasp on the horrors out there. Let me tell you right now that fan is most defiantly the poorest excuse for a weapon ever! There is no right or wrong or a thing entitled honor in my life and it has no place in war. Trust me I know. Its kill or be killed. You really think some stupid little boy is going to defeat the Fire Lord? HA! You really are a dreamer! Dreams are for fools! I will show you every single one of you naïve kids one day that to defeat the Fire Nation now and forever you have to kill them all. No one in their land deserves to live. They are plague that needs to be eradicated! I will bring them a plaque that will kill them quicker then one can breath! Then once their foul breath has stilled and their heart stop beating we will cut them out and eat them! We will drink their blood and burn their bodies in their own precious fire! That how they shall all die! In the same nightmare that has been plaguing the world for a century! You can't beat the Devil and his apprentices or his sick little followers without playing dirty. You think there is a fine line between good and evil? Ha! There is no such line! It is all hogwash! The lies they feed you so you will be brainwash to fight for a "Just Cause"! It's not even in existence! That what this war is destined to come down too. You can't expect foolish dreams and petty love and pitiful bonds of friendship to win against the fury of Hell. Think about that tonight o wise sensei. Good night Little Girl!" she roared at her before storming away. They watched her disappear into the murkiness and taking a swallow out a black hip flask.

"Brr! That girl colder then the ice back home in the South Pole. I don't know how you have the patience for someone like that." Said Sokka as he walked through the trees.

"Sokka it's wonderful to see you. It's not easy that much I can tell you. I don't know what to do with her. She's nothing like in the least like any other trainee I have ever encountered. She's an excellent warrior and very brave, loyal, and intelligent. But she's also fiercely independent, arrogant, and brash. She always says what's on her mind without thinking and she's impossible to get along with. She is not very social for another thing. She set up her tent far away in a rather desalted and secluded place. I don't know what I'm going to do with her. I tried to have Luke help with some of his techniques but nothing seems to be of assistance to the unfortunate soul. I beg your pardon? What that under your arm?" asked Suki with much curiosity pointing to Sokka right arm

"Oh this? Well um it's a,… um… it's a picnic. I was hoping you want to go with me to this spot I discovered yesterday and have a picnic and watch the sunset. Well how about it?" he asked nerveless playing with his hands.

Smiling she took his hands in hers and said tenderly "I would love to have a picnic feast with you. Show the way."

He took her hand and then led her up a steep, slippery, rocky path. She fell a few times but he caught her. Finally he led her to a small clearing over looking the coastline. Sokka then took something out of the basket and laid it out and Suki gasped out in amazement with tears in her green eyes. The blanket was green and gold to match her home island but in the center of it an embroider picture of the Avatar her home had been named after.

"Sokka that is amazing! Did you get Katara to do it for you?" she asked as she ran her hand down the precious emerald silk.

Sokka got red in the face a little and hid from view his hands behind his back. "No, actually I've spent most of my free time this past month making it. I made it for you because you are a strong and beautiful young woman and more of a warrior then I'd ever hope to be. It wasn't easy let me tell you. Lot of holes in my hands." He chuckled as he showed her his hands and blushed even more.

She took his hands into her hands and kissed them. "Come lets eat." They proceed to eat while watching the twilight on the distant horizon.

"Ever notice the sun setting on the distant horizon is like a metaphor for the voyage we have all decided to take part in. We can't stand by and do nothing. I refuse to live under a dictator. I would gladly give up breathing the air then live in the world those mad men in the Fire Nation hope to do. What do you think, Sokka? What do you dream or hope for?" asked Suki thoughtfully as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Want to be acquainted with the truth, Suki? Well previous to this. This life of protecting Aang and constant traveling and fearing for our lives and everything that been done and has yet to be done I was even more of a jerk. Just a boy who didn't dream at all thinking all was lost already. I had had given up on hope a long time ago. I dealt with reality and not what seemed to be foolish dreams of children. But I realize now people need their dreams they need hope. You will find salvation in your dreams that your not truly complete in less you have them. When I met you I dreamed every day of the day I could return to you. Those dreams and the feelings I have inside of me make me feel like I don't want to waste time. I want to take a chance and fight for those dreams to become a reality so my feelings can thrive in a free world. Suki do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked with huge gleaming blue eyes.

"You have a piece of prune on you cheek let me clean it up for you." She said as she wiped it off. While she was doing that he put the last piece of crabmeat in her mouth. She licked her lips and smiled. Flashing open her fan and concealed them kissing at the moment of sunset. Down on the beach below it seem that they weren't the only ones with love on their minds.

Katara and Haru were walking hand in hand bare foot across the beach with the wave gently lapping their feet in soothing water as well as letting the salty ocean breeze brush gently along their faces.

"It is so beautiful tonight. Like it's almost possible to forget that there is a war out there being here as long as we have been. Do you, Haru like what you see when you look at your reflection?" asked Katara as smoothed out her braid.

"I like what I see. You're the reason that I see love reflected in mine and your eyes ever time I look in the mirror." He said lay down on the beach with her gazing out at the endless sea.

"Hmm you are so romantic, I know Mother would had love you." She said loudly she then whispered to herself while touching her necklace "You were right Mom. He the one."

"What you say, Katara I couldn't hear you above the sounds of the sea. Tell me." He said as he skipped a stone across the water. It skipped seven times.

Sighing she spoke of something she had thought a lot about lately. "During the eclipse a month ago the night we came here. We had gone to Zara and Zuko's Mother Zalika 's grave on Fire Lily Island. We were there for seven hours but we actually spent seven _days_ in Heaven. We meet our lost loved ones. We can't tell what we saw but I can tell you, Sokka and me meet up with our mother Tanana. She told us something but I can't tell you what it was. Not that I don't want to but when I have tried to before to speak of this with someone who was not there I speak either backwards or in gibberish or both at the same time." Sighing she grabbed at her braid and tried to keep it from coming apart.

"Stupid wind! It's messing up my hair!" she muttered crossly

"Actually I like it better down, where it's wild and loose and free. You look much pretty that way. More like an Angel of the Water" Said Haru sweetly

"You do? Well in that case." She shook her head till all of it came loose and blushed at him. They spent the rest of the hours of darkness making sandcastles with their powers.

While Zuko and Akiko disappeared for another night in the hot springs Zara was looking for Aang. She found him sitting on top of the temple. He was in very deep thought.

"Copper piece for your thoughts?" she said gently as she placed a hand on Aang right shoulder.

"Zara. It is always a pleasure to be in your presence. I do have a lot on my mind but I really don't want to have a discussion about it." He said as he looked away from her and stroked Momo.

"Well since you won't talk about it let me be allowed to fill in the blanks. I think you are still doubtful about yourself because even though you have master all the elements, and have both powers of Air Spirit Animals and the Mystic Arts assistance you up you still think we might lose? Am I right?" she said holding his hand as she batted her amber eyes at him.

He nodded so slightly it was hard to tell but it was a nod.

"Aang, there is always going to be that chance. But it's better to take a chance and risk it all then not to do anything at all. After all you have taken many chance along this journey."

"You are also worried that if we fight those who you love will get hurt and depart this life. Well our little trip should tell you those who are deceased and gone to the winds of yesterday are still with us as we go on."

"We have a treasure worth fighting for. It is worth more then all the riches in the world put together. It's the people in the world. Treasure made of gold or jewels there not worth anything you can't take it with once your gone. It wills eventual turn to dust. But true friend like all of us? We last without end." She said as she swung her legs about.

"How did you get to be so wise for one so young?" he asked as a little yellow and red bird landed in his outstretched hand.

"Aang we all mature differently. Think about it. You may be technically 112 years old but everything about you is just 12. But age doesn't always mean wisdom. Life itself breeds wisdom. I do have something I want to share with you." She said as an identical bird flew to her hand. She gently petted it.

"What to you want to tell me?" he asked with curiosity of a cat.

"I used to fear full moons. They are supposed to be beautiful and romantically. Shine over the land at night like a lantern showing us the way home safely. But it just doomed for me the Nightmare of Death. Then one full moon at midnight the nightmare changed. It happened just one day a day like any other. When the moon got the midnight point I was once again trapped it what was inevitable the day the world ended. I began to fall into an endless void of fire and then I was saved. I looked at a boy. A boy with the most beautiful gray eyes that was so full of stories. That boy showed me the world from a whole new perspective in shimmering light of silver moonbeams. He found all the people who had lost with out hope and found them the way home. He was an angel in disguise bringing love to all the corners of the world. He would keep his promise to make life never end in pain again." She said as she took his head in her hands and gazed into his gray eyes and kissed him.

"I will make you a promise tonight. An unbreakable vow of true love. I Princess Zara of the Fire Nation, Daughter of Lady Zalika, Niece to General Iroh "Dragon of the West" and Sister to Prince Zuko solemnly swear that for the rest of my life I will love you, Avatar Aang. I can't live without you or my soul will die. I'm telling you the honest truth Aang. I will love you forever and for always." She said as she placed his right hand over her heart and her right hand over his heart. They were beating in sync.

"Zara you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. But there is one more thing still bothering me and it won't be so easy to lay to rest." Said Aang as he turned his gaze to the darkening skies as the stars set in motion emerging one by one like diamonds being sewn on a piece of indigo silk.

"I would feel a lot more confident with myself if I was able to find out if any other Avatar has gone through what I have gone through." He said staring at his feet.

"Can't you summon Avatar Roku?" asked Zara confused.

"Don't you think I've attempt it already!" he shout angrily at her tighten his hold on her wrists.

"Aang! Calm down! Please you're hurting me!" she whimpered

He at once let her go. Staring at his hands in horror.

"I'm sorry." He began to cry as streams of tiny beads of moisture fell from his face onto the grimy splintered granite floor.

He fell into her arms and she held close him tightly and comforted him for an hour. "Come we will go visit Luke. He might be able to be of assistance to you. Aang don't apologies. Zuko has done a lot of that both of you have had your share of traumatic life altering events. You have every right to be angry. Come lets go." She said kindhearted.

They walk till the came to Luke tent. He had just finished his three-day of solitude. He hadn't eat or drinking or even be disturbed since her request that he need three day to recuperate from his latest assement. As the approached they saw him talking to Crimson as they let go an embrace.

"Thank you Luke it was enjoyable. See you later." She whispered before she walked to her own tent.

"Hello Aang, Zara! Been a long time since I've seen you two lovebirds around. But then I've been really busy myself lately. Lovely evening is it not? Why are you looking at me that way?" inquired Crimson as her grasp tighten around her galvin

"Nothing just wondering what you and Luke were up too." Said Aang with big eyes.

"Well Luke and me had a little tea and we also had a discussion about an up coming operation. Whatever else is going between him and me is our business. See tomorrow." She said as she walk away passing the light of the torches just long enough to see huge bruise on the right side of her neck.

"Do you think he hurt her?" asked Aang as they walked up the stone steps to Luke's tent. He notice Zara was trying hard to hide a giggling smile. "I beg your pardon? What so funny, Zara?" asked the boy not get the joke.

"Aang. That was not a bruise. It was a hickey!" said Zara with a smile

Aang stared at her still baffled. "What is a um "Hickey?" he asked naively

Laughing so hard it hurt her sides she explained to him "Aang a hickey is caused when someone been necking you a long time. In other words it cause by extensive kissing on the neck. You did notice her garments were a little bit sloppy. You didn't notice that Crimson and Luke had the hots for one another?"

"Are you children going to come in or chat out in the cold all night?" asked Luke appearing from the opening of the tent.

"One might begin too question your upbringing. Now what brings you two too my domicile in the early hours of darkness?" He inquired respectfully as he lead them inside and poured them some warm drinks.

Aang was just staring into his tea lost from the world around him for a moment.

Zara scoffed and muttered "Oh brother!" as she jabbed him hard in the stomach and cause him to spill hot tea on his pants.

"Yow! Hot!" he said as jumped high.

Sighing impatiently Luke got a towel and cleaned up the mess.

"Sorry Luke. I didn't mean too." Apologized Aang.

"It's alright no harm done. Now please tell me what you came to me for." Said Luke compassionately

Aang sighed heavily and closed his eyes and look at Luke before opening them again. "We have all trained and worked hard to come to where we're at. But I can't seem to feel anymore confident about what to come, the battle between Fire Lord Ozai and me then a man who can't swim in the middle of the ocean. I've tried to talk to Avatar Roku but all of my attempts have failed. I can't summon him. I need to speak with him. We thought you could help me contact him."

"Well your in luck I just master a very difficult Art to perform in which during the midnight hour of a full moon like tonight summon a sprite from beyond but you would have to a lot of work. Come we must hurry to the séance chamber in the temple if we are to do this."

He brought them to a scared chamber. There was a formation of crystals in the center of the room. They each formed a circle around the crystal.

"Now when the moonlight hits the crystals we can call forth Avatar Roku. But understand this, Aang I have never done this before. It might not work if there is a lot of negative energy. Free the mind, release the body, let fly the spirit. Now do feel calm and relaxed?" asked Luke

"Actually I feel quite literally bend out of shape." Said Aang who had some how gotten himself into a pretzel, He laughed sheepishly.

"Aang please! This no time to be a happy go lucky goofy kid!" said Zara as she helped him unwind.

In moments the moon was directly above them a beam of silver light hit the crystal that began to glow.

"_We call across haze of space and time, to call upon one from the other side of the line. May thy spirit cross willing the great divide from land of eternal rest to land of living for o scared hour of both day and night. We call forth one whom never truly dies we summon Avatar Roku to this side of the line for one hour of our time. AVATAR ROKU, COME FORTH! "_ Chanted Luke, Aang, and Zara

The incense smoke surrounded them and a silhouetted figure appeared radiance of silver. "Aang you summoned me?" asked Roku as he become visible

"ROKU! I have been trying so long to talk to you! Where have you been!" Aang snapped angrily

Roku grinned at Aang and said sympathetically

"You first had to discover yourself before you could converse with me. You have been to gnashing your teeth and disbelieving within yourself that you failed to call upon me for the reason that you by now assumed it wouldn't work."

"Oh. " said Aang blushing while chuckling making him expressing more feelings of guilt and shame at himself.

"Is this lovely lady Zara the one you were having girl trouble with?" asked Roku changing the subject to save Aang from further discomforted

"Yes" he said blushing more intensely

"Aang you were talking about me to Avatar Roku! What did you exactly say about me!" asked Zara

"We simply talked about his feelings for you and how you could be together." Supplied Roku.

"That all. Alright." Said Zara

"Aang hurry. Time wasting. The midnight hour is already begun to wean." harked back Luke

"Yes Aang so what do you want from me?" asked Roku kindly

"Please Roku tell me something of your past. Something that I could relate to. I don't feel confident I can trounce the Fire Lord in less I become more familiar with something more on the subject regarding my Avatar heritage. Tell me have you ever gone through what I have gone through?" asked the boy with extreme anxiety in his gray eyes.

"Let me take you back in time to my youth there is something you have got to witness that will be of assistance."

All of a sudden it felt like what happen when they went to Heaven as they were pulled from their bodies into what went before all the way through a chasm of colors.

As soon as the trio awoke they felt the sun on their faces and were helping each other up when something ran right through them. It was lots of flying lemurs! Aang couldn't accept what he saw as true but it was! He was home at the Southern Air Temple! But it was not his time. He saw no one here he recognized. He simply had to grin home was home no matter what moment in time.

"Where are Aang? This place is beautiful but this not the chamber where are we and why are all animals able to run through us?" asked Luke

"This is the Southern Air temple, my home, but I'm not yet born. We must be in a memory of Avatar Roku mind. There is something here he wish us to see." Said Aang as he gazed around.

"This must be what Akiko felt like when the Dragons took her through time. We have all our sense intact but we are merely shadows on the walls of someone else memory. Huh look by the north wall! Do you see what I see?" asked Zara pointing to the wall.

There at the wall were two adolescent young men looked about 16. One was an Airbender who looked what Aang might look if he ever got to puberty. The other was Roku as a teenager!

"I can't believe you and your juvenile shenanigans, Nusair! I love a good gag now and then but if you don't quit we may not be able to train together under Monk Asa. You are familiar with the knowledge that I have got to learn do Airbending if I'm do my duty as Avatar!" scolding 16 year old Roku to the Airbender boy who was just fiddling with a self made wooden pendent in the shape of a bird of prey

"Roku! Come on! You didn't think it was funny when I released all those lemurs in to the Monks sleeping chambers after we put peach seeds in the entire mattress? Come on you were so laughing!" said Nusair as he began to do a little dance imitating what must have happened that night.

"You should be a little more serious before they decided to take Tao away from you!" he warned

"Oh she a peach! She doesn't do anything wide of the mark but nicking food from kitchens for me. That why I named her Tao because she always-stealing peaches. (Tao is Chinese for peach)

"Come on Roku! Tao and me will race you and Ravi around the mountains 12 times then who ever lose can tell Monk Asa the truth about last night. Come on!" Nusair as opened his glider and his lemur and got ready to fly.

"You know everyone says you live up to your name. That you're a bird of prey when you fly." He chuckled as he got on Ravi head

"Well Asa name means flacon and he lives up too it too. Come lets jet!" shout Nusair gleefully as they took to the skies that were shades and hue of majestic pinks, purples and oranges.

"That boy Nusair seems a lot like you Aang. But there must be more pieces to this puzzle. There is much more too see." Said Zara as she observed from a bird's eye view of things.

"The landscape is changing! Time is passing again look at this place! Do you recognized this place, Aang?" asked Luke as he began to wonder around.

"Ahh! Help me! Ahh!" Luke screamed as he fell down what seemed like a giant slide.

"Got you, Luke! You know they are more fun when you ride in one the boxes. This is great city of Omishu. I know this place well. Let go exploring the palace is just up that hill. Hold on I will get us there!" Aang said blissfully as he took to the air and take wing and flied them up to the palace.

"Sure is a lot of emerald and jade green at this place. Pleasant revolutionize from the entire scarlet embellishing the Fire Palace back home. You know we may not be tangible or anything. I mean we're just shadows in another person memories but I'm hungry. Let go get something to eat if we can." Said Zara as she ran in the direction of the smell of food.

There seated at a long stone table were four people. Three young boys and one man were present. Roku and Nusair were seated on the left eating salad and across from them was a young boy with wild medium length spiky auburn hair. He was dress in fine green robes and he had a circlet band on his head with a glowing green gem. He seemed a bit preoccupied with slipping food to a gray wolf cub that right side of his face was snow white with golden eyes.

The older man had longish auburn hair and must have been the present king. He was speaking to a guard but his attention was quickly changed to the boy on the right with the wolf cub.

"Prince Rafiq! It's very bad manners to feed animals from the table. Especially in front of such honored guest such as the Avatar! I don't know what to do with you! I must apologize for my son rude behavior Avatar Roku he has not been the same since his mother Uma died last spring." Said the king passing Roku a number of rolls.

"You son can hear you, King Jing-Quo. I don't find his behavier offensive at all. Come here little one." Laughed Roku as the pup began licking his face playful

"Arno! Come back. Roku would you and your friend care for a tour of the city. Please Father may I escourt them?" asked Rafiq with pleading eyes.

"Very well but be back an hour before dinner. We begin Avatar Roku training tomorrow in the ways of Earthbending. Take the pup with you too. I don't want him stealing my ox steaks that being served for dinner again." Replied the King as he left them.

Sighing heavily Prince Rafiq exclaimed, "I thought we never get out there! What I give to live like you Roku and you too Nusair, you guys are so lucky that you get to see the world and have such awesome destines. I'm stuck here with my over protective and over bearing father who won't even let me breath on my own!"

"You father seems nice, be lucky you know who your father is at least. Airbenders aren't so lucky. We never know our parents. It is just the way our people are. Still lets have some fun." Said Nusair as he ran along the stone balcony rails.

"I think you be a perfect companion on our journey to help me in my destiny. You have many talents my friend. Including having the ability to make friends with so many people, you really live up to your name." Said Roku to the young Earth Prince

"It's like yours and Roku lives aren't that different Aang. He has good friends form all the Nations too. And he even has a Prince for a friend. But I have a feeling there is something we have yet to see that will be the real reason for our trip to the past." Said Zara as she held Aang hand and the jumped once again.

They landed in the bitter freezing cold of the South Pole. Roku had aged again and with him were Nusair and Prince Rafiq both compiling loudly about the cold. When they had first start this journey Roku had been 16 then 19 now he was out of the age of adolescence and a full-fledged adult at 22. He seemed to be popular amongst the ladies but he only seem interested in a young short quiet 17 year old ragged white hair boy with ice blue eyes.

"Ladies please. I'm not really into this game of flirting all right? Now if you would excuse me." He said politely as he used an Airbending trick to get through the crowed. He walked to the young boy who was by an ice angel statue.

"Hello. How are you on this beautiful twilight evening?" he asked the boy

The boy spun around shocked and was shaking he back away out of shock and slipped and fell over and over in the snow and fell back into a fish vat and broke it open soaking him with water and fish. Everyone else began to laugh so hard the fell down on the fresh powdery snow. The boy blush deep red and ran off faster the rabid polar bear. In his haste he drop something. A light blue headpiece with an azure stone.

Nusair and Rafiq chased away the members of the audience as Roku chased down the boy. They found him in an ice cave with underground lake with a frozen waterfall and tons of ice sculptures.

"What are you doing here o great Avatar! Come to embarrass me some more! Like I can't already do it on my own." Cried the boy angrily as he tried to attack with his Waterbending skills.

"I'm truly sorry none of meant any harm I only wish to be your friend." Said Roku kindly as he bent the water in his own way. "Here you drop this. I figure it must be important too you."

"This was my grandfather Brede. He was named that because he was born on an iceberg. He was the best Waterbender every to live in the Southern Water Tribe. His son Gorman was my father a mighty warrior. I've tried very hard to live up to them but I failed in every way possible. Yes I'm a Waterbender but I can't do it when people are around. And I've tried to be a warrior like my father but I'm clumsy. I've got no friends because no one talks to me only make fun of me." He said sorrowfully as he called up some water and began to bend it till it became a perfect replica of Roku

"You are just shy. You listen well and are kind and very patient. We been watching you and would like it if you join us on a special trip next spring. After I completed learning Waterbending." Said Roku compassionately

"Me? I'd like to go, but were are you going too precisely?" asked the snow haired boy

"We are departing to the Isle of the Avatar to hold the Tournament of Benders." Said Rafiq clearing up in plain words what was to come to be soon

"It is going to be awesome you really learn a lot of useful tips and tricks. We friends to the end. You in kid?" said Nusair cocking his head to one side while letting an air ball slid back and forth down his arms and behind his head.

"I like you guys. I don't feel nerves around you. I'm calm and soothed. I would love an adventure of a lifetime count me in as he took of his right glove and shook hands with Roku.

"Hmm Funny birthmark. What is it of?" asked Roku with much curiosity.

"Oh that it is the Silver Sea Serpent. That why my name is Timin. Because I bear the mark of a Sea Serpent."

"Whoa! Hold everything! Avatar Roku friends appeared to be a lot like mine! Similar personalities and mannerism. It weird! But what else are we required to witness I wonder?" asked Aang as the pursued the boys out into the sunlight and then felt the warm sand beneath the trio of trekkers feet.

"O my god. I never thought I be here! When the games were in session! This place is a sanctuary. No evil may touch it! To see this land and an everlasting monument to the undying sprite of the Avatar, the Human Incarnation of the soul of the planet itself! Its too beautiful for words!" said Luke as he spun around in a circle on the unbleached beach with his ponytail whipping wildly.

"This place doesn't seem much different then when we visit it weeks ago, does it Aang. This place is like the world beautiful soul." whispered Zara as she raced to get into the gates before they closed.

They followed Roku and his party as the made their way to the inn. As the passed everyone bowed. Some young girls threw flower petals at them. Aang notice out of the corner of his eye was a little girl with plutonium-braided hair who was trying to see Roku but was being bullied by some older kids. Finally a large redhead boy pushes the girl on to the street where she lay badly bruised and bleeding. The commotion caught Roku attention and he went over to the girl and clean her up and with a gesture of his hand used all four bending arts to punish the brats.

"Come child you may sit with me in Avatar box for the games tomorrow."

The girl smiled happily and spoke to him words of graduate and kindness.

"That must be Cornelia' s grandmother Zephyr! There must be something here, something a grand significant that Roku wanted us to see. But what could it be?" ponder Aang as he watch the four friends go their separately ways. Timin seemed most eager to see the sights. He was so entranced by the beauty of the island he didn't look were he was going and ran into someone coming out of a store.

"Oh sorry! Let me pick those up for you. Here you go…." He said as lost his breath as he gazed into the eyes of the loveliest creature to walk the earth. It was a young maiden in a petite snow-white silk outfit with raven curls and opal eyes.

"Sir you have my paints. I need them if I'm to do a portrait of the Avatar tonight." She said in a honey like voice.

"He my best friend. He is helping me train to compete in the games next week. My name is Timin after the Silver Sea Serpent. What's your name?" he asked as he blushed intensely

"It is Elyon. My mother is of Fire bloodlines and my father is of Air bloodlines. Never met a boy of water that was so adorable and charismatic. Come would you pose for me? Please?" she said as she lead him to her studio." They left hand in hand with Nusair and Rafiq watching.

"There is someone out there for everybody. Looks like the boy found his true love in just one moment." Said Rafiq as he bit into an apple

"I never believed I lived to see the day when someone fell in love at first sight. But now I have. Come on your Highness we got to get ready for the Games." Said Nusair

While the trio watch as the day of the Tournament of Benders arrived they where amazed that before the games began Timin gave a snowflake chocker to Elyon who kissed him on the lips.

The games were a hit. First Roku did a demonstration of the different styles of bending then the games went in the order of the Avatar cycle. Each of Roku friends won and was award gold medals of Honor. But then tragedy struck. Huge storms came out now where and start to cause pandemonium. Nusair and all the other Airbenders present start airlifting as many people out as possible. Rafiq was helping on ground level with Roku. Timin was helping get the children out and to the shelters when he saw Elyon in trouble. She was trying to help get her little sister out of the mess of panic people.

"Elyon! You get Eve to the south wall I'll get her out!" Timin ordered her as he bended the water into a slide and she got the rest of the children out of the way. But then they became trapped as the high wind speeds blew over a pillar over blocking their escape. They took an alterative route and Elyon made it safety but the archway collapsed on Timin!

"No Timin! Avatar Roku Help! Timin!" Elyon screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Then they saw a look of undecided emotion all over Roku face. He raced to help his friend but because he was so full of doubt, fear, confused emotions his bending powers were out of control! After 20 minutes they managed with Nusair and Rafiq help to dig out Timin. But he was gravely injured.

His body was bloody and bruised. He had burns and broken bones and he was scarcely breathing. His eyes were glassing over.

"Roku? Nusair? Rafiq? Elyon? Can you hear me?" he asked with each breath becoming harder to breath.

"Shush Timin. You are a hero. Lay still, my love. Save your strength. You can't leave me. Not after I just met you. Don't leave me so soon. Timin?" cried Elyon as she held his hand

"Its alright, Elyon. I'm going to die happy. I have everything I every wanted. Friends and love of a woman. I'm complete." He said to he as brought her hand to his lips and kiss it gently

"Roku. You were the best thing that every happen to me. Promise me you won't forget me when I'm gone. That we'll always be friends. Friends now and forever." He said as the light of life was slipping from his eyes.

"I promise all who is present that we will be friends forever. I won't forget you as you may forget me. But if our friendship does surpass even death I hope in my next lifetime we will be still best friends. I will remember when all is soundless that you were my most precious companion. Timin you're the one that will never die. I will never forget you my friend." Roku shed tears for his friend.

"He died that very night. 18 years old with his whole life ahead of him. Yet he died and I couldn't prevent it. I gain knowledge that day of a greatly significant lesson, one you must by no means permit yourself ever to put out of your mind. If you doubt yourself even for just a moment then you can't accomplish anything. Bending is connecting to spirits and emotion state of well being we must be of sound mind and body to do it at our best. We can't lose you. You see Aang though things change through out time many of the most important things remain constant. I hope this helps you in journey. Time for us to go our away from one another. Till we meet again Aang. Believe in your self. Believe in yourself and your friends. Always" said Roku as he disappeared into the mists of time as he crossed back to his side of the line

"Whoa! That was some trip! I never realized that Roku and me had more in common then being the Avatar. He has felt and been through much of what I'm going through. Do you think its possible that his friends were reborn too?" asked Aang as the trio left to go back out into the cool night air.

"Well only person who can be reborn is the Avatar but maybe a small part of Roku's friends live in all of the people you care about. Think. Names and Spirit were similar and where they are from and I think part of Timin lives within Katara. She is the keeper of Silver Sea Serpent and a Waterbender. Roku did say that they would me again in the next life. Who really knows? We are meant to understand all the surrounds the mysteries of death and the afterlife. We are meant to live our lives best we can." Zara said in wise old voice as she gazed at the stars and look at the necklace around her neck then hugged her doll.

"I help you best I could Aang. I help you look deep within yourself. Now you have to discover what makes Aang, Aang. Who are you really? You much more then just the Avatar, Aang, so much more. That is only one small part of you. You must decide who you are and whom you will grow up to be. Come it is late you need sleep. Come I'll walk you back." Said Luke who picked the tried boy up in his arms and walked the Fire princess back to bed.

A week went by before three critical events happen that would change everything. First one was Zara dreaming of the red Dragon Star flouting on the water. Zara instantly told Akiko of this vision and she confirmed that the Dragons had told that they were about to receive a blessing in good fortune.

"My people heaven smiles upon us today. Today the Fire Lord greatest prize possession the warship _The Dragon Star_ is completed at last. The Fire Lords have wait a hundred years for the ultimate weapon to reach its completion. Well that day has come. But we are going to steal it before it can be used for wickedness. I want you to pay attention to Crimson at this moment. She will fill you in on all the information. Crimson?" said Akiko as she stepped down from the stone stage and Crimson went up and started her presentation

"Now the _Dragon Star_ is an impressive vessel. Can hold up to 200 tanks, 3 war balloons, 5 dozen catapults 160 mini boats 15 groups of komodo rhinos and well over two thousand men. The ship steel plating is about 16 inches all in all this is the ultimate weapon of war. Right now its is still in the Fire Nation Navy Harbor a waiting final examination before the crew is hand pick to by Ozai himself. Right now there is about a small skeleton crew of 20 men on the craft. No more than 8 of individuals are Firebenders. Now tomorrow there will be a conference of all highest-ranking officers each giving a present here at the northeast corner in this structure to appeal their case on why they ought get this ship. One of them will be Admiral Zhao." She paused to get a glass of water. They all heard the faint growl at the name from under the Red Spirit mask.

"Please continue Crimson." The Red Spirit said signaling with her hand to carry on.

"Well I was able to sneak into the Fire Lord War Room undetected last week and eavesdrop on additional information. The vessel isn't scheduled to depart seaport till the blood moon. We have five days. The Fire Lord isn't fearful that anything will happen to his cherished ship or they have a heaver security on their beloved ultimate weapon of warfare. The ship is here at dock 3B. We need a strategy too acquire the ship and get it out. We cannot at any cost let that ship set sail! So any questions? Yes Sokka?" asked Crimson as she rolled out a parchment outline of the harbor

"I was a just really curio on how you a girl, no offence was able to sneak into the Fire Lord War Room with out being seen or discovered or remember all this in such details. It look as if it not viable!" he said with hands waving wildly

"I grew up as a slave in the Fire Palace for all of my life. I know the palace and its entire secrets better than anyone even Ozai doesn't know everything about his country. And second, Sokka I been blessed with a photographic memory. I retain information on everything with perfect detail. Now if that answer your questions to you think you can answer mine?" she asked with a queer smile.

"Well here what we can do. First we run a list of our available resources then we work with what we got. Now what do we got that can be of use?" replied Sokka smartly as he hunched over the outline

"Well young Water Warrior we have at our despoils a retried general, a _retried Fire Nation General. _Iroh step froth and enlighten us with your wisdom." Said Red Spirit as everyone clapped and cheered him forward.

"Come on, Uncle! We could really use you right now. If you help us I swear I will drink nothing but genising tea for a month!" said Zuko as he helped his old uncle to the table.

"Please, Prince Zuko. You need not promise something like that. I have wanted this war to end for a long time. My brother must be stopped if the world is to survive. For if my brother wins the war then a new war will begin with Fire Nation till we have perished too. He must be stopped! Now I can tell you from experiences that these congregation of these areas of discussion last very long hours and these building they hold them in our all most soundproof. I suggest strongly we have two main parties. One seals the building and the officers inside and keeps them busy while the other party get rid of the skeleton crew and get the ship. Then we use the portal disks and disappear before they realize what come about. Now do you have any proposal on who should be in which party?" asked Iroh as reared up and stretched.

"Well let's see. I think Katara and Haru should create a moat around the perimeter of the structure of the council house and Zara and Crimson standing guard and sealing the officers inside. They should have at the very least six of Suki finest students there in case things get messy. While they make sure to keep the numskulls busy Sokka and his team secure the docks while Suki and the rest of her warriors with my help do away with of the skeleton crew. Then Aang uses his powers with the Spirits keeping watch and protecting him then once we have secured the ship and got a safe distance to the rendezvous point we then use the portal disk and get back here before the sun has even got up over its morning horizon." Instructed Luke to everyone.

"This must be perfectly timed. No mistake, not one or its curtains for us. I hope you understand that failure is not option. If we fail to obtain this ship, it will be the being of the end. If we fail we might as well grab a shovel and dig our own graves. Because death will be knocking on our door quickly and swiftly. Now General Iroh and Crimson shall debrief you on any unanswered questions Zuko Aang come with me I will discuss in privet what you are to do." Said Red Spirit as she lead them away from the group to a seclude place.

Removing her mask she look intensely into the child Avatar eyes and spoke in an older mature voice. "Aang, this is what your training has come down too. You must use all that you learned and put it into action. You have to be at your best. I know that you are frightened. But now is not the time for doubt. We need you. So believe and you will succeed. I know you can do it. For you have done it before. Now go and prepare, trust yourself and you can accomplish what seems to be impossible. Remember your father is watching over you. His love will aid you in what's to come. Now go I will be with shortly." She said as she hugged and kissed the little boy who got red in the face and ran to prepare.

"Why did you call me in here? I believe we can do the impossible everyday but what is it that you need me do be here?" asked Zuko

"I want the Blue Spirit to fight along side me. That way we can hold off what going to happen a little bit longer." She said as she went to get something from an oak and bronze chest.

"What do come? I don't understand you, Akiko. Tell me what did the Dragons reveal to you last night during our mediation period? You can tell me." He said as he took her by the hand and ran his fingers through her hair and made her look her jade eyes into his amber ones.

She cried a little and bit her quivering lip and said, "We are destined for greatness that much is clear. But to reach the end of this path we must cross through barren and bloodstained lands. They are barren because we must go alone the blood is stain from both our parents. Our mothers the Angels of Love and our Father the Devils of Hate. I'm destined to slay my father and though I hate him with a passion shaper then the deadliest of blades with poisonous tips I don't know if I _can _eradicate him. You know as well as I do if Aang even does succeed in defeating Fire Lord Ozai if any of his followers who can't be debrainwashed survive then history will be condemned to repeat itself. An additional bloody senseless war with an even higher death toll will be engaged and we may not be able to stop it. We can't ignore the fact that someone is going to die and we can't be certain that it won't be one of our people. For now we should protect you best we can. I keep dreaming and hearing the Spirits say that someone of great importance in the Fire Nation is going to die. I just want to make sure it is not you. So please become once more the Blue Spirit. For me." She whispered in a low shaking voice full of love and compassion as she laid her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat and wept.

"I promise you Akiko, you won't be left in the dark again. You won't ever be alone. I will do as you say. Just know you aren't going to lose me." He said as he held her closer.

"I have never felt so many emotions so strongly felt. The emotional auras of the people are all whacked. We have panic, bewilderment, joyful and adventures. But it sure feels like everyone has a huge adrenaline rush. We have to do this. Question is can we do it?" asked Zara she prepared for the mission

"We can do anything Zara. You're not that little girl bound in chains anymore you can fight back now. If we believe and have a positive attitude anything and everything can be done." Aang said reassuringly as he laid his hand on hers.

"Well I hope Aang that after all this training and running for our lives that we really are ready for this. I don't know if I'm strong enough, even with the powers of the Silver Sea Serpent back me up." Sighed Katara as she stared at her right palm were the insignia was glowing bright blue.

Aang looked at the marks on his hands then at Katara's then her eyes. For a moment the young girl Waterbender disappeared into a mist only visible in his gray eyes and he saw Timin smiling at him and felt happy that he lived within another body too.

"Aang! Aang wake up! Why are you gazing at me like you witnessed a specter?" asked Katara as her long chocolate tresses fluttered passionately in the night gentle wind

"Huh! Sorry, its just you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. In another life. Where the rest of the gang?" Aang asked to quickly cover up the awkwardness.

"Sokka went with Suki too pick their warriors and Haru will be here any minuet he went to get the lucky stone his father gave him before he left to come here. Ah there he is. Haru! Haru!" called out Katara as she ran happily over to him and hugged him

"Katara sweet as water from a mountain spring. Soothing as water too, he inhaled the scent of her hair and smiled some more. "You are sweet, Katara." He said.

"I hope this stone is as lucky as you say it is." She said as she held in her palm a medium smooth black and powder orange gold rock on a leather cord.

"My dad says its lucky then it is." He said as the gazed into each other eyes.

Far away Sokka had already round up his troops and was taking them back to launch sight. But he was a little weary of leaving Suki alone.

"Your positive you don't need help picking 12 girls to come with us? I can help you if you want." He offered her as they went to a crossroad.

"Sokka. I love you very much. But I'm a big girl I can fend for myself. Tell Akiko I'll be back in 20 ok. Just came for me when I call you. I mean if my life on the line and I can't save myself save me ok? Then I need you, but not till then. See you in a little while." She said as she kissed him on the cheek

He blushed with a happy smile and walk away right into a tree. "Ow! Stupid tree!" he grumbled all the way back

She came to the spot where her ladies were training. They were all amazing young women with amazing skills. It was hard to pick just 12 but she was able to pick 11 then out of the corner of eye she saw with the practice dummy Wyanet. She despised this young woman but in reality she didn't know a great deal regarding her. Perhaps she just needs an opportunity to prove herself? Walking over to her she took a deep breath and said sharply "Wyanet! You are coming to be part of an elite group today to pilfer the Fire Lord's warship _The Dragon Star_. I need one more girl to join me. Can I count on you to be a team player?" she said with one eyebrow raised somewhat

Wyanet twirled her Sais and thrust them onto her belt and tossed her head to get the hair out of her eyes. "Listen Suki. I can do any order you give me. I will follow even if a suicide assignment but I'm going to do in my own style. My way. But I will obey your rules this one time lets go!" she said as she snapped her whip.

The teams board the assembly of skiffs and got ready to set said when Zara cried out in alarm.

"Where Zuko and the Red Spirit? We can't go do this wild mission lacking them they are critical for the plan to a victory! We have to wait!" she cried.

"We leave in two minutes we can't miss one second in the plan. It must work like clockwork! Down to last detail! Where can they be?" exclaimed Crimson as she gripped tighter on the galvin

"Look here they come! At least I think it them." Said Luke as he watch two shadows dart between the trees till they emerged on the beach. It was the Red and Blue Spirit. Everyone clapped wildly. They bowed and got into the skiff with Aang and went out to the sea. Then with a quick spell they were transport to the Fire Nation' Navy Harbor.

Quickly and quietly they broke in too the two groups. Crimson group stuck to the shadows and wait ten minutes till the last of war officers had vanished into the Council House. Using her galvin to signal the other they quickly got down to work. Zara, Crimson and two girls locked and seal everyway in and out of the house. After five minutes Zara singled for phase 2 to begin in their half of the operation.

"Ok we work quick and quietly. Go Haru! Now!" commended Katara as she turn to look her true love eyes.

"OK let's make this place an island!" he whispered in reply as rubbed his hands together. He then leveled his arms to his chest then did a quick whip of his arms in a circle and a circle trench appeared. He then slowly raised the rocks out and taking a deep breath crushed them to dust. Nodding to Katara she began her part.

Steadying her breathing and cleansing her mind of all distractions she gather a mass amount of water from the bay then let in gently rain into the trench.

Clapping quietly as she finished by putting spikes and thin ice in some parts was Haru. "You are a genius! They will never get through that anytime soon."

"The best part is beneath the waves. I asked that hammerhead and some of his pales over to a pool party. They are beneath the waves now. So they better be really careful not to fall for unexpected dip. I wonder how Sokka come along we have ten minutes left to play around with." Said Katara as the group ran to get the meeting point.

Sokka and his crew of the handicap kids were doing just fine clearing the docks. He first sent his boomerang zinging by to distraction then through a combination of bending and clever traps they had the guard strong up like week old fish. Then Suki and Wyanet with other girl in 3 short minuets got rid of the rest of the crew. Luke helped everyone get on aboard the ship while the Red and Blue Spirits stood watch over the child Avatar vigilantly. "Ok Aang everyone and everything is now on board you have to finish. I can from the voice carried on the wind and we don' t have much time. Do it! Now!" Cried out in an anxiety voice with everyone get ready to fight to the death if things went askew.

"You do realize Aang if we can't steal this ship we must destroy it! So don't mess up!" snapped Crimson

"Crimson! Luke! Everyone that's enough he worried enough as it is. Don't make it worse or I will have your heads. Now we need absolute silence. Aang don't think about it just do it." Red Spirit told him with a hug.

"You can do it my friend. I know you can we all believe you can." Said the Blue Spirit who was smiling proudly behind his mask.

"Thank you one in all. Just breath Aang, just breath and do what you already know you can." He said to himself.

He slow rose into the air with his tattoos glowing weakly but getting brighter every moment. First he used Waterbending to push the water back and then freezes it. Then he used Earthbending to free the ship with the help of Firebending to melt the chains. He finished by returning everything back to normal and using Airbending to set the ship sail using the skies as it water till they reached the rendezvous point with swift help of the magic of the portal disks they were back to the Chika Archipelago and home to Nuriel Island.

They landed in the harbor and Aang fell rapidly and hard to the deck passed out and unconscious. "Aang! Aang wake up! Aang!" cried everyone

"He is coming too. Give him some air. You get some food and water fast! Well hurry!" shouted a far off voice

His eyes slowly adjusted to the low light level and he groaned as he tried to get up. But what felt like a hundred hands pushed him back down

"Shush. Lie still your body is still deplete of much energy. You need to rest. You used a majority of your powers to move the craft. You require time to recuperate. Lie still Aang we'll try to build up your energy up again" said Katara as she massaged his brow with a damp handkerchief.

"I'm fine! Let me up! I have to go train!" he said as he staggered to his feet while gripping his left arm

"No slow down Aang! You nearly died today you need bed rest!" cried Sokka as he and Haru tried to hold him down.

"Quit fight Aang you hurt yourself even more! Come on! Zara hold down his other leg!" cried Suki as she began to hold down on Aang left leg.

Crimson and Luke tried to attempted to tie Aang down but he just active his Avatar Spirit and pushed them back and looked with a look a fury on his face.

"Do not treat me like some little kid who can't take care of himself. I'm fine! I must be able to stand and fight now matter what I'm feeling or lacking of. You guys my friends, my family give me more then enough strength to stand. I just need to eat. When we fight for the world freedom to live I may as well be almost dead. But I will fight as if I was just born. Now if you excuse me I must go and eat. I suggest you come too. Don't worry. I won't fail you. I promise!" he said as he walk away with his head held high.

"He like soldier running across the desert with a half full canteen of water. No matter what the odds no matter how improbable he will finish his mission even if it means the death of him. That worries me. A lot. Zuko is going to be alright?" Asked Zara as she clutched her necklace so tight her hand trickled blood

"I don't know. He having to grow up faster then intended. He has been through so much. Come let enjoy the feast. While we were risk life and limb for "Dad" precious ship we had people also free a prison camp and steal a royal ceremonial banquet from the Fire Palace kitchens! Come we feast well tonight!" he said as he swung her on his back and took to the feast.

All the food was delightful. The music as well as songs and dancing were enjoyable too. Just as a slow dance to an old Iroh was playing Fire Nation Love Song on the sungi horn when a single from one of the guard post went off. They had some unexpected guest. Question was where they friend or foe?

The watch a small vessel land on their shores and a very small crew got out. But it was too dark to see who it was. They all nodded Sokka and his team seized the ship, while Suki and her girls trapped the men. Crimson and Luke guard them while Katara and Haru quickly moved the ship. By this time Akiko and Zuko had arrived. Zara want to come but Zuko told to watch Aang who was still weak.

"He will need someone to protect him Zara. He maybe strong and the Avatar but he used the strength of an Avatar 8 times his age. He needs you to protect him as he done time after time again for you. So stay. Only come if its life or death." He had instructed her with a quick hug and kiss "Guard him well Little Phoenix"

"Be out of harm's way Scarlet Dragon," she said as he vanished into the night.

"Good job everyone. Stand back! I want to see their faces. Attack stances now! Be ready if this turns ugly. On remove their masks. One…Two…Three!" she ordered as the masks were wrenched off. And someone gasped

"What kind of welcome party is this? What going on? Who are you kids? Who in charge? I demand too know!" shout one with short gray hair and was very familiar

"Lt. Ji! How great is too seeing you all. I've been wondering what become of you and the crew after I depart." Cried Zuko happily as he was pleased to see his loyal crew not harm nor his own ship, which he almost forgot, what his flouting prison cage had looked like.

"Who are you? And how to you know my name?" asked the suspensions Lt. Who didn't recognize the Fire Prince

"Ji! It's me! Prince Zuko? You don't recognized me?" he asked confused

"You not Prince Zuko. I know him in crowed of a thousand people. His scar was so ugly as was the way it was given to him.

Zuko then ran his right hand down his face as he suddenly remember he no longer bore that mark of constant pain.

"I'm Prince Zuko, Ji. My mother's name was Zalika who died when I was 8 my "Father" Lord Ozai scared me when I was 14. I went insane trying to capture the Avatar. You play the lute on music night and you love, love songs. My uncle the Dragon of the West drinks too much tea. Zara my sister is very beautiful and in love with the Avatar. Those convince you of who I am?"

"You are Prince Zuko! But what happen to the… the…?" he stammer

"Me and my friends went to see my mother at her grave and for seven days were reunited with our loved ones. My mother gave me back my zircon Scarlet Dragon pendent and my candle and let me see my soul. Passing the test I showed I was good and then my scar was removed. I've been here ever since." He replied as he hand them warm blankets

"Thanks? You are different but I can't place it what is different. Now who are you girl?" asked Ji

Akiko eyes narrowed. She ran at him did flip and kicked him in the hand then below the ground. He staggered to get up but she used her Firebending to melt him to place and put her blade to his throat. He was starting to sweat.

"My name sir is Akiko. I'm Zuky girlfriend, as well as the leader of this rebellion. I don't apparent that you and this spineless crew sold out to my "_Father"_ that Zuky old bad boy self had Aang but lost him. You may spend the night on my humble island. I will consult the Dragons on weather I should or shouldn't let you live. Come dinner waits. Crimson! Luke! Keep a close on them. Find out how they found this place." She ordered them

"Who her father, Zuko?" asked Ji timed voice

"Zhao. Come we are eating well tonight. We are celebrating a great victory. Uncle could use you guy as back up for the music act tonight. Zara! How is he?" inquired the young prince

"He fine, for now at least. So who is the intruders?" asked Zara as she brought her brother a plate of dessert.

"Some really familiar faces. Come sit by the fire." He said kindly

They all sat on some hollowed out logs and began to eat happily. After ten minuets Aang came back to the fire after he was done with personal business

"Hi Aang! You feeling better? Or at the very least more full energy? Here have some chocolate cake and some cinnamon buns. I know you have a sweet tooth." Said Zuko as put a large slice of cake and two buns on a plate and hand it to him.

"Thanks, Zuko. You know its your turn to tell a story tonight I hope you picked a special one." He said as bit in to cake getting icing all over his face.

"Oh it special alright. You love it. Ji? Why you looking at me and Aang that way?" asked Zuko confused again

"The Avatar is two feet from you and your not chasing him? You have your prize and you gave him cake! What been going on for last month? What happened too you?" asked the bewilder man

"Why would I want to capture and hand my best friend over to the Devil? Hmm? That not a smart move. Aang is my best friend. Has been since the Citadel. You see after Aang rescued me from the hurricane when I went to find Zara, she was kidnapped by Zhao. So Aang and me broke her out of the Citadel of the Dragon. But Zhao used Blue Fire on her and she was dying. She did die for a moment but then Aang gave up a piece of his Avatar Spirit and saved her. I asked what could I do to repay the debt and all he want…" he started to say before Aang finished for him

"I just want his friendship. I taught him that it's better to live life full of friends then live it in solitude. Zuko I think I know what story would be perfect for tonight. Tell it!" he exclaimed as he made the fire dance in the moonlight

"When Zhao capture the Avatar the Fire Prince thought all his dreams were undone. He paced around his room franticly then he look at the wall and saw twin lightweight broad swords and he suddenly found him self remember childhood bedtime stories of the warrior know as the Blue Spirit. Like a bolt of lighting he made up his mind. He quickly dressed and disappeared into the night.

Getting into the fortress was easy with everyone listing to Mr. Ego go blab blab!

He easily beat all the soldiers in his path as he freed the Avatar, who was worried about frozen frogs. "Wait my frogs. Come back and stop thawing out! Wait my friends need to suck on those frogs!" he had wailed

Though their combined teamwork they got out but Zhao using his newly acquired Yu Yan Archers shot at the Blue Spirit and knock him out. The mask came off so the Avatar used a smoke screen to see his savior and his savior was well me." He could have left me but looking at Aang who took it as a cue to finish the tale.

"I couldn't leave a friend behind, not after everything we be through together. I took him deep into the forest and wait till he awoke then told him something."

"You want to know the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to have. Before the war start I always used to visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we used to get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had. And he was from the Fire Nation like you. Do you think if you lived back then we could have been friends too?"

"He attacked and I ran. But didn't realize then I left his confused and wondering." Aang finished as he and Zuko hit their fist against each other

"You are the best thing to happen to me. I'm proud to be your friend Aang. Air and Fire united as one. We can beat Fire Lord Ozai and start the world future anew." Said Zuko smiling

"I hate to break up this. But we just received word that one of the people that we rescued is dead. Do you wish Akiko to lay him to rest tonight?" asked Crimson as she sent the messenger bird back to roost.

"Yes I do. Haru? You and Suki go prepare the grave. Sokka you make the headstone and Katara make the wreath. Crimson you and Luke prepare the body. Zara and Aang spread the word to meet in the Valley a quarter to midnight. Come with me Zuky we will get the candles. Iroh could you and Zuky crew proved the music? Thanks" said Akiko as she got things in order

"I have never been to the Valley because it's off limits why do we go there now?" asked Zuko as the start gathering black candles out of wooden crates

"It is not a place you should want to visit. It is the Valley of the Lost Ones. It is a huge valley. Seems to go on forever. But there is no grass or and plant life their. Just thousand and thousand of graves. Some innocent who died in this war unjustly occupies each one. It is said that no grass will grow till justice is served. Till the war ends and freedom rings in the heavens again.

You want to know the worst part about having to put someone in the ground? It is when it's a child. Like it is so tragically tonight. It is a nine year old boy who had three thirds of his body burned. His name was Kai and now he will never see a world of peace. That enough candles come. I would like if you bring your candle to the graveyard." She said politely

"I will go fetch it at once. I'll meet you there."

At exactly a quarter to midnight it began. To the left of the plot were Iroh and the crew playing sad music with Suki and Haru on one side of the grave. Aang, Zara, Crimson and Luke brought in a small wooden coffin on a stretcher.

"Friends. We have become so much like family that it feels tonight like we all our losing a son, brother, and friend. We have had much joy today. But there must always be balance in life. For all the good, there must be an equal take of bad. So exchange for our good fortune this little boy died. But he would not need to die nor would we need to steal the _Dragon Star, _if this war hadn't existence in the first place. We all will express grief over our loss but celebrate that he is in a better place. We won't let any person who is buried beneath us death be in vain. We shall win this war. We mustn't give up hope. Before we rest him in the earth eternally, Aang could you sanctify him please?" asked Akiko from behind her mask

Smiling he put his hand on the coffin over where the boy heart must be and let his energy flow around it.

"He will be out of harm's way I promise, my friends. All here will be in safe hands now that I've come again, back as one in the human race. I give my word," he said as the casket was lowered into the ground

They filled in the grave and walked back with Aang in Zuko's arms for he had now complete depleted his energy.

Zuko tucked Zara and Aang into bed and sung them the Phoenix Lullaby and kissed them and went to sleep with Akiko.

What was going to happen tomorrow all were wondering.


	13. discovory in one self

Discovery in one self.

The reddish gold sphere of sky fire was beginning to travel stealthily over the mountains and break up the first light mist. The bison were yawning and stretching as the light of fiery orb of the sky warm them up. As the stars left the dark sky as their nightly play had come to a conclusion the lemurs took up the call for take part in monkey business.

In a high solitary room gazing on at this lovely landscape was a youthful female in a warm ginger and golden ceremonial dress. Around her neckline was a choker of a master Airbender. She was incredibly young at the same time as being extremely attractive. She was it appeared a master due the choker and the tattoos on her body. Her warm gray eyes shimmered as she began to hum tenderly. Her extensive dark brunette locks shimmer so brilliantly in the crisp autumn rays with a faint mild breeze blowing at her tresses.

"_Sleep my little wind rider and you shall be carried up to the heavens on the wings flutter on the wind of dreams. Sleep little one and chase sun and the moon till your heart is pure as gold of the sun and your smile is as wide the silver of moon. Laugh and play be a little boy sleep and dream and fly higher then all the rest my little wind rider flies high as your dream chase through the eternal skies. Your loves know no bounds and you make the world smile so much. You are what most precious to me as you grant the wish of my dream heart my little wind rider my young Avatar." _singed the voice as the vocalist who voice was like bells of crystal, gold, and silver ringing when it sang embraced a small bundle warped in red and gold blankets.

"Aang? Aang? Wake up!" said a different voice from the young woman rose-pink lips

"Huh? Aww" yawned Aang as he came around near the beginning hours of twilight.

He shook himself till he was conscious and looked keen on the strong-willed ocher eyes of Zara as she grinned affectionately at him.

"How you're feeling?" she said respectfully

"Like I got smack on the skull by a meteoroid and all the liveliness in my body was drained like a blown dam. How long have I been out of it?" he asked as he tried to stand up only to fall down on top of an inactive Momo. Momo screeched like crazy at him and scuttled after a dragonfly.

Laughing lightly she answered him. "You have been conked out for four days."

"FOUR DAYS?" He screamed in shock as all the birds flew away cause of the sudden noise. 

"Shush! Calm down Aang. We all took turns watching over you. Here you must be famished. I brought you some leftover rice and sushi as well as some of Uncle ginseng tea. Now eat. But not too fast or you'll make your self sick." As he commenced to devouring his rations like a rabid beast.

"You are so fortunate you got to slumber. You had to have had a number of real pleasant imaginings. I am envious of you for that."

Swabbing his lips he inquired, "You're having horrific imaginings all over again? Make me pleased by telling me about them. Maybe I can help you again, like I did previous to this one. It can't hurt to make an effort." He said as he turned her head so that she had to face him.

"Remember how we had to put in the ground someone in the Valley of the Lost Ones a few nights back?" she said to jog his memory as she looked into the gray pools of his eyes as if trying to distinguish something concealed within them.

"Well before I went to sleep I saw Anto and he visit me in my dreams and he been telling me that he growing very impatient. Pardon? Don't tell me you don't recognize who Anto is? One and all know who he is!" she said in disbelief at Aang who was licking his chopsticks spotless and shaking his head.

"Well I recognize the name, it is familiar, but I can't put a face to match the name, but I have heard that name somewhere previous to your mentioning it. So could you acquaint with me for a second time who is Anto?" asked Aang blushing furiously

"Anto is the Black Spirit, the Messenger of Death. He until the end of time comes to shepherd newly deceased essence to their fated place of everlastingly rest. He takes countless kind of forms. But he is always black with intense piercing red eyes and a jewel on his chest. He materializes from a black cloud after a thunder crash and black lighting. He is neither good nor evil. He just comes to deliver the ultimate fairness to each of us. He came the night of the funeral to gather the soul of that boy. And every night since then he has come to me in my imaginings and said to me the unchanged message over and over again."

"Tell me what did this Spirit want to tell you?" asked Aang hanging on her every word.

"_THE HORNS HAVE BEEN SOUNDED, THE SONG HAS BEEN SUNG, AND THE DAY OF RECKONING IS COMING, A POWERFUL SOUL MUST BE OFFERED TO ME, TO PERFORM SUCH A PHENOMENONAL DEED. TO SEAL THE DEAL THE AVATAR MUST PERFORM AN OUTSTANDING FEAT. BUT BE FORWARNNED CHILD OF FIRE THE SOUL OFFERED TO ME MIGHT NOT BE WHO YOU THINK IT IS GOING TO BE. SO THAT IS MY WARNING AND HEED IT WELL I COME FOR ONE AND ALL NO ONE IS UNABLE TO ESCAPE MY GRASP SO HEED THE CALL GIVE ME MY SOUL SOON, OR THE CONSEQUNCE WILL BE DIRE."_

Aang eyes were huge and he shrived with fright for the first time Zara had know him.

"Aang we need not fear him. Don' t be concerned it is Ozai he wishes for, not you or anyone. I'm in no doubt of it. Now acquaint with me what on your mind?" she inquired sympathetically

"Its nothing, nothing at all." He replied dejectedly as he looked at the low burning candles around them. He had a far-off wandering gaze on his insightful features.

"Aang you can't lie at all can you? Your face has be disloyal too you. You are dwelling on something. Something you just can't let go. Tell me. I can help. I've spent the previous eight years learning and mastering the art of dream interpretation. Allow me at least make the effort. It just hurts more if you don't talk about it. Please?" she said as she finished cleaning his mug off. She made at least turned his frown upside-down

"I've learned this lesson hard over time when I been faced with a enormous predicament that I can't solve by myself. But I learned on my own that there is no instinct like that of the heart." (Lord Byron) Aang enlighten to her as he lay on his back and looked at the constellations glittering high above.

"Very wise words. You seemed to have a good sense of intuition so tell me what is it that troubling you so much?"

"When I was a very very small child during certain autumn nights I dreamed of someone. I'd dreamed of a woman. The most gorgeous lady I had ever seen. Her hair was long and wavy as the wind and smelled like fresh mountains flowers. Her voice was so beautiful and kind. Like a bell and with each word she spoke a gem would fall from her beautiful lips in a sweet smile. I've have never actually seen her face. Though I never met such a woman I've felt like I've know her all my life. I don't know what do think. I used to tell Gyasto about the dream but when he didn't tell me anything I stopped asking. I desire to be acquainted with who this lady is. You once said everything happens for a reason." He said as began to outline something in the cold dirt with a scorched stick

"Yeah I was trained to accept as true that our fate is already determined that our destiny is already decide but I believe we can control the conclusion and interpretation our destiny in our own way. Just because one thing said is going to happen do necessarily mean it's going to happen the way we expect. Life, and the things in it never happen a particularly way. Who would have thought the **_Avatar _**would fall in love with the **_Fire Nation _**Princess? You assumed you and Katara would tie the knot didn't you?" she question him with an eyebrow cocked

"Are you capable of helping me experience the whole dream and finding out whom this woman is? I've got to be acquainted with the answer." He said, as he was over and done with drawing a sketch in the dirt of an Airbender woman with no face. Sighing he set the stick on fire and pitched it through the atmosphere by means of an air discharge.

"You are a excellent artist you know. Very well I'll be of assistance to you. Take my hand and lay your hands right against mine. Now breath in and out. Steady your breathing and let go your consciences mind and let your subconscious come to the surface and dream the dream. Gaze into the flame and witness before you the dream."

He focused his intense gray eye upon the flame of the solitary candle between them as it danced back and forth and then it consumed his pupil with a blink of his eyes they were no longer in ruins sleeping quarters they were still in a bedroom but they were someplace else.

He looked all around at his surrounding and it looked like his old room almost. But there were a few differences. Like a wooden wind chime by the window blowing in the morning breeze gently. There was also a bouquet of flowers made up of snowdrop, jonquil, hawthorn, larkspur, gladiolus, morning glory and calendula in a beautiful handmade urn. As well as stone bassinette in the center of the room in a spotlight of sunshine.

"Cozy. This room is very calm and uncomplicated and pleasant. I approve." Said Zara walking up to him as she walked through the wall.

"How did you do that? Are we in the Spirit World? What going on?" asked Aang as tried to get his heart to slow down

"Aang stay alert. Pay attention and listen carefully. We're within your dream, more accurately your subconscious. We are shadows in your dream. We are simply at this point to observe what is going on. But you have to figure out for yourself what the significance of this vision is. Please keep in mind that a dream is nothing more then a manifestation of what we recognize of the waking world. Everything in dreams is sustained by something we summon up from our lives. Dreams are as far way as tomorrow but as close as yesterday. So what this place? Do you recognize it?" Zara explained as she took his hand a helped him cross the threshold.

"It looks like my room but in a few ways different. But its like I've been here before. Look! I know those mountains anywhere. We are at the Southern Air Temple. Looks like it's the first day of autumn too." He said as he ran his hand down the smooth stonewall and along the windowsill.

"How are able to you tell what time of year it is? Remember even the most minuscule detail could be valuable in solving the conundrum."

"The foliage is similar in colors which we used as for our garments. Air season is autumn like summer is yours. You can feel the chill in the air it sweet and crisp."

Just then a shadow detached itself from the far wall and walked over to them. It glided right over to the windowpane and sat down on the window chair. The brightness of the sun raised a sufficient amount for Aang to see the woman features for the first time.

She was youthful, fresh, and full. She had long wavy flowing brunette locks. Her face was tender and kind. Her smile was irresistible. She was holding a bundle close to her breast and embraced it closely.

Aang just gawked at the woman with a great deal inquisitiveness. He slowly freed his hand from Zara grasp and walk over to the lady and then casually took a seat next her.

"Hungry, my little wind rider? Come eat your fill." She spoke in a sweet tone of voice just above a whisper.

He jumped thinking she was talking to him. He quickly realized she was referring to the newborn in carroty and burgundy blanket. She began to feed the newborn child while looking sadly at sun. Aang sense she was in high spirits but in addition heartbroken.

"Look at the beautiful daybreak my wind rider. Remember eternally that as long as the sunrise there is cause to hope. By no means lose your hope or faith my son. Learn by heart that." She said as she kissed her child forehead and tickled him till he laughed.

Smiling at him as they both watch the bison and lemurs engage in recreation and frolic outside in the midst of the rocks and foliage gaily.

"You have enormous potential my son, with it you shall achieve many unforeseen miracles. You're in for countless breathtaking adventures." She whispered as she rocked him back and forth while humming to him.

Aang was finding himself close to being sound asleep when all of a sudden the wooden entrance opened with an earsplitting bang! Zara and him jump practically out of their skins.

"That was enough to give anybody a heart attack! That is so unexpected! Aang you look like you seen a ghost? What wrong? Why are you pointing?" asked Zara as she tried to catch her breath.

Aang's eyes were huge and his fair skinned face was so colorless. He couldn't speak. He just point to the entryway and she intake of breath. It was Gyasto! But he was younger. What was going on?

"Gyasto, when you are about to enter someone private chambers, you should really knock first. I was just about to get him to sleep," spoke the woman as she put the babe in the cradle and turned to face him.

"Akanke, please you really shouldn't get so attach to the boy. I will have to take him by sunset tonight and you will be going back to your home at the Eastern Air Temple tonight after you have regain your strength. I will admit you were stronger then the rest of the women who gave birth these past few days. It was not the easies of birth you know." Spoke Gyasto kindly to the young woman as he walked over to admire the child sleeping so peacefully

"Childbirth is never easy. There are no words to accurately describe it. And you become attached to a child the moment it becomes part of you. From the moment of it conception to the day of its birth, you are attached. I love my son and I always will no matter what happens." She replied to him sternly as she fooled around with her locks apprehensively.

"He seems so happy and content. So innocent and without a care in the world." He murmured quietly under his breath as he warmheartedly fondle the hairless child head soothingly

"IF only he could remain cheerful and happy-go-lucky, Gyasto. But you know as well as I do that is _not _his destiny. He will be up against obstacles so great he won't even imagine that he could ever expect to prevail over them. He will face numerous hardship and burdens. He won't have a chance to be a normal little boy for very long. You and I have feared this ever since we conceive him into existence." Akanke told him in a melancholic tone of voice as she hung her head very low her eyes sealed shut by the moisture of her tears of sorrowfulness. Heartbroken already on the day of her son birth and he was no more than a few hours old when she should've been in high spirits but all that filled her heart was grief and sorrow.

"How do you know what is intended for our son? What tells you these things?" asked Gyasto apprehensively as raised her head so she had to look into his azure eyes. He gently began to brush away the tears and warmed her face with a smile of hope.

"My intuition. You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition. What you'll discover will be wonderful, what you'll discover will be yourself." (Alan Alda) she said as she went back to the window and gazed out as if looking to the sunrise as if it would tell her, her future or her child own fate.

"Your intuition makes you very wise my beloved. But you are acquainted with the reality that no one can know the truth. That I'm the boy's father. If anyone learned the truth I don't want to think of the consequences." Gyasto said dejectedly as he embraced her and stroked her hair.

"Rules, laws, customs, traditions. They have been the unchanged forever from the dawn of time. I hate it! But we have genuine love, an ageless love. Whoever made the rules we follow in the present day has to have changed the ones that came previous to today's regulations." Akanke voiced irritably as she reached within her ceremonial dress and pulled out a flute and began to play a little song.

Aang and Zara were frozen as a result of these events. What did this all signify? As Aang watched more of the dreams unfold his heart began to beat more and more quickly. It was so loud it could deafen the waves of the sea. But only he could hear it. Zara held his hand and stroked his brow.

"Do not be frightened of this. Watch and all will be revealed Aang. Look around and listen with your heart. This is truly a most precious moment in time indeed. Look Akanke is going to speak once more. "Akanke" what an attractive name. I wonder what it means? To you think it has any significant to her being?" she inquired softly him as they observed from the darkness. She was in awe by the whole thing in this dream. This was a beyond doubt out of the ordinary vision.

"Her name means "To meet her is to love her." Gyasto would call out her name in his sleep many times. I'd used to ask him who she was but he never told me. He always said her name with such love and compassion I figure he was very hung up on whoever she was. I never knew he had a son though or that he was this in love before." Aang said in a tone of voice that was a combination of bewildered, irritated and heartbreaking.

"Is it against your culture beliefs to love somebody like the way you love me?" question Zara trying to identify with Aang feelings that were beginning to overwhelm her own.

"As monks we… we … we are not permitted to get married nor raise our own children. Girls and boys were raised at separate temples. Boys live in the Northern and Southern temples girls at the Eastern temple. It is our way. That is how it been done and I guess it would remain unchanged forever if circumstances wouln't be as they are. We get together collectively a small number of times a year and when children were born they were taken from their mothers to a certain temple and assigned a guardian who was to educate them in the ways of Airbending. Each temple had had a group of about five Master Airbender Monks who are in charge of the community. Come let's not dwell on my culture ways for now lets see the end of this dream." He said hurriedly as he tried to change the subject as he failed to mask his increasing feelings of bewilderment and discomfited and the overpowering fear growing in the pit of his soul.

Gyasto bowed down and picked up a miniature lemur doll off the ground and took a seat beside her and placed the doll in her lap.

"I know you fear for his future but you can't be sure he the one…" he started before he was cut off by her hand.

She pocketed her flute and clutched in her trembling delicate hands the doll.

"Gyasto, the is no doubt in my mind he is the _one_. You need not test him with the ancient relics. From the moment he came to be in my womb I felt a power like no other. He was born _exactly _one week down to the very _second_ of Roku's death. You were there when he was born you seen him born with his eyes wide open and glowing. I know that our way of life states I can't raise him. But I don't want to be complete absent from his existence. We both know he in for a difficult life ahead of him. It is easier said then done when you have _this _particularly fate in store for you. You know that I'm right. Can you make me this promise and keep it." She said looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"I will promise you anything my love anything. Name it and I will do it." He said with one hand on her face and his blue eyes gazing into her attractive gray eyes with long lashes batting at him sadly.

"First I want you to become his guardian and teach him Airbending." She instructed him

"I will go to any length to grant you your wish. What else do you want me to do?" he said holding her hands. He stroked her face lovingly knowing that he couldn't deny her anything.

"Next I want you to write me letters of our son development and when you tell him the truth of his identity I want you to give him this letter. I wrote it last night. It's only for him to read. So can you give your word that you'll give it to him? You must promise me that one day we all are together again and we'll be a real family. Mother, Father, and Son. Make certain that he is in high spirits and hale and hearty and that he gets to be a boy for as long as he be able to. I love you Gyasto and our son," wept Akanke as she got the babe from the crib and brought him to bench by the windowpane.

"I give you my word on my life I will fulfill this vow I promise you this. Look at him, he so cute. He will turn out to be a extraordinarily charming young man when he grows up." He said as he took him from her and slowly began to rock him back and forth.

"He has your mischievous spirit and youthful soul my beloved wind walker. I have the courage to even say I be right to presume he will grow up to be just like his father." She confided to him.

"Well I see that he has his mother's eyes and ears and her compassionate heart of gold and possess the ability to see good where others don't and will light the torch of hope for millions of lives."

"The only thing I want for him his never to be alone. I want him to have numerous excellent friends and find love as beautiful as ours." Kissing both her love and child.

"You have neglected to tell me what you named our son. If I'm the wind walker and he is wind rider are you naming him after me?" he asked optimistically

Shaking her head she smiled a good-looking modest grin and whispered to him. "His name will be Aang. And he will be the greatest Avatar there ever was or will ever be."

Aang looked like he just had his internal organs twisted inside out he fell to the ground and just had a look of indescribable written on his face. He looked at the affectionate scene one more time, before forcing himself conscious.

"That isn't feasible. Gyasto my father? My mom? This has to be a dream I made up to fill my longing for a mom growing up it can't be real!" he said as he stared hard at the medallion Gyasto had given him.

"Aang that wasn't a dream but a recollection. _Your memory, your first memory."_ Zara soothed him gently as she draped a blanket over him.

"I don't understand I thought you be please finding out you commit to memory the memory of your mother. I'm always so delighted that I can remember my mother. Since she was stolen from me when I was a little girl. What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Its like I don't know who I am anymore. Gyasto never told me I was his son. Now my feelings about his death hurt even worse for the reason that I wasn't there to save my father. And now I will never know my mother. Now at least I understand why my father was always writing letters to this lady "Akanke." He said bitterly as he picked up a dirt clod and threw it twenty feet.

"Letters? Tell me more please," she pressed gently

"Ever had nights were you just couldn't sleep? Well I would go to Gyasto room and he allow me lie down on his bed till I fell asleep but sometimes he be writing letters and sketching or he be filling up his journal by the moonlight. Save for the ink was scented and he always looked so in high spirits and comfortable. He had this small box, a keep safe box; I guess you could call it. He kept hidden. But I saw it once. I'm guessing they wrote love letters to each other and letters about me."

"They must have really cherished each other. And he raised you so well. He was so nice when I met him up above. You are just like him; if your mom was of Fire I say she was a clairvoyant like me. But she really was very intuitively. It must really broke her heart to force apart from you." Said Zara as she tended the fire in front of them.

Aang eyes gazed at the blaze for a split second, a single bead of moisture rolled down his scrunched up features then his eyes and tattoos began to glow blue brightly. The wind began to howl, the ground shook, and waves hammered the island shores and the flame flared up. He ascended into the atmosphere till he was on top of the heart of the isle and the pandemonium could only get worse.

Elsewhere on the island the residents were in for an enormous and lethal bolt from the blue. A revelation that would test them each and every one in ways that no operation could ever hope to test them.

"Oh no, not this not now!" cried Katara who had been teaching the ways of Waterbending to several adolescent girls and saw the commotion and havoc about to be unleashed!

"Sokka! Sokka! Get the kids to safe haven! Have Suki and Haru help you! I've got to go help Aang! Hurry!" she yelled so loud her voice almost went horses from the endeavor to be heard over the confusion as she darted to find Aang.

"Suki! Haru! We are going to need to work swiftly to get everybody to safety!" Sokka screamed at his girlfriend and comrade as he started to round up the frighten children.

"All my warriors to me! Each girl gets two kids! Hurry!" Suki cried. They girls with Sokka help soon had all the children and were trying their hardest to get to Haru who was closest to the beaches border.

Haru created a large barricade for people to get behind. "I can't keep this up for long! Here tie yourself tightly to the wall spikes with these ropes. Make sure you're latched on tightly. Anyone who is an Earthbender can be of assistance to the others!" Haru then signed to Rocco to form a second wall so all the inhabitants on coastline could get to behind the wall that blocked out most of the storm.

Using their weapons as picks they used them as anchors as they latched the last child to the wall.

"I believe that the very last of them! I got to go up front and help protect the young ones do a quick headcount Sokka! We ought to have exactly fifty two!" cried Suki as used her fan to deflect an incoming tree branch.

Sokka did as he was told and did it twice to be with out doubt. He looked taken aback. "We're missing one! It's Ryba! I got to go find her!" he yelled over the blustery weather that made verbal communication just about unable to hear.

"I'll be of assistance!" Suki said before he stopped her with a kiss.

"No you're needed to get the people to the shelter. I've got to do this. Don't be concerned I'll be fine!" he said as he raced back into the chaos.

"Please stay out of harm's way Sokka!" she spoke softly as he disappeared from view. She dashed to Haru and got to the woodland where Luke helped get everyone to the nearest underground shelter. Crimson went to be of help to Sokka.

"Luke! Please tell me what's going on? You told me tonight weather conditions would be really heavenly. What going on? They are anything but heavenly. I say they are the exact opposite they are really hellish! I had to dispatch Iroh and Zuko to two other locations to protect our people! What in name of the Great Dragons is going on? Well you better have a good explanation for all this pandemonium and mayhem we got on our hands. So make it fast!" cried Akiko in a half angry half scared tone of voice as she attempted to calm down the terrified kids.

"This is what called the Avatar's fury! When the full power of the Avatar is used in state of pure distress. The first time it happened is when Aang found the corpse of his mentor amongst the remains of savage Fire Nations soldiers. Now it has happened again. Why I have no idea." Luke surmised to her in the best details he could offer her at the moment.

"Are we all accounted for?" she replied exhausted and with apprehension in her voice

"No! Sokka went look for a young Waterbender Ryba the one who is voiceless! We sent Crimson to go lend him a hand. God knows he gonna needed it." Said Suki giving her the details, she looked like an absolute mess but the concern in her vivid jade eyes was iron locked on her attractive features.

"He is extremely courageous and his concern is admiral. He has proven to be a valiant warrior. I know he will came through. Be brave Suki. Pray that the spirits will bring them here safely!" said Akiko as fell in to her knees and began to pray.

Sokka was trudging through the unforgivable storm that was spewing sand all over the place but he refused to turn around and abandon the little girl. He looked and then thought he saw someone out a couple of feet from the tide pools. He raced over and found her half drowned by the raging water. She was just scarcely clinging onto a barnacle-covered rock sticking out about three to four feet out of the water. She was knocked out cold so she couldn't bend the water. He quickly waded through the water and sludge, and snatched her just as she was about to be swept out to the thundering ocean he quickly slung her over his backside. He trusted his knife into the wet and jagged rocks and began to pull them up to higher ground little by little.

"It going to be ok, Ryba. We're going to make it! The _Ruhakana Tallulah _seems like cake compared trying to get out of this storm in one piece. But trust me Ryba we will get out I promise you that!" he said in between spiting sand out of mouth. His grip slipped for a moment or two but he kept going. Bit by bit he climbed the 15-foot rock to get above chaotic waves pummeling him every second. He just gritted his teeth and stayed alert.

Nevertheless to say by the point in time that they got to the top of the slippery rocks the water by now was halfway to up the rock he was just barely standing on and was rising faster and faster by the minute. Soon it would be up to his waist in mere minutes. He looked around refusing to give up hope in what was spiraling into a desperate predicament then he heard faintly Crimson voice.

"Sokka! Throw your boomerang northeast ten feet and I will pull you in! Hurry!" She cried as she flickered her galvin blade to show where to throw.

"Please let my aim be true. Help me save this child life!" he screamed to a solitary star that had broke through the blacken skies. As he hurled the light blue blot to the faint red dot and began to feel both he and the young child being pulled to safety.

"Is she ok?" Crimson asked as they ran to the shelter together.

"A slight concussion other than that she will be all right. I've been all the way through this incident once before to this unpleasant incident, from beginning to and end, and believe me when I say we need to get to a place that is anchored to the ground and quick or we will be blown into sky forever!" he exclaimed as they just made to the shelter as a whole tree came hurling at them!

"Oh Sokka you were so heroic! Risking your life out there for this young child. Oh you could've been wounded or even killed!" bawled Suki as she hugged and kissed him closely. He laid Ryba on a mat and embraced his love in her warm arms and kissed her on the lips.

"I hope Katara is alright! I am very concerned about her." Said Haru as he sealed the door shut. He wiped his brow and let out a long breath as he fell to the floor with his long hair plastered to him by all the sweat. He began trying to recapture his breath.

"I guess now we wait out the storm and hope that Katara can do a miracle again." Whispered Sokka.

"Heaven help us all." Said Akiko as she lit a small fire and start to pass out tea and blankets.

Meanwhile clinging on top of a limestone tablet for dear life was Zara. She was screaming at the top of her voice but it was lost in all commotions.

"Aang! Please calm down! Remember the more you feel the more out of control this will develop into. Ahh!" she wailed as she went airborne. She was half up into the stratosphere at what time a water whip grasped her right wrist and pulled her in and then her feet became frozen to the ground.

"Katara! Oh thank god you're here! You have got to calm him down! I've tried and he won't listen to me! You have to get him to listen to you! If you don't calm him down in the next 20 minutes the human race won't survive not because of the Fire Nation but because of the Avatar and I would not like humanity to die because cruel irony!" she yelled as she blast a boulder with her powers.

"I will attempt it. But what first triggered this?" she yelled as she threw her body over Zara's in an effort to save her from harm.

"He just learned that Gyasto was his biological father and he saw his no more than a solitary recollection of his mother Akanke! I don't know but I sense a mess of confused and very strong feelings raging inside of him! Hurry!" exclaimed Zara

Katara began to slowly get closer to Aang. Rocks, dirt and anything and everything were being thrown in her way. She was totally disregarding her personal safety all she could think of was her friend was in trouble and need his friends to help him. As soon as she was in earshot she used her power to anchor herself to the ground.

"Aang! I know you're confused right now. And that nothing is making sense. But it is a good thing a very good thing that you have memories of your parents. You must realize you remember that they cherished you. As do all of us. I realize you have had a difficult existence. You have been burden with things that no one especially a kid should have to deal with. Growing up is about the adventures we embark on in order to find out whom we are and who we will become. Friends, family and even enemies help shape us into who we are. Please we can talk about this peacefully? Aang? Aang!" she pleaded to the boy who seemed to be incapable to perceive sound of her voice.

He could nether perceive sound or witness what was going on around him. Nor did he understand what was going on beyond the isle. All around the world the earth trembled. Water flooded the terrain. Currents of air shrieked and bellowed and tore apart everything. Fire flared out of control and worse no benders power over their element but the Avatar's was functioning! This was becoming apparent because Katara's ice that was holding her and Zara to the ground was melting fast as Aang could run!

While Katara had been calling his name, he had heard his name but he heard from another person.

"Come on Aang. One foot in front of the other. You can do this. Come on!" said Gyasto with an encouraging smile to a yearling Aang who was in his bedroom trying to get from the bed to Gyasto by the door.

He was to the middle of the floor where he stumbled and fell to the floor. He started to ball his eyes out and motioned for his caregiver to pick him up.

"No Aang. Get up. You are not hurt. So get up and try again. You have to learn to try for yourself and be a strong person. So stop crying and get up and try again. We all fall wind rider at times, but that is how learn. We learn from the mistakes of our failures. We continue trying till we get it right. So Aang get up and come to me now!" he commanded to him

Slowly he rose to his feet. He stumbled for a moment or two and then finish crossing to Gyasto. The little boy began to start to laugh with joy.

"Oh, frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!" He chortled in his joy at the accomplishment his secret son had made. (Lewis Carroll)

"Gyasto! Gyasto! Let me in please! The monster is back!" whimpered a six-year-old Aang who was in his nightclothes throwing air balls at Gyasto door.

"Come in Aang. You can sleep with me. Remember dreams can't hurt you. Its ok! Remember to think about being in a state of delight when these nightmares come around all right? Remember what I taught you?" said Gyasto as he made the bed and tucked him in.

"May your walls know joy. May every room hold laughter and every window open to great possibility." (Maryanne Radmacher-Hershey) Aang said sleepily. Before he fell asleep he saw his mentor writing letters with scent ink. He scarcely heard Gyasto whisper to himself.

"Oh Akanke. He dreams of a black shadow man breathing fire that consumes the world. He defiantly has your intuition. Though I'm not sure that a good thing." He said, as he looked up on the boy with the fresh blue arrow tattoos adorning his petite body.

He walked at a snail's pace out of the monk's private assembly room. He took a quick fleeting look once back at the five monks. Then the door shut quickly and deafeningly behind him. Him? He was the Avatar? The spiritual power of the planet in human skin? He was supposed to save to world? His voice hadn't even cracked yet! "Things are never going to be the same from now on are they Gyasto?" he asked the monk who was behind him with his back at him. Aang eyes were shut angrily and his fists trembled.

"No I'm afraid not. Come we can talk about this over some ginger tea if you want. Sound alright?" he asked hopefully as he rest his right hand on his shoulder.

Aang jerked away from his loving kindhearted caregiver for first time. "Sorry but I like to be alone if all the same to you." He said as he ran faster then the wind to his bedroom.

Gyasto went to his chambers and lifted his mattress and used some Airbending to open a secret compartment and pull out his keepsake box. With a little more Airbending he opened it and looked through it till he found the letter his beloved Akanke had written for this day. "I should let Aang read this now. But he in such turmoil I think I should wait till he been able to process this information. When he ready and can handle it. I will make sure by hook or crook he will get to read this letter. I won't break my promise my love. I won't."

Late that night by low burning candle he was writing a letter to Akanke when Aang came in. He looked horrible.

"Need a place to sleep my young pupil?" he guessed as he went over to him and picked him up and tucked him into bed.

"Gyasto. Today I as soon as I woke up I was just Aang. Now I'm this legendary immortal bender miracle worker called the "Avatar". I don't know who I'm anymore. Now everyone looks and treats me differently and its like I'm losing who I am. Like "Aang" don't existence any longer and only the "Avatar" does. If there is so much I must become does that mean I have to let go of who I am? I don't think trusting my heart is the answer here. I only know now I seem to existence as part of some big plan. Life has become hard and unbearable!" he whimpered to Gyasto throughout the teardrops.

Gyasto hugged him closely and began to hum a long just about forgotten melody called "_Wind rider's song"_

"A extraordinarily wise woman a long time ago told me something that I think you should to hear. She said "Life is not meant to be easy, my child; but take courage- it can be delightful" (George Bernard Shaw) he told the confused child.

"Remember this Aang. No matter what life throws at you, you don't have to face it alone. You have the love of the people who care about you always." He informed him.

"I love you, Gyasto."

"As I love you, Aang."

Then he saw a blinding white radiance and he saw his mother and father calling to him.

"Aang I know your distress and you have ever right but you can't act childish on the subject of it right at this moment. Know I love you my son and I would've done everything in my power to prevent them from transferring you away to the Eastern Air Temple." Said the spirit of Gyasto

"My little wind rider you have made so proud by what you have already completed. Please seize this fit of temper and sleep. I assure you we will meet and converse for a second time really in next to no time. My son. My Avatar." Soothed Akanke as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Mother and Father. I will not fail you I give you my word on it. I will make you proud that you help give the Avatar life and that in turn he gave the world back its life. I love you both so much." He said with tears of joy in his gray eyes. With that white room vanished and all become soundless and peaceful as he fell to the earth.

"Aang! Aang! Is he alright?" asked Zara she emerged from a pile of rubble.

"He should be in good health after he sleeps. Come help me get him into bed." commanded Katara as she wrapped him up in her mother hand made blanket.

"He safe and ok. That what is important." Sighed Katara as collapse on the ground from exhaustion.

"You if truth be told shouldn't push yourself so hard my friend. Be more patience. My mom said, "Patience is the key to joy." (Mevlane Rumi) "Sure was right about one who is at peace can draw good from everything"(Gerhard Groote) offered Zara as she got Katara water skin from out underneath a rock and helped her gulp down some of it.

Groaning as she got her backside up alongside a decapitated marble statute and took Aang right hand into hers. She replied to the scarlet haired fire goddess. "I'm on familiar terms with a thing or two about the lesson on virtue of patience. I have learned with love and patience nothing is impossible. (Daisaku Ikeda) she then took four imperfect pebbles and began to shift them in her hand. "Not the hammer strokes, but the dance of water, she began to recite Zara as she bend water around her hand, "sings the pebbles into perfection."(Rabindranath Tagore) As she opened her hand to reveal four perfect pebbles.

"Zara! Katara! Zara! Katara! Are you ok? Answer us!" cried Zuko and Sokka as both girls older brothers came running up the path too them.

"Why are boys always a day late and a copper piece short?" smirked Zara as her brother ran up to her hugged her and began to examine ever inch of her for injury.

"Are you ok? I would have been out here faster except we just got the all clear to get out of the shelter ten minutes ago. Oh I'm so happy you safe!" said Zuko in a chocked up tone of voice as he hugged her closely

"Katara what occurred here a few moments ago? Why Aang go postal on us? What the deal?" inquired Sokka as he finished toweling his head off.

"We are all ears Katara. Please pray tell what cause the boy to all but be short of _eradicating the_ human race?" questioned Akiko as she and the rest of the group got there.

Sighing she looked at Aang and then too Zara who nodded. "Aang had a tantrum." She started to explain when Akiko cut her off.

"The Avatar had a hissy fit? Katara this island was practically destroyed and you're telling me it was because someone got cranky?" she said in a voice of skepticism and a smidgen sarcastic

"Uh yes. That precisely what came to pass." She said.

"Katara I all but depart this life just moments ago trying to rescue a little girl and your telling me I was risking my neck because Aang was acting immature and threw a temper tantrum! This is unbelievable!" screamed Sokka at her.

"Enough!" screamed Akiko said as she thrust her flaming blade into the ground and yanked it out and put it way. "It doesn't matter why what happened happened, it's in the past. Nothing can be done about it now. Never the less we must pick up the pieces and find out how much damage was done to our home and the world because there is no way that much chaos went unnoticed. Crimson, Luke I want you to use any resources available to your disposable to find out what the outside world knows because this little episode alright?"

"It shall be done my lady." Said Crimson respectfully with a bow

"We shall not be unsuccessful my Spirit," said Luke with a swift bow as he and Crimson ran to his tent.

"Now Iroh you and Zuky take Roja and do an inventory on our supplies. Do it three times over to be sure. We can't afford a mistake this late in the game." She instructed her beau and his esteem uncle.

"Ok Akiko we'll carry out it. Zara come find me ASAP if there something you can't handle or your hurt ok?" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and Akiko on the lips.

"Haru, you and Suki go with your recruits and take Appa too and inspect the isle and find out how much damage we took. Then begin to reconstruct what you can. Momo! You help too!" She ordered and signed to the little winged lemur in case he couldn't comprehend anything other than an Airbender's tongue

"Katara I need you and your brother to go an tend the injured at the healing shelters. We'll need any who can you trained to make use Waterbending to restore to health. I know you just start to instruct them in the healing art. But no times like the present to learn. Sokka we'll need all that can offer to help with these. I'm with out a doubt that more than a few of our populace took a first-rate beaten. So hurry!" she said as she rubbed her temples.

"Zara I know you exhausted and weary but I must go make contact with the Dragons and Spirits and find out what I can. We need you to safeguard Aang can you do it?" she asked her desperately

"Akiko I can't lie. I was practically launched into orbit, I at the moment I am scarcely getting back my second wind. I would need help to safeguard him. That's the truth." She said as she held both her necklace and doll close to her heart.

"Who can trust him to? No one else is here? And I can't stay." She told the child

"I will look after the Avatar my esteem leader. No one will have the guts to undertake the means to harm him if they would like to continue to have his or her internal organs in their respected places! NO ONE HURTS THE AVATAR, NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!" said a voice from the darkness

"Huh? Who there?" cried the girls in apprehension

There was a crack of a whip and then come riding down it using her sais to take her then she flip in the air and landed in front of them.

"I will care for the child with my life my leader. Nothing shall harm him I guarantee it!" pledged Wyanet as she rise up. Her outfit had transformed to a one-piece sleeveless black v neckline body hugging attire in the company of double knotted buckskin knee high boots.

"Thank you Wyanet. I must go contact the Spirit World now. Good luck. Signal if you're in trouble." Said Akiko as she went to her mediation room.

Zara looked the wild young woman over. She didn't know what to think of this loose cannon.

"Ahh. Well we are in for a _very_ long night. I'll get a fire going. I seemed to have my powers back now that he worked through it." She said as she went to a large metal basin filled with the braches and leave scattered about and snapped her fingers to light it.

"You really should learn how to make a fire from scratch like the rest of us. Depending too much on something makes you vulnerable when it's gone. Please rest you need it I can watch the boy myself." Offered Wyanet kindly

"I have a duty to him. As his friend and girlfriend to watch over him and care for him as he has done for me more times then I can count. I must do this. Its my responibitly." She said as she staggered to the stone bedside.

"You can't protect anyone my child in this conditions. You know what duty means. I admire that. Rest a couple of hours and I will wake you." She said as she put her the next bed over.

"You do understand the meaning duty too don't you?" she asked weakly

"This is the sum of duty: do naught unto others which would cause you pain if done to you. (Mahabharata) Do you understand young one?" she asked as she went to get a warm quilt from a straw storage bin and began to lay it over her.

"When I give to others, I give to myself (Karen McCown) that is single one of numerous teachings of Reciprocity. Do you know of anymore?" asked Zara as she rolled over hold Avatar close to her heart.

"I know of two more of great and equal importance. One he should hear is this. So divinely is the world organized that every one of us, in our place and time, is in balance with everything else. (Johann Wolfgang von Goethe) My caregiver taught me that. The other one who raised me taught me these words of insight. For to be free is not merely to cast off one's chains, but to live in a way that respects and enhances the freedom of others." (Nelson Mandela)

"You aren't as horrific as people say you are. But I still don't know anything on the subject of you. Aw man I better sleep. I'm supposed to duel my brother in Ag nee Kai tomorrow at the crack of dawn. I have to have rest." Was the last thing Zara mumbled before she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Sleep peacefully children and awaken to a new day of possibilities." She said as she kissed them both and went outside and for filled her responsibility. Elsewhere all over the island people were full of activity with obligations of their own. They were going to be working into the long, long_, long_ hours of darkness that night.

Half an hour to the crack of dawn Wyanet went to arouse Zara.

"My lady. My little princess of the flame you must wake up. You are set to duel in half an hour's time. Arise my lady." She whispered gentle to her as Zara began to stir.

"It is nearly dawn. I slept the whole night. I failed the Red Spirit. I didn't keep my word. I didn't watch over him." She said with her head hung low.

"Look before you child, you didn't fail. Your love and devotion for the boy is active and vigilant even while you slumber." She point out the ring of fire around Aang body.

"The mark upon your palm shows that even in sleep you won't dishonor your duties. Now go. Your brother awaits you to duel. I will watch over him." Explained Wyanet with her sword in her left and her bow and arrow in her right.

"Thank you." She said as she quickly changed and ran to where the duel was to be taking place.

"You are the source of a lot of trouble little boy. A lot of trouble for just one kid." Wyanet spoke in a queer tone of voice to him with her back turned.

At the semi-ruined stadium the people of the island had congregate to watch the exhibition. On the ground floor was Zuko prepared to take on both his sister and girlfriend.

"I've never seen an authentic Ag nee Kai, acquaint with us, Iroh, are they at all pleasurable?" inquired Katara with her head leaning against Haru's shoulder. Her long chocolate locks were plastered to her face from all the labor she had done through out the hours of darkness.

"They can be exhilarating however more often then not they are vindictive and horrifying. My nephew Zuko will never fail to commit to memory the last duel he had in Fire Nation. That was the one he got his scar. Though his next battle of fire he won victory against the cold blooded and disreputable Zhao and even nowadays since the Spirit of his beautiful kindhearted mother had his scar removed it still troubles him those visions of pure demonical evil. Still I've been training him for weeks. I'm no Jeong Jeong, but I'm a decent instructor nonetheless. Zuko is an exceptionally Firebender but Zara like a small number of other girls is a prodigy when comes to the art of Firebending. You saw Akiko when we original arrived on these shores we know beyond a shadow of a doubt a superior warrior. So we will see what happens." He said in a weary tone of voice as he swallowed the steaming tea from his scarlet teacup.

"Well at the very least it should be exciting." She commented with great anticipation in her voice

"Oh yeah like watching two people try to barbecue the other one is supposed to be entertaining. Then zip-a-dee-doo-dah for them, what a wonderful day this is going to be." Sokka uttered dryly

"Oh Sokka lighten up!" said annoyed Suki as she whacked him with her fan

"Stop that!" he said as he snatched her fan from her and she stole back form him with a silly laugh along with a kiss.

The sun graced the world with its presence and then the gong went off and the duel commenced.

A good number of the girls were cheering for as well as swooning over the Prince and his awesome body. But there was still many cheering on Zara even the boys gave her a wolf whistle or two.

"You sure have a lot of fans my brother, I sure hate to disappoint them. But I came to win." Zara said with a smile on her face.

"I'm the one who should apologize for its you who shall taste defeat this time. I forewarn you; you will find the taste most unpleasant. Lets begin shall we?" he challenged her, as did a roundhouse kick sending a huge fireball at her.

She ducked out of the way just barely, " You have become a tricky devil haven't you brother? Well no matter. Here see if you can handle this!" she said as she from a celestial fire ring and hurled at him.

Back and forth the battle went with both having a moment of triumph followed by the other one failing. Finally they both unleashed the powers of the Spirits that now dwelled within their souls. Dragon and Phoenix circled one another till the Dragon crushed the Firebird and the blow sent Zara flying ten feet and laying unconscious on the ground. A moment later she came to with her brother hovering over her.

"Go ahead! Finish me off! Claim your victory and mark me with my defeat! Do it now, get it over with and done. Make it quick and painless. For you have at last have become the victor, my brother." She said, as she lay helpless on the ground.

He raised his hands above his head and ignited them. She closed her eyes and trembled as everyone held their breaths. With a roar there was a blazing explosion in the sky then nothing.

"Huh? What?" she stammered in disbelief

"Its is not honorable to strike a helpless warrior, not when she is the most worthy opponent ever to have face. You have much courage and heart, Zara and you respect all that live. There is no need to finish off someone as great and just as you, not when there more honors in being friends with your opponent then there is killing them off. You have lost only the duel; there is no rhyme or reason that you should have to forfeit your life as well. Come let me help you up." He said as he helped her up and she hugged him tightly.

"Mother would be please to see you in this manner. Come you have less then 15 minutes to rest before you duel Akiko." She replied affectionately

Roja came and tend to each of the royal fire siblings. Showering them each with love and complements. It was very good.

Soon it was time for Zuko to duel his love Akiko. They both bowed in respect to one another and then had one of the most heated battles ever. Though Akiko was quick and agile, it was Zuko's fortitude and desire that won the battle in ten minuets flat.

As both were relaxing and toweling off the sweat of their bodies from battle their friends joined them.

"Excellent performances Prince Zuko! You have far succeeded my original expectations and went beyond your usually level of abilities. You have made me very proud" said Iroh as he hugged his nephew who for once didn't object to being touched by him.

"Thank you, Uncle. Coming from you that means a lot. Really." Replied Zuko as he fell in a heap on the straw covered floor.

"Here we brought you something to eat, and drink. You earned it Zuko." Said Crimson as she and Luke provide him with a bamboo basket chock-full of goodies.

"You did good man. Very well. You surprised me." Said Sokka offering his hand to the young prince

"Coming from your big mouth, Sokka that means something." He said as he grasped his forearm and shook it.

"I supposed now you will be like every other man on this earth and become a blustery bragging arrogant prideful son of a jackal. Thinking your so much better then everyone else in the world especially the woman. You men are all so much alike!" spat Suki as she and Katara with their arms folded across their chest in agreement.

"Yes you boys have a great tendency to let the smallest of victory go to your heads!" said Katara crossly.

Zuko started to laugh lightly and said kindly to the girls. "I know the lesson of humility very well, don't worry about. For you must know that humility is the surest sign of strength, (Thomas Merton) small deeds done are better than great deeds planned, (Peter Marshall) isn't that right Uncle Iroh?" asked the young man to the wise old one.

"That is right Zuko. Outside show is a poor substitute for inner worth. (Aesop) What I hoped you learned from today battle is that you can win but be humble and respectable about it." Iroh said kindly

"We must have respect for everyone and everything in life, that includes ourselves. With our thought, we make the world. (Buddha)" Said Haru who surprised everyone with those words.

Continuing to give the considered necessary to hear lecture on respect he went on to say what he had learned on the subject. "My parents both taught me well on the subject of respect, my mom had ancient (Spanish) proverb that went "If you want to be respected, you must respect your self." That is something we all need to do every day of our lives. Also I've learn from my father that character is like a tree and reputation like a shadow, the shadow is what we think of it; the tree is the real thing." (Abe Lincoln) so that what I have to say. Come I'm starving for some eggs and you make them so good, Katara."

"Well I guess I possibly could cook everybody an omelet. Provided everyone pitches in and does something to help." She replied thoughtfully

While everyone enjoy a hard earn and much appreciated breakfast, Akiko stared very gravelly and seriously at her people.

"I'm sure you'll enjoyed that hearty battle. It certainly took your minds off our troubles for a while at least. But nothing could ever make me forget last night. Not some sport or even if I lived to be a 103 I could never forsaken from my mind what occurred here and around the world. Now fill me in with the damage report." She said anxiously

"Well luckily our supplies only sustained minimum damage and we didn't lose anything valuable. The _Dragon Star_ weathered the storm. So we got a lucky break there." Zuko informed her in a serious tone of voice gazing his amber eyes into her jade ones

"That is exceptionally good to hear. Luke, Crimson give me the pleasure in knowing that what news you have to tell me you have equally good news for me." She inquired her most honored guardians with much concern in her voice

"It is bittersweet at best, Akiko. I'm sorry to say it but it's the truth. Would care for good news first or the bad?" Asked Crimson with little emotion clinging to her words

"The bad new first. No matter what it is I can handle it." She responded

"Well the bad news in worse case scenario? The whole world was affected by Aang's fit of temper last night. The whole world knew that the Avatar was distress and was practically eradicate for that reason!" snapped Luke angrily with shaking his fist.

Sighing in disappointment she took a deep breath and then spoke. "So if that is the bad news what is the good, if anything about last night of living Hell had any good mix in it." She inquired gravely

"We witness the full power of the Avatar last night! All the power of the planet unleashed to in most potent form. He was so powerful he suppressed the energies of all other benders and spirits for a while and to top it all off the Fire Lord for a moment was feeling twinge of fear. He was scared my friend. He felt terror even though it was a sliver of a second it doesn't change the fact he know knows there is very real reason for him to fear for life and power." Crimson explained in a happy tone of voice

"That powerful? Well seems we have underestimated the power locked within the child. The boy is much more powerful then originally thought. Tell me Katara how many were injured last night?" Akiko asked with quiet laughter

"About 245 were injured. Many with broken and sprains. But no one died. We had a variety of other injures but its alright. No one is going to die. We just need a week to recuperate and regain our strengths." She reported

"Well then I say we came out on top. Please continue to process in your normal routine. We shall wait for the perfect moment to strike. But to fair I will tell you what the Dragons said. You given me your reports I should do the same." Said Akiko as she paused on for moment to smooth out her hair.

"What did those overgrown lizards say? I mean what did they "say" with their silly little whiskers?" mocked Sokka

"Sokka you have proven you can be a gentleman. Now I know about 36 methods to butcher you with just my bare hands. Don't tempt me to make a demonstrations." She threaten with her piercing jade chips glaring at him

"Ah right sorry!" he chuckled

"Please excuse my brother. He can really be a pain in the neck." Apologized Katara

"Makes me glad I'm an only child. Well anyway the Dragons were most unsatisfied with the Avatar's behavier last night. They said in actual verbal words that the flow had been disrupted." She began before she was cut off

"Flow? What do you mean milady?" asked Haru

"Flow. The natural course of things in nature. They said in unison "In flow every action, movement, and thought follows inevitably from the previous one, like playing jazz. Your whole being is involved, and you're using your skills to the utmost." (Mihaly Csikszentmihalyi) they also spoke that "At the height of laughter, the universe is flung into a kaleidoscope of new possibilities." (Jean Houston) in plainest terms they were very upset with him at the same time they didn't blame him for feeling like he did. They only regret that he didn't act more mature about it. But you can no more make a child act as an adult then asking an adult act as a child. So though last night was traumatic for us all we learn what we are capable of handling when push comes to shove. See you at dinner I must go meditate on these matters." She said with a long sigh.

About half an hour to sunset Aang began to stir. Wyanet who had been busy make tea glanced back at him and back to her work.

"Finally! He should be very well rested now that he slept almost a week! Hope he thirsty and that he likes his supper." She said in a deadpan tone of voice as she filled the cups and bowls up and carried them over to Aang.

"Oh man! It feels worse then the last time I woke. Huh? What happened? Where Zara?" he asked confused

"Your little girlfriend is in solitary mediation for the next three hours. I've been assigned to protect you boy. You in actuality were the source of each and every one of the predicaments we experienced last night. Nearly bump off mankind and the planet along with it! You could do with learning self-control and discipline! Kid, every single one of us experience extreme emotions in our lives, but we must control them or something bad will happen. Here eat and drink." She snapped angrily at without look him in the eye

"I'm sorry if I cause any problems last night. I didn't mean too. Its not like I plan to get that out of control. It wasn't my fault… I just had…" he started to stammer before she pressed a sai to his throat.

"Not my fault? Hmm? Why is it always when we make a mistake we don't claim the responibitly for it? You may think like the rest of the human race that what feel is solely inflicted by the outside actions. BUT we chose what we feel and what we chose to do with those emotions. Take responibitly for yours actions and their consequences don't deny them or pass the blame onto another. Don't even start to whine about it boy! Just because you are destined to save mankind doesn't mean you are spared the responibitly that come with being a human being child. I'm not going to go soft on you or cut you any slake. Do you comprehend my boy what I'm saying?" she said as she withdrew her sai and left him staring into the grimy pea greenish gray broth she had prepared for him.

"You are right. No matter what I can and cannot do I'm still like everyone else, I'm responsible for my own actions. Its hard enough everyday knowing that my people died cause I ran away, though my friend Katara thinks it was fate funny way of getting me to the place and time I was need to be most in." he said slowly and sadly as he ate his bitter broth

"Young hero, you can't run or hide from who you are and what you're meant to do. Destiny and responibitly will always find you. I speak from personal experiences." She said as she began to sip her tea

He looked into his tea, which was an odd color but drank it slowly.

"Hmm it taste joyful, like no more than the good things in life are found, but after the flavor settles it taste well terrible like sorrowfulness and horrific memories can be found. All running down my throat and through my body and soul. How did you do that with just tea?" he question the young woman curiosity

"I wish I could tell you my secrets. It would be nice to tell someone the truth about me. But I can't not to you especially." She said dejectedly looking away from him like looking into his eyes would cause her harm in some way.

"You are frightened of me? Why? You can look into anyone eyes and see their very soul. Why is looking into my eyes so painful to you? You act one way to protect yourself but you care so much for your fellow men. You obviously have something on your shoulders that is burdening you. Please tell me what is the cause of you pain?" he asked as he got up and placed an arm over her.

She pushed him off as if he was a carrier a plague and she didn't want to catch it. She turned her back to him and removed her sword from its sheath and looked at her reflection.

"Tell me Avatar, for one who's spirit is immortal and never truly dies do you ever find yourself missing the ones you love? Because you never die apart of every Avatar before you excite as piece of you. Each vessel may be a different body but you have the same soul? So I'm asking does this soul ever wonder what happens after the body is turn to dust and ashes?" she questioned him peculiarly

"Before our mission to steal the _Dragon Star_ I was having trouble contact my last incarnation, Avatar Roku. With Luke and Zara help we got to live through some of his most cherished memories of his youth. I couldn't help but notice that there were much simultaneity between him and me. So I think even though times goes on the important things in life like friends, family and true love are contented. Why do you ask?" asked the confused child to the wild young woman who's head was hung sadly he almost didn't catch the bead of moisture falling from her bone white face

"You want to hear my story Avatar well get comfortable. This is long and strange tale. Its starts with my Great- grandfather and his wife Delana. He was a Firebending legend and she was a storyteller/dancer. No one was quite as enchanting when it came to telling the stories of my people." She said as she poured more tea into his aged splintered wooden cup.

"You are of Fire Nation descendant?" he asked surprised by this bit of news.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled on a lengthy crimson chain a red flame amulet. "Its is the Scarlet Flame of Honor, the highest award to be given to a Firebender. Not easy to get mind you. My great grandparents were very much in love and lived in time before the war. They had a son, Adar, who become the most talented metal smith every to live. It was he who forged this sword. Shortly after my Grandfather Adar married beautiful martial arts instructresses who own these sais named Efrat his parents died and all hell broke loose. Sozen used the comet to start the war and anywho didn't swear featly and allegiance to his lunacy was charged with high treason and killed. He demanded my grandfather and his wife to build and train his men in weapons of great superiority. He refused and even threw hot cinders and spit in the maniacs face. He was imprisoned and sentence to die. But the guard who was watching him helped him to escape as payment to repay the debt of saving his daughter life two years before. My grandparents fled into the night and made a solemn vow. Never would they again would they wear red or walk on Fire Nation soil but they swore never ever to use Firebending again even if cost them their lives. Not till this insanity had come to pass would they go back to their country and their own self-inflicted exile. So they began to fight the evils of their former realm and had ultimately had my father Ehren who forged the sickles and married another run away Souzan who had a whip. They had me then. This is when my story really begins a new chapter."

"So for the durations of this war your family has had it rough to say the least. Because I was not around your family had to flee and live a life of constant fear. No wonder you can't look me in the eye." He said sadly to her.

"That isn't the reason I can't look at your eyes. I don't blame you for running away. Asking a child to become an adult over night is the worst thing ever to ask a child to do. Let children be innocent and free. Let them dream sweet dreams. I'm very grateful for my childhood. That I even had one at all is a miracle its self." She said with a smile

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"When I was about a year old my parents had set up a temporary shelter by river next to one the world oldest woodlands. My mother had devised a fireproof material and had wrapped their weapons and me in it. She laid them and me to rest in the refuge. Then in a moment of tranquility was shatter when they were massacred by Fire Nations solders. They had both been Firebenders like all who came before. But they refused to use it to save their lives then they burn everything in campsite. I survived thanks to my mother genius but as a baby I could survive long on my own. Three days past and I grew weak and sick then emerge from the forest came a great lion." She paused to sip her tea.

"A lion? I thought they went extinct centuries ago. How could one just appear out of nowhere?" asked Aang hung on her every word.

"He was no ordinary lion. His name was Anselm, the divan protector of the forest animals. He was far bigger then any normal lion and he had a glowing whitish blue aura around him. He found me among the smolder ashy remains of the encampment nothing but me and my family's weapons had survived the blaze. He slung the weapons over his back and picked me up in his mouth. I didn't cry or scream. I wasn't frighten I felt safe. He began to run though to forest till we came to a rim of large rocks and boulders with strange writing on them. He walked graceful through a stone archway and with that we crossed over in to the Valley of Spirits where he brought me to his friend who was the Sage of the Valley and his spirit brother, Hadwin who lived up to his name by being my most cherished friend in time of war. He asked the black mare, she-wolf and she-bear to give me their milk and from drink that all their strengthens and abilities were bestowed upon me. The blue falcon Acacia watched over me as well. I lived carefree and innocent. They trained me in the fighting styles and I also learned Firebending, I want to honor my family vow but I realized it was a part me and I at the very least need to learn how to control it. I was happy and content for many years."

"If you were so content and free of Ozai's malevolence why did you come back to the real world? I don't understand." Asked the confused Avatar

"You remember how this tea is able to make you feel both positive and negative emotions at the same time? The two key ingredients are the nectar of a special spirit blossom called the crystal blooms. It a silver crystal flower that only blooms in light of the moon. It can grant much happiness. The other ingredient is the leaf from laurel tree. It has nothing but bitterness inside. I put one drop of nectar and a pinch of leaf powder. I was brought up on this tea. It was a reminder that life is bittersweet. Good and bad times. But if there new was sorrow we never know joy. Like rejection he who has not looked on sorrow will never see joy. (Kahlil Gibran) your friends Akiko and the Fire Prince and Princess can clue you into more lessons on that. What I want to tell you is something more important that I realized as I reached womanhood."

"What was the lesson you learned?" asked Aang

"I learned that there is a time and a place for you to be self-interested and when you need to be self-sacrificing. When your duty to your heart must come second to the duty you have to world. When what must be done for befit of humanity is more important than what you want for yourself. I told you couldn't run or hide from responibitly. I was contented but the rest of the world was in pain. It was my obligation to be of assistance. I couldn't go on being self-centered. That would be dishonoring my great grandfather memory and all he had stood for when he lived. I promised I would return after I help save the world. You see my tattoos they do have meaning like your own. The ones on my face mean I'm the chosen child of a powerful spirit, the ones on my arms and legs mean I have be touched and under the protection of the spirits of animals." She explained.

"What about the ones on your back what do they signify?" he asked as he gazed at his own tattoos.

Sighing she turned around and pulled her hair back to show three tattoos on her back. On her right shoulder blade was an angel on the left one was a devil and in middle covering her whole backside was a man riding a dragon.

"I had this done when I turned 13 as a constant remind me of my heritage. How there is good and evil in all living things but like you my great grandfather brought hope to the whole world. That is why I had him and his dragon inscribed on my back." She said as her hair fall back over it.

"He looks familiar. Wait a minute your great grandfather was… was… Ava… Avatar…." He couldn't say it

"Yes Avatar my great grandfather was your last incarnation, you're last past life. He was Avatar Roku." She said as she looked into his eyes for the first time.

"I understand now why is so hard to look at me when I was him in my last life. I can tell you he was a great man and he has helped me a lot. But I now know what he meant when he said that even the Avatar isn't immune to ways of love. That they can and do love as much as everyone else in the world is capable of that emotion. I wonder if I could ever live up to being that great a man as well as a being the hero to the world." He said as he took her hands in his and kissed them

She cried a moment and hugged the child. All the while this had been going on there had been another emotion revelation.

"Luke will you calm down and just tell me why you acting like a whirlwind? Please what the matter? Why are you so fluster? You act like the world already ended. Luke! Hey!" Crimson yelled at the boy who snatched her by her wrist

"Crimson please! I've matters I must attend too. Matters that are my business only. Things that don't concern you! Now go I must pack for my journey," he said as he released her

"Don't you dare shut me out Luke! You and I have been through too much for you just to cut and run without explaining to me what the matter is. Listen I understand your frustrated but nothing can bring you peace but yourself! (Ralph Waldo Emerson) You're fuming and distress that much I understand. But anger is a signal, and one worth listening to. (Harriet Lerner) Anger as soon as fed is dead; tis starving make it fat. (Emily Dickinson) now for the last time Luke tell me what is troubling you. Please tell me." She said as she took his hands and helped him sit on a cold stone stool.

"Crimson please I must go! Time is running out. I must go post haste or all we'll be lost forever. Please let me leave." He said as he tried to get up.

"Cut the dramatics and tell me what is going on. Please Luke you can tell me anything. So let hear it and don't lie!" she said

Sighing, "My powers are disappearing. I can no longer hear the voices of the trees and other plants, not even the rocks can I hear. It is becoming harder and harder to do my mysticisms. I can't even restore life to a daisy! The fire won't tell me what's going on. I looked at my life jewel and it is losing its light fast." He said pointing to his earring. Its brilliant jade color was undeniably vanishing rapidly.

"Luke, do you know of what is causing you to lose your powers? There must be an explanation. If we find out what it is we can fix it and things will be normal. Think what could it be?" she asked with reassurances in her voice

"I already know what is happening and it's because of this reason I must leave immediately." He said as he finished packing his knapsack.

"What is the origin of this predicament and how can I be of assistance?" She questioned him

"I've been away from my homeland for far too long and the forest is becoming extinct. I must go gather samples to transplant here on this island, and then maybe the island can for a second time grow to be abundant and thriving once more. Now let me pass this is something I must do this on my own." He said as he head out of his tent but she blocked the entrance with arms spread wide.

"You aren't leaving devoid of me! It's too dangerous to go by yourself. You know as well as I do that you and I both have huge bounties on our heads. You cannot go alone. I won't let! Let me come!" she pleaded with him as she grabbed her galvin and held his hand.

He quickly broke the hold and took her in his arms and stroked her short fox orange hair. "No I will not put you in danger. You are an amazing young woman, Crimson. You have brought me much happiness and love that I thought I never experience for a second time after my parents death. I love your strength of character and sense of integrity and justices and code of honor. I love your imperfections of your reckless, stubbornness and your going into battle without a plan. But I need to do this alone. I will come back I promise." He said as he crossed his heart.

"You have given me so much love too. You helped through my darkest hours and showed me I could be me not a powerless damsel. You are kind and tender and care so deeply. But you are shy and quite and a little too passive at times but when push comes to shove you will fight to protect all that you love. Is that the reason you gave me your mother medallion?" she asked tearfully

"I gave it to you because I love you Crimson. I know you feel the same way I do. That is why I can't let you come. I die if you die because I fail to protect you." He said as they kissed quickly.

"If you love me then why shut me out now? Please let me come with." She begged him once more

"I must go alone. I will see you in a few days. My lovely angel." He said as he kissed her once more and he left. She watched him disappear in the foggy night.

"Luke my guiding star, come back to me safe and sound please." She whispered before tears burst from her eyes and she fled into the darkness till she came to a glen in amongst the ruins she fell to the ground with endless tears pouring down her face. She then noticed by some broken stones some honeydew melons. She began to devour the fruit as if to hope it would fill her empty heart. She eventual fell asleep on the soft blanket of grass.

The warm copper sun came up and warmed Crimson body waking her gentle. She slowly got up and shook herself fully awake. She then scratched her hands and head off to the outdoors bathing pools to clean up. But her stomach didn't feel so excellent so she walked slowly.

"Ah this is truly living. The water is so soothing and relaxing. It like soaking away your troubles." Comment Zara as the steam rose around her body.

"It is nice to let everything go. To forgot your dilemmas for moment and just be happy. To so to speak let our hair down." Said Suki as she finished removing her uniform and step a foot into the water and sighed.

"Never at home did we have the luxury of hot tubs. I'm so happy to be here right now. After the past few days we deserver a chance to just be alone and happy. Ahh." Sighed Katara as she flouted on top of the water

"Yes but I do wonder where is Crimson. She is always present when I bath as my bodyguard and friend. Hmm I suppose she be here soon enough. Pass the lavender oil please." Said Akiko as she finished warping a towel around her ebony silk locks.

Little did the women suspect that the boys were enjoying the "show" a little too much from undergrowth.

"Listen Sokka, Zuko, Haru, I really don't believe what were doing is right so let go. Please they'll be fuming as a rhino if we are caught! Please lets go now!" pleaded Aang as yanked furiously at the teenagers' garments.

"You want to bail now! Are you crazy! The best part is coming up so shut up and sit a squat!" hissed Sokka angrily at the hairless youngster.

"Yeah come on Aang don't you ever wonder what the girls gossip about when the boys are gone?" asked Haru as pushed a thin thorny branch out his way.

"NO! This isn't right. Spying is never right. So let go please!" he pleaded

"You monks always want to bail when there fun around. Now zip the lip and be quite and if you can't just leave, but we are staying. So make up your mind and fast!" Zuko informed him

"I'm leaving and quickly… uh guys… guys… Guys!" Aang hissed to his friends.

"SHUSH!" they all hissed then glanced back and saw Crimson with her galvin point at them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You, little disreputable perverts! Come on! The "show" is much better when you're seated front and center. Come on now!" she ordered them as she forced them forward and the girls gasped while at the same time grabbing towels.

"What the! You, you, you bastards! Seize them!" ordered Akiko angrily

"This is all a big misunderstanding." Sokka tried to explain away

"Oh I think it's perfectly clear what you boys were up to. How could you Sokka! You and the rest of you ought be ashamed of yourself setting such a poor behavier example for Aang! You testosterone-pumping idiots are all same at times! You really think you are superior to woman. Ha! That is something to laugh at! What should be there punishment?" asked Katara crossly

"Make them suffer!" said Zara

"Yes let them know what it feels like to be violate!" screamed Suki furiously

"I've a most wicked idea. First strip them of their clothing this instant!" instructed Crimson as an insane smirk etched across her scarlet features.

"What! No way. Run!" screamed Haru as the boys all cut and run, but they only got 20 feet before the girls tackled them to the ground and strip them of their clothing.

Then they put their clothes in an old sack and hung up 25 feet in to a large tree with many over lapping roots. Then they froze all the boys but Aang to the giant tree and laughed at them. "Well that ice should be thawed out by the time the moon reaches the center of the sky tonight. Hopefully by then you will have learned your lesson. And those infernal hormones will have stop running ramped in your body! See yah!" laughed the girls as they left still giggling their attractive heads off.

"So can you melt the ice Zuko?" asked Sokka hopefully

"This ice is about as thick as your brainless fat head! It would take a week to melt this ice. We better just sit tight." He replied angrily to Sokka

"Perfect! Just perfect" Sokka said sarcastically

"So who up for singing?" asked Haru as the boys just glared at him

"What? Its not like we got anything else to do with our time!"

"I can't believe my brother would be so immature! And spy on us while we bathed! I so want to kill him now!" growled Katara

"Men are pigs more often then not. I wouldn't be surprised if Uncle Iroh had been there but he is asleep right. Such jerks are what they are!" spat Zara

"No honor among men. So typical!" said Suki

"You know we're just going to forgive them tomorrow and forget about this episode." Akiko spoke up with.

"Yeah!" they all agreed laughing

Crimson laugh soon turned into a groan. As she hugged her stomach and began to scratch insanely over her entire body

"Crimson my friend are you all right? You look terrible," noted Akiko

"I don't feel so good… oh no.," she said as she began to vomit all over the place

"Eww" said Zara and Aang

"Your stomach upset and your skin irritated?" asked Katara

"Yeah… here comes again." She said as it started up again

"Come help me get her to the medical tents. Maybe I'll be capable of healing her." Said Katara as the carried Crimson to the medical tent. Then they slowly and gently laid her on top of a makeshift bed and started onto removing her body armor. They gasped when they saw that from her head to her feet was covered in a bright red hives.

"Wow! Wasn't expecting this. Ok. First I'm going to need everyone help in giving her a sponge bath. Then we'll apply lightly some of my seaweed lotion that should stop some of the irritation at least a bit. Someone needs to get a bucket and some fresh water and something that not going to irritate her stomach even more. So hop to it!" she said as rubbed a washcloth on Crimson head.

After an hour they seemed to have it somewhat under control but she was still throwing up a lot.

"I thank you for your help Master Katara but I can't see what good it will do if we can't find the source of the problem." Said Crimson as she stuck her head in the pail again.

"She speaks the truth young Waterbender, we need to find out what is ailing her and if it is contagious or not. We cannot afford our people to get sick now." Replied Akiko seriously

"Ok, lets think about this. Crimson what did you do yesterday that might have affected your health. Think carefully." Asked the young teenage girl

"Well last night Luke went on his own to do a dangerous mission and I plead with him to let me go with, but he refused. Saying he couldn't willing put me in any danger. Then after a moment of passion he left. I ran till I came to the glen near the ruins of the old drying house. I cried and cried then drown my sorrow with these honeydew melons I found growing nearby then I fell asleep. Then I caught the boys and I was starting to feel sick. That all that happen last night." She conclude for the Katara

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! You said you ate honeydew melons last night? For the reason that you were heartbroken?" exclaimed Katara

"Yes what does that have to do with me being sick?" asked Crimson weakly

"Everything! How many did you eat?" asked Katara with insane look on her face

"About 4 melons. I ate them for about two and half hours. I was very depressed. Why?" she replied

"Have you ever eaten honeydew melons previous to last night?"

Shaking her head "No, no I've not. I don't understand what you're getting at."

"You have an allergy. You've an allergic reaction to honeydew melons. We will need to flush your systems and I will formulate a serum to give to you that will reverse the reaction to the melons. But till then you need to rest. Now sleep."

"Sleep! How can I snooze when my true love is in imperil? I know he needs me and I must go to him now." She said as she started get up before she found herself strapped down to the bed. Soon against much protest she fell asleep.

Night once again took its claim over the heavens above the world. With the sunset came one day closer to the end of the world. After the past few days on the island, the people had become aware of how strong they were. If they stood as one race of people and not four individual nations, they could defeat the reign of tyranny that for a century had nearly entrapped the world in its talons of malevolence and despair.

Crimson was in a restless slumber, still restrained to the bed. She was still thrashing and kicking wildly. The allergy that had lessened with Katara's serum, however, her dreams were being plagued by horrendous and morbid visions of Luke in pain. He was screaming the cry of ultimate suffering, pleading for her to come to his aid.

"LUKE! LUKE! NO! AHHH!" She screamed as she awoke in a cold sweat, that only made her irritated skin itch even more.

"Crimson! Crimson! Calm down please you'll hurt yourself. Please let me loosen the restrains. Shush it's ok, it's ok." Katara spoke in a soothing voice as she placed the candlestick down on an old three-leg table and begin to loosen the restraints on Crimson bed.

Crimson was breathing very hard as she looked at Katara and said softly, "Thanks. But these restraints are totally unnecessary. Let me go and take a walk."

"Hold on a minute. Crimson, you are still weak and sick from eating all those honeydew melons. Here open up and take some more of the serum. Please try to understand that the restraints are for your own good. Now please try to sleep," she said as she poured a teaspoon of yellow green serum.

"Please Katara! Luke is in trouble. I need to go and help him. Please let me go," she begged.

"Crimson. I know you love him and I know you are a great warrior but you can't save him if you can't get yourself healthy again. Do you understand that you need to be able to help yourself first? He's fine. Now sleep. I will see you in the morning. Here sip a little water and eat these crackers."

"I'm sorry Katara. I know you are only obeying Akiko's orders, but I know my guiding star is in trouble and he needs me. I will go to him!" she said as she used her delicate wrist to slip out of the restraints. In about ten minutes she was free. Quickly she dressed in her body armor and filled a knapsack with supplies. She then grabbed some of Katara's seaweed lotion and a hip flask filled with her serum. She picked up her galvin and ran into the night as quiet as a ninja. When she came to a secluded spot she used the portal disks to go to where her beloved Luke was calling her.

Akiko was having a hard time sleeping. She was worried about her friend. Not having many friends growing up alone and neglected made her worry even more about these people who had come to be her family. Getting out of her bed she began to dress. The noise aroused Zuko, who was not frozen naked to a tree anymore. He sat up in the bed he shared with his girlfriend and said quietly, "Akiko? Akiko my Fire Lily, what's wrong? Its two hours past midnight. You really should sleep. I apologize again for the guys and me for spying on you and the girls at the bathing pools," he said as he started throwing on his own clothes.

"I just have a feeling Zuky. Luke and Crimson were the first friends I made after we were forced apart. Luke would not leave in such haste if he didn't have a good reason. It really must have been serious for him **_not_** to take Crimson. They are best friends and lovers. They have been through thick and thin. She saved his life and he saved hers. I hate myself to lose either of them. They are more then my most honored guardians they are apart of my family like everyone else on this ancient isle. Come let's go check on her." She said as she lit up her first and grabbed the Dragon Scale Blade and buckled it to her waist before leaving the room.

They took one of the less traveled paths to the medical tent. After five minutes they reached the thin and over-patched tent. The enter the first door and found Katara passed out on a spare cot, her water skin dripping water steadily on to the dirty floor.

"Katara, Katara." Zuko said gently as he shook her to get her up.

"Sokka? Is that you and Aang?" she yawned as her eyes focused in the dark light.

"No Daughter of the Waves. It is Zuko and I Akiko. We came check on Crimson. If that is alright." Said the raven haired goddess

"She was up about an hour ago. So come on. She ought to be asleep. She stopped throwing up that good, but she still having trouble keeping anything down. The lotion seems to be helping her skin a lot." She said as she bended that had escaped the water back into her water skin. The walked into Crimson private room and let out a gasp.

"She is gone! This is unbelievable!" exclaimed Katara with her arm flailing 

I thought that it was impossible? We had her strapped to a bed! The only way out of this huge tent is through door which we had come through that door past Katara. They would have to go right by her and then would have either slipped on the water or left tracks!" Zuko said bewildered

"Don't underestimate Crimson. She is as cunning as fox. Once she gets an idea in her head nothing can stop her from achieving it. Go wake the others now!" said Akiko exasperated as she fell into a chair rubbing her temples

Everyone was very upset to be woken up so late in the night. But they knew better then to defy Akiko orders. Soon they were all assembled in the conference room. Everyone was yelling in overlapping voices while gnashing their teeth out at each other.

"May I have your attention please? People? Hello? Friends?" said an annoyed Akiko as she entered the room unnoticed by the argumentative group. After the racket continued for a few more minutes she lost her patience and stabbed her sword in the center of the ancient stone table cracking it in two. "Silence!" Everyone stopped wagging their tongues and was quiet.

"Thank you. Now I hope you realize in the past week alone we have been through hell and back again. From stealing the Fire Lord prized war ship, the _Dragon Star_ and then having to bury a little boy. Four days later we had to deal with the Avatar little tantrum. Now two of my best warriors and friends are gone. The rest of you are aware that they both are in serious danger and we know that in their current states they are very vulnerable. We all can sense that they're both in trouble. My plan of actions is this; Aang, you take Katara, Sokka, and Zuko and go find them." said Akiko looking the child straight in the eye.

"How can we go find them? They are the only ones who know how to use the portal disks. They have them. We can't leave this island without those disks. So how is your plan going to work?" asked Aang

"I know the incantation for the disks. There is a small charm that was found with them. It's a one shot deal, one trip to and from its place of origin. So you will use it. Now go and may the great dragons and spirits protect you all," she informed him.

They quickly left and she turned to the remainder of the group. "The assignment I have for the rest of you is this. Suki? You, Haru and Iroh with the help of Zuky crew will watch and keep from harm the inhabitants of this isle while me, Zara, and Wyanet go on a special assignment. I have faith that you'll do fine. Now go!" she ordered them as she yanked free her sword and walked swiftly out of the room.

Aang group had arrived at their point of departure. The all took deep breaths and held their hands in a circle. Aang pulled out of his shirt the small charm that Akiko had given him. It was a miniature multicolor precious stone star on an extensive golden beaded chain. He quickly donned it around his neck and commenced to recite the incantation. The incantation translated as this.

"_Powers of thy planet come to my aid. Escort me now away from this place I am, across land and sea to a new place were I seek to find a new adventure to claim as mine. Do not return me homeward wend till I call upon you again."_

They felt the rush wind and colors swirl around them as they instantly taken from the isle of Nuriel to the spirit thriving Forest of Atwood, Luke 's gypsy band homeland.

"Wow I forgot what a trip that is. Everyone ok?" asked Aang as he helped Katara up off the ground

"Nothing that can't be work out with a nice hot bath." giggled Katara as she pulled a large twig out of her long brunette tresses

"How do you feel Sokka? Last time you were sick to your stomach because of the portal." asked Aang looking at Sokka

"To my surprise I feel incredible! Really great! Guess I'm getting used to it? Now what are strategy for this mission?" asked Sokka as he got his boomerang out its sheath

"Well I really don't know. I'm just winging it. You know making it up as I go." admitted the child feeling embarrassed

"Well don't look now, Aang, but that crystal seems to be homing in on its corresponding item. So I suggest we follow it. But we must be ready for any kind of attack. So Sokka and I'll take point and you and Katara cover the rear," suggested Zuko wisely as he got in front

"I wish we could have brought Appa and Momo. They are always very helpful in a tight stitch." complained Aang as he gripped his glider staff tightly in his right hand

"You know perfect well that charm only has enough power to transport a fixed number of people from the island and back. So bringing them along would do the plan no good." Katara remind him as the walk slowly through the dim forest.

"We better pick up the pace people. **_IF_** they are capture by the Fire Nation then the whole rebellion will go up in smoke! No pun intended" Sokka said as used his weapon to chop a low hanging branch out his face.

"None taken. Sokka give that branch you just sliced and break it to four even pieces." request Zuko with a quick flick of the wrist he lit them each a mini torchlight so they could see in the dark forest.

"We have been traveling through these woods for almost an hour and all I found in that time is six different mosquitoes bits on my body! Now I'm tired, hungry, and itchy!" whined Sokka as started to scratch behind his neck and butt.

"Will you please quit whining? Gezze you are unbelievable sometimes, Sokka. You think you're some big shot warrior but whine like a little baby so much. Would you please for one day give it a rest! For one day!" yelled Katara at her brother as buried her beautiful face in her hands in disgust

"Maybe we should rest. I mean we don't know what trouble they are in. We only have a gut feeling and it could be wrong. If that is the cause then we just waste an emergency charm for nothing! Its your call, Aang, you're the Avatar, only you can decide what we do." Said Zuko as help him over a fallen tree.

"My intuition says we keep going. When you have formed as close a friendship as we have all build over the past month and half when you feel in your gut that something not right you're with out a doubt correct. Beside friends are they for each other for life because we are a family. Family does everything it can to stick together. So lets keep marching on! Keep in mind everyone back on the isle is depending on us so we can't be unsuccessful." Aang as began to really move.

After another hour of trudging through the thick mud light began to emerge on the eastern horizon.

"We should rest a moment, Aang. We can't rescue anyone if we fighting just to breath the air. Lets take a five-minute break. That alright?" asked Zuko as he blew out his torch.

"Ok five minutes but then we got to move. I just know that they can't be far." Sighed Aang as he slumped down into a pile of cold wet leaves.

"We must have walk halfway through these stupid woods already! We walk any farther we be walking out of the bloody woods. Ah! How many more mosquitoes have to bit me before I run out of blood?" whined Sokka nosily as he applied Katara's ointment on himself.

"Honestly, Sokka! You couldn't go five minutes with out being annoyinggg...Ahh! said Katara as she fell over a log.

"Katara!" they all cried as they rush to her aid.

"Sis are you alright?" asked Sokka as he helped her up

"I'm fine excepted for my right hip. I land on something hard. Look!" She said as she showed them where her flawless tan skin was already beginning to bruise.

"That definitely going to be there for at least a week or so. What did you land on anyway?" ask Aang with cat like curiosity

"I don't know. I land right about here." She said pointing to a large mound of packed dirt covered by red moss and large clumps of leaves.

"Hmm. That mound was not made naturally. Wait I think I see something." Exclaimed Zuko as he began to rip apart the surrounding derbies.

Sokka joined him soon followed by Aang after he had bended an enough water to make a packet of ice for Katara.

In a matter of minuets they began to choke on a most rancid odor and took a sudden intake of breath. Inside the mound was a semi rotten corpse of a woman. The little bit of flesh stilling clinging to her bones was burnt so bad it still smelled fresh.

"Oh my!" said Katara with a hand to her mouth in shock.

"That is one ripe stench! Man that smells horrible!" gagged Sokka as got up and vomited.

"She must have been one of Luke's people. It's so heartbreaking and to think this is what my country has been built on. The burned and bloodstained bodies of millions of innocent people who were turned into corpse with just snap of the fingers. This is the legacy we are giving our children. We are nothing but savages." Said Zuko in a melancholic tone of voice as hung his head, his eyes full of disgust.

Aang looked around and then felt his feelings flow through his body as his Avatar spirit was activated. He used his power to form a diamond coffin sheltered in exceptional flowers and a large scarlet and gold fern in the center.

"Come we must keep going. We are burning daylight. We'll never speak of this matter to anyone alright?" he said as he opened his glider and flew in front of him or her.

"He has grown greatly since we found him in that iceberg. He has truly become the Avatar of legend. I believe he can save the world from Ozai." Whispered Katara to her brother

"Yeah he an amazing kid. One in a million that for sure." He replied back.

"Zuko?" Aang down from the air to the young prince below "Yes what is Aang?" he yelled back up to his best friend "There something shining about 3 feet to your left from your position check out what it is." He request of his former enemy as weaved through the tightly knitted treetops

He ran and quickly found red hip flask with a gold top lying on the ground.

"Aang we are closing in on them and that not all!" he shout to the boy who landed on a large boulder in front of him.

"This looks like one of ours flasks. Katara to you recognize it? Is it Crimson's?" question the child hero

"Hmm there was one on a nearby table back at the med tent of this color. Let me see," she opened it and bended the contents out revealing a yellow green liquid. "This is Crimson's allergy's serum. If she doesn't get this every six hours her allergy is going to get worse or she could die!" Katara said panicky as she fastened the flask to her waist.

"That not all we have to worry about, Katara, look at what your standing in.," pointed Sokka nervously

She looked down and jumped back. It was a huge footprint and large tuffs of ginger and brown fur around them.

"She was taking a quick cat nap probably getting ready to take her medicine then was ambushed fast and hard by something very large. What I don't know. But these tracks are only about two to three hours old tops." Sokka said as he traced the footprints with his hand

"I can only think of one thing big enough to do that much damage and leave those prints. It has to be a bounty hunter and one of their foul beastly creature." Zuko replied, as they got moving again.

"Wow this crystal trying to yank my head off! We must be close! Ahh!" shouted Aang as they finally reached the edge of a valley and spotted below what appeared to be the campsite of the bounty huntress Jun and her abominable creature. She was eating her breakfast with her back turned towards. Tied to a cold metal pole was Luke and Crimson both badly wounded. About ten feet from them was their weapons and a large bulging sack.

"Ok we are going to need to formulate a plan to get past that thing! Any suggestions?" asked Sokka

"Well we know that this can't "see" if there are too many smells around. That is can paralyze people with its tongue. It is powerful physical too. That Xurthuze is powerful enough to take on Appa! You never want to get Appa angry." Aang said as he went over what they knew about this creature

"We need something to mess up it smell. It is totally blind if it can't smell. But what can we find that so rancid that it upset that thing! Just look at it! It almost as big as a house!" exclaimed Sokka

"Well I'm never going to be able to forget the odor of that body we found 2 miles back. That had to be the worst thing you can smell in the universe!" Katara said as she shivered

"Hmm that might be a good thing. Sokka I need you do use your knife and cut some flesh and hair from each of and I will burn it. Then we'll scatter them around the perimeter and Aang can use Airbending to blow it from all directions. That will disable its sight for sure but we still need get rid of that cursed tongue! Aang? Katara? Got any ideas?" Zuko asked as he finished explaining his plan

"Well your plan is a good one. But I don't know how to get rid of that tongue. Aang?" asked Katara as Sokka cut a chunk out of her left hand along with a tuff her chocolate locks. She winced in pain and quickly used some water from her skin and healed her hand and as well as everyone else's.

"Well I don't have an id… Sokka your boomerang that the answer!" he exclaimed

"Come again? What about my boomerang?" he said as he clutched the cherished item close to him.

"Well it was razor-sharp enough to chop that branch clean in half and into four smaller pieces, so maybe just maybe it's razor-sharp enough to cut the tongue out of the Xurthuze vile mouth! If Zuko were to heat it up a sufficient amount to give it an edge, I mean." Said Aang excitingly

"Well it's the best plan we got. I got another one. Will make a giant crater for the beast to fall in then while Sokka keeps Jun busy, Katara and I will go help Luke and Crimson and Aang can make frozen quicksand that will keep them both stuck for days!" cried Zuko

The plan went off flawlessly. They scatter the smoldering bits of skin and hair and it was enough to make anybody sick. While Jun went to investigate Aang used Earthbending to create a giant hole then used Firebending to slowly back the creature towards. He leaped out the way just as the tongue came lashing out and just like they hoped the heated up boomerang cut the tongue clear off! Hearing her animal in trouble Jun came rushing back but was defeated in two minute by Sokka who warrior skills had grown immensely over time.

He threw Jun in with oversized pet and Aang made thick runny sand and mud then froze them up to their heads.

"You stupid little boy! You ruined my Xurthuze! I will get you and I will kill you for this! Just wait till I get out!" she ranted and raved

"Yeah I' m so terrified of you! Not so tough are you?" come on lets go home." Said Aang as help everyone up and over the ridge

"Thanks, Aang, the forest and I owe you are lives. I hope I can repay you somehow." He said as he tightly gripped the sack.

"Yes we owe you are lives. Thank you, Avatar." Said Crimson weakly

"Here Crimson you should take your medicine. Here open there that good. When we get back you are going to be on bed rest for the rest of the week. I don't want to hear any complaints you hear?" said Katara angrily as they final reached their point of departure.

Aang repeated the incantation and they were home again. A huge feast was waiting for them but first they all helped Luke plant the transplants in the island fertile soil. Then instinctively Aang's spirit was once more activated and laid his hands on the ground and waves of rippling blue light went through the land making it once again lush, green, and prospers.

At dinner near dessert time Zara, Akiko and Wyanet stood up and walked over to Aang. They each had their hands behind their back.

"Ok you're in my personal space what is that you want?" he asked

"While you were saving the lives of two members of our family me and the girls went on a quest." Zara start to explain with a mysterious smile on her face

"A quest? A quest for what exactly?" he asked

"Well, Avatar Aang we went in search of something that is most cherished in life something we all need. Memories and not just the memories of our hearts but something for your torn soul, you deserve it sweet boy." Said Wyanet

"What? What! Is it?"

Please remember they were not very easy to find. But it was worth the frustration." Said Akiko as she and Zara place before him two medium sized beautiful decorative boxes.

"To open them all you need to do is use a little Airbending. Go ahead" said Zara

He quickly opened them and inside he found lost memories. In boxes were letters from his parents to each other, sketches of each one of them, perfume bottles, a flute and a lemur doll. Then underneath everything was a letter address to him. It still smelled even a hundred years later like a meadow of mountain flowers in first bloom.

"Aang aren't you going to open it?" asked Katara with her hand on his shoulder

"We'll all be here with you go ahead open it." Said Sokka

"Yeah none of us our getting any younger and that letter a century overdue to be opened!" said Zuko

Taking a deep breath he slowly open the envelope and pulled out the letter. Opening his eyes he began to read out load for everyone in his family to hear this.

_"Dear, Aang, my little wind rider,_

_You have never known me, but I know you. I'm your mother, Akanke. I know at this very moment when you are reading this letter that you have been informed about whom you really are. The Avatar. But you are still first and foremost your father Gyasto and mine son. Our little wind rider. Your father has kept me up to date with your progress and I'm glad that as long as you could've been you were a happy carefree innocent child. I know that life from this point on will be difficult and hard but you are strong my son. Your true strength doesn't lie in your bending talents but inside your heart. Love and friendship are the only two true sources of power on the earth. When you have both inside of you nothing is impossible to achieve. _

_I know that while you read this I've been dead for a hundred years along with the others of our kind. But my last thoughts were not of myself it was of you and I knew you were safe until the world truly needs you the most. People think children are helpless but they couldn't be farther from the truth if given the proper chance children can accomplish miracles. Your friends both old and new will be key part in helping you defeat Fire Lord Ozai. You'll need each of their strengths to help. Katara's spirit, Sokka's instincts, Suki's grace, Haru's fighting soul, Akiko's wisdom, Zuko's determination, Crimson's passion, Luke's mysticism, Iroh' tranquility Wyanet's honorable ways and Zara's loving heart. Everyone around you will help you save the world, my son. Just because you're the Avatar does not mean you have to fight alone. I'm in your very skin always with you and caring. I promise we'll meet before you die. Know now and eternity that your father and I love you and that won't change even when we are gone.Look inside your heart and you will find all the answer you needs. _

_Love your mother, Akanke"_

"That spooky how she knew what would happen? Our names already in there? That just creepy!" said Sokka

"But she was right. When we face the Fire Nation and Fire Lord Ozai we'll do it together. That a promise." Said Zara

Aang folded the letter back up and stuff in his shirt next to his heart. Then picked up the flute and began to play the melody his mother had written just for him. He never had played the flute before but his hands knew just what to do. After dinner he took the boxes back with him to his sleeping quarters and then pulled out the old lemur doll and smiled. He laid to sleep and said quietly "Thank you Mother, I'm sure Aiko will be as a beloved comforted to me as she was to you. I will see you and Father later. Good night." He fell into a peaceful dreamful sleep. He still felt it when someone kissed him on his head and said quietly "Good night my son, my little wind rider. You shall be the greatest Avatar ever. I love you Aang," whispered his mom as her spirit tucked him to bed and disappeared.


	14. In fate's hands Part one: the warning

"In Fate's Hand's Part one: The Warning" 

It was a gorgeous autumn afternoon. The gentle winds from the north were whistling merrily through the tall, soft, grass carpeting the mountain meadow. The echo of contentment and amusement rang through land that seemed to stretch on forever across the horizon.

Two young lovers watched as their son ran and played without a care in the world in the grass with his pet lemur. They laughed at the silly antics of the boy, as he played hide and seek in the grass. Even the bison that had carried them to this ideal spot seemed to chuckle at the whole thing as he nipped on the tender sweet grass. Everything was perfect.

"Don't go too far, sweetheart! Please be careful!" called out his mother as she began to set out their picnic lunch. She was worried for the safety of her child.

"Don't worry Mom! I can take care of myself! Come on, Momo! Let's fly!" he shouted back at her as he propelled himself into the air and laughed blissfully as he got into a formation of birds.

"Do not worry my love. He will be fine. Come, you want some of my cake?" asked her husband sweetly as he tried to calm the poor woman down.

"Nay, Gyasto. I don't eat sweets _before_ lunch. I have to watch my delicate figure you know. But if you need something sweet to snack on here's a kiss," she said as she kissed him.

"You had me with your kind eyes and then I became yours. Come lets eat," he said as held her hand to his face.

"Yes, lets eat. Aang! Aang! Wind Rider! Come down here its time to eat! Momo we have several peaches!" sang Akanke into the wind.

In next to no time they were all eating and listening to melody of Akanke's flute. For a moment everything was forgotten as they enjoyed this rare moment as a family.

Aang was content beyond a doubt for once in his young life; he felt that this is where he belonged. In this one moment everything was perfect. He had his parents and his pets and no responsibilities. He was just a normal kid. Then it broke like a stone shattering a church window.

His mother looked at him and then her manner changed she went from being happy to concerned and disappointed. Her eyes where full of pity.

"Aang, my son why are you trying to delude yourself?" she inquired him with sharpness to her kind gray eyes.

"What do you mean, Mom? Come lets eat our lunch!" he said innocently as tried to keep himself from looking into her eyes. But he could feel them piercing into his very soul.

"You know very well what I'm talking about wind rider. You can't hide from the world forever. Not even in your dreams will you find salvation and sanctuary till you have completed your destiny. Come wake up to reality. You know very well that this is not what things are or how they where meant to be. No. No they are not. Gyasto do you have anything to say to our son?"

"Aang no one can live forever in their dreams. We must live in the world writher its too our liking or not. You can't second-guess fate, Aang. Please don't do this. Don't retreat into here. Especially not at this point in time. You can't hide now. Not when the human race is counting on you to save it. When you ran away it was meant to be. But the time to hide is over and now it is time to fight. Do you understand?" he asked his young son.

"NO! NO! I do not understand! Why must this be! Why did you have to die? Why did you not tell me that you were my father? Why did you not come to me and be with me Mother? I never wanted to be the Avatar! I didn't ask for it! What can one kid do to make a difference? I, I, I can't do it! OK I can't I'm scared and I don't know that I can … that I can pro…" he couldn't come to an end.

His parents wrapped their arms around him and his mom kissed him on his brow.

"Listen to me, my child. No matter how much power you got or what you can or can't do you can't save everyone so don't even try. You aren't a god or any supreme being. In the end you are as human as anyone. You remember that as well as this, no matter what don't ever forget that we live in you. In here your heart. Call our names and we'll be there in some shape or form to lend a hand. Do not cry. We all are destined to die. No one can live forever. So don't run from death or fear it. Now wake and think of what we said. Remember we're also here if you need us." Akanke told her son as he awoke to the reality that he knew he was partly responsible for.

"Hmm, Huh? Grr!" he grunted furiously as he looked around the old stone room and threw his pillow at the wall with Airbending and caused a small amount of stones to fall and become dust.

"Its not fair! Its just not fair!" he pouted with tears welling up in his eyes as he held Akio close to his chest hoping to breath in a linger scent of his mother but smelled zilch.

He began to utilize all forms of bending to pitch, rupture and obliterate anything as he kept screaming incoherently and tears streamed down his face.

"Aang! Aang! Aa... Whoa! Katara duck! Yow! Aang are trying to kill someone!" screamed Sokka as he used his club and smashed an incoming slab of stone into smithereens.

"Aang!" said Katara as she grabbed him by the wrist and looked at him straight in the eye. "Calm down. It's ok. It will be ok. Now lets talk about what troubling you." She said soothingly as held him close to her heart. Her flowing brunette tresses were soothingly creasing his naked head.

"Aang? What's the matter? You were sound asleep last I checked. You were smiling inside a pleasant dream. What the matter? Tell me everything." She said kindly as she dried his eyes and held him close to her.

He tried to shove her away from himself as if she revolted him. But she held him closer and began humming a song that sound like whales singing. She wasn't about to abandon him.

He calm down and relaxed. Leaning his head against her chest he listen to her heartbeat.

"There, There, Aang are you feeling better? Tell me what wrong." She asked him

"Aang I'm getting really tired of these tantrums! You know what Akiko going to say we she gets here! Her temper is even worse Zuko on the worst of days! Do you have any idea all the trouble you've been causing! I don't care that you 12 years old! Start act like you're mature! Sometimes you make it so hard to believe you're destined to save mankind!" Sokka snorted angrily with his arms crossed

"Sokka! That enough! Please he had it hard enough! Don't make him feel worse!" Katara yelled at him over her shoulder.

"Ow you always have to protect him don't you! Katara he has to fend for himself! I'm sick of your attitude!" he yelled at her.

"You want to fight me? Bring it on!" she said as she summoned water and got ready to fight.

"Bring it on, little sister!" he yelled as they began to clash. She used techniques that he never dreamed of. She incased him in water ball. He leaped out and threw his boomerang that nicked her face and some hair fell from her head.

Touching her face and feeling blood she, smiled wickedly as her face regenerate itself to health. "Here have this!" but just as they were about to throw the spirits out on the table Aang got very furious and forced them apart.

"Don't exchange blows, give me the pleasure and don't fight! You don't know appreciate that you are so blessed to have each other. That even when everything from hell has been thrown your way you've still had each other. Family. Blood. You may hate each other now and again and though you haven't seen your father in an exestuation amount of time you know no matter what there is love and I envy you because of that! So shut up and just be thankful that you have the love of a _real family!"_ he yelled at them as he went to his bed and took his pillow and cried his face into it.

"Aang I never heard talk like that. Aang talk to me what wrong?" asked a surprise Katara as she reached for him but he jerked away angrily.

"Just leave me alone, YOU and the rest of the world just leave me the hell alone!" he said crossly as he grabbed his gilder and ran out of the old broken room leaving a cloud of dust. He went so fast that he shoved her into a sharp broken statuette that hit her in the side and back. She held in the scream.

Sighing wretchedly, Katara hung her head dejectedly. "I'm the worst friend ever. I yearn to be of assistance to him. But I don't know what to do any longer. Sokka what are we going to do? Aang has for all time we know him been an out of the ordinary kid. Beyond being the Avatar. He been there for us all and taught us how to feel without touching but he's meant to save the world and us, but I imagine someone needs to save him first. I'm sorry? What you think, Sokka?" she asked him as she hugged her older brother and wept.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back and said. "Lets go talk with the rest of the family. You wake the girls and I'll get the boys and we'll meet in the conference room in half an hour." He said as they gathered up their stuff and ran got everyone.

At what time they all were assembled around the cracked stone table, Akiko whacked the flat side of her blade the table and called the meeting to order.

"Ok this meeting has been called to order. That's means you silent your tongues before I'm forced to cut them out. Now, Katara tell me what is wrong? We're are all ears!" Akiko demanded kindly of her staring her down.

Getting up and clearing her throat she hung her head and then said sadly, "As you all are aware of we have been pushed to are limits, we have each had to grow up in a very harsh reality. We each have had are share of pain as well as pleasures."

"Your point young Waterbender?" asked Luke impatiently as he tapped his fingers on the stone table.

"Well. I'm very worried about Aang. He seems very well troubled. He did something very shocking." She cried with her fist trembling.

"Tell us, Katara, Sokka what going on. We need to be open with one another. Communication is key to successes. We must work and act as one," Crimson said halfheartedly as she swallowed a little water.

Katara looked away shamefully. She couldn't bring herself to say what had transpired lately. She had always cared about Aang but she could tell things would get worse before they got better.

"He swore at us and then attack us. He is becoming exceptionally temperamental, and extremely destructive. As well as becoming distant, distracted, and, confused. I don't know what to think but he could hurt someone if remains in this state," reported Sokka as he comforted his sister.

"Hmm, I see that this is quite a problem. Do you have anything else to add?" asked Akiko looking gravely over at Sokka. He shook his head.

"Well I got plenty to say on the subject of this matter. I would normal say under the current circumstances that Aang is like anyone else at his age who is about to make the journey from boy to teenager to man. But I'm severely disappointed in his behavier which is most unacceptable and undesirable!" Luke said sharply.

"Yes. Hurting people instead of saving them is not what the Avatar is supposed to do. But he hasn't been acting like the hero we want him or need him to be. Katara you seem so distant tonight. Like something happen what is it?" Crimson asked her kindly as she tugged at her ponytail.

"Its not anything. I'm nothing. No one of any real significance or value. I can't help anyone. I can't help protect the protector anymore. He doesn't wish me to be around anymore. I've by no means witnessed him so enraged, so enraged at me." She started to cry and looked at her reflection and saw no one that was needed.

"Katara! If he hurt you I will fight him till he pays for the destruction of a single strand of hair on your head. Count on it!" said Haru

"Haru be logical! He is the Avatar and we have seen what he is capable of when mad at the present moment? Do you not think when he is in this particular state all ready riled up that he won't be able to crush you? He just a kid and I for one do not wish to see him as teenager with a temper. Zuko is bad enough. No offence!" Suki said bluntly.

"All this stress does the body no good. We need to sit and relax. Believe me moody and hot head boys are my area of expertise. I am sure that what every is troubling the young boy is easy remedy." Said Iroh.

"Please, Iroh. I don't believe this is an unproblematic as a one two three stitch up job. This is more then that. I just never thought Aang could be anything more then a sweetly little boy." Katara said as she dried off her eyes.

"I know just by looking in his eyes there is something, something he wish to hides. Though Avatar as lived over a thousand lives he must grow up and learn to deal with life's problems all over again. We want him to be much more then he thinks he can be. But I believe most profoundly that he needs to speak of what inside him. He needs to tell us or her will never be able to move on. I know I must be accumulation to his stress level just being around. All of us contributed in some small way to his heartache." Wyanet said as she held her amulet in her colorless palm and constrict it till she bled.

"What do we do? Akiko I trust your judgment totally but Aang been a good friend to me especially. What we do?" asked Zuko.

"I should've listen to the warning signs. But I was too caught up. Zara please enlighten us with what you have to say about Aang condition." Akiko said kindly to the young lass.

"Thank you, Akiko. This should be so easy. But you have to be in my position to understand Aang a little bit better. We've both been cursed/blessed with powers, abilities and reasonability neither of us wanted but are forced to do. Because in life we must to what needs to be done. No matter if we hurt someone's feelings"

"All my existence I have been plagued by my mother gift that Ozai turned into a curse. Though the use of my subconscious mind I've been able to feel the collective emotions and feelings of all who dwell within my dreams whilst I slumber at night. But recently I gained a new ability. My powers of empathy have evolved to the point I can feel others emotions with my conscious mind. And we have a bigger problem then just beating one madman who melamanic strategies for globe domination may come into fruitarian despites our best efforts to keep that from passing. We have a child with the weight of the world literally on his shoulder and so much more going on beyond that of what we original thought." She said as she wept her eyes as the tears fell on the splintered weedy ground.

"What do you mean beyond what we originally thought?" asked Katara as she stood up very fast and furiously.

"Think about. It's not hard to image for us. I mean think just think about! We have all had are fair share of pains and tragedies in our lives, but we have all been mature enough to deal with them. And we have all had the support of our families to get us through, when our mother died and Uncle Iroh you were there comforting us when the man who had wed her and sired us both forbidden us from even crying. Katara, Sokka tell me who comforted you after your mom was stolen from you?" asked Zara astutely.

"Our father and Gran-Gran. They helped us and we helped them. Broke all our hearts as if the fire that killed had turn to ice and stab us all. For weeks it was like we never be whole again and no amount of tears would make the pain go away." Katara said as she clutched her choker firmly.

"It seemed for us and you time would not erase the pain that felt like a hot blade going in my heart while it was steal beating. Nothing compared to the lose of a love one." Said Sokka as he tried hard not cry as he remember the terrible memories of the day the Fire Nation had destroyed his home.

"Their cruelty knows no limits, not even to the people of its own nation are safe from the flame. But Zara brings up a good point. We had the very least no matter how bad it got we still have our people around. He _is _the Avatar the _LAST AIRBENDER_. He has to deal with the weight of the world on his shoulders. As well as he needs to deal with that all that remains of his civilization is he. He is the living legacy of the once great Air Nomads. Zara tell us more what else is bugging him," asked Wyanet as she acknowledged the horrifying reality then turned and eyed Zara cagily.

"Well. Besides being the last of his kind. He will never know his mother or be with his father again. He has to live with two heritages. The one of his lineage and the other his spiritual birthright that come with being the Avatar. Luke, Wyanet and myself we know it's confusing for him because he lived over a thousand times. He has been push to his limits. His past lives and us have been very confusing. They're no time for tears and no time to let the pain rest and subside. Even love for me is confusing. He has a lot on his plate. What can we do to help him?" asked Zara to everyone.

"I do not understand? If only the Avatar is reincarnated why does our present even matter to him?" Katara said confused as she rubbed her side as winced in pain.

"Yes what going on? Is there some kind of secrets you're not telling us? We have a right to know. We're the ones who found him!" challenged Sokka

Luke sighed and spoke up. "On the night of passion while you all were busy with your dates me and Zara were helping Aang deal with a problem. He couldn't contact Avatar Roku. So I performed a ceremony to assist him. Roku's spirit for one hour crossed over into our world. Then he let us view a few of his more precious memories." Luke explained testily.

"Can you be more precise on what the subject of the memories were? It would be most helpful." Crimson inquired to her boyfriend in an apprehension tone of voice.

"We experience some recollections of Avatar Roku training days where he met and made really good friends. Their names were a playful trickster Nusair of Air Nomads, the righteous and charismatic Prince Rafiq of the Earth Kingdom and a young raggedy white haired lad named Timin of the Water Tribe. He was apprehensive and withdrawn but lovable and good hearted. They shared a great deal of simulators to all in this room. We saw how each met him. But we saw one memory which I think he guarded highly." proclaimed Luke as he used a small quantity of water to give an idea about what they had witness that night.

"When Roku went the Isle of the Avatar for the Tournament he brought along his friends. I mean we can all agree that life not worth living if you don't share it with someone right? Well he learned an important lesson at a terrible price. He learned that you must have self-control and not let your emotions lead you astray. The more out of control your emotions are the more unpredictable will your power over the elements be. A terrible storm cost him the life of one of his friends. It was the boy Timin who had just began to live. He died trying to save others. Roku said that the met again in the next life but they would not recognized each other but Timin would still be his friend and vow he would protect him better. He has kept his promise." Explained Zara as she focused intensely on Katara.

"Why you looking at me like that? I don't like it!" she said as she held up her hands out to hide her face. The Silver Sea Serpent insignia on her right palm glowed intensely from Zara's words.

"We have reason to believe that the Avatar is not the only one whose soul is reincarnated. We believe that parts of the souls of those who came before are reborn in certain people. All of us are not just random people. We have been the Avatar's friends over a thousand times before. This cycle is never ending. It is how the term soul mate came to be," enlightened Zara as swept her arms dramatically.

"Wait back up a sec! You are saying we all lived previous to this instant in, this very moment in time? I'm sorry but I have to draw the line somewhere in this crazy world and it just doesn't seem probable of what you are proposing!" claimed Sokka as he continued to whet his boomerang.

"Not every human being. I mean a certain amount of people in the world consider it an extremely valid possibility to pass reminiscences in the course of blood. We are at the moment are speculating that parts of people character are renewed in a new bodies, that all. But the point is every one of the Avatars previous to Aang was mature enough and could handle this manner of constant worry. Nevertheless that as change because of unforeseen circumstances. Aang is at the moment is too immature and not experienced enough to appropriately dealt with this way of thinking. These feeling are overpowering him. This is not a good thing for him, the world or us. So the question becomes how do we help him without causing further damage to the state of affairs?" inquired Luke as he looked at the tired black-circled eyed inhabitants around the primeval splintered stone table.

Everything was still and silent for a moment. Everyone fixed their wandering gaze on Akiko who seem more lost in thought then the rest. She then spoke soft and swift.

"I have be aware of this problem for quite sometime. I thought it would solve itself but I see now that not the case. Still we can't allow this problem to distracted us from our purpose. I said it previous to tonight, that within this game we can't afford slip-ups. Aang must learn to deal with his emotions and life changes like an adult ASAP. Here's what I propose as are course of action. Look at the map on the wall and you see the world. We have successfully remained anonymous in this war. I would love to remain undetected from the surge of those usurpers but we need to test ourselves. As you can plainly see there are three quaint isles. You see them?" she asked as she got up and point to two of the three isles. The one on the northeast side was shaped like an asymmetrical octagon the other one on the northwest side was in the shape of an elongated trapezoid.

"I see them, just fine my young maiden, what to they have to with the problem at hand?" asked Iroh kindly as he smiled at the young goddess. As a former war general he was eager to learn what the daughter of Admiral Zhao had devised.

"I told you before Iroh, we can't have are plans derailed this late in the game. Not even for Aang. So I have a compromise in mind. Now listen up everyone because I'm only going to say this once. In order to test your skills and see if you've learned anything from my training I've come up with a test for you to take. The island on the right is called Caysaya and the other is called La mina. This tiny little one right here, it's about 4 miles away but still safe within the waters of the Archipelago. It is called Ngozi. Now here what I want for you to do. Katara? You, Suki and Wyanet will take a tribe of a fixed number of people selected by yourselves and sail to Caysaya where you will live there for three days with no contact from us or the other tribe. Then at the dawn of the third day you and your tribe will go to Ngozi and participate in a series of challenges created by Luke, Crimson and Iroh. You will have to learn to work together and utilize all the resources available to you to survive. Sokka? You and Haru will be issued the same challenge and you will be fighting the other tribe. Crimson, Luke, and Iroh you go to Ngozi and set up the challenges. Do you have any questions?" asked Akiko as she issued them the task.

"Is they're a reason Zuko and Zara won't be joining us on this challenge?" he asked.

"I have plans for them. You have to trust me, I know what I'm doing General. Now go and pack and pack wisely I expected you ready and at the docks in two hours." She said as the gang filed out of the room, she grabbed hold of Zuko shoulder and said.

"Hang on there. You and Zara each have a very important assignment to fulfill. Zara, I want you for now to go to the tower and put your feet up. When you are needed I will call upon you. Now go little one," she explained to her as Zara bowed respectfully and went to the tower and rested.

"What do you want of me, my little Fire Lily? What can I do to be of assistance?" asked Zuko as he made the flame dance back and forth in his hands.

"Zuky. Aang needs someone to talk to about his feelings. But he won't talk to his normal confidents. Zara is making him even more confused. I have nothing against love, but right now he doesn't need to deal with that kind of emotional turmoil. I believe you should talk to him about what his problems are. Help him find his path out of the darkness and into the light."

"Me? What can I do to help him? I don't know how to help!" he proclaimed in defense.

"That's precisely my point my boy. Trust me on this Zuko. You will know what to say when you listen to your heart. And if that fails just wing it! The dawn fast approaches. I must meditate. I will seek council with the Great Dragons and we can have a nice brunch later all right my love?" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Then putting on her guise she said. "Till we meet again my love. Good luck!" And with that she raced out the sunlight catching her blade so nicely.

He kicked the dirt and slammed his fist on the table and cursed. "How am I supposed to help Aang? Well I do owe him. He has help protect what is most dear to me. Why are the words so hard to speak? This should be so easy! Well here it goes. Now to find that monk." He said as he left the room. Closing the stone door behind him and locking it and hiding the key, he ran off to find the young lad who held the fate of the world in his hands.

"Now if I were distress and brooding I'd retreat to what I consider my sanctuary, which was my room on that flouting prison. But where would Aang go? Lets think about this. He loves animals, open space and mountain meadows. Well there is a sea cliff with a meadow boarder by an orchard of cherry blossom trees. If I had a desire to see the sunrise to lift my gloomy spirit and make my soul soar that would be the ideal spot to go too, most definitely. "

Striding rapidly up a weed covered dirt path he came to the spot and saw Aang sitting on a half buried moss covered statue in a scrunch up position. He didn't seem to notice that Zuko was approaching till he brushed against a crystal. When he kicked it a flash of rainbows blazed before Aang who was blind by the pretty colors.

"Who there? What going on? Can't I be left in peace? Must the torture continue?" he bellowed angrily He looked like an angry wind demon when he got ready to attack but halted when Zuko held up his arms in defense.

"Whoa! Aang! Please don't blow me away! We're family! Come on let's talk. We're all worried about you! So lets chat," he said sympathetically

"There is nothing to talk about! But thanks anyway, Zuko, I mean it. But I don't need anyone. I just want to be left alone right now," Aang replied as clutched the lemur doll tightly in his right hand.

"That a very nice doll," he said pointing to it, "Does it he have a name?" asked as he gently unclenched the child's hand to look at the old doll. He could tell by its dull colors and tattered appearance that it had been undeniably treasured most deeply.

"_Her _name is Akio, and it means 'Beloved.' Her caregiver Rozene gave her to my mom on her first birthday. Her name meant rose blossom. In her diary she wrote that her guardian Rozene forever and a day sported a headdress of roses in her lengthy black locks. Akio develop into one of her closest friend. She put in writing in one her very last entries she said there were only four people she care for so much she die for them. That was the love of her life my father Gyasto, the one she thought of as her mother, Rozene, her best friend Akio and finally her son, me." His eyes begin to pore over with tears of equally of rage and mourning. He fell to the soil in a wrinkled pile and pulverized the grime till the dust and the grass stained his fair skin.

"Its not fair! Why! Why did they have to die? Why did all my people have to die! Why did this stupid war have to start! Why did I have to be the Avatar? Why!" he screamed

Zuko knew he must be swift and quick or they have a worse tantrum then the last one. That was something that needed to be avoided at all cost.

"It's painful. There are no words that could possibly describe what you feel right now. You're confused, angry, and sad. You want justice and vengeance. You wish it would all go away like a bad dream. But it won't and it lingers around you. You tried to hide in your dreams, but they can't save you from the bitter reality. The pain never really dies. You think if do allow yourself to move on you're betraying their memories," he supplied as began to wipe Aang face clean.

"I never got chance to know my mother. I didn't know that Gyasto was my father. I feel like I don't know who I am anymore. All these feelings and memories I have. I have no idea how to handle them. I can't deal with them and I've tried really. Momo and Appa are great helpers because they are also the last of their kind as well. We're all that left of the Air Nomads and the once great culture. But I feel all-alone when I'm with people. You could never understand what its like," Aang confessed quietly.

"My mother in case you've forgotten was murdered. She was also stolen from me, like your mom was. Tell me do you have an happy memories of your upbringing with Gyasto?"

"Gyast… My father was an exceptionally kind man. Love to bake, was a great pi sho player, and incredibly tolerant and thoughtful. He never yelled at me. Always looked out for me and want only what was best for me. He gave me my own glider on my last birthday he made it himself. He was always there to catch me when I fell and help me stand again. We roasted litchi nuts in the winter and was by my side in mere secs when I asked for him." Aang said with a sighing with a heavy heart as he gazed at the sun.

"You're very lucky. I have no real sweet memory to cherish. One thing that stands out in my mind is when I was 9, my mother died a few months before, and it was my birthday. All I want was a present from my father and it just be the two of us for the day. On all my other birthdays my mom always did something special with us. But she was gone. I woke up early but no special meals awaited me, everyone ignored me. No one said "Happy Birthday Zuko" I tried not to show it but I was deeply hurt. Even more when father wasn't around. Then just before sunset Uncle came in with Zara and they were smiling. He said kindly,

"I know you are brokenhearted that your birthday hasn't gone as planed. That your father isn't here for your special day. But he did pick out an extraordinary present for you to make up for it. Happy birthday, Zuko!" he said as he revealed the most stunning scarlet kite.

"At the time I had believed what Uncle said, but I know now he loves me like a son when my own father cares nothing about me. I kept that kite for it means that someone loved me enough to make me feel like I'm a worth wild person. Tell me from what you've comprehend in the journals what have you learned about your heritage?" He asked as he finished cleaning Aang's face off.

"Well my mom, Akanke, she was a lot like me. She cherished animals and having fun. She also was very brilliant when it came to music and art. She had a lot of friends and was not terrified of taken chances. But she was afraid of a few things," Aang recalled as he picked up the journals he had brought with him.

"What was she petrified of, Aang?" Zuko asked thoughtfully.

"She was terrified of drowning, because she couldn't swim very well. She was petrified of fire. She experience extreme uncomfortable ness in outsized earsplitting crowds. "

"She sounds like she would have gotten along great with my mom. Can I see some of her work, please?" he asked as he looked over some of the more beautiful illustrations. Then observed a number of sketches of Aang's personal handiwork.

"Looks like you have a lot of your mother inside you. Oh look this page is marked with some kind of pictogram. Can you read this to me, if its alright, I mean." He asked pointing to a page with a miniature emblem in the corner.

"She was writing about when she meet my father. She was my age. It was at a dance. It was the Harvest moon dance. She had gone to the Southern Air Temple for the first time. She was there with Rozene and a few other girls. She really didn't care for the giggling and the gossiping. She was a bit shy when there was a huge crowd. She noticed Rozene talking to a monk from the temple. He was blind in his right eye and a goatee. She could tell Rozene fancied him and left to wander. She wandered till she had found a quite spot. Let me read it too you." He said as he propped open the book and began to read the entry.

"_Today is going to be a special day indeed. I can feel it as I gaze upon the beautiful ball of skyfire in the sky. It looks like a shining copper piece in an infinite sea of tranquil blue in the air. Tonight we begin our journey to the Southern Temple for this year Harvest Dance. Three days of long traveling with half a dozen girls singing way off key cause the can't hold a tune to save their lives. All the others girls are getting all dress up and making themselves look like air headed idiots. I mean just because we are from the nation of Air does not mean we have to have our minds full of hot air! Still I've slaved for three weeks straight with sweat, blood, and blisters to make this special robe for the occasions. Rozene been so patient as she tried to teach me to sew but I'm the only girl in this temple who can't. Still I'm the best when it comes to Airbending. I've been a master for the past six years! Oh well at least I can work on my music and art on the trip. I hope I can find a new muse; I'm in desperate need of inspiration. Oh I better go to breakfast now. Rozene will be mad if I'm late for the fortnight in a row."_

"She sounds a lot like you, Aang. You seemed to have a lot of your mother in you. Please read more this is really intriguing." Zuko prompted as they spread out on soft grass.

"Well here what she had to say about the voyage."

"_We are on our way. One and all are so keyed up by the festive, but not me. I can't shake this feeling that something going to happen that will change my life when I get there. None of my friends want to anything other then talk about boys. Rozene says I'm the for the most part the most mature girl in the temple then why don' t I like boys? I'm just 12! Why do people want me to act like a grown up when I'm just a little girl? Oh well at least we are far away from that lake we stop at last night. I don't want to spend another second around that lake in particular. Almost drowning in that lake once was bad enough! I will not go through it again. When you are seven and nearly die by disappearing forever under the waves is enough for me thank you very much! Akio is warmer then I am, since she is tucked safely away in my back pocket. Well we shall arrive by dawn. Till morning light shines upon my face once more I will sleep. Oh no they are going to start singing again. When we'll they realize that they can't sing at all? Poor me! As if my delicate and sensitive ears didn't suffer enough! Oh sometimes I extreme dislike having such large ears! It is such a pain!"_

"So that why your mom was scared of water. A near fatal drowning accident as a child where she almost breathed her last breathe. Do you have sensitive ears as well I mean you do have such fairly large ears?" Zuko said with a brief chuckle that Aang join him in.

"Sometimes they are bit more sensitive. They landed me in quite a bit of trouble from time to time. I was the best eavesdropper back home. I was always the lookout when we went to steal dessert from the kitchens because I could hear anybody from about two miles away!" laugh Aang reminiscing an almost ancient history of a memory.

"It is good to hear you laugh! Keep going I want to know how your parents met. It sounds like it would be a great story. I do love a good story!" he said as he flipped the page and Aang begin to interpret more of his mom tale.

"_The social gathering is in progress! Everyone is laughing and playing! Everyone that is but me. I'm not afraid of change. I fear nothing unknown in life. I love taken chances. But I can't relate to kids that well. I have friends but I'm still more of an outsider then a companion. I want some who likes me for me. Who will make me feel like is special and signifying person in this world. It too earsplitting! Man my eardrums feel like on fire! Oh I hate fire! Why I don't know! Maybe I will find peace and quite in the sanctuary!"_

_"At last peace. Now lets see if I can work on my music. I just finished doing my self-portrait. I love the stories of the legendry Avatars. I've always felt that I had a spiritual connection to these special unique individuals. Well let's see if being in the presences of these statues inspires me. I think I will call this one the Balled of the Avatars."_

"I would love to hear that melody, Aang, can you play it? It is the song in your heart. We each have one in our hearts that ours and ours alone my mom once said. She said each heart sings a different song and if we listen closely we can hear it. So play it. Here you mom's flute. Take it and play." Said Zuko as he pushed the flute into Aang hands.

He clutched the precious interment tightly in his trembling hands. He closed his eyes and breath deep. His heartbeat steady and he pressed the flute to his lips. He began to listen to his heart and played the most beautiful melody as he followed the notes on the page. Though they had fade with time he played them like he had know them all his life.

The song carried by the wind and weaved its way through the tightly packed trees. All the inhabitants paused to listen to the song that had a different message for each person. It was like something that could only be found in one soul and only if that soul was a beautiful as natural wonders found in the precious gift of the natural world.

As he finished Zuko smiled widely and clapped. "You have the gift of music alright. Your mother was beyond doubt out of the ordinary. Like mother like son. We both are the same, we take after our moms, but I'm still curious to unearth further information regarding Gyasto. He raised you and he seemed to if truth were told cherish your mom I mean look at this! Stacks and stakes of letters very very passionate letters I might add. So how they meet, fall in love and have you? There must be more in their journals," he said with legitimate enthusiasm to hear the rest of the tale.

_"I was so busy listening to the tune that was flowing through me, that I didn't notice someone came in. I was so startled fell over and hid behind the statue of the last Avatar. My heart was racing with much anticipation. I was scared when a shadow overshadowed me. I got and got ready to attack and used Airbending to knock the stuffing out of the stranger. They attacked with their own bending and we both were blown fifty feet. We both got up groaning and our eyes met. This maybe what you consider a fairy tale or even a child crush. But when my soft gray met those soothing light crystal blue eyes for the first time, it was beyond a the shadow of a doubt, once in million dreams and lifetime pure and true love. My breath was stolen, as was my heart. He was the most handsome thing I had ever laid eyes on. Even in my wildest imaginings did no mortal of such purity dwell."_

_"Hello I'm sorry! Let me help you up." I said kindly as I leaded a hand. _

_"You are one wicked bender. I've never met my equal here till I met you. You certainly have one wickedly creative mind." He said kindly_

_"I'm so sorry. You startle me. I'm sorry" I apologized humbly._

_"Its alright, I'm fine. But you can stop squeezing me or you risk cutting off my air supple." He whispered when she realized she was hugging him too hard._

_"Sorry!" I replied sheepishly as I blushed scarlet as the autumn leaves._

_"What are you doing in here anyway? Why aren't you at the celebration?" he asked her kindly as he picked my possessions._

_"Well I'm shy around people. I don't fit in exactly. I'm weird. Plus the racket irritates my ears. This was the quietest place in the whole temple. Sorry again I'm too busy talking and you don't even know my name nor to do I know yours. So tell me what is it?" I asked him shyly as clutched my diary tightly to my chest._

_"It is Gyasto and your milady?" he asked her thoughtfully_

_"My name is Akanke and it means " To meet her is to love her."" I told him proudly._

_"Then it must be true because I'm by now unable to help the fact that I'm hopeless, breathless falling in love with you." Gyasto confessed to me despite the fact that he was going red in the face intensely.  
_

_We spent the whole night talking. Our only companions were the silent statues of the past Avatars who eyes seemed to glow by our presence. Before we part ways he gave me my first kiss. It was at twilight and under the shade of an acacia tree. He told me it was planted centuries ago to remind us that the Avatar is an undying symbol of immortally and resurrection. He is wise and sweet. He taught me to back cakes that would make a king mouth water like a child on his birthday."_

"Well that seems like a fairy tale come true. What happen later?" he inquired him softly.

"Well they grew up both at opposites ends of the world. But through letters and meeting occasional their love was strong and true. When they both had become the new head monks at their temples they slipped away into a fortnight before they were properly inducted into their new roles. Not a soul knew that they were in love or that where they had gone when they to go tie the knot." He said as he flipped a head a small number of chapters.

"Monks getting married? You mean walking down the aisle and saying the vows and saying I do? The whole shebang? I didn't think that was possible I thought the only time your people got together was for celebrations and for the infrequent moments in time when you got in bed together." Zuko spoke up in shock.

"My parents were very different. They loved each other more then life its self. I've read their words and feel that love that they felt. It is like a warm blanket wrapping me up. Here in Gyast… I mean my dad's journal he wrote about their days together when they decide to dare. Dare to dream. Here let me read it too you.

"_Tonight I will meet with my beloved. We are both to been inducted as the new head monks. But that is not to happen for a fortnight. Tonight we meet at the most spiritual spot we can think of. In our world it is the western mountains, the Adebayo, just outside the Fire Nation. There is a spot is called Anil and Anka's keep. They were the first set of twins born in the Air Nomads are buried here. We have asked a very special man, one whose deeds and acts of kindness as well as his noble and selfless are sought after by half the world. He is highly respected and very important. He considers it an honor to wed us. He will meet us there and under the light of the full moon we shall be wed not just in our hearts by in bonds of love and words. Soon so soon. I must saddle up Aren in 4 short hours we will meet and then we finally be together. A dream we have had since we meet in the sanctuary when we just 12 years old. I baked a special cake just for the occasion. Shh Aren! We must be quite as a mouse."_

_"We have arrived! I feel her in my arms and her touch is the greatest sensation my fingers have ever had the privileged to feel. Her lips have loved and tendering my lips with her soft warm breathes of life on my chapped lips. She has shown me all that is wonders of life. The seven wonders of the world are to see, she see the world in all colors and views them like a child but still see the good were other do not. She hears the song of the heart and listens to others with her beautiful ears. We both cherish our sense of taste. To really appreciate all in the world has to offer. We love as equally the abilities to touch, feel, laugh and finally the great wonder of them all the ability to love. The 8th world wonder can only be this, to be alive and to share all the other seven with someone or someone's you love. Akanke my love."_

_"We wait with are hearts racing what were are daring to will break all the way of life we of the Air Nomads have followed since the beginning of time. But Love beckons us. We love each other. The old winds that brought us together so long ago have once again found their way home to lead our hearts into this future. Akanke has been a tad quite this twilight eve. In all the time I've known her I known that she is very very intuitive. She seems able at times to see the future. I asked what is bothering her and all she can say is she knows that something is coming that will change the fate of the world. We need not wait long. He is here. There is only one person in the world that is able to tie the knot for us. Avatar Roku. At last he is here and he can help us say I do!"_

_"Hello young Airbenders. Welcome to this spot. Now are you ready to take the big jump?" asked Roku_

_"We have never been more honored. Thank you, oh thank you so much. We know what we are about to do goes against everything we're taught but we love each other and we feel we must be truly married not just in our hearts but also for real. This is our destiny and will follow the river waters that have become my skyway to many unforeseen events. That has been both wonderful and awful. But I have never been surer this is what I must. So thank you." Akanke bestowed him with her blessed words of praise._

_"Your words make me blush. I'm only a human as you and him. I feel flattered to do this. Do you have anything to say, Gyasto, before we proceed with this earth-shattering and historic occasion?" Roku said kindly as he led them to the alter where the ceremony was to begin momentarily._

_"No words can describe what I've felt and dare to dream about since I was but a 12 year old boy. I love woman as much as the world. I would give anything for her even my life. So lets stop talking and do this. None of us are getting any younger! Oh sorry Avatar Roku. I didn't mean any thing by it." I humble apologized._

_"Being who I am, I've lived over a thousand lives and have a thousand more yet to live. Growing old doesn't frighten me as it did as a child. I eagerly await my journey to the Spirit World. I sense something about the both you. Something good extremely good will indeed come form this union. Now you ready to be married?" Roku ask as stroked his beard out of impatient._

_"Yes" we chimed._

_"Alight then. Let us begin. Each of you takes a candle in your right hand and a crystal-jeweled chalice in your left. Now repeat these words. Gyasto? Do you Gyasto chosen son of Bem of the Air Nomads, take this woman as your own? Do you solemnly swear on your life and honor to light the way for you and Akanke? Do merge your souls and have your heart beat has one?" asked Roku in a solemn voice to the young man._

_"I swear to always light the way." He replied sincerely_

_"Do you Akanke chosen daughter of Rozene, also give your word to the same promise to light your lover way in darkness as well?" Roku inquired her._

_"I give you my word on my honor and life, that I will keep my promises of love that I make tonight on this holy ground." She replied from the bottom of her heart._

_They watched in astonishment as he flicked his aged eyes and the candles lit up._

_"Excellent, now as I tie this sash of countless colors around your wrists. This signify that both through the times of sorrowfulness and grief as well as times of happiness and gratification you will be in love with and take pleasure in each other. You will never discard one another in your moment of need. Do you agree to this oath?" he said as he tied a dazzlingly multicolor silk sash around their wrists. They nodded their heads._

_"Now drink from this elixir to bind your sprits and soul for all time in both living and the spirit world." He said a he poured from a gold urn into their chalices. Now cross arms and drink." As he continued instructed them._

_They chalices clicked with an ideal chime and they drank. _

_"Now exchange your vows. Then will come the words of wisdom then the union object. So Gyasto your first, go, please." Roku gestured to him._

_"Akanke. Form the moment we meet all those years ago. I only had one dream and that was to be yours. Form that moment you were the one who I want be beside me. Never in front two steps or back two just beside me as an equal. I will love for the rest my life; so even if you die you will still be loved. Nothing can separate what is in my heart and that is love beyond measure." Gyasto said as he squeezed her hand._

_"I only have three simply words to say to you and there're the hardest to say. I will simple say I love you and I won't take back or deny what I feel. Nothing can track our love not even the most horrendous of foul monster. Nor can any weapons forged by man's hand can break it. I'm yours now and forever. You one I run to for sanctuary. We belong together and to each other." She stated proudly as she hugged him tightly._

_"Those were beautiful color words of power and meaning. Now then for a few words of my own wisdom. Uh um. With every experience you alone are painting your own canvas, thought-by-thought, choice-by-choice. (Oprah Winfrey) In the long run, we shape our lives and we shape ourselves. The process never ends until we die, and the choices that we make are ultimately our responibitly. (Eleanor Roosevelt) Remember cherish every moment that you breathe both the good and the bad and no matter how bad things get remember love is always there and don't shut the world out live in it. Now too seal the deal and wed you two do you have a symbol of your union?" he asked them._

_"We do, Avatar we do. This is it." They said as the turn over their beads and on the back of their medallions was a carved symbol of the ancient of languages that meant forever love._

_"All right. Then, Gyasto do you pledge your life, honor and spirit to Akanke forever and always?" asked Roku._

_"With this oath of my heart I swear my heart is yours always." He said to Akanke_

_"Do you Akanke swear on your life, honor and spirit to Gyasto forever and always?"_

_"With this oath of my heart I swear my heart is yours always." She responded _

_"Then I now declared that you Akanke and you Gyasto are one, now and forever. You may kiss at this time. Congratulations and best wish." whispered contentedly Roku with a smile as he kissed both their foreheads._

"They were in reality romantic dreamers. They had the courage to attempt the impossible. That must have taken a great deal of guts. You? Aang have a grand inheritance. You are so lucky. I wish that I had such impressive bloodline. You should be swollen with pride. Anything else in the diary?" inquired Zuko as he slung his arm over Aang 's shoulder in comforted as they came to a embroider page near the middle of Akanke's diary.

"This makes no sense to me. I don't know what she talking about. What does this word mean?" he asked as he pointed to the fourth sentence.

"Well read and maybe I can tell you what it means. Go on. This your story you alone should be the one to read it." Replied Zuko as he picked a dandelion puff and blew it gently.

"_Gyasto carried me to our little hid away. He was smiling so much it almost hurt my eyes to look up at him. Then we did what all living creatures have done since time was born into existences. We consummated our marriage. We gave ourselves to one another. In those few precious moments we knew all the answers in the universe or since the dawn of time. We see things in all colors and some of the vibrate colors didn't possesses even names. The world for one night is perfect and only two people existence within. I'm no more a maiden now I am a women."_

"What is she talking about? "Consummate their marriage?" asked Aang clearly not been given the 'Talk' yet.

"How do I explain this? Um you remember what Sokka was telling you about getting your first 'wet dream?" he inquired him with embarrassment.

"Just what are you getting at, Zuko?" he asked him still perplexed as ever.

Groaning in disgust he whispered the details concerning the facts of life and what happen during that awful time know as puberty.

"So that what happens when you get older, but don't do it to my sister till you're at least of 21 years of age! And are ready to deal with any consequence that come with it!" he warned him.

"Alright like facts of life haven't forever impaired me. So they had um … sex, followed by my birth. That would explain the next entry in the diary."

_"The seed has been sown in field. I can feel him; he is already in my womb. I know his thoughts and I know his feelings. I know I'm carrying the next Avatar. I just know. I wouldn't jest at such important fact. Still these dreams and thoughts I've been having I can't ignore what I'm feeling. I'm swollen with both child and pride but also fear seems to want to weave its way into my heart. I know what my son is in for and I fear that won't be there for him. May the spirits watch over us all."_

_"The time has come, the day of our son birth is mere hours away. Gyasto and me have request a private room for the deliver of our son. He has been so good to me so gentle and loving. The contractions are right on top of one another and I'm doing my best not break my secret husband hand as he helps me through a pain that has no words to describe what I'm feeling. It feels like hell. The head is coming out AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_"He is alive! My beautiful son is alive! Neither of us is too surprised that his eyes were open when he came into this world or were glowing with intensely of light. He is so small, so innocent, and so fragile. My little wind rider, our son the new Avatar is born. His little fingers a clinging to mine. For one moment just this one moment we are a family. I kiss him and my husband then fall to sleep with my son in my arms as he eagerly feeds on my milk."_

_"We are gathered in what will become our son room in time. Gyasto and I both know what is expected. Our son is to be taken from me in mere hours after he was born, and I shall never get to see him grow up. I will never see him learn to walk, to laugh, talk or any things a mother should be there to see. I look at him now he doesn't realize what in store for him. Being the spirit of the planet in human skin isn't easy. Both my and my wind walker agree he needs to be loved and allowed to live the life of a normal boy. Gyasto promise when he turns 16 or when our son begins his training that he will summon me and we go together as a family and we will all be together forever. I can't say good-bye to him. I've loved him since he became part of me nine months prior. I remember how Roku aged old eyes had looked when he married us. He has departed this life giving our son this blessing. But is it a blessing or a curse? We both have cried. Gyasto promise me he will care for him. He just asked me what is the name of our son; I've chosen a very powerful and lovely name. His name for now and all time shall be Aang, Aang Wind Rider. I leave a letter for him for besides my love I have nothing else to offer my son. Please be out of harm's way Aang. I will until the end of time love you."_

He used a bookmark cloth and then little by little closed the diary. " She really cared about me. She wanted to be there for me. I don't think I can finish it. I can't conclude them. I'm not strong enough. I don't want to read their ends. It just too agonizing." He said as start to put it back in the keepsake box when Zuko stop him. Aang gazed at him with a peculiar expression.

"Aang I'm familiar with it be agonizing to remember those you cherished later on after they depart this life. It's just as much as the day the scar was craved into your beating heart. But if you are every going to come to terms with these feelings inside you, you have to finish the story. Then and only then will you be ready to deal with the rest of your emotions. Don't be scared. I'll be here. Finish it." He said as open the book for him and flipped to the correct page.

Taking a deep breath he continued reading form both books. He found two pages in particularly that perked his interest. It was the last four pages in the books. He began to read Gyasto's.

_"He has vanished. Vanished into thin air! I know not where. I feared as much. Those heartless cretins! He is just a child! He scared and confused. Oh if I had only told him the truth. I promise my love my wife, Akanke that I would never let anything happen to our son. He is our son first and Avatar second. I especially hate that emaciated aged prune Monk Sho! I was protecting my **SON!** None of the other monks have any children of their own flesh and blood. IF war as we have feared for so long does come to pass it be on their heads. I damn their spirits to the underworld; Anto will make certain those four get their just dessert. I knew having Akanke's ears could be sign of trouble. I know I don't have to tell my wife that he gone. She has warned me that this day would come. Still I do anything to have his our little Wind Rider home. I go search for him but the others would kill me first. They say my duty to this temple. Aang I will pray for you, that you are safe. For now all this rain falling from the skies that we have claimed as ours are the tears of your parents sorrow. All the pain we have felt is descending with each drop. Can anything good, grow from such pain? I know as the Avatar you are strong, but as my son are you strong enough to make the journey required? To begin a journey one must have courage; to finish a journey one must have perseverance. May the great spirits watch over us. Whatever fate destiny has dealt us I plead with you now. Where on earth my son, Aang Wind Rider, is I begged you to watch over him. He maybe the world only chance for survival but let him still have what he desires. May he have friends to watch over him. And find out the truth one day. I love him more then he could ever know. Please don't make me break my promise."_

_" I will now never be able to see my son Aang again. I hate those people. People need to stop thinking like the Avatar isn't human. He is just a little boy! He is human and I can't understand why I'm the only one who sees that! I remember when he was born and he was so lively so beautiful. I loved him since he came to be in my womb. These sketches I've drawn of him over these past twelve years. I have only them now drawn from the words of my husband letters. I sing only songs of mourning and heartache. No words can mend my broken heart; no words could ever hope to describe accurately what I've felt day after day knowing how he was on the other side of the world. Oh Great Spirits hear my cries and help me find a way to help my son whose never-ending spirit cannot die. Help me help him. I want only what is best for my son. He is alone and without help; he doesn't realize how much he is missed! Oh my little Wind Rider where are you? I know you aren't dead but where can you be? Oh Aang!" _

"I didn't mean to disappear. I didn't want them to be worried. It funny but the night Appa and me ran away I was thinking of her. I'd just had a dream of all of us together. Now to read the last page." He said with a gulp he flicked to the last page of the diary and began reading about his parents' final moments of life.

"_Aang has been gone for a week, the other monks thought he would be back by now. But I know my son better then that. If he doesn't want to be found he wouldn't be, besides I' m beginning to thinking this was meant to be. Still I had a dream last night. A nightmare to be more accurate. I saw fire and red everywhere. There was nothing but pain, rotting decay, and massive carnage. I fear that my worries that our home in sky will be discovered and destroyed by those who worship evil dark flame at night. I warned them but they won't listen. I feel this is my last entry in this journal that my father gave me when I my son age. I had also a waking dream where Aang returns only to find me a corpse. That I can't change still I leave this book behind incase anyone finds to remember how I lived my life and died. I see red on the horizon and it's not the sun. I love my wife Akanke and my son Aang. I will fight for them. Maybe this book will find its way into his hands one day so he may always have a way to look back. Monk Gyasto, son of Bem, Husband to Akanke, Father to Aang and Head Monk of the Southern Air Temple."_

_"As the Fire Nation fast approaches no one believes me that they will strike at dawn when they are most powerful. This is my last entry. I miss my son and husband but I will die knowing at least my son is safe. I took a look through his eyes and I know he safe till the world needs him. May all my prays be answered. I want to keep my promise. That we will meet somehow someway to be together. I want to see his gray eyes again. We are all about to die. The Fire Nation won't let one Airbender live through this mass holocaust. But I know when all the elements come together and fight as one that evil of dark fire will be gone. I only have feared fire because I knew it would become my executioner. But I know my son will have friends when he returns to this world from all the nations. They will be his family. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air as one will win this war that will start today. Nature is a precious gift that we must all share, we must love the earth and each other, are brothers and sisters with all our fire. We will ride the wind to take to our dreams. We must all find the power within each of us. Destiny waits for the entire world. We will decide the fate of the world wither it is for good or ill. I love this world with all my heart's fire and even when I die which is coming closer I won't be forgotten. I love you Aang, Gyasto, Rozene, and Akio. Remember how I chose to live and that death is not evil. I love the world. And my son will restore it to perfection. Monk Akanke, daughter of Rozene, Wife to Gyasto, Mother to Aang, and Head Monk at the Eastern Air Temple."_

Aang closed the books and held them close to his chest. He started to cry and Zuko embraced the little boy in arms as he started to cry too. He rubbed Aang back and said soothing. "Its alright, Aang. We have all lost people to the Fire Nation. But we are here and we can change it so no one else has to suffer. If you think about if we don't stop Ozai more people will suffer under him even my people. You at least now know that your parents loved you. And missed you. You have a proud lineage. You are their son first and Avatar second.

You mom was right we are more then friends, Aang, we are brothers I will protect you as my mother Zalika want me to do. Its ok to cry!" he said. They cried for a few more moments then stopped.

Drying their eyes Aang looked at Zuko. He wasn't so fear provoking or imitating with that repulsive scar removed. He looked kindhearted and very caring now. It became quite easy to see way Zara and Akiko loved him. But something he said bothered him.

"Brothers? But I'm an only child. We aren't even from the same country. What are you talking in relation to regarding this subject? You got a sister." Aang asked bewildered and not understand the meaning or importance of Zuko's words.

"Your mom and mine equally believed strongly that we are one race, not four different countries but just one race and that is mankind. We all are mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, sons and daughters. But we can be brothers as you've heard family isn't simply about blood. I will be your brother. You already have been like a little brother to the rest of us. Aang I can tell you have a long way to go on your journey. But you don't have to be alone on it. Talk to us. We are always there for one another. You know Aang in life there are things we just can't control. Like there will for ever and a day until the end of time be periods of jubilation and times sorrowfulness but just because something gets really ghastly doesn't mean you have to shut out the world." Zuko enlighten with the same beliefs his mom had tried to endow him with. It was amazing how a few simple words could be so colorful and powerful.

"Zuko, um I want say thanks. Yes my life ever since they told me who I was has been a rocky winding road. I'm glad we are friends. Mom wanted me to be content and so did Dad. Perhaps I can honor them and their memories. But I still wish I could say good-bye. They both ought to have an appropriate funeral. I know where my father is. He is lying in the midst of hundreds of Firebenders carcass. I've never been to the Eastern Air Temple. I don't know where she would be. But I would like them buried in the west were they got married. They ought to have that much at the very least. I can't move forward till I have said good-bye. I need to cry for both of them. You understand don't you?" he asked his fire brother.

"I know what you mean. I'll let Akiko know at our brunch you want to talk to her. Maybe she can help you. But remember if you need to talk then talk. I do think next time you see Katara and Sokka you better apologize to them. I've gotten to be going but I check in on later. Why don't you stay and contemplate your feelings for awhile?" he said to him kindly as he got up and dust himself off. He then started down the path when Aang ran up to him and hugged him tightly around the middle. He was shocked at first but smiled and returned hug.

"You are defiantly the right person to rule the Fire Nation. I look forward to the day with great anticipations." He said happily as undid the embraces.

"Thanks. I don't want to be late for my brunch. See you around Aang. Remember what we just talked about for the last hour and half ok?" Zuko said knowingly as he went down the path at out of sight.

"Mom, Dad. I wish you could be here to tell me what do. But maybe I can do something to help you rest in peace. I do swear on my life, and my honor that will for fill my duties as both your son and as the Avatar. I promise I won't fail you, Mother, Father." He said as he got on knees and started to pray.

"I've never thought you could be serious, Aang, but I 'm not entirely surprised. You look much better now that you talk to someone. Still I need to tell you something would that I think would mean a lot to you." Spoke Zara as she emerged like a goddess from the grove of cherry blossom. The petals blew gently as the sunlight combined to make her look like an ink drawing on rice paper beauty.

"Zara. I love you. I love everyone in our family but can you blaming me for feeling the way I do?" he asked her in defense to her piercing yellow eyes.

"No, Aang I won't blame you for something that part of human nature. My mom just sent me a song. She said that both she and your mom have been busy writing it for you. They want me to sing to you." She said as she let down her rich red hair in a wave of curls. She started to trace her fingers around his face and walk around at the same time as dancing. "Here take the flute and play the melody that your heart tells you to play." She began to vocalize her voice for a few moments and then he began to play along with her.

"_I hope you dance."_

"_ I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, you get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger, May you never take one single breath for granted. God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed. I hope you still feel small when you stand besides the ocean. Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. Dance! I hope you dance I hope you dance. _

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance. Never settle for the path of least resistance. Livin' might mean takin' chance but they're worth takin' Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin' Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter. When you come close to sellin' out reconsider. Give the heavens above more the just a passing glance. And when you get the choice to sit out or dance. Dance! I hope you dance I hope you dance. Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along. Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone. I hope you dance I hope you dance. I hope you dance."_

_They sang and played a beautiful song and melody._

"That was beautiful. Thanks come let us go for a walk. Or would you rather fly?" he asked as he unfolded his glider and took her in his arms. Then they jettisoned off the cliff and began to take to the air.

As they wizen on by Zuko had to smile. He went over to a bush and picked the pretties flowers he could find. In the middle of all them was a solitary perfect red rose. He plucked it with care not wanting to be pricked by the thorn. Sniffing deeply he smiled and took the secret road to where he and Akiko would have their brunch.

It was an aged gazebo with an aged grandiose glass and cherry wood table. She was putting the finishing touches on the table as she draped a gold and burgundy silk tablecloth over the table and placed two crystal wineglasses on top and filled them each with a deep crimson fluid from a lime flagon.

On hearing his approaching she smiled and said in a contented and elated voice. "Oh Zuky." As she ran into his waiting arms and snuggled close.

"You seem happy on the outside but I can tell you are concealing what you are really thinking and feeling. So don't even attempt to fool me." Zuko said to her as they walked to the table and he place the bouquet in the semiprecious stone vase.

With a slight chuckle and an embarrassed smile she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his face. Then began to massage his shoulders. "You could always see through the false faces I put on. I do wish to know some things, but first let's eat." She said as she stood up and went to her end of the table.

Sniffing the delicious aroma coming from underneath the dishes was alone enough to make his mouth water.

"It smells fantastic. Simple breathtaking! What pray tell is it?" he inquired as he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

"Well we have mixed berry muffins and raisin bread with a little porridge and a number of sausages. We also have crab Rangoon and noodles and duck. With various lip-smacking puddings and ice cream, with a side of fresh fruit. So dig in. There's plenty for the both of us." She said as she filled up her plated and bit into her sausage.

"This is really good duck. Uncle would like this maybe we can save him a few scraps of food?" he said as he bit deep into the tender dark meat of the waterfowl.

"Alright. We don't want to squander rations in any case. Do you like your daiquiri? Is it to your liking?" she said as she sipped hers out of the semiprecious stone wineglass.

"A little strong, but not too bad for a do-it-yourself mixture of strawberries, ice, and that bubbly water from those underground geysers thrown together At least it's nice and cold! One and a half glass will be sufficient enough for me. I 'm glad you don't like the alcoholic version of this drink. I wouldn't want to be intoxiecated, and acting like a chicken with their head cut off. I have to be a role model for Zara." He said to with a gulp.

"Its funny. This is the very same drink that Zhao would drink before he smash up my mom. He likes alcohol a little too much. He like this and that rare Magma Blaze that he got so high on that substance he destroyed by the use of his fire of death Zara's hand. Then you got punished for that. I was conceived on this substance, you know." She said as she held the glass arms length away and let the light refracted off it. She looked memorized by its flawless beauty. But her eyes and lips were in a locked in a look of pure fury and repugnance.

"Zhao is mighty fond of the drink, isn't he? No wonder he got such a blustery attitude. Then I guess that his excuse because just about every black hearted two face son of a jackal in our country is cold heart without mercy asshole!" spat Zuko as he drank deeply his daiquiri.

"Yes poison comes in many shapes and forms. Now how did your talk with Aang go? I'm most eager to hear the details concerning him." She said as she rest her head between her long delicate hands and smiled.

He sighed in annoyed and wiped the sauce off his face. "We had a long talk." He started as he began to cut his veal up careful not to masticate it in his wide-open trap.

"Go on, Zuky. Tell me. Better yet sing me a story. The way your mom used to do it. She had quiet the knack for it if I remember correctly. And don't cut it like you are trying to saw down a redwood all right?" she said as bit her lips.

"All right. We talk a lot and I mean a lot about his parents. That was the biggest issue on his mind. We talked about how when bad things happen you don't shut the world out. He is Rozene's grandson, the spiting image of his father and even now when she has been dead for a century times his mother still his biggest fan. I have no doubt in my mind that he will grow to be an exceptional young man. I have declared something today that I want to be made know when the rest of the family are here."

"What is that o honorable Prince Zuky I mean Zuko?' she asked him smiled at him mysteriously.

"I told him that we are brothers. We are bond not by blood but our friendship. There are has always been an incredibly out of the ordinary relationship linking us together. I remember our first encounter most vividly in my memory."

"The person I was back then seems so alien to me now. I was so full of rage and with a temper only match by the intensity of the heat of my flame. That scar was so gruesome; a mark of humiliation, it was given to me for shameful weakness and dishonor. That what it stood for to everyone back home. That precisely what my "**_father"_** thinks I am. I'm not anything, just an insignificant person. Not even worth living. He had to brand me like I was a sick calf that was then sent to the slaughterhouse. But I think differently. I think I am honorable more honorable then that demon will ever will be. Aang help me see my own value within my self. He reminded me why my mom called me Scarlet Dragon."

"You are lucky. You have a blood sister and a brother of love. You also had a mother. One's whose love could be compared to her out of the ordinary exquisiteness. She taught you right. You sport her present and sleep with her light of her heart. I wish I were at the very least allowed to meet my mother. I know I look just like her. She gave me my only one of its kind eye color. I wish I could have known her. Funny the Black Spirit Anto took her life just as his sister the White Spirit Alake gave me my life. I'm sorry!" she burst into tears and buried her pretty face in her hands.

Zuko got up and like with Aang took a handkerchief and dried her eyes. "Shush, Shush. It's ok. That is exactly what I need to talk to you about. I know you miss your mother. I miss mine and Aang miss both his mother and father. Look we are both orphans. Neither of us have a father. Yes the ones who sired us live but they aren't our fathers. The closest I've come to having a father is Iroh. He loves me as much as I love him. Now to get the point of the matter."

Sniffling she wiped her eyes and commented, "OK what is the matter? Or what the point?"

"Ok. Aang has a lot stress as we have discussed. But he can learn to deal with. But the thing that troubles him the most is his family. He misses them. He can't move on till he had a chance to say good-bye. He does have what they left him to fill his soul up, but his heart will remain broken till he had a chance to say his good byes. What do you proposes we do about it?" he asked her as played a tune on his chalice.

"Nice tune. I understand. We all need just a moment alone to say are peace with those who crossed over. Rests assure this matter before the week is over will be remedy. I will find and give both parents of the Avatar the burial they so deserve. The Valley of the Lost Ones would be great, but am I right to assume Aang already has chosen the spot for his parents eternal resting spot?" she asked as she plucked a flower and sniff it and smiled.

"He would like them buried in the western mountains. The Adebayo mountain range to be precise. It is where Avatar Roku married them. He feels that is they belong. Can that be arranged?" he asked her polity.

"I would do anything to make him happy. We should have such exceptions for someone. Yes goals are important but let people themselves decide what they want with their life. Their life, they choose their fate in it for good or ill. But don't force them to be something they are not ever going to be.

I can promise that yes we will carry out Aang's wishes." She said as she pulled a loose ebony lock behind her ear.

"Those jade eyes pierces my soul and I loose all control. You make it even harder to get close enough to love you then need be. If you just let people in like you let me you be much happier. Why must you make it so hard for people to love you? Why must you wear the guise of the Red Spirit?" he asked as he watched as a robin land on rail and started to sing.

"I was never as a small child loved in any from. No touched or hugged not even a single kiss. I was all-alone no one was ever there. I'm astonished I stay alive all the way through infancy at all. I've lived to tell the tale even if it's a sad one at that. When I wear the mask all my pain and fear is gone. I can be anyone. Like you had to prove to yourself that your worth wild I still have to prove it to me. You think I don't remember what people said about back home. My father has never even look at me. Won't even acknowledge my existence at all. Aang wasn't the only one who had memories passed to him through his blood. I, I, I, don't understand!" she said as she slammed her fist on the table.

"What don't you understand?"

"Zuky looked at me what do you see that my own father fails to see?"

"Is this a rhetorical question or do you really want me to answer it?" he asked caution as he began to eat his dessert.

Sighing she looked at the ocean at the sun and said in a quite voice.

"I'm eye-catching. I have the loveliness and refinement of a legendary supernatural being of the inferno. I can be any man who challenges me wither it be hand-to-hand, weapons or firebending. I have brains. I'm hard working, caring, compassionated. I'm a wonderful person. But he never has given a damn about me! Why am I not good enough?" she asked him furiously.

"Akiko we can't choose whose blood runs throughout our veins. We both got asshole for fathers ok? Neither had any business for having kids. Or being fathers. Eat some fruit ice mixed with chocolate and we will talk about what going on with the rest of our family." He offered to her.

"You are so right, Zuky, we both got rotten luck with our fathers. But I won't mess up with my family. You know you can be pretty good with children when you're not about to blow up like a volcano. Every thought about being a father yourself one day?" she asked smiling at while batting her eyes at him.

He started coughing and chocked for a minute. She started to get up but he shook his head. "Me? A father? Akiko I'm 16 years old. I don't even shave yet! You seriously believe I be an excellent father?" he asked her doubtfully at the same time as going red in the face.

'Zuko. You are sweet with a good heart. You understand family. You do what needs to be done. But you won't hurt people to get what you want. You have seen both sides of this war. You listen and work very hard at all you do. Think you said it yourself that what you used to be in your exile is now an alien to you. You are calling your old prey your brother now. You have always been there for me. You risked everything even your life to bust Aang out of my father Zhao impenetrable fortress. You are more of a man then any of those beast and monster that have blind our brethren for a century time. The Fire Nation needs you. And I need you, as will our children when we are the new Lord and Lady of the Fire Nation. I feel more alive when touch and when are lip met I feel like I can fly. No man other then you make me feel like I am alive. So Zuko, blood son of Zalika and chosen son of Iroh, blood brother to Zara and spirit brother to Avatar Aang what are you planning on doing with your life once we win this war?" she said in a matter of fact tone of as she kissed him then start to clean up the table.

He got up and hugged her around the waist and began to kiss her on the neck. "You are very important. I truly believe beyond the shadow of a doubt that without you to show the way the people who reside here won't have made it this close to knocking that tyrant off his throne and restoring harmony and equilibrium to the human race. The dragons chose you to weld the blade and you will use it wisely. You aren't insane or crazy. And I won't prefer anybody else to be my offspring's mother then you. You're not just a pretty face and our love won't be wasted because our soul are already bonded together most beautiful. Your inner worth is more important to me then whatever one the surface. I love you, my little Fire Lily." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Oh Zuky! Your mother was right when she gave you the nickname "Scarlet Dragon." You are as noble and righteous as any dragon and you have brought me out of the darkness into the light. My the fire in your heart burn forever lighting the way." She cooed into his right ear as she ran her fingers through his coal black hair.

On the additional isles everyone else was pushing themselves to their limits.

"Ok reminded me again why we can't use our bending skills to help make things go faster?" asked Roja too Sokka as he tried to use flint to start a fire.

"_Yes this is most unpleasant!" _signed with his hands Rocco as he dragged logs through the mud to the firepot.

"_Yes why can't I use water?" _Ryba put into writing on her rice paper notebook feverishly not being able to commune any other way.

"Listen to me you little fish. We have to be able to use all are skills and abilities. So if one fails we will still be able to function. So come on. Carry the water in the bucket with both hands and we go boil it. Ok little fish?" Sokka said as got on his knees a hugged the little girl.

Her vivid cobalt eye glowed vibrantly. Her short coffee tresses were all full leaves and her lone braid was coming undone.

She looked upset and wrote on her pad._ "But bending is I speak. I was born without a voice. How am I supposed to talk to you or anyone is I can't use water?"_

"Ok listen, Ryba you and your friends have to work together like we did when we tackled the_ Ruhakana Tallulah. _You can talk. For you and Rocco both need hands to talk but use the pad I gave you and you can talk. Now go try to boil water with Roja. Also I think he likes you." Sokka said as he finished picked the leaves out of her hair.

"Rocco listen to me carefully I want you to cut these logs arm length and then throw them into a fire. Then we can eat fish and rice. Alright?" Haru signed to Rocco.

"This certainly not so easy as it looked but at least we got a shelter done and soon we should be able to compete in the trails the day after tomorrow. Sokka what do you think Katara doing right now?" asked Haru as gave Sokka some food.

Sniffing the dish of food. He used chopsticks to eat the food and chewed it slowly. Smiling happily he asked, "This is really good what is it."

"It squid and snake. With a smidgen of noodles and veggies mixed in."

"Well it taste great," he said with a hard swallow. " I really don't know what my sister doing. Why do you like her so much anyway?" he asked curiosity

"Well she inspired me and my father to fight back so we could recapture our home. She is beyond attractive, intelligent, and incredibly valiant. She is also very compassionate and tender and it is extremely effortless to have a discussion with her too. She just so breathtaking, I mean everybody finds her irresistible. Aang was and possibly still feel affection for her a tiny bit. I mean what do you find so special about Suki?" Haru asked as he bit into a large squid piece.

"Katara is a good sister. We have our ups and downs. I remember teasing her when she was a baby and we still fight today. But with Suki, she was the one who changed my mind on the role of women. I thought women never could be warriors. That they were just meant to do the cleaning and tending that you know, they where the weaker sex. But she strong and more then competent enough to be doing anything and everything I can do and better. She attractive and stylish and she make me laugh. Love is a funny thing isn't?" Sokka said as he went to help the children get untangle from the fish net.

Haru went to the water edge and held out his glowing right hand. The insignia of the Wise Wolf seem to spring to life and howled. Then a large algae covered ship that had been imbedded into the rocks below rose to the surface.

"Hey! You know we are supposed to use the power of the spirits in less its an emergency!" cried Sokka as he sucked on his fingers.

"I'm sorry! The challenges are the day after tomorrow! Katara is just about 5 miles away! I miss her! And the Wolf in me is growing agitated. I mean haven't you notice that our spirits powers and the beings they come from are getting a bit restless?" asked Haru as he looked at his palm.

"Yes I have notice. Our powers are evolving," asked Sokka as they sat down to look at the setting sun on the sea.

"We should try and get some sleep. The tide will come in soon and we will need to make the sure the shelter is waterproof." He commented as they got up to help the other kids. With a parting glace the got to work.

Sighing she leaned adjacent to the tree and looked at the sea where she could see a little speck.

"Katara! Come away from there! We need finish get camp set up. We have 112 people here. We need you to help us get this place up to snuff." Said Suki

"I wonder what kind of challenges we are going to have to participate in. Tell me what do you think the boys are up to?" asked Katara as she stokes the fire.

"Sokka is a good leader. Sure he has a big mouth but he got a brain in his head. Even if he only use it half the time." Said Wyanet. She kept looking at the bush.

"Yes he dose possess a very droll sense of humor but he always front and center when comes to what important." Replied Suki as she offers some kids some fish.

Soon afterward Akiko was watching the boats return. Zuko was with her as he helped everyone off his or her skiffs.

"Well how where they in the challenges Crimson? I hope you, Luke and Iroh came up with some great ideas to test these kids." Said Akiko as she help tie up the last skiff.

"Well we had them walk on a narrow balance beam to the to water while being tied together. Also dive underwater retrieve skulls and solve a puzzle. Just to name a few." Said Crimson.

"We also test individual people in the ways of strength, senses and balances." Luke reported as he hand her some papers.

"Hmm very good. Anything you came up with General?" she said as she looked up from the notes.

"We played capture the flag and hide and seek and solves puzzles." Iroh replied tiredly.

Smiling at them proudly. She turned to Wyanet and asked her. "Being a bender who almost refuse to use the gift of bending I'm most enthusiastic to learn how you help others learn to use all there skills. I know you specialize in all the weapons you carry. All of them are the only heirlooms you have of your family beside your necklace. I know craft the bow and arrows yourself and are quite skilled. Tell me again what can you do that Zhao 's Yuan archers can't do. Mind you they are supposed to be the best of the best."

"I can tell but a rather show you something." Reaching under the seat she had been sitting on and pulled out a large wrapped bundled. Akiko cocked an eyebrow inquisitively.

Taking one of her sais she cut the ropes and pulled apart the dark cloth and she gasped.

It was the body of a young thylacine. The doglike marsupial lied peacefully with it-striped hindquarters displayed most beautiful in late afternoon glow.

"You killed that? He look about I say five years old. From what distaste, may I ask?" as she ran her fingers down its body.

"250 yards. Blindfolded. I used no more than a single arrow. I heard him coming from over a mile and a half away. He was going to die soon any. He had an arrhythmia in the right side of his brain. He only had a couple more hours to live. This is one of the times where to be sympathetic you had to be vindictive."

"Well come we are all going on a little trip. Aang waiting. Zuky are all the arrangements in order?" Akiko asked as she warped herself around him.

"Yes everything is ready. Zara and Aang are waiting with Momo by Appa for departure. We should be going. Come on everyone." He said as he started down to the cove.

"Hold on we just got back! Where in the world are we going?" asked Sokka as he staggered along the ground.

"Yes I think we have a right to know where we are going." Replied Katara.

Sighing she reached into her pouch that was slung around her and gave each a black candle and a white lily. "We are going to a memorial service. Appa is taking us. He needs to stretch his legs he be so unhappy since he be restricted from flying. He been kept busy doing manual labor around camp. He needs to feel like he free and useful. Come we have a long way to go. It will just be our little family." Said Akiko as she walks after Zuko.

"Who burial? And why are we not going to the Valley. So where are we going?" asked Suki as she ran a brush through her hair quick.

"Yeah where are heading?" asked Haru as he wiped a little soot off his face.

"We are going to the western mountains. We the lost temple of the Air Nomads once was locate. It is where the first twin Airbenders were born and laid to rest. It is where Avatar Roku married Gyasto and Akanke and it is where Aang has chosen to have his parents to be buried. So come we mustn't be lazy. Come." Akiko said as she led the to wear Aang was waiting with Zara.

Zuko was helping Aang load up some beautiful crafted caskets onto the top of Appa back.

"You actually found his parent's remains?" asked Katara in surprise as she looked at the sight in awe.

"Yes. While you all were doing your training we went and found them. Then we craft them some casket. We also made them some fine-looking headstones. So come. The sun is going to set in an hour we want this over by then." She said as got helped up to the saddle.

Soon everyone was all aboard Appa, with Aang at reins. Zara crept up to his and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed.

"Lets fly! And while we ascend into the skies you can tell me about it. Tell me the stories of clouds and stars in the universe and then while you tell me how you perceive the world throughout your eyes perhaps we can tell you how we see it through ours." She whispered into his ear.

"That a great idea. Ok see those trees below us?" he asked as the head to the portal light.

"Yes. It looks like they could touch the clouds in the skies." She cooed into his ear.

Soon they reached the spot. Aang jump of and walked to the very spot his parent had been married. They're two long square holes with the headstones at head of them. Sandwiched between them was a young acacia tree and the graves were ringed with flowers. Luke and Sokka carried Gyasto's coffin and laid it in to the ground at the same time as Crimson and Wyanet carried Akanke's coffin and laid her in the ground. They covered the graves up.

Then while everyone gathered in a circle lit their candles and bowed their heads.

Aang walked to the center and tried to speak but found his tongue-tied. Katara gave him a drink and he said began.

"My people were good and kind. We value life and didn't believe in hate or violence. My parents understood love and life. That a kid needs to be a kid and just have fun. My mom Akanke was a lively person. Everything she did or touched was so full of life. She and my father knew what the Seven Wonders of the World where and the dare to dream. Go beyond the limits of the skies and to their dreams. My father raised me right. Taught me right from wrong and to have fun. Though she wasn't there in physical sense she was always been there spirit. I will get to them better. But I know I will make them proud of me. I'm Aang Wind Rider; grandson of Bem and Rozene and son of Gyasto and Akanke and I'm the Avatar. I will save the world and repopulate our people. I may have lost my family but I won't fail my new one. Ash to ashes, dust to dust we lay my parents in the earth crust."

Everyone laid a flower on both graves and said a pray. Then Aang had a moment of peace. He and the rest of the last of the Airbender family whisper something that no one could hear."

"Mom, Dad. I will fulfill my destiny. I will love you till time ends. I will save the world. I'll be back. Rest in peace you will be ok now." He said as he walked away. He took a fleeting look at the headstones that read.

"_Gyasto Husband and Father. Forever loved and forever missed. Akanke Wife and Mother, Forever loved and forever missed."_

When they got home Aang stood up on top of Appa head and began what was like a trance.

"Aang! Don't get too close to the edge! No!" cried Katara worried as Aang did a swan dive off the flying bison. Everyone scampered over to side of the saddle and watched Aang free fall hundreds thousands of feet. His eyes open wide and arrows glowing brightly in the dying light of the fading sun. He had a very happy smile on his face. He spread his arms wide and snapped open his glider. As he rapidly approached the waters below the deep blue water part and rise out of the ocean was large rocks of earth. Using them as a ramp he ran faster then the wind and launched himself into the air through rings and loops of celestial blaze in the heavens. Then he closed his glider and nose-dives downwards into a funnel of water and on top of the coastline. The crowds below were screaming for more.

"Sheesh its like they never seen anybody showoff before!" scoffed Wyanet as she rolled her eyes unimpressed by the boy's big headed showoff demonstrate. But as the wind blew her wild black hair over her mouth she smiled.

"He could have broken his neck!" yelled Katara furiously.

"Yeah why he go and scare us like that? Ow! Momo! Come here you little flying white rat!" yelled Sokka as Momo followed his best friend below.

"Ah guys who steering Appa?" cried Zara in distress.

"No need to worry sis. I got it." Said Zuko over his shoulder and landed Appa.

"Nice bending, Aang. Just never do it again!" yelled Katara as she hugged him.

"Katara please! I'm fine; I just need to set my soul free. Come on, come on, and come on! Time for dinner then rest then training. Wahoo-who!" he said as he whirled around and did a small number of back flips.

"An important person at last in high spirits once more, wouldn't you be in agreement Zuky?" asked Akiko as she kissed him.

"OW!" cried out a voice. Everyone turned and saw that Sokka had broken the skin on his right big toe.

"Oh geeze, Sokka! Do you have to be so maladroit?" asked Suki as she chuckled at her lover calamity.

Katara took some water and healed his wound. "There Mr. Brave Hero. Does that make up for all the first aid I neglect to give you over the years?" she said as she assisted him off the sand.

As the all walked to where the bonfire was to take place two weird and wonderful spheres of illumination soaring at extraordinarily fast velocity came out of nowhere and slammed Sokka and Katara right smack dab in the chest. They both went flying 10 feet from the sheer force of the impact.

"Katara! Sokka! Are you all right? Answer us!" cried everyone as they rushed to their aid.

They both remain unconscious for about five more minutes then when everyone was looking at them their eyes burst open and they were glowing. Momo jumped back and was hissing.

"Momo what wrong with you? Don't you recognize them?" asked Aang as he pick up and tried to quiet his pet down.

"Something isn't right. I can feel it I just can't place the feeling." Said Akiko as both Katara and Sokka got up and freshen themselves up. Then start to look themselves over as if for the first time.

"Katara?" asked Haru cautiously

"Sokka?" Suki asked in same cautions voice.

They looked at them funny as if the had no idea whom they were speaking too.

"Pardon me children but we must speck to the Avatar immediately. So if you would excuse us." Katara said polity as she gestured for them to move.

"Yes if you younglings would stand aside we have to talk to the Avatar about a matter of utmost importance." Said Sokka.

Something was wrong the manner in which they spoke was all wrong and it sound to mature for them.

"Katara? Sokka you all right?" asked Aang as cautiously approached them.

"Wait! Aang don't approach them! At least not yet! That not your Water Tribe friends." Warned Iroh as he blocked Aang path to them.

"Nice to see you again, Iroh. Been a long time but our memories are infinite you know." Said Sokka as approached Aang but was halted but Iroh fist of fire.

"I warn you Anto! If you or your sister do anything to endanger this child life so help the great spirits I will send you both to kingdom come!" he barked at him.

"Anto The Black Spirit? Iroh are you sure?" asked Akiko as she signaled with her eyes to the others.

In mere seconds Katara was surround on all sides by Suki, Wyanet, Crimson and Zara. Sokka was surround by Zuko, Luke, Haru and Iroh.

"I don't understand! All I see are my best friends about to be sliced up like cheese. So what going on?" asked Aang as his tattoos began to glow involuntary

"We are in the presence of two of the oldest spirits in existence. Alake the White Spirit the Giver of Life and her twin brother Anto the Black Spirit the messenger of Death. They have but one duty, one purpose. Why the chosen the manner of communication I do not know, young Avatar. But be careful. Spirits are like people. You can never be to sure of their true intentions." Warned Iroh.

"Iroh. Please understand. Your wife and child were meant to die. As with all things in life, we must all breathe our last breath one day. No one can live forever. I must be true to my nature. But you need not fear me. Me or my sister." Said Anto sympathetically.

"Sometimes I regret giving life myself. I regret giving life to so many people who done nothing but compel my brother to bestow the only gift he can. The deaths that have befallen in this war that have been made me wish I could take back my gift. That when I grant life it doesn't have to die in such a horrendous and unjustly fashion!" Shed tears Alake. Her brother then hugged her and wept her tears.

"You can stand down. We pose no harm to the bodies we inhabited. We just need them to talk to you in the physical world. The journey from our home in the Spirit World is very tiring. As is our duties. It's a 24/7 job. Still we need to come." Anto said walked forward only to be stop once again. Only this time Akiko blade was at his throat.

"You have exactly ten seconds to tells us why you're here. Or else!" she hissed.

"Please don't hurt my brother, Dragon Champion. The Great Dragon sings nothing but good songs about you and your people. We have message, a prophecy that Aang must hear, that you must all hear as well. It is a matter of life or death. If you pardon the pun." Said Alake gently with a pleading look in her eyes.

"We will listen to your message. But first tell us why you need our friend's bodies. Why not appear in your mortal forms?" asked Iroh

"If you must know and I think you need to know. Our world is suffering because of the unbalance within your world. If the Fire Lord achieves his monstrous goal of total domination the very fabrics that bind our world will be unwoven and our world will ceased to exist. There is always a consequent for one's action. Our world depended on each other one dies we both die. If we even attempted to assume our earthly outward appearance we might be stuck in them or in between worlds and then we really be thrown into chaos. So we settled for sending our conscious minds and energy into two human bodies. They are perfectly aware at what going on. So may we delver the message before we loose our ability to stay in this world?" explained the annoyed Anto with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright. You may deliver the message after the Dragon Blade tells me that you aren't lying." Said Akiko as she laid the flat side on his forehead. Then whispered an ancient word. The blade glowed for moment then rang out with a brilliant music note.

"You speak the truth. What the message?" asked Akiko as she put her weapon back in its sheath.

"Thank you." They both side in unison with a bow. Their eyes began to glow and their voice echoed throughout the whole island. Their voice sound likes it was a man, woman, child, young and old, all at the same time.

_"When day as become night with a halo of white, when the waters of the water turn from blue to black and the oldest and tallest of rock a split in two. When the fire of the skies burn a mark on scared ground and all wind ceased to be around. Then will the Spirits return with a message that may decide whether you live or die. The end game has begun."_

With that said their face grew more serious. "That is the warning. Remember every word and watch out for the sign. We will return in the near future. Take care friends." Said Anto with a bow.

"We only wish for a better future for the world. We must go now. But be on your toes. Avatar… Aang please be careful. Everyone in this world and ours is counting on you. So remember what you learned about yourself and your powers. Good luck little wind rider." Said Alake as she fell to her knees before him and hugged him close then kissed him on the cheek with tears in her eyes.

"Till we meet again." They said.

"Till we meet again." Said Aang.

They open their mouths and light shot out so fast you almost missed it. Katara and Sokka fell to the ground in a heap.

While everyone ponder the rest of the night of the message Aang reread his parent's logbooks. He hugged Akio close and looked at the full moon.

"Life gets a little tougher each day. But it only makes the good moments stretch a little longer. Good night mom, dad. I love you." He said as he went to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning he felt odd. Though it was well past dawn it was pitch black outside. Aang ran out to the shore where the rest of the group was waiting.

"What going on?" he asked everyone.

"The first sign. _When day has turn to night with a halo of white," _whispered Zara with one hand on her necklace and the other hold Avatar close to her heart.

A solar eclipse!

"Aang what does it mean?" asked Katara as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It means the countdown to the end of the world has official begun." He said as they all watch the moon completely block the sun with only a ring of white capable of being seen.


	15. In Fate's hand part II Any time you need

In fate's hand part II: Anytime you need a friend 

Everyone held his or her breath as the eclipse passed. They all stood in a dazed. Then Aang's sneeze awaked them from their spell.

"Do you realize what this means?" exclaimed crazily Crimson while her hands moved outrageously.

"It means we have an extraordinarily serious predicament. Still we have a lot of wor…" Akiko start to faint but her sword that was mounted in the ground kept her from completely keeling over.

"Akiko! Akiko are you alright?" asked Zuko as he rush valiantly to her side.

"I'm fine, Zuko. I'm fine. But we really, we really need to figure out what the message means. For starters here your assement," she said weakly as she struggled to pull herself off the ground.

"My mistress, you could do with a break. You aren't taking care of yourself very well. You ought to take it easy and put up your feet. Let Crimson and me take charge for a few days. You need to eat a real meal and have something to drink. Please relinquish authority for at least the next 72 hours. Please I beg you!" plead Luke as he and Zuko help stand her up. But she shook her head push them aside.

"No! I can't! Not now! Now will you listen to me? Here what we have to do! We need to find out what these signs mean. Do you remember what Anto and Alake said?" she turned towards Katara and Sokka.

"Why you looking at me? I'm really starting to feel uncomfortable with all of you give me such peculiar looks. I said stop it!" Katara screamed as she summoned the spirit water from her water skin. The insignia on her right palm glowed brightly as the water glowed unearthly and them went on the attack. It would have hurt them badly but with a mere wave of hand Aang halted the water.

"Calm your mind. Attacking out of aggression and fear is not honorable or kind of heart. Katara you're a kindred spirit that is why the White Spirit choose you to commune in." Aang said as he rest his hand on her shoulder soothingly

"Still said Sokka " it just feels eerie. I have had a quiet enough of this messed up and out of the ordinary world I got sucked into! Why can't we live in a world where no one has any powers and we have the luxury of indoor plumbing and homes that don't need firewood? We'll have the ability to choose the desire temp of either hot or cold. And we won't have to walk or use of outlandish animals! We'll have cool, fast, and fun machines. That is the world I dream of one day!"

"You are living in the flight of the imagination kind of world! Like that would ever happen!" snorted Suki angrily

"Enough bickering! This is a serious matter! Now do you remember what comes after the part when day has turn to night with a holo of white? I'm losing my patients!" snapped Akiko as she burned her jade silts at them furiously.

"Sorry Miss Red Spirit" said Sokka sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Gashing her teeth she as lept and pressed her blade against his throat. "I don't have time to worry about your insolent tongue. So silence that foul tongue before I remove it!" she hissed as she removed her blade leaving a shallow groove.

Sokka collapsed to the ground white as a ghost. Katara rushed to her brother side and healed his flesh wound.

"Mistress you need to take a break. This kind of conduct can't be tolerated. You need to give up commanded to someone now!" said Luke as tried to yank her weapon from her.

"No! Sokka I'm very remorseful of what I just did. Look just for a few more moments heed my instructions and I will take a break. That a reasonable transaction?" she said as she helped him up.

"Alright but swear it," he replied to her.

"I swear on souls of the Imperial Dragons that I will take a break. Now will you all heed my commands?" she inquired tiredly.

"Yes." One and all chimed at the same time obediently.

Taking a deep breath she rubbed her temples and said to her friends " Our next course of actions should be to figure out what these cryptic signs mean. Katara, Sokka I'm putting you in charge of the task finding out what these signs mean. You were the ones possessed by the two spirits so it seems most logical that you will be able to decipher the meaning of these signs." She told the two stunned kids in blue.

"Us? But just because we were the vessels so they could speak. How could when we figure out what it means?" asked Katara uncertainly

"Yes. It might be much clear to you. Here the key to the underground archive. Report to me when you found something out." She said as she handed Katara a metal pyramid shaped key with a cross and eye. "Don't lose that key. It took me ages to find it. You'll find the door it goes to his in the same shape. So hopped to it!"

So the two walked away to find the library but Sokka still didn't want to go without make another crack.

"She is so going total crazy psychopath! She is her father's daughter! She virtually eradicate me!" he said rather at the top of his voice.

"Sokka! Shut your mouth! Or I will tell everyone you're the one who ate all the chocolate cake that Akiko slaved over with Crimson and Zara for two hours last night!" she said as she whacked him up side the head with boiling hot water.

"Yeow! Katara! Very well! I will start to commit to memory to be incredibly cautious what I articulate," he mumbled as he looked at the palm of his hand where the Wind Whale seemed to be snickering at him.

"Luke you and Crimson go infiltrated all the high ranking camps of the Fire Nation Forces and find out what it means. Report back in three days time. Now go!" she said pointing the way.

"My mistress our sworn duty is to follow you but you need us here. Please reconsider your orders. I trust your judgment but it not in good judgment to leave you in your current state please reconsider my mistress," said Crimson as she and Luke bowed to her with a painful look in their eyes.

"You have sworn on your life and honor to follow me without question. You two are my best friends. Please understand. Now go and don't make me ask you a third time." She said as she hugged them. With tears in her eyes she kiss them gently and they went on their way.

"Iroh, you and Zara with the children inspect our arsenal. We need to make sure the whole lot is ready in top-notch condition. We also need to ready to move it in case our base is discovered. So go."

"Understood Milady. Come young one let us be going," said Iroh as he ushered Zara to the dockyard and munitions storage space.

"What do you wish of me and Haru to do?" inquired Suki dutifully

"Yes to you wish us to see how are warriors are?" inquired Haru her respectfully

"Nay my friends. I wish you to check our additional equipment. Rations, water, garment ect. Give me the pleasure and go and check them out. Thank you," she breathed heavily as she whisper to them.

"Wyanet could you check on the other inhabits of our land? I'm extremely convinced that they are getting on edge. Please they will need some kind of reinsurance till we get some answers to this predicament."

"I would do that, Akiko, but a number of inhabitants are still extremely panicky around me, and I don't have the best of socialization skills. Still if that is your wish I guess I should obey," said Wyanet as she put her sword back into its sheath.

"Wyanet I'm on familiar terms with you have a few problems relating to people but we need someone. We have over a thousand people living on this island. We just brought the land back from a barren wasteland. We need to keep it up to stasis. And we also need everyone ready to evacuate in case we are exposed. So please check with the people," Akiko said as she rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Alright I will talk to the people. I will try to put to rest their worries to rest. But I can tell you this to try and put your mind to rest. The Spirits wouldn't have contacted us if it were not a matter of life or death. Hence who came to be the bearer of news of this unknown message," she said as she walked away.

"Aang I would like you to go train with Zuky, understand? I'm going away to reflect. Good bye my love," she said as she kissed Zuko on his cheek and played with his coal black hair.

Zuko send a quick glance at his new brother and Aang nodded and spoke up bravely. "  
I mean you no disrespect, Akiko, but I know you are going to see the Dragons and you shouldn't go alone in this state. I will go with you. I've been practice my bending and have also mastered the mystical arts that Luke as instructed me in. So I need to practice my spiritual powers so let me come. Please!" he said with big eyes.

"You put him up to this, Zuky?" she asked as she smoothed out her raven locks.

"I think it would be very good if he went with you. I'll go help Uncle and Zara. They need me. Please Aang would be good for you to have around right now. If not for me do yourself an act of kindness. Please after this you will go and rest. I'll make you something to eat." He told her as he stroked her cheek.

"Oh Zuko you can't cook anymore then you can catch fish. Still I will do as you say." She said as she yawned and walk with Aang to her room.

"Ok try to remember that dragons are exceptionally self-righteous creatures and ought to have a great deal of admiration. So lets begin." She said as she lit the candles.

"Something bothering you regarding Anto and Alake presence. What is it?" he asked inquiringly.

Sighing in defeat she turn to him and said to the young hero, "Ever since my birth I've been able to sense when other spirits are around. I could always hear, see, and feel them. Being caught off guard is shocking. I wish she was here to tell me what to do." She said as she withdrew a crinkled piece of aged parchment from her pocket. She let a single tear fall onto the ground as she showed him an old sketch of a beautiful young woman in a flowing scarlet and gold dress. She was very pretty with her extensive raven tresses were just as flowing as her dress, but thing you notice about the most was the eyes. Like the rest of the young woman they were extremely attractive but look incredibly heartbreaking. Like filled with a great emptiness and pain that tormented and rip apart the young woman heart and soul.

"She is very lovely. But who is she?" he asked though he already guess who the woman was.

"Her name was Sakiko and she was my mother. She was a governor's daughter involved in an arrangement to be married off to a raising officer in the Fire Nation Army. This picture she did herself before the marriage. She was an exceptionally charming woman. She didn't believe what the vast greater part of my native motherland believes in. I wish I could've known her. I could really use her right now. Still we can't dwell on the past."

"I just put my mom and dad in the ground to rest. I know as we all know what it is like to loose someone you love. But like me you know your mother because I met her" he said kindly as he walked over to her.

"How? How could you know my mother?" she questioned him cantankerously

"Because we know you and your Sakiko's daughter more then your are Zhao's. So all the people we care about live within you, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes I do and I greatly appreciated what your saying. Come the Dragons don't like to wait. Now remember be on your toes when we cross over to the Spirit World. Stay close to me." She told him as they began to meditate. Within moments the two had left their bodies and were nothing but flouting semi-transparent blue apparitions.

As they crossed over they felt the bubbling rush and before they could catch their breathe they where in the Spirit World. But it was not any place that Aang was familiar with.

It was a large grassy plain with brilliant blue skies and a large pale purplish-blue snow capped mountains in front of them.

"What is this place? I hear singing and running water and other sounds I can't identify. What are you doing, Akiko?" he asked her as she took out a small green bottle and squeezed some green lotion with pink sparkles and spread it over her back and hand it to him.

"You know as well as I do we can't bend in this place. It's impossible but if we are to get into the Realm of the Dragons, which lies just beyond these cliffs, we are going to have fly. This lotion will regrow the wings that the Imperial family bestowed upon me. I will carry you over the cliffs that protect them from the rest of the spirits. There is a protocol we must follow. We'll be escort to the citadel by the four-elemental dragons. They are the honored guards of the Imperil Family. Be respectful and polite and try not to be insulting to them understood? Don't speak in less spoken to. So come on lets fly!" she said as she flew them over the cliffs and like she said the Dragons where waiting.

Aang bowed respectfully to them as he looked over the valley. It was the most brilliant and vivid colors of emerald, cobalt, lavender and gold and crimson. He saw dragons of every single one shapes and size singing, fighting, and playing happily in this gorgeous empire untarnished by the toxic poison that polluted mankind's mind, body and soul at the beginning.

One dragon a young female with the symbol of air on her neck lowered her neck allowed him to pet her. Her eyes were the color of autumn sun matched her glinting scales nicely.

"You are striking, girl. You must be as swift as the wind. Huh?" he said as she started to sing an only one of its kind song and smiled with her eyes at him.

"She wants you to ride her to Dragoon Citadel. That is a great honor. Don't think of it lightly. It is not a gesture done often. Let go!" she said as she spread her wings.

"Well let's go! We are wastin' time!" as he climb and held on tight as she raised her head back a let loose fiery roar, then leap from the cliffs and head too the palace that was behind the waterfall.

"I can truly see why you're reluctant to leave this place. This must be a second home to you when you're not on Nuriel. It's amazing here. These inhabitants have such only one of its kind qualities and feelings and thoughts. They are real as you and me. I've never known another animal that has be so complex. I would like to learn more. It seems so magical here you never want to leave."

"Of course I agree with you young hero. I by no means felt more in touch with my self then when I'm with these magnificent creatures. You will be flabbergasted when we meet the imperial family. I trust you brought some variety of contribution, a token of friendship to give. It is a required task. Except of everyone who is being present for the first time," she said as she angled her wings and began to pull off some extraordinary aerial aerobatics.

They made it the Dragoon Citadel and landed in a flourishing attractive garden. The silvery air dragon lowered her head and Aang flipped off. "Thanks, Mei, you are breathtaking. Here have a rice ball." He told her as he petted and permit her to devour several mouth-watering rice balls from his hand. She hummed happily and licked his hand.

"Thanks for the escort. We will meet you all back here in the garden in a few hours. Thank you again. Here you all must be hungry. I don't have any rice balls but here are some muffins." Akiko she said thoughtfully as she flipped them into the other dragon mouths. "Here you are Nan, Bik, Yakumo. In joy your treat. You four sisters are wonderful as a summer night dream." She complemented them all for a job well done with a kiss. They bowed respectful and went off in four different directions.

"There is no place else were exquisiteness and splendor are so equally match! You are a very philanthropic spirit, Aang. You will make an excellent father one day no doubt about that one. Tell me do boys shave their heads or you born with no hair?" she asked him without a care in the world as she plucked a heliotrope from the garden and placed it next to her fire lily comb.

"No I never have had any hair on my head. Hmm I've only seen one place that also possessed this unearthly brilliance and it was in the celestial skies. To think we could loose this precious gift of beauty forever if we don't learn to act as one race. Tell me Akiko, should I fear the Emperor and his wife?" he asked as he tucked distress on his collar.

"You have nothing to worry about young one. Just give them a token of friendship and then they will welcome you as one of their own. Now beyond these doors lies the throne room. Do you have your gift?" she asked him intensely as she with one hand on his shoulder and the other on the massive stone doors.

Taking a deep breath he swallowed hard and nodded. The doors swung open hard and fast and a mighty roar bellowed loudly as it echoed through the dimly light corridors. Aang start to sweat like crazy like he had been shoved into a lit furnace. The candles light up by unseen forces as the walked past some amazing artwork and plants till they made it to the where the three members of the imperial family said on their astonishing thrones.

Akiko yanked Aang from his frozen spot and bowed and Aang followed the suit.

"Oh most Honored Emperor Solar, Lord of Dragons and Master to the Scared Dragon Flame, Loving Husband and Father I Akiko the Red Spirit wish to have a word with you and your family on the matters of extreme significance." She said as she slow raised her head with a hopeful smile.

The gold dragon flicked his tail and looked intensely on the children. Aang didn't know if he was trying to barbecue them now or thinking about to eat them later. He tensed up as the Emperor circled them both then sat back down and whispered with his wife and son.

Then to Aang bewilderment spoke in the language of humans. "Akiko it is good to see you as always. Your visit makes me feel alive again. Lunar and Ravi will listen to what you have to say on the west veranda I would like to talk to the Avatar alone please. We will meet again in 3 hours. Come Avatar Aang let us talk." Solar commanded to the small youngster as he led the way to a massive external terrace. His voice was like velvet. Warm and securer and loving, you trust him completely.

"Please young Avatar you need not fear me. I do not dine on human flesh as you may have heard from otherwise unreliable sources. Beautiful is it not?" he said to the young child as he breathed deeply the sweet air as the gazed out to the wonders land.

Aang walked to the edge of the veranda and smiled happily. " I would pity the souls that dwell in my world who would be too sightless and badly informed to see that this is what true treasure is. My parents spoke of the eight world wonders and those who can't figure out what they are too dumb and need to be pity for their ignorance.

"You are extraordinarily perceptive, Aang. Yes it is a for the most part a prosper territory. A vast number of the most important things in life that include family and friends and the beloved planet itself are taken for granted. People can have their priorities very disorganized. People and the planet won't be around forever in less we take care of them. They are worth the extra mile to protect and fight for. You have been a beacon of what little hope the world has to be saved. You must save not only the world, but also mankind's soul. For when you've save the world from destruction you in turn will have rescued our world from oblivion as well." He said as he gazed to horizon where collections of juvenile dragons were taking part in a game of tag.

"Thank you for those words of your deep wisdom. Here I made it this last night. Akiko said I should bestow to you a token of my good faith, a gesture of my hand in friendship." Aang said respectful as he reached into his shirt and pulled a craved wooden sculpture of two dragons that bared a resemblance to the Emperor and his wife.

Solar looked at the trinket intriguingly plucked it from the boy hand with a golden whisker and smiled. He then extended his right forearm and opened his massive five-talon paw to reveal a golden arm ring. Aang took it and bowed. Both exchanged a smile as the pair started to stroll through the citadel till they came to a corridor lined with numerous stain glass window pains. Aang looked at them for a moment flabbergasted for they simple took your breath away. He quickly realized that they were narrating a story, a story he was most anxiously wanted to hear. So gathering some courage he looked at the great golden dragon and asked in a humble voice.

"Sir? Your Majesty?" he said trying hard not to sound imposing or intimated.

"Yes Avatar? You have some questions I can see that written a plainly as the blue arrow on your hairless head. So what is that is on your eager young mind? Please ask me anything. After all if you don't ask questions you will never learn anything including the answers to them. So what on your mind, Aang?"

"Well I couldn't help put notice that the girl in the windows looks remarkable like Akiko, also she carries the Dragon Scale Blade as well. This one on the end also holds an image of the Red Spirit. I understand this is some kind of story telling. So may I hear the story? I love to listen to exciting tales. My dad used to tell them before I went to sleep. They always made me feel better." Confessed Aang with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"As I said before you're a very perceived young one. Yes this a tale that really happened. But nowadays the inhabitants of the Fire Nation where the story took place think of it as a sheer fable. Complete and utter nonsense to tell at parties. Oh how wrong they are." Solar spoke as he shook his mighty head in disgust.

"But aren't stories such as myths and legend just that? No way could they feasible be factual, could they?" Aang inquired flabbergasted, as one look in the emperor eyes told no way this was a jest.

"I don't lie nor do any of my kind. All stories that have ever been told have at their root a single seed of truth to them. Get comfortable, Avatar, when we dragons tell a story we really tell a story. First you have to understand that the dragons of the Imperial family are immortal. If are physical bodies are injury grave we transform into our soul self. We become spirits. With the rest of our people we live here in this ideal realm till the blade sings the song of rebirth. We also posses a great deal of mind-boggling powers. One is the power to morph. To change our form to whatever we choose. But while we are in that guise we are all but powerless." Solar began to explain to him.

"_About 700 years previously minorities of a chosen few including myself were in different parts of the world. Trying to understand humans. Which is a most fantasizing breed of creature. You are as multidimensional as the planet, on which you dominated. My Honor Guards went to their native homelands. For each are the Guardian of that land as wells as part of my Honor Guards. We disguised ourselves in all walks of life and all different kinds of people. We value the importance of the lesson of "Looking through another's eyes." That is what these little excursion are all about."_

_"I was in the ancient Forest of Chutaro deep within the Fire Nation. I was passing as a humble traveler. I had stay behind a few extra days to watch white red eye cranes dance. Lunar and Ravi had left for sea city of Faithful Komachi named after the same breed of cranes I stay behind to watch that nested there. It had been raining very hard for the past few days and I still need to get to the shortcut through the Udo Pass. It would take at least 4 days off my journey to Faithful Komachi. I was hurrying so fast I was totally caught off guard when the trail gave way and I start to careen uncontrollably down the side of the rocky hill. I landed so hard I lost conscious. I laid their pummel and black-and-blue for hours in the freezing soaking downpour." _

"Wow. That unbelievable! I can't image you being harmed in anyway." Aang said as looked at the dragon with new respect and astonishment.

"I did for a few agonizing moments I understood what it meant to be frail and helpless and vulnerable. Then I woke to the sweetest voice I ever heard." He said as he continued the tale as they both emerged to the open-air gardens.

"_It was a attractive young maiden. Despite the fact that she was dress in sewn together scarps of clothes she looked like an angel. She worked in that horrid weather for two hours moving derbies then carried me for about 3 miles to a diminutive aged hut. She laid me to rest on bed of soft straw."_

_"Shush, lie still. Don't move. Just stay put. Let me get you something to eat." She smiled warmly. She went to get some food. I survey the hovel. Unlike the more luxury architecture I'd seen along on my journey this would be consider pathetic by a majority of the people. But I found the three-room hut homey. She came over to me with a hand made tray and gave me some soup and a few rice balls with a small cup of ginseng tea. She then began to tend to my injuries."_

_"Thank you, milady for your self-sacrificing kindheartedness. I'll admit in my journey through this land I never once witness one that was as a virtues soul as you are. That is to say quite a lot." I complemented with an affectionate smile that quickly turn to pain as she finished bandaging my wounds._

_Blushing crimson she spoke again in her angelical voice. "Thank you for those kind words but I do what I do because it the right thing to do. Helping people is everyone duty as is taking care of our beautiful world that we must share. You may rest here for a few days till you are healed enough. Tell me where you going in this awful weather?" she asked intriguingly as she got up and started to mix up a number of herbs._

_"I was on my way to the Udo Pass. It is the shortest route to city Faithful Komachi. My wife and eldest son is they're waiting for me. We been exploring and observing people and now we are going home. They went ahead while I stay to watch the cranes dance." _

_" I loved watching the cranes dance in the early morning hours when I was a little girl. I haven't witnessed that in many long years. But it all right I'm quite busy here, me, Yoshi and occasionally Urashima." She said smiling as she bottle the herbs up and put them in a cabinet._

_"Who are Yoshi and Urashima if I may ask?" I inquired_

_Giggling she pulled out a woven reed basket on a plush scarlet cushion within it was a newborn dormouse. "This is Yoshi. A fox ate his mom and I took him in. He great company for when my husband Urashima isn't around which is almost all the time." She said with a sigh. She went on _

_"Urashima was once upon a time a great merchant in the city where you seek to go to. He had everything he wanted, he was handsome along with being incredibly prosperous, influential, and exceedingly appreciated. But he has two major flaws that were his undoing. About three years after my arranged marriage to him he became addicted to late hours of darkness drinking and gambling and soon went bankrupt. This hut was all I am in possession of so we moved here. I spend my days growing vegetables to put up for sale at the market along with my herbal remedies, ceramic objects and weaving._

_I do everything around this house and to make a living for the two of us. It long and hard I will admit. I do it all out the goodness of my heart." She said as she begins to wash the dishes._

_I could sense she was in pain. But I didn't know what. I deiced to ask her._

"Your husband Urashima is so lucky to have such a devoted partner in his life. He must be very happy." I said as I stroked the silk slivery fur of Yoshi coat.

_"He constantly is fuming. He is for all time is yelling and quarreling never happy, he, on no account ever smile. Just really is a depressing human being. Just is if truth be told pungent. He used to a much higher class of living. He beyond doubt, completely, despises existing in poverty." She enlightened despondently as she deposit the serving dishes in the cupboard._

"_You give the impression of being someone who doesn't mind living in these less then extravagance circumstances." I noted as I sat up._

_"I grew up in a poor family. We never had a great assortment of fastidious belongings. We scarcely had a sufficient amount to eat at times. But we had each other and the simple things. I loved watching the daybreak and nightfall. The first rainfall of spring along with watching the season's changes. Rolling down grassy hills. Dancing barefoot under the light of the moon in the cool mountain streams. Climbing trees and listing to the phenomenal sounds of nature. I worked in my childhood from everything form on rice plantations to house keeping to being a healer. But I cherish everything in life both good and bad. I don't cherish silly things such as gold or silk. I cherish people for they can never be replaced after they are gone." The angel in the tattered red dress said with a happy sigh._

_"I just realized I don't know your name. You are a wonderful person but I don't know your name even. Please what is it?" I begged of her._

_"It is Yukiko. You are?"_

_"Saggo"_

"Wow! Why did you lie about your name?" asked Aang as he hopped onto a golden balustrade and began to stroll across it. He was clearly surprise by the Emperor lying.

"I didn't lie. Each form we assume has a given name. Saggo is my human name. I stayed with Yukiko for two weeks. Her husband was there only about three days. He was discourteous, malicious and egotistic and extraordinarily heartless. He even physically abused their red elk Kiheiji. He if truth were told didn't like me in the least bit. And for all her selfness to him he by no means said "Thank You" or "I love you" I took sympathy on her. I had only single piece of power on me and it was only to be used in emergency. I had healed up and was getting ready to go when I made up my mind to tell her who I really was and compensation her for her excellent deed.

"_Yukiko. I have very much enjoyed your company. You, Yoshi and Kiheiji showed me there are some good people who live within the human race. I will always remember your righteousness. I will educate what you've taught me to my people who teach it to generations to come." I praised her highly._

_Going scarlet in the face once more she smiled and replied. "I only did what was needed. I hope do see you again. I can see why your wife loves you so much. You must have many wonderful children. It's no wonder why you have nothing other than the most beautiful things to say in relation to them. You are so blessed. If I had a child I wish they could be as extraordinary as the both of us combined. But Urashima is barren as a desert. Still it would be less lonely here if I had a child. Thank you for your words of kindness." Yukiko spoke shyly._

_"Yukiko I want you to know who I really am. My name is not Saggo." I said._

_"It isn't? What is your true name?" she asked shocked._

_"I'm Emperor Solar. Lord of all Dragons." I declared to her as she fell back and I caught her._

_"I saved the life of a DRAGON? Solar, the highest and most noble ranking member of the aristocracy family of dragons? I so sorry I couldn't do more for such significant creature." She stuttered._

_"It is all right. I want to show you my thanks. Here take this." I said as I pulled out a tiny tear shaped gem and placed in her hands._

_"What is this?" she said in amazement at its beauty._

_"It's a Dragon Tear. It will grant you your heart's desire. Put this into your tea at the exact moment the moon raises. Drink it all in one swallow. Then go immediately to sleep. If you dream of your heart desire you will know if it will come true because you will be crying tears of happiness when you wake. Depending on the heart desire will determine what time the wish is for filled. Good luck and know I will always watch over you as you've done for me." I said and gave her a goodbye kiss. _

_"Thank you Emperor Solar. Here take this." She said as she gave me a gold arm ring._

_"It the only bit of gold I have possession of. It has been in my family for generations. I like you to have it so you may always remember me." Yukiko said as she kiss me farewell with beads of moisture of happiness in her emerald eyes. We hugged and part ways. Each of us exceptionally contented that our paths had crossed."_

_"She did as I instructed that very night and nine month later gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she christen with the name Ryo that means dragon of course. She was an out of the ordinary child. She was as pure hearted as her mom with unearthly attractiveness as well. She possessed many dragons' traits as well. With her dragon heart she knew what the birds were saying, dragon tongue made her able to win any argument and dragon blood made unscathed to any wounds inflect by stab wounds."_

_"She had many admiral qualities about her. We would stopover to see them occasionally just to have a good time. Ravi and my other offspring just adored their human sister. All went well till about six months from her 21 year. She was someone a parent could be swollen with pride. She was the talk of city Faithful Komachi. She was far more beautiful within then on the outer surface. She was in love with a young Earthbender sculpture named Kanta. But her human father Urashima disproved of the match extremely. He went as far as to promise her hand to the local governor's son Yu who was ten years older then her. What he done horrified her. But that was not the worst he done."_

"Wow! How could something like that happen? I know many cultures in our world still practice that horrible act of forcing people to marry someone that they don't love. But he did it behind her back. All he want was the money and power he get by forcing her to tie the knot to a man twice her age. I bet she didn't like that. She almost certainly tried to make an effort to arguer with him she would win of course, but she terrified of Urashima wasn't she? What did he do that was the final straw?" asked Aang who was complete memorized by this tale.

"_She had no love for the man. He wasn't very kind to her. She suffered greatly under him. But what she could by no means forgive and forget was that he himself assassinated her true love. She had gone to see Kanta at their secret spot but Urashima got there first. He hid behind the old willow tree. He watched and listens till he heard his victim come down the path. Then taking his stiletto he slew the young man in one quick swoop. He then made it look like a random robbery. He went to a brook in close proximity and submersed himself till the water had turned a most ominous shade of scarlet. He just laughed then burned his clothes and went to the hut laughing the whole way."_

_"Ryo was singing gaily with a fresh garland of flora in her black tresses. She had Yoshi sound asleep on the top of her head. She just stopped abruptly and ran to the spot. She came to where a huge stone had a tree growing on it. She found her true love in a twist-mangled mess. Blood and the disgusting odor of demise lingered within the air."_

_"Kanta! Kanta! Who did this? Tell me!" Ryo wept through her desperate tears of anguish._

_"It…was…Urashima. Farewell… my… beloved. Looks… like we… won't live… happily ever after. I love you… Ryo. Oh." He said as his eyes rolled back in his head and blood dribbled down the right corner of his mouth."_

_"She draped herself over the blood-spattered distorted corpse of her deceased lover and cried for hours. Then for the first time in her life she felt a new feeling boil inside her body coursing all the way through her veins like wildfire. She felt angry and with that anger came hatred and unquenchably thirst for bloody vengeance. She let loose a mighty roar and her dormant dragon blood came alive and transformed her into a dazzling flamboyant multihued colored dragon with scales that gleamed like a moving rainbow. She flew to her home and found her "Father" drinking again. She let out a roar and he saw her and his cup shattered. He bolt ran deep into the woods but there was no escaping her. She cornered him at the spot where her mother and I had met all those years ago. She wrapped herself around and stared her fiery eyes right at his and spoke"_

_"You Urashima have committed a appalling unjustifiable transgression! You have blood on your hands. And no matter how much you bath you will never be clean again. You are nothing but a lowly gluttonous pig. You are self-centered, egotistical, heartless monster! I'm disgust that you raised me! You ought to breathe your last breath for breaking my heart! But the noble blood that flows through my veins will not permitted me to murder. But I can do some justice, I Princess Ryo daughter of the Golden Heart Maiden Yukiko and Emperor Solar Lord of Dragon Race herby sentence to spend the rest of your wretched existence as a chestnut tree. So I have degree so will it be!" and she bellowed her fire on him and he intently transformed to a young chestnut sapling. Then she was engulfed in her own flames and transform back to her human self. Her mom came running to her." _

_"Oh daughter. I'm so sorry! I wish Solar were here. I don't know what to do." She wept with her daughter and even Yoshi cried._

_"We suddenly appeared before them in our human forms. "Don't cry my most cherished human friend. We come to help you find a new life." I said as I hugged them both tightly._

_"We bestow this to you my goddaughter." As she hand her a bundle, which she unwrapped and they're laid a body-hugging black bodysuit, red and gold armor and a red spirit mask. "Thank you Godmother." She quickly dressed in the clothes. Then Ravi approached her._

_"This is an early birthday from all of to our favorite human sibling." Revealing the Dragon Scale blade. "It was forged from my parent chest scales that protect their hearts. It will sever you well in your destiny as the Red Spirit. The dragon spirit champion." He said as he kissed her on the cheek._

_"I don't understand? Solar what are telling Ryo? What is she to be converted into?" asked Yukiko as she looked at me with those radiant jade eyes._

_"She is fulfilling her destiny. By becoming the Red Spirit. Go from this place. There is nothing but pain and anguish in this forest. The soil it self as been taint by the blood of an innocent. Nothing will grow for a long time. Go help others. That is your destiny. Right wrongs and helps people who can't help themselves. I've known this day would come for a long time. I will always be with you, Yukiko. Now you Ryo, Yoshi and Kiheiji go. Don't look back. We will always watch over you." I said._

_"Solar I want to make a confession. I never loved Urashima. But I was an obedient and faithful wife. I've had very strong feelings for you. But I know you would never abandon your wife. You are the greatest man I've ever known. I love you. But I'm satisfied with being your friend and godmother to your 12 children. Thank you for being part of my life. Thank you." She said as she climbed abroad the large red elk. Ryo paused and hugged us all._

_"Thank you for giving me a breathtaking existence and reason to be alive Father. I will love you and my brothers and sisters and godmother forever. Thank you. For everything"_

"That was a great story but how does it end?" asked Aang as he climbed up a large chestnut tree. The branch broke and he fell screaming but Solar caught him in his mouth and placed him on the back of his long neck be carefully.

"Please be careful young Avatar. The best thing about a great story is that it never ends it just keeps adding chapters to it. A beautiful woven tapestry of many colors. They sent out in the world and become great inspirational heroes to the entire world. When Yukiko died at 100 we brought her. This statue that we are approaching was made as a memorial to her. She lies inside silk lined diamond tomb with the dragon's blossoms looking after her. Ah here she is. Beautiful is she not?"

Aang looked closely at the statue and gasped. Yukiko looked remarkably like Akiko. "Wait Yukiko, Akiko? Akiko mom name was Sakiko! That is an awful big coincidence that they all have "Kiko" as part of their name. And the Red Spirit and the Dragon Scale Blade and this statue am I right conclude that Yukiko and her daughter Ryo are is some way related to Akiko?" he asked scarcely believe what he just thought to ask.

"Yes Yukiko is a direct ancestor to Akiko. The brilliant jade green eyes is a distinctive trait that all females in her family have as well as being amazing unearthly beautiful. Akiko is the first one in her family to be blessed in so many ways. She is naturally gift with spiritual powers and a prodigy when it comes to firebending. She is also a natural warrior and she still carries within her veins the blood of the imperial dragon family. She does have a most dignified and admirable ancestry." Solar said proudly as they went over to a magnificent gold and precious stone fountain.

"Is Akiko acquainted with this knowledge that she does in fact posses this one of kind linage?" he asked inquisitively.

"No, she is not. She is not to be told till she turns 18. She is very special to me, to all of us. She has had so much pain to endure from her father. I like to when she reach adulthood that she should be reward with something to be proud of. Here she is now. Don't tell her." He said as walk over to his family hugged his wife and son.

"Thank you Emperor. I will sound the song and you will join us for the ultimate skirmish, which I sense draws all too close. I love you guys so much. Come Aang we must get back to the real world." Order Akiko as she flexed her wings and took to the air.

They returned to the real world but upon arrival Akiko fainted just as Zuko appeared to give and bring up to date.

"Akiko! Akiko are you all right? Oh my good she burning up. Aang help me get her to the bath house." He said as he carried his love frail body to the bathhouse.

He filled a large tub with hot soothing water filled with dried worm salt. He carefully undressed her and then proceeded to bath her. "Aang go get Katara! Please we need some acquit with healing knowledge! Go!" command Zuko as he took her to her bedroom and laid her to rest. Just then Aang came running in faster then the wind with Katara in his arms. She was holding some scrolls and a large wooden case.

"She has an incredibly high fever. She seems to have lost at least 10 pounds in two weeks. She really is just unbelievable sick. My Waterbending can only do so much. It's a lot worse then a simple influenza infection. I believe she needs more then healing waters. She needs medicine. I believe the elixir would be good. But we also may need something else something much stronger. Look at her. I don't know what this is! I just know she really sick. I will try to heal her. I will gather the healers." Said Katara as she got up as start to look at a scroll she had brought with her.

Aang approached Zuko cautiously. He gazed at Zuko eyes that gave the same impression of being in pain that he had nursed back to health from only the day before because of him. But seeing Akiko in this state it seemed to trigger something in back of his mind. Something he didn't want to remember.

"I'm in charge. Report everything to me. Katara what have you and brother time in the archive revealed?" inquired Zuko as he took Akiko hand into his and held it tight.

"These signs form what we can figure is that great suffering is coming. In cause you've not looked at the water lately let me show this." She said as she opened her waterskin and bent the water in front of him. It was not radiant sapphire it was black as tar. She let a drop fall on his tongue and he shrink back.

"Ahh! That is the most horrible tasting water I've ever had. Why is it so vinegary?" he asked bewildered.

"For the simple reason that the water is feeling pain and anguish. It is fuming. The sea is growing on edge. Something is in reality is dreadfully wide of the mark. All the Waterbenders have felt it. The water is still safe to drink but it is far from sweet." Katara put into plain words as she closed her scroll and opened a large wooden chest. Inside where multiply glass bottles. She began to rummage throughout them.

"Our equipment is in first-rate order. Everything is ready to move if the need ever comes up that we have to evacuate the encampment. Not that should happen." Suki confirmed.

"The people aren't liking this. There is too much tense in the air. It so thick you could cut it with a knife! Something really dreadful is approaching. Something we aren't expecting. What I don't know. But I can tell you we must be ready for anything!" reported Wyanet as she ran her nimble fingers through her thick black hair.

"I see. Well we still aren't going to sleep well tonight. Where is Haru? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Zuko inquired Suki as he assisted Katara as she positioned a cold compress on Akiko forehead.

"Here I am… so sorry… just received …news." He said wheezing hard.

"Catch your breath young one. We don't need you to pass out. Here have something hot to drink." Said Iroh as he slipped the long hair boy a cup of tea. Haru began to lap it up.

"Thanks" he said.

"Ok what is the news. Don't leave us hanging!" exclaimed Sokka irritable.

"Well the oldest mountain in the world just cracked." He replied.

"Cracked?" Aang said in disbelief.

"I was talking to Rocco while demonstrating a complex Earthbending move and well we just felt deep in our souls that mountain, Mt. Aldar just splintered right down the middle. The rocks we where using split at that precise moment we had the overpowering feeling. That how we knew that the mountain had fractured. It was the oldest and the tallest rock in the world. Now it's gone. I'm experiencing enormous pain. The earth is expressing its grief. It like when we get a headache for the reason that of crying the world in great pain." Enlighten Haru tiredly.

"Three signs have passed. No doubt the rest will have come and gone by night's end. They are symbolic to the season of the nations. Winter for water, spring for earth, summer for fire and fall for air. Next will be the element of fire express its excruciating amount of unbelievable pain. Fire from the sky will burn a mark on holy ground. Then will come air. Then the spirits will return. Whither their news is good or bad is yet to be determined." Wyanet said as she ushered everyone but Katara, Zuko and Aang from the room.

"Me and your family will guard her till Crimson and Luke return from their assignment good night Prince Zuko." She said with a sweeping bow.

"You need to keep her warm. I broke her fever for now. She needs to drink a lot of fluids and eat something. But there is nothing in the medicine chest that seems to help her. I will go try coming up with some kind of medicine. It would help if I knew what this is though." Said Katara kindly as she closed the chest got ready to leave.

"It pneumonia. She has a really wicked case pneumonia." Aang spoke up.

Everyone jumped. He been so quite they'd stop thinking about the fact he was there.

"She needs a very strong medicine. I know that some pills prepared from a mixture of certain herbs, tree roots, and from the petals of calypso, buttercups, narcissi, hyacinth, and heliotropes will make an adequate medicine for her." He replied knowingly. Then continued to say." It is a bacterial infection of the lungs. She is going to have a high fever, vomiting, and difficulty breathing." He finished in knowing tone of voice.

"I will go at once to make these pills. I promise to have them done by nightfall. We'll also bring a little food and drinks for you three. See you shortly. Don' t fret Zuko, she'll be all right." Said Katara as she ran out the door.

"Thank you, Katara. You are one sweet angel. You do your people proud." Remarked Zuko as he hugged her tightly.

"Uh, Thanks, Zuko. Just stay here. I will be back as soon as I can with her medicine. Aang do you have the ingredients list, by chance?" she asked the boy.

"I told you what was needed but here is a list of all things you'll need. Please hurry, Katara." He pleaded.

"I will Aang. Promise." She assured the young boy as she ran out the doors, stopping, only to grab Sokka on the way out.

"Katara I'm exhausted! I would like to be sound asleep!" he bellyached as he was trying tenaciously not be dragged away.

"I'm going to need assistants in making these tablets and you unfortunely are the only kin with me and this is what family members do! So quite whining like an elephant muzzle glacial coyote and be of assistance to me! You can be dead to the world another time! Now let's move!" she howled at her elder brother.

Back in the chamber Zuko was hold Akiko right hand tightly and holding her head in the other. There was no hiding the pain etched over his handsome features. Aang looked at him. He remembered with perfect clarity what Zuko had been like before. When they first met to all the times their paths had crossed. He had just seems so angry. He had been so full of fuming, detestation, and repressed pain of years of being a physically and emotionally abused child. Without a friend in the world and so deeply deprived of love. His own father thought he was of no value, just a disappointment. Still he had helped nurse him back to health. Perhaps that was part of being the Avatar; helping the healing of broken hearts and dreams one at a time. Thanks to him Zuko no longer had to walk the lightless twisted path of broken dreams with only his shadow as his solitary acquaintance. Aang watch as a bead of moisture sloped down his face and dripped on to her delicate face.

He started to sing softly to her and her scrunched up features relaxed. She actually smiled a small smile.

"Acquaint with me, Aang, you seemed to be on familiar terms with this disease. So enlighten me where have you witnessed it previous to this and how do you know the medication will work at all?" inquired Zuko as he put a fresh cloth on her head.

"We monks are called upon to say prays for all kinds of things. Every now and then that incorporates reciting prays for the health of individuals who are in poor health. One time a raggedy elderly lady came to the temple with a small child. An exceptionally tiny girl who was in gravely poor health. She was severely dehydrated and suffering server malnutrition. She was paler then snow and was only just breathing. Only her big brown eyes showed any spark of life within the frail body."

"The woman said the girl name was Rin and that she was the child acting guardian. That they were among a scarce few who had lived through a mudslide and been traveling for days hoping to locate someone who could administrate a cure to the little girl."

"I was ten and drawn to the child. I sat down next her and held her hand. I told her fairy-tales and sang songs and did a small number of tricks to take her mind off the pneumonia. My father is the one who experiment with a countless number of treatments till he at last found one that seemed to be affected. But it was too late. The treatment did work, it combined with me helped Rin live about 4 months longer but she was just to weak and well died. The old woman died shortly afterwards from a broken heart. We buried them into simple unmarked graves. I've not thought of her in so long. But when I think of her now I think that hope and being with people who love you is very significant. Don't be concerned, Zuko, Akiko will be alright."

There was a knock at the door and the boys looked up at saw Katara and Sokka holding a dry skin sack and her waterskin. "I brought the medicine. Now let's see if these will work." Said Katara hopefully

She pulled two small manila pills out of the sack and poured the water into a chalice. "Aang I require you and Sokka to be of assistance me." She told him patiently as she got ready to administrate the treatment.

"Ok what to I've to do?" asked Aang as he held the water goblet up to his eyes. He could see that she was right. The water was a black as tar he dabbed a finger into the liquid and tasted and spat.

"Eww! Ugh! Tell me how is bitter water going to restore to health Akiko?" inquired Aang puzzled by Katara's actions.

"That why I need yours and Sokka help!" she said as she finished examining the pills.

"Why do you are help for, Katara?" asked Sokka as he yawned.

"Well we both have Water Spirits within us, dear brother, and Aang is the Avatar. This water comes from the most spiritual spot on the entire planet. I believe if we concentrated our energies we can reverse this terrible affect and purified the water and heighten its healing properties. Ready?" she asked them as she took one side of the chalice.

"I will on no account get used to this nuttiness! But if it will help her then all right." Sokka said as he placed his hands on the chalice too.

Aang took a fleeting glance at Zuko whom about to shed tears. "Let's do it!" Aang proclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air and then placed his hands alongside those of his friends.

For a moment there was silence then the water began to glow then change from black to blue and it was glowing intensely.

"Yes! Accomplishment! I love it when things go according to plan! Now prop her head up." Instructed Katara as she placed the pills into Zuko's hand.

She put the pills in her mouth and helped to swallow the healing water. They waited a moment and she started to pink up a bit!

"Thank God she'll be ok. Thanks to all of you." Zuko said as he lean to kiss her brow.

"She still has a long way to go till she completely recovered, Zuko, so be ready." Informed Aang.

"Here you'll need these." Said Katara as she placed the dry skin sack in his right hand and the special water in the left one.

"She needs to take two pills every 6 hours. Make sure she takes her medicine with this water. She needs to consume healthy food and drink lots of fluids and not have a lot of trauma for the next few days. I will continue to administrate the treatment and she needs to take one teaspoon of elixir after each prescribed amount. We should have some light steam in here to help her breath more effortlessly. Aang can you help me with that?" asked Katara as she closed up the med chest.

"Sure. Don't worry. Things are going to be great! Here this will help her I'm sure." He said as he ran in and out in two minutes and came back with Zuko's candle. He placed it on the nightstand a pointed a finger at the wick and lit it up. Smiling he looked at Zuko who seemed to become more contented at the sight of the extraordinary candle.

"Thank you my friends. Thanks." Zuko said with a rare grin on his handsome sculpted features.

There were horrifying thunderstorms all from beginning to end of the night. Each and every one of the frighten little children were all howling and whimpering; the island itself was in a great deal of pain. Even the animals were disturbed and agitated. All night fire rain down form the heavens and winds screamed and bellowed like incoherent aged crones. It was appalling. No one slept well that night.

The next morning the storms vanished into thin air. But when they left their shelters the saw burned into the heart of their beloved home a mark still smoldering. Aang went to fetch Zuko who was giving Akiko her medicine and had a hard time leaving her alone.

"Come on Zuko! You got to know what this means! Come on what does this mean?" asked Aang as he dragged the prince to the temple balcony overlooking the symbol.

"Oh my god…" Zuko said as he went paler then Wyanet. He snapped his head back and yelled for his family and Wyanet to come look at the symbol.

"It can't be!" muttered Wyanet in disbelief as she clutched her amulet tightly.

"I sense not anything save for overpowering feelings of malevolence!" cried Zara as she fell into a whimpering pile of pain.

"I'd hoped I in no way have to witness this symbol. This is beyond doubt a ghastly omen." Iroh said in a deadpan tone of voice.

The symbol was a twisted lozenge with zigzags and blotch in the heart with horns spewing flicks of flare.

"Zara? Zuko? What does that mark mean?" pressed Katara as she wrapped her arms around the small red head girl.

"It is the hoof print of the devil of the black flame." Supplied Iroh.

"It means innocent blood is about to be spilled and enormous agony is on the distant horizon." Explained Wyanet, as she stood there shaken to the core.

"This can't be a good sign. The message that Alake and Anto left is coming to pass. Everything that they predict is come to pass and there is no stopping the message that they will bring to spell out our world doom!" Zara spoke in a voice filled of apprehension and terror.

"Look people we need to calm down and relax. I will admit that some funky stuff is going on by that no need to start use words like Armageddon or apocalypse and such right? I mean we have till summer's end to defeat the Fire Lord, remember?" stated Sokka calmly as he tried to keep order in the camp.

"Come on Sokka wake up! Something going on! If not the end of the world what else could it possible be?" Suki demanded of him angrily?

"What? Do you really consider that to accurate? Come on, Suki you're a smart woman! Make somebody's day and don't tell me you believe in that downright gobbledygook?" shrieked Sokka cantankerously at his girl attractive features.

They looked like they were about to clash when Aang got sandwiched between them and did a sweeping gesture.

"Guys I don't want to make anyone more on edge then they already are but did you notice anything peculiar about the air around us?" he asked timidly

"Aang there is nothing wrong with the air. There absolutely no wind at all." Katara informed him in an ordinary tone of voice with her arms around the boy.

"My point exactly! All that they said that would come to pass as become true. I feel the air like each of you is connected spiritual to your elements. Right now the voices in the multihued wind are as soundless as a necropolis at the hours of darkness. Do you understand what this means?" he asked everyone who had gone deathly pale.

"It means that whatever the White and Black Spirits have to say it can't be good news," Said a voice from beyond the thicket. Heads snapped in 180 degrees to gaze at as Luke and Crimson came running up to jittery gang.

"We came back early from our reconnaissance operation. How is Akiko doing?" asked Crimson as she collapsed onto the sanctuary steps.

"She has a rather nasty case of pneumonia but she should pull through. Thanks to Aang and his friends she lives. Now what do you have to report to me?" questioned Zuko apprehensively.

Crimson took a deep inhale then let it go. "Well there is defiantly a major buzz going around. Something up. At least two important things are about to take place. One is of these secrets is being kept under tight lock and key. Absolutely no one is permitted to speak about it out loud fear that this would blow up the whole plan." She said tiredly.

"So you were not able to obtain this information? Then it must be something of the utmost importance if Ozai does not want any probability of a leak. That is too bad. Where you at least able to accumulate anything on the second secret?" asked Zuko optimistic.

"We believe, sire that our location has been exposed. I was able to intercept this parchment and it seems this is a message from Admiral Zhao to Fire Lord Ozai. Its in code but we have been able to decipher most of it. It says in plainest terms. "_Fire Lord we have uncovered the hiding spot of your pest problem and will begin to execute the plan to exterminate these pest in 4 days time. If the Avatar is among them we will capture him. Victory will soon be ours my beloved leader. Admiral Zhao."_ End quote." Reported Luke distress as he slumped down in pure exhausted.

"That can't be true. It not probable! No way could they found us! We're too well concealed! How is this possible!" cried Zara as she curled up into Aang's arms.

"We can't worry about how they found out. The thing we must act on now is how to evacuate our camp and its people to a new safe location all in less then 48 hours." Acknowledged Luke "and may I jog your memory you the clock is ticking!"

"Ok. Everyone get with a partner and start getting everything rounded up! We must be ready to leave this island in exactly four hours. Well leave on the west side! Aang? You, Katara, Haru, and Zara go to beach and use your powers to buy us some time. Understand?" ordered Zuko as he ran back to Akiko bedchamber.

Aang want to ran after him but he knew his place. He had to prevent the Armada from inward bound to the archipelago. Focusing on all he had learned in this short amount time. But by using the skills the he had inherited from his previous lives he was able to accomplishments that astounded everyone including himself.

"Akiko? My fire lily can you hear me? Please wake up." Zuko begged her as began to swathe her up in a bedspread.

Groaning and coughing "Zuko?" she said totally disoriented.

"Akiko listen to me. I know you think of this place as your home. But we must leave. We been discovered and we must go. But I fear if you're exposed to the open air you'll die. Please tell me what can I do?" he said in a trembling tone voice.

"How were we found?" she asked as she laid her head alongside his torso and listened to his soothing heartbeat.

"I don't know how. But it's not important. Akiko I can't lose you. I've lost my mother to a sickness. Yes she was murder but "He" still caused her pain and suffering which still haunt my nightmares. I can't lose someone for a second time." He said as he rocked her back and froth.

"Zuko. Don't be concerned. I won't pass away. My mother told me last night that I will live. She furthermore told me the "He" will arrive and annihilate all that I take pleasure in. We must go. But do you have a destination in mind? We have 1600 people to move, and you need not tell me we don't have a lot of time." She told him in a voice full agony and pain.

"I know of a place large enough. But I worry that going there would upset Aang and we don't need him to be unstable right now." He told her as he scooped her up and took her down to the water.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" she inquired with a awful cough.

"Here" giving her some water, "Yes I do have that place in mind. We have to ask him. Here put this mask on. Come on." He said as the reach the beach.

"Come on people we have to keep them at bay! If they breach the outer perimeter we can kiss the chance of beating the Fire Lord good bye! Let keep at it!" yelled Katara tiredly as her knees buckled to the ground as she passed out.

"Katara! Katara are you all right my beloved?" cried Haru as he held her in his arms.

"Oh! She'll be fine. Oh Zuko didn't know you where here. Every thing is geared up to depart. We have been able to keep them at bay but I doubt we can keep it up a great deal longer." Said Sokka as he tended to his sister.

"We have to move this instant, enlighten me at this instant, where is Aang?" the young man in scarlet asked to the young man in azure.

"He went to make use of his powers at the perimeter of the archipelago. He is in the company of Appa along with Momo. He thought he have a better chance of keeping them away if he did that. He will return in a moment," retorted Sokka as he assists Katara to her feet.

Just then they took notice of a great bellow. Appa come over and he smelled of scorched pelt. Momo leapt from Aang's forearm and dropped a reddish black flag with a fire insignia into Zuko outstretched palm. Aang did a stunning flip off Appa and collapsed into Zara arms he looked paler then a banshee and so lifeless.

"Are you ok my brother?" inquired Zuko as he laid his hand on the small boy shoulder.

Breathing hard. "Ships… hundreds off them… like each and every ship… in the… armada… is… in attendance." Drinking from a waterskin he continued, " I witnessed Zhao's personal vessel leading the charge. I was able to obliterate about two -dozen ships but the rest will be on our doorstep by twilight at this rate. We have to move now. We can't hang about here any longer." He said groaning as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Aang don't pass out now we need you still. Listen I can only think of one place where we can go that will all be able to accommodated all the things we need to continued to fight on. But only you know the coordinates. Aang tell me how to we get the Southern Air Temple?" he pleaded to boy Avatar that he considered his little brother and friend.

He leaned up to Zuko ear and whisper to him the location's longitudes and latitudes of his home.

"Zara! Run and tell Luke and Crimson these coordinates. We leave in five minutes. Not a second later go!" he ordered his little sister.

She ran so fast she was nothing but a vague red blur.

"Come on everyone we need to go. Hope you've grabbed each and every one your possessions we shall never return to this place. At least till we thwarted that cold-blooded monster!" He said as scooped up Aang and slung over his back and carried him and Akiko to the dockyard. Appa carried the remaining people to the departure point.

"Ok is everyone in attendance and accounted for?" asked Crimson as she tallied everyone up.

"Yes we are all here. All clues that would reveal our time here have been eradicated! Let's go!" cried Luke as he and Crimson got in position and threw out the portal keys and began the incantation. In a few moments they had the doorway open. Everyone looked back one last time to say farewell to his or her home, then cross the threshold into the void.

They were gone instant and rematerialize at the foot of the Batol Mountain Range where they would begin the long ascend up to Aang's old home and their new headquarters as well.

Aang led them to his old home till they reach the temple Aang face became cloud with an indistinguishable expression. He bit his lip till a thin trail of blood dripped down, and held back a tear. His fists were trembling angrily at his side.

"Aang? Are you all right? I know this place holds many memories both good and bad. Aang?" asked Katara as she rested her long delicate fingers on his shoulder.

"Salutation one and all to my home. Come I'll help one and all get settle. Zuko follow me and we'll give Akiko her medicine." He said with soulless eyes as he walked up the path.

Zuko laid his beloved on the ground for a moment and went up to Katara. "Katara? Is he going to be all right? I know its painful to be here but we didn't have a choice. Is he going to ok? You know him best." He asked of young woman.

"Listen Zuko, Aang has been able to come to term and accept what is. That is because of all of us. But I need you to remember that when he first came back to this place he did discover the carcass of his unknown father. Just like you that pain on no account is unproblematic to repressed. He will be ok. He just needs to let the ghost die for a while." Katara said sensibly as she glanced compassionately at the boy in question who was waiting with annoyance for them.

That night at dinner Aang dissappered from crowd. He went to look at his father statue and at the medallion that he had left him.

"Hi, Dad. Been awhile sense we last threw cakes upon those jerks heads. Dad I'm scared. Lot of strange things has been happening since I started my journey to becoming a fully realized Avatar. The entire planet is crying in pain. I can't take it. What am I to do? I can feel it in my soul that when Alake and Anto it isn't good. What am I to carry out?" he said he bowed to his father. "Please you and mom said you help me when I need it. I need it now. Where are you?" he cried.

"Aang?" spoke a voice from behind him.

"Zara! You startle me." He said as he turned around.

"Aang. I'm not here to preach or anything. But I know my brother helped you deal with your parentage and I'm eager to see this temple and hear its stories. We have such short time left. I fear that with the coming battle mere months away we should try to spend time with our loved ones. This isn't a fairy tale. It doesn't start Once upon a time nor does it end in happily ever after. Some people are going to die. I see it and feel it. I've been dreading the day when the final battle for the world begins all my life and it is coming sooner each day wither we like it or not. So come and lets explore this shrine together?" she said as batted her eyes at him.

He blushed and smiled. "Let me show you my home through my eyes." He said as he led her around the temple.

"Young love it wonderful isn't Zuko?" asked Iroh to his nephew as he laid a blanket around him. They looked affectionately at each other and then out the window.

"Thanks Uncle. You are a great person." Zuko said as he fluffed Akiko pillow then just hugged his uncle and said softly "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Zuko." He said as poured him some ginseng tea.

Akiko began to stir and Zuko rushed to her side.

"Zuko? Where are we? This isn't my room." She asked.

"Remember? We were force to flee from Nuriel because Zhao found out where we where?" he reminded her.

"Oh I remember now. How is everyone settling in alright?" she asked as she started to cough.

"Here have some tea." Iroh said as he gave her some tea to soothing her.

"We have our equipment hidden in the old flying bison stables in the hollow chambers in the mountainside underneath us. One and all are doing satisfactory. Here I brought you someone to be of assistance in you healing." Laying her mom portrait at the side of her gorgeous face.

"Mom." She mused dreamily as she fell back to sleep with a peaceful smile etching across her lips.

"You need to sleep as well Zuko. Remember a man needs to rest." Said Iroh as he got up and left.

"Good night, Father." Whispered Zuko softly as he laid his head on the headrest. He knew that some people did love him yes but the one who loved him greatest was right there in that room next to him.

All seemed good. Aang and Zara had finished their tour of the temple with the exception of for two locations. "You didn't show me everything. What behind that giant door with such a peculiar lock? And where are we going? It's late, almost midnight. We should go to sleep. That is if there are any rooms left." She said as she yawned.

Turning to look at her he sighed. "Here let me carry you the rest of the way. Its only a little further, and Momo can fly the rest of the way, can't you boy?" he said as Momo nimble tail tickled his nose.

She nodded and the walked along the rest of the corridor till they came to the only room not taken. Zara tried the door but it was locked.

"Aang I really don't want to set ablaze down a door to get in. How do we get in?" she replied in a seriously sluggish tone of voice.

He punched down on the floor tile in front of the door, which had a fade smudge on it. Zara picked it up and saw on it was two small handprints and the name "Aang" practically worn away. Smiling she slipped into a pouch she had made some time ago. She watched as fished out an old key and put it in the lock. The aged wooden door creaked open at a snail's pace to reveal a room that seemed extraordinarily recognizable. "Zara welcome to my room." He said as he led her inside and closed the door.

That evening at the stroke of midnight an unearthly hum consumed the temple ancient corridor along with bluish-white radiance that filled each and every room. Two spheres of illumination materialize from the halo of energy hovering above the place of worship and shot all the way through the sanctuary till they at last came to the room where Katara and Sokka slept. For a moment the spheres sparkled, they seemed to hesitate then cross the threshold all the way through their open mouths. An aura encircled them as their eyes flashed open in dazzling radiance of divine illumination power. They rose from their beds and nodded at each other.

"Come, my brother. There is work to be done. You know we are bending rules that shouldn't be broken if they can be avoided. Let go before we loose the capability to remain stable in this world." Said Alake as she ran her fingers all the way through her tresses without a care in the world.

"I wish this body was a little more developed but it will come in due time. You my sister of course look as eye-catching as every." Anto said as he hugged his sister and kiss her cheek soothingly.

"Anto! I know you have a slight flirty side but we have business if you haven't forgotten? Let go!" she replied in a responsible manner.

"Hmm." They both went away from each other ways to round up one and all.

Anto got all the boys and led them to the Monks Council Chamber and Alake got the girls but neither had gotten Aang and Zara or Zuko and Akiko.

"We must get the Avatar and the other three." Said Alake with genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm afraid Zuko won't budge from his beloved side. She is really sick and Aang really tired so is Zara." Replied Crimson with a yawn that was contagious as everyone joined her.

"We can't wait. This news is too important. Alake you know what to do." Her brother said with a nod.

Clapping her hands together she vocalized for a moment then the four remaining people appeared before them. Then she kissed their foreheads soothingly. "Arise Avatar Aang, Princess Zara, Prince Zuko and Lady Dragon Akiko your woes have waned and your strength is full."

They awoke very surprised. "What is going on? Aang?" asked Zara he shrugged.

"Well an important person better have an answer. Akiko! You alright my fire lily?"

"Oh, Zuky I feel like I just been reborn. I feel so rejuvenated. Alake and Anto you have returned. I should be still in poor health. What did you do?" she asked Katara/Alake in surprised.

"Sweet child. You would have lived wither I acted or not. Now we have a matter of utmost importance to talk about. Are you all ready to hear what we have to say?" she asked the group.

"YES!" they shouted in harmony.

"Ok lets begin. Sister if you join me." Anto said as he cupped his palms together and she did the same and they begun to vocalize.

There energies amalgamated simultaneously and imagery materializes in front of them as they watched in awe.

They together began to have a discussion in out this world tone of voice in harmony.

"_As you have experience in the past few days the elements secret language of pain. The world of the humans is coming to conclusion and spirits can't defend themselves a great deal longer. We are each and every one both of your world and ours is in jeopardy of going extinct as the flames of death continued to destroy by fire the threads that hold the tapestry of life together. All may give the impression that the world future is lost forever, that it pains us to burden you further, but this information might be of assistance in changing the future of the planet. This might change your destiny along with fate." They paused for a moment._

"What do you spirits of Black and White have to say that could mean the difference stuck between sealing our doom and saving the human race for the next generation yet to come?" inquired Akiko staring intensely at them.

"_The tool that start this pain has return sooner then anticipated. Sozen's comet draws close. It won't be at summer's end that will be the day of reckoning. It will be instead in a fortnight when new moon has risen and the world is bathed in everlasting hours of darkness shall the devil and his cohorts in psychosis will finish the malevolence that poison those of fire a century ago. The time to act is now at hand. Avatar Aang you must do what you where born to do. Gather your allies and remember we will assisted you in anyway we can. Calls if you need us. Good luck Avatar."_

They finished glowing and then lights of white and black flew out of their mouths and they collapsed onto the ground.

Everyone just stood there his or her face thoroughly shock.


	16. Destinies Realzied

Destinies Realized 

Everybody was just beyond shocked. They were absolutely flabbergasted. The heavens could've plummet from up above and they wouldn't even have so much a twitched a single eyelash. They just stood there still as stone.

Etched across the young boy savior's face was an expression equal of pure repulsion in addition to disbelief at this unanticipated news. He was paler then artic snow and scarcely breathing as he swallowed hard and ran. He ran so fast he was just a blur. He didn't slow down he just did some Airbending and ran within the Sanctuary and sealed the entrance with a bluish white glow.

"Aang! Katara! Get up! Help me!" cried Zara as she shook the unconscious Waterbender.

"Oh my head. Huh? Where is he? Zara?" asked the brunette as she massaged her temples.

"He just ran! I don't know where but I think it was down that corridor near his father statue."

"The Air Temple Sanctuary! Come on!" she cried as she also took off at a blazing speed.

"What is this Sanctuary? Why is important?" Zara asked as she took a spill on the sleek stone floor.

"It is where the statues honoring past avatars are located. They're a well over a thousand. Aang must be trying to contact their spirits and seek their guidance. I mean when you're petrified, injured, in a dilemma or even doubtful whom do you go for advice? Your parents, family or friends, right!" she said as they came to a striking halt and slammed face first into the door.

"Yeow! That hurt!" moaned Zara as she got up.

"Great he's inside! And only an Airbender is capable of opening this door. He can't come unglued, not at this time. I know that the comet wasn't to come for another ten weeks but he can't loose it right now." Katara said unmistakably aggravated as she began to heal her bruises.

"I know that Aang has had more then enough pressure to deal with, but I still have faith he will save us." Zara told Katara as she laid her ear to door and listen.

"What are you doing? Zara?" she asked before she shushed her.

"I can hear countless voices, in addition to I can sense a wave of overwhelming emotions and feelings. Two personalities stick out. Both are serious, calm, caring and full of love. I think those are his parents. We ought to go to sleep. It's late; furthermore Aang has to help himself for once. He possibly will not have to battle single-handedly, but he does needs to discover himself on his own. Come we will retire for the night." Zara told her in a wise mature voice as she lead the older girl away.

"I could feel Alake's concern. She is petrified, at the same time as is her brother. I can feel just how much they had to risk giving us this solitary little glimmer of hope to be triumphant in this struggle. She is valiant and strong nevertheless she knows that she must count on others to help her." Said Katara as she laid her right hand on her chocker and gripped it tightly.

Footsteps approached them form up head in the darken passage. Katara got in front of Zara and got ready to attack whoever was approaching them, then as the shadows came to pass over them she allowed to run free her spiritual power.

"Ahh! Katara bring to a standstill this! Stop it at this instant!" cried a pair of barely audible voices.

"Uh! Suki! Ah Wyanet watch where you point that thing!" cried Katara in surprise as both warrior women were poised and ready to exchange blows.

"Why do you attack us, Waterbender?" asked Wyanet refusing to lower her sword and sai. Being ambidextrous did come in handy every now and then.

"Look, Wyanet it was an honest mistake. We are all on edge after being forced from Nuriel and only moments ago receiving news that the end of the world is coming sooner the anticipated. We have to be on our guard at all times."

" Look Akiko has ordered us to sleep for the remainder of the night and we will initiate the contingence plan at the break of day. Right now we can't afford to be trounce cause we are exhausted so lets go to sleep. Alright?" said Suki as she lowered Wyanet's weapons cautiously.

"Humph!"

"We will see you in the morning. Come Zara you look like you could fall asleep right where you stand! I'm so sorry." apologized Katara at the same time as she ran exceptionally fast without looking back.

"Uhg! That was absolutely uncalled for! If I yearn to a have a bath I would gone to the bathhouse! This is so…Grr!" grumbled Wyanet furiously as she used some firebending to dry off. She shook her wild mane of ebony locks out violently and continued her ranting and raving.

"I know we are all on edge, but we should have expected this! It is the Fire Nation after all! A sadist for god sakes rules over them! Of course he is going to play dirty. You do realize the only reason he wants Aang alive is because of his continent sized ego! Men just have to gloat their accomplishments in someone's face to feel that they are superior. He wants Aang to witness that he failed in his duty as Avatar, to shatter the spirit of the Avatar once in for all! To eradicate hope forever! That is the only logical explanation of why they haven't slaughter him yet!" she screamed wrathfully.

"You know despite the fact that you are behaving like a madwoman right now you do make a lot of sense. Even when they believed he was dead they still felt conquest would taste so much sweeter if they could see the look on the Avatar face when he fails in his duty. The Avatar for which my home is named for by no means backed away from a fight. But then this is the first time we ever have had a child be the avatar isn't?" spoke Suki as she finished wringing out her sable locks.

"You really seem to embrace the traditions of Kyoshi, don't you Suki?" remarked Wyanet as they began to ascend a flight of twisting staircase to their rooms.

"She is the one who made sure we would be safe from invaders. She taught us that women aren't helpless. She was beautiful, intelligent, and valiant beyond measure!"

"Plus she had an extremely sophisticate taste in fashion. She was an inspiration to all! I'm proud as well as honored to be one of her warriors." She proclaimed proudly with a very big smile.

"You should be in high spirits that you're a warrior of Kyoshi. I'm swollen with pride that I'm Avatar Roku descendent why shouldn't you be contented that you have lived up to everything your ancestor stood for? I mean you look just like her when she was a teenager." Wyanet compliment her thoughtfully.

Suki stopped abruptly and little by little turned to face the wild young woman.

"What did you just say? I think I still have water in my ears. I thought you said Kyoshi was my ancestor? But you must be joking to even utter such gobbledygook." Suki said in utter disbelief.

"Believe me I don't jest, I don't possess a sense of humor. I know you have Kyoshi's jeweled blossom brooch. The one her parents gave to her as soon as she was born. I also know when she breathed her last breath she bestow it too her daughter who passed it on through the ages from one daughter to the next. So don't lie. Fess up!" she said with her arms crossed and her golden amber eyes narrowed at her.

She just stood there for moment followed by sighing, she reached a hand into her warrior gown and a small click was heard as she revealed a large attractive emerald and gold brooch.

She looked at her still confused and then said quietly. "How long have you known?"

"Forever! Ever since the first time we met. I may have been a difficult apprentice but I'm a clever as well as a crafty one."

" After one of are more heated spats I snuck into your pavilion to find out more about you and I found that. Now Hadwin had taught me all about history as well as great deal on the subject of each and every avatar so I would understand my heritage better. Why are you ashamed to admit that Kyoshi was your ancestor? And why don't you have a problem looking at Aang?" she asked inquisitively.

"For the reason that I thought if I told anyone I won't be special any longer. I thought if it was my secret then I was out of the ordinary. I worked harder then anyone else since I was eight years old to be a warrior."

"My mom told me our tale when I was four. She departed this life shortly after I turned four. She said to me I had to commit to memory what Kyoshi stood for, women empowerment."

"She loved her people so much that she made us a home where we are safe. She also was a just like anymore woman she require love. Its not well known back home but she did have a lover. It was one of the few things about her life she was able to keep private."

" He was poor as well as perfect. He had eyes as green as first grass of spring and hair as dark as the bark on the oak trees. His name was Otu furthermore she was totally, helpless, in love with him." Suki said as she concealed the brooch once more.

"After her death her daughter started the warrior's school up. She modeled everything after her mom. She demonstrated that women who couldn't bend could still hold their own in a fight. No one since Kyoshi has been able to bend. I just want to honor my ancestry just like you want to honor yours. But when I look at Aang I just see a boy and yet I still feel something inside me when I look at him.

"He doesn't need to know. Not now. It's really funny. We think of the Avatar as this divan being, completely devoid of flaws or desires. That we absolutely fail to remember that they are human as you or me and they to need to feel alive and loved. There have been over a thousand Avatars. I will bet that each and every one of them had friends and a lover," concluded Suki as she opened the door and fell on top of the bed.

"You are right but we will continue this in the morning. Lets sleep." Said Wyanet as she fell into her own bed.

"Would you two be soundless? Gezze we just got the rest of the natives to calm down! Now lights out and sleep!" barked Crimson as she finished the bed check. She glared at them for moment then stormed down the corridors to her own room.

No one really slept well that night everyone was more like half dead to the world. They all knew that the end was coming, but could a group of kids, _children_, bring to an end the end of the world?

The crack of dawn came more rapidly then anyone wanted. But still everyone woke and not one was without a complaint of some kind. No one had slept soundly one and all were just so sore and fatiguing it was pitiful. They walked like zombies out of their rooms and got together in the Monks Council Chamber to discuss things. Every single one of their eyes was bloodshot and they all just look like crap. Everyone single person in the rebellion had aches along with pain that had even further aches as well as pains. It beyond doubt was a pathetic position for them to be in, however at the moment it couldn't be helped.

"Thank you all for showing up. I know without even looking that we are in trouble. None of us were expecting that news. It was right out of the blue. But we can't give up now. We are all needed. Look we know that the Fire Nation doesn't consider anyone not even the Avatar to be a formable threat."

" But they must have gotten impatient so however they pulled off this we must stand united and strong. I believe we can win. They aren't expecting us to strike they are over confident that they have the power as well as the element of surprise. That will be the flaw that we will use to thwart them and undo them. But we can't do it alone." Akiko said as she sipped a little ginseng tea at the same time she passed it around in the direction of everybody else.

"Help? Are you implying we aren't strong enough, Akiko? You know that all 1600 of us have work our butts off and your saying we aren't strong enough?" Crimson fumed, her teacup shaking uncontrollably in her hands.

"Its true our forces are very well equipped Crimson. We have trained everyone to work as one. They are an incredible force to be reckoned with, but I think Akiko may have point. The only reason we have had as much success as we have is because we have so many different people working together as one."

" Like the noble wolf he does not pursue his quarry without help, he works simultaneously with his pack, his brothers and sisters to bring down the prey. Remember only fools' declines help when needed. We mustn't let our pride be our downfall like it will be Ozai's ruination you comprehend?" Luke responded to Crimson question as he flicked his fair-haired braid over his shoulder.

"You once again display great wisdom, gypsy boy. Perhaps you be able to go ask your charmed bonfire if we are going to live to see tomorrow sunrise!" Sokka muttered dryly under his breath.

"What's your problem, Boomerang Boy? You know that I that I'm not a witch boy. I'm humble apprentice of the ways of mysticism. It's not the supernatural! Its linking spirits with others spiritual energy! So what do you have to pronounce out of that wide open trap of your that so damn significant?" Luke asked Sokka as calmly as he could manage.

"Look, I'm one of the few people here who got no magic power! I've trained very hard to improve my own skills and techniques and if you forgot the Spirit of Death took over my body! You have no idea what that like. I've seen the broken pieces of his mind and part of it still lingers in my head! I can tell you without restraint that we are in for one hell of a journey! I'm just trying to be the practical one ok!" he screamed so loud you swear steam was erupting from his ears.

"Cool it! Please everyone, we are just feeling fatigued." exclaim Katara as she inadvertently cause it to rain heavy indoors. "Oops. Sorry." She said as she flushed at the same time as her long dark hair began to become plastered to her body.

"Katara! I'm so sick of being drenched by you! Get a grip! I thought you were a **_master _**not a **_neophyte!"_** Screamed an agitated Wyanet as she unleashed her whip and tied up Katara who looked very petrified. She loomed over her ready to eradicate her.

"Wyanet! This is not honorable way to honor Roku. Don't make a mistake. We are just tried and afraid. So lets take a small break and calm down." Suki said as she unwound the whip.

"Sorry. No one slept well at all last night."

"You people do realize something of great importance don't you? Otherwise you all have overlooked this critical fact?" Haru spoke up all of a sudden.

"Well don't leave us hanging! What do you got to say?" Sokka yelled hysterical at him.

"Well even if by some miracle we do beat the Fire Lord that is only half the battle." He started to explain till he was interrupted.

"What exactly are you getting at, Haru? What do you mean 'only half the battle?" asked Katara confused as she gazed at her boyfriend.

"He means young maiden that simple getting rid of my brother won't resolve the whole thing. The Fire Nation has been for a hundred years under the authoritarianism of insane, sadist tyrants. Individuals who have tasted power once are twice as lethal. From time to time being charismatic and knowing the right words can be a very fatal combination. My brother will bring Hell to this planet before he would ever accept defeat, and he won't back down to a child whither he is the avatar or not." Iroh explain gravely.

"That is true. People will be passionate about a breathing leader, but they will absolutely worship him forever once he becomes deceased. Legends are committed to memory eternally they don't die."

" The sun may rise after this rain but it will be a long time before it can break through the clouds. There is no denying the fact that our people are born to think that they're superior to the rest of the world and it's going to be hard to make them see reality of what they done. Most people don't have as much clarity as a small number of of us possess." Zara replied miserably whist hanging onto her necklace and doll so firmly her hands to colorless.

"The children don't realize just how much blood and dirt has tainted both their souls and skin. It may not be visible on the surface to the naked eye, but its there. I wasn't able to see it before but now I see. My eyes aren't blinded by deception any longer they see the reality. It sickens me to see what my people have become in a century's time. We aren't superior beings, we aren't gods, we are just savages, demonic savages. Not even human any longer. Its despicable." Concluded Zuko acrimoniously as he gulp down his tea in one guzzle.

"I never thought of that. It just didn't occur to me or anyone else for that matter. This does present an even bigger problem doesn't it?" Katara said as she sipped her ginseng tea bit by bit. Her face lost a bit of color with each sip of the hot liquid that passed her lips.

"Yes we may perhaps just end one confrontation to only start one more, a civil war. The only thing we can be in agreement on right now is that the Fire Nation's has a long way to go be for we can fix all the damage that its has inflicted upon the rest of humanity as well as within itself."

"The whole human race as been for a hundred years been blinded by a cloud made up of loathing as well as prejudice .We have become very narrow-minded people. We only allow ourselves to see only in black and white and forgo looking for the shades of gray."

" I grew up away from this war. But we know for a fact that the Fire Nation are so far into this madness they won't allow anyone not even one of their countryman stop them. When is humanity going to realize that war is stupid? Must we continue to fight our brethren in pointless battles till we wipe out the planet in genocide?" Wyanet said in defeat.

"I think we all have the same opinion there is much work left to be done. But you have to remember we aren't just fighting for our future. We are fighting for future of all yet to come. We just can't stand by and let this breathtaking world of life, love, and beauties perish within the flames of lunacy. So we are going to need help. I believe the time for us to call in our allies is upon on us." Akiko stated seriously while looking at her reflection in her blade.

"Who are we going to call? I mean we know of no allies. I mean who gonna take a bunch of kids seriously? You know very well that adults don't consider children to be competent enough of anything much less worthy of even fighting in a war? So what allies are you talking about, Akiko?" asked Haru in disbelief of her words.

"I'm with him. No one is going to take us seriously. They just laugh in our faces and say we are just in over our heads. Not to mention of who you are will they take you seriously. I highly doubt that they will even take what you have to say into considerations at all. I'm sorry." Crimson commented despondently with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"I know that, dear child. I'm well acquainted with those particular specifics. But we can't let pride get in the way of what best for the whole human race. We will gather a defense force that in everyway that matters will be the greater equal of Ozai's. I refused to live in the kinda of world he trying to fashion. We will recess for now and continue this discussion after lunch. We will find a way to get help. And would someone please go sometime today and see if Aang coming out? This won't work with out him. Dismiss." She said with a sweeping movement.

"The world has known for sometime that its end is coming. A civil war is almost inevitable. Once the Fire Lord claims the world as his, what is going to stop a power struggle within his own country? How many more lives, Uncle, are we going to have sacrifice to appease his monstrous appetite for power and dominate?" asked Zuko with a very stony expression as they walked out of the chamber together. Zara was ahead of them by two feet but her face shared an identical expression.

"I wish I knew, Zuko, but I have no answer. This wasn't something I was expecting to do. I never thought I would be part of a plot to end the evil regime that we have created. Still we can't allow this madness to persist. Still I hope we can have the strength to win this fight. It's not going to be as easy as pouring a cup of tea you know, Zuko." Yawned Iroh as he leaned against the wall.

"Uncle, you could do with a little rest. You are one of our most essential assets and we need you at your best. Zuko could you talk to his chambers I think he going to keel over right here and now if someone doesn't help get to bed. I've got to go check something in my room." Zara said compassionately at the same time as helping get their uncle on her brother's strong shoulders.

"What's so important? What the big secret, Little Phoenix?" he inquired with a small smile curling up on his lips.

"I can't tell you! It's a secret! Your welcome to come by in a while though!" she said with a pleasurable giggle and ran till she disappeared within quickly flooded corridors.

"Zara. Come on Uncle ugh! Lets get you to bed. Man! You really need to consider starting to watch your waistline. You're as heavy as a boat loaded of tea!" he said in an unmistakably overwrought tone of voice, as he little by little made his own way through.

Zara made it too the room and opened the door slowly glancing from side to side to make sure no one was looking. She went inside and breathed a sigh of relief.

She slowly moved stealthily to where she had draped her handbag. It was beautiful, with its gold and scarlet braided strap along with its phoenix fire embroider on it with its gold flame buckle.

Smiling she began to remove the contents of the handbag till she at last came to a red jewel the size of a loaf of bread. She began to move just so slightly that it would catch the light of the rising sun.

" What an awesome sight! Pure beauty. One of my most valued treasures!" she whispered to herself. She was so immersed with the gem she didn't take notice of the door creaking open.

"Zara?"

"Oh! Ahh! Zuko! Don't scare me like that!" she flushed angrily red the same as her hair.

"Ha Ha! Sorry sis, what is that?" he asked curiously s her pointed to the precious stone.

" It is nothing that is any of your business!" as she stuffed it back in the bag in a great haste. Then narrowing her amber eyes at him she become aware of something.

"What that?" pointing to his right hand where a lovely red cloth bundle was clutched tightly.

He went red in the face with an even fiercer shade of red then her along with quickly concealing the bundle within his pocket. "Its nothing you need to worry about ok? My god! Look at the state of your hair! Mom wouldn't like it to look like a rat nest. All tangled up along with sticking up all over the place. Here you go. Why don't you brush it?" he said as he handed her brush.

"Thanks, I do have a question for you brother." She told him as she undid her braid and shook her long scarlet locks out.

"What?" he said as he laid out on one of the beds.

"You seem deeply troubled about something. I can see it in your eyes. I haven't seen this face since…" she stopped abruptly wondering if she should continue.

"From the time when Ozai burned my face?" he supplied.

"Yes. You and I have been for the longest time struggling to figure out who we are. It hasn't been a very effortless journey. I wish I knew how you were so strong." She said as her hairbrush got caught in a knot.

With a light chuckle he got up and freed the brush and began to brush out the snarled mess.

"Well I had gone astray for a long time. I was ensnared within a silent dark world then out of the darkness, I relearn, to see as a new song of life surrounded me."

" There are several people I have to thank for it, you, Uncle, and most of all Aang. You all help save me. Now I want to return the favor. Tell me, why, did you kiss Aang? I mean back on Avatar Isle?" he asked intriguingly as he got out the very last knot and began to smooth out the rest.

Chuckling to herself she remarked sarcastically "You aren't has good with hair as mom was. I could almost could certainly put together a wig from every one of the hairs you yank out in the last ten minutes!"

"Zara you're evading the question." He said as he used his free hand to set ablaze all the hair he had yank out. His nose started to crinkle at the foul odor given off by the denigrated hairball.

"He saved me." She replied simple as she looked out the window to the courtyard were a number of the children were frolicking.

"Yes he saved you like he saved me." He agreed with her then he looked at her bizarrely. "Do you wish for it back in a ponytail or something new? I think we should style it in a different way, Hmm. Let me think." He contemplated at the same time as he began to struggle to figure out what to do by means of her, lengthy, silky, scarlet tresses.

"No" she said simple.

"No you don't desire you're for your hair to be styled or do you wish for it back in the ponytail?" he asked her puzzled.

"No not the hair, silly! I will get back to that in a minute. I meant he saved me before we met." Zara said with a faraway look on her pretty face.

"Hold on! How could he save you, before you met?" he asked confused that he didn't realize he had unintentionally yanked on a handful of hair.

"Yeow! Zuko!" she screeched wrathfully at him as she snapped her head at him in antagonism.

"Sorry, Little Phoenix! Please, allow me to make it up to you by styling your hair. Mom and Akiko did give me a small number of guidelines. Please, make my day?" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to do that, Scarlet Dragon. Sure astonish me with something unique." She told him wispily, then continue to enlighten. "He saved me long before I just about died of hypothermia, or in the fire or even falling off a sea cliff. He saved me on the night of my twelfth birthday at what time my nightmares threaten to terminate me."

"For has long as I can remember I've had this gift/curse of clairvoyance along with empathy. Before that night it had done more destruction then good. I was just a fragile child. I was barely living for the very reason that of how Ozai had abused my gift."

"I was acquainted with the knowledge that my duty was to my nation. But as soon as I first gazed into those beautiful gray eyes I was at last living all over again. When I met him in the flesh I knew at that moment my duty was to my heart in addition to what I believe is right. I was lost till he found me and showed me things I thought were only real in dreams. Through those eyes, his eyes he set me free from the spell that enslaved me. I know I can do anything because of him. I maybe just 12 years old, but I do know what true love feel like. And I won't trade it for anything, ever!" she said as she open her eyes from all wonderful memories she had obtained since she first encountered this extraordinary boy.

"Yes he is special. I see why you love him so. Just a moment, ah, there done. What do you think? He said as he finished working on her hair.

It was an intricate assortment of exotic buns and braids, it seem to accent her features rather adequately.

"I love it. Thank you, Zuko. You be capable of being pleasurable when you want to be. So what's on your mind?" she asked him thoughtfully as she spun around gaily.

"I have something rather important on my mind. It's rather personal and if it's all the same to you I really don't want to discuss it with you." He said mysteriously as he touched his pocket.

"It has to do with that bundle you're concealed in your pocket doesn't it?" she asked him.

He nodded. He got up and hugged her tightly. "Look you are one of the most important people in my life. Don't ever forget that. But I can't discuss this matter with you, alright?" he said as he held her tightly.

"I understand. I know that you also don't wish to talk about this "matter" whatever it is, with Uncle Iroh either. Look we have about four and half hours till the next conference. I'm going for a walk. Still I hope you can find someone to help you deal with whatever troubling your heart. See you later." She said as she walked to the door only pausing for a moment to smile at him.

Smiling he got up but on his way out something rolled up against his foot. "Huh?" he picked up the object at his foot. It was the large gem Zara had been hiding. It was like deep crimson glass curved into an elliptical form. He in addition noticed tiny specks of gold in the midst of the vibrate crimson. It felt very cool at the touch.

"I wonder why this is so important. Or where she even found such a peculiar object. I ought to put it back. But I think I will go polish this for her. It is extremely grimy. She'll be thankful for it." He said quietly to himself at the same time as he pocketed it and walk down about three doors to his room. He also glanced apprehensively to each side before entering the bedchamber and locked the door.

He sighed heavily and slumped to the floor. Pulling out the silk bundled he looked at with an unreadable expression on his face. Then his handsome face was painted over with a look of frustration. "Ah, ugh!" he grumbled as stuffed it back into his pocket.

He walloped his face in aggravation in addition to groaning. "This ought to be so uncomplicated! Why can't I figure this out? Ah! Well maybe cleaning this item up will calm me down. The last thing we need is my rage to go off like a volcano!" he whispered as he began to make the gem spotless by light of his out of the ordinary candle.

He made the precious stone spick and span as he worked very hard on it, for half an hour afterwards he laid it on a desk. Then he collapsed on the bed hard face first into the pillow.

He started to scream. "This is just so huh! I wish you were here mom. I could really use you right about now. I need you." He thought out loud. He held his zircon dragon pendent tightly in his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stop the tears from falling. He succeeded with the exception of for one that fell on top of the dark red dragon-shaped jewel.

The moment the tear landed on the gem. Its seemed to laugh silly for split second as it began to glow vibrantly. Followed by the candle burnt out flare ignited into a huge burst into flames.

"Ahh!" he said as he backed away apprehensively eyeing the flame. He just kept staring at the flame till a silhouette of a human being emerged from within the glistening embers.

He approached the fiery figure cautiously, shielding his amber eyes from the intensity of the bright blaze he called out to the flame. "Who is there? Show yourself and tell me what you want! Come forth!" he said while trying to sound demanding. But you could distinguish the trepidation in his voice.

He was surprised to hear a familiar laugh. As the laughter intensified the figure began to become more detailed. At that moment a velvety voice spoke from the flames.

"Do not be troubled, my Scarlet Dragon. I've only come for the very reason that you desired me. Oh you seem to be so handsome, Zuko. Come let's have a conversation. After all, this window of opportunity will close soon. So time is short and there is much to discuss. So take a load off your feet." Said a sweet voice from the flames.

"Mom! I want to see you. But how is this possible? Have the Spirit World and ours become one again?" asked the bewildered prince as he helped her down. She took a seat next to him and began to run her long delicate fingers throughout his coal black hair.

"No, my son, they haven't. I'm solely here for one purpose and that purpose alone. You are about to make a very important decision. One that is going to and will have countless possibilities as well as consequences. I sensed you were in need of a little guidance. So lets have a discussion. We have no more than an hour time." Zalika whispered into his ear, at the same time as embraced him as well as kissed his brow affectionately.

"Mom you never change do you?" he said with a half a smile.

"I will always be there for you my son. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean my love and guidance, are gone as well. They cannot die; as a result they live inside you. Within you're very skin. A mother's love never dies; it is one of a small number of things that are immortal. So lets talk. Oh by the way love what you did to your sister's hair." She whispered to him in a soft but elated tone of voice.

"Well, ok here it goes. You in all probability by now know being acquainted with the Spirit World, and all. But Anto and Alake visited us last night." He said looking away form her with a look of despondency along with melancholy written all over his handsome face.

"I don't even require to look at your face, to recognize that their memorandum was not welcoming news. It's impending, is it? The End?" she said firmly as she massaged his shoulders.

"Hmm that feels good. Yes we only have 14 days left to save the world. A millions things are going through my head. It's like trying to navigate from beginning to end a rampant river chock-full of rocks as well as white water! It's overwhelming! A little more below my neck, ah that the spot."

"Well, I can't really blame you for feeling like this. If its any constellation the Spirit World in uproar as well. There is major turmoil on both sides of the line. I can tell this is only one of countless reasons that is making this choice you are about to make is therefore wearisome." She replied soothingly.

He looked at the window as if try to see beyond the world for answers to what was threaten to tear his soul apart. He closed his hand tightly around his pendent. With his face turned away from his mother's spirit he got extraordinarily quiet. "Mom, am I evil?" he asked her all of a sudden.

She sucked in a breath, totally caught of guard by the question. Her beautiful features went to from affectionate to serious. "Zuko why would you even consider asking that question. You passed the test didn't you? When you faced your demons, furthermore if you look at the mirror on the wall you will see your reward for it."

"I know, Mom, that I passed that test. But what if I can't escape what seem to be all citizens of the Fire Nation's fate? Looks what we have done for a hundred years? Who to say I won't become Ozai? What if my heart is black?" he asked apprehensive.

"Listen, to me, Zuko, everyone one is universe is born with a seed of evil inside them, but they are also given something of greater importance. Free will. The ability to choose their own fate wither with the intentions are used either for good or else ill."

"Everyone can either be good or evil its up to the individual themselves. Just because one of the people who created you is evil doesn't mean you will be. Yes you have done bad things, things you regret. Well so has everyone who ever lived and will live. I know you, my son. You're ten times the man Ozai's will ever be. Don't worry you are good." She said as she took his hands to her face. She cradled her face in those strong hands and smiled.

"You were until the end of time be the one with insight in the family. I do have other things on my mind. Mom have you ever been in love? I know you had no love for Ozai but have you ever been in love?"

Zalika blushed as if she was embarrassed by the question. "No one has asked me if I was in love before. Not even my own parents."

"You have never been in love?" he asked apathetically.

"I didn't say that. I was on one occasion in love. Summer love. I was just about your age. My family was vacationing at a seaside resort. The cherry blossoms were going to bloom for the first time."

" I woke before the sun so I could watch. As the sun raised the blooms opened it was one of the more beautiful sights I ever witnessed, I thought I was alone. But I wasn't. I heard a noise and I looked up astonished to see a young boy sitting on a far above the ground tree limb. His hair was black as coal in addition to being very messy. He was extremely filthy but he had a breathtaking smile. His amber eyes pierced my heart." She remembered affectionately.

"What was his name? Why was he hiding in the foliage?" he asked intriguingly. A soft gentle wind swept the room. Her long semi transparent veil started to sway in the light wind. The golden light caused to it glisten like a million stars.

"I don't why he was concealing himself. But he leapt from his hiding spot to ground, with an astonishing velocity as well as agility. It was then I got a good look at him. I observe something that the blooms had hid from me. He had only one arm. He wore a faded, ragged, colorless, tunic with a pieced together cloak along with a worn to shreds hood."

"I introduced myself and we gradually became friends. He never gave me his name. He was a drifter. I admit he was a man of impeccable character in addition to he was very enlighten. He didn't really like people as much as he loved the natural world. By the end of the summer we were very much in love. He was the only I told my secret too. He helped me see many wonders. As the summer began to wane I knew we never see each other again. We were reluctant to say farewell. But he had to return to his journey at the same time as I had to return home."

"I fear, that our path will never cross again. If they hadn't crossed now, I would never have known this, true love. I've only known you for three free from care months. What will I do now that we have to go different ways from one another? You know, you shouldn't have to journey alone in life. You could come back with me." I told him.

"Listen Zalika. You are one amazing young woman. I have no doubt that you will do great things in your lifetime. But I'm not alone. I have the world. I don't need a place of wood and stone to call home. The world is mine. Like I don't require money or earthly possession I'm happy with I got. Myself. But I won't stop thinking about my first and only love. Here I made this for you." He said as he gave me a beautiful red and gold silk handkerchief.

"Thank you. I won't be able to stop thinking about you either. But I still don't know your name. Please we leave at daybreak, I have got to be acquainted with what it is." I pleaded with him.

He smiled his dashing smile at me and adjusted his pack and told me. "I don't have a name. I've wandered this world for a long time. But I have never owned anything not even a name."

"Then I shall give you a name. That will be special as well as worthy of you. From now on your name shall be Zorba, which means " live each day." Do you like it? It was my great grandfather name." I asked him with anticipation.

"Yes I love it! For what it means and who gave it to me. Good-bye, Zalika. I love you." Zorba said as he held me close in his arm.

"I love you, too, Zorba." As we kissed in at the same time as the twilight along with it rained down flower petals all around us.

"That is really sweet, Mom. I wish you told me that sooner." Said Zuko with a smile.

"I see the way you look at, Akiko. It's the same way I looked at Zorba. You truly love her for all that she is. All but Ozai knows what it means to be in love and how wonderful it is."

"I will admit freely that love comes with both its pleasures as well as pains. You and Akiko have come very far. You have both faced the storms and continue to exist. May I see the bundle please?" as she held out her hand.

He passed the bundle, which she sneaked a quick look at its mysterious contents. She smiled proudly with tears welling up in her eyes. "Its stunning. I can tell you worked hard on it. But it's still not over and done with. You still need something red. Maybe you could use that precious stone on the desk? I'm glad you have kept that. That is the same cloth Zorba gave me," she said as she hand it backs to him.

"That Zara's! I was only cleaning it for her." He said excitingly.

"Hmm well I keep a close eye on it." She whispered with a devious grin. "Tell me how is your sister doing at any rate?"

"She's fine. Exhausted nevertheless in good health. She worried about Aang, as am I. He locked himself inside the sanctuary room and since he the only one who can open the door he unreachable. I hope he all right. For all of our sakes."

"Well I can tell you this. After Anto and Alake delivered their memorandum all the avatars before Aang eyes lit up. As if the Avatar State had been initiate. It was like this call had been sent out. Followed by Gyasto and Akanke abandoning our game of pie sho and I've not seen them since." Zalika reported to her son.

"I see."

"Scarlet Dragon. Trust your heart. You can do this. Let me tell you this. Life is not meant to be lived alone. There is nothing better, then to know at the end of the day, when all hell as been thrown at you there is someone you love waiting to welcome you home." She said sweetly. She quickly cocked her head to the side as if she heard something.

"Mother?" he asked uncertainly.

"Time is short we have about only ten more minutes left till I have to go back. Do you feel confident?" she asked him quickly.

"Yes I do!" he proclaimed proudly.

"That's my boy. By the way I love the new look. That body armor didn't go with you nearly as well. Turn around for me so I can see." She requested contentedly.

He got up and started to rotate bit by bit. He was satisfied with the new outfit. Red leather boots, black leather pants. A bright red shirt with a scarlet dragon insignia on it as well as red leather vest. Red fingerless gloves in addition to a sweatband on each upper arm. His zircon pendent pulled it together adequately.

"You look rather attractive." She complimented him.

"Thanks Mom, Zara and the other girls made some new clothes for everyone awhile back."

"I've got to go, Zuko, I will see you soon. Remember you do have allies. Humans, Spirits, and Dragons. I foresee that you will have a great and vast army at your disposal also I thought you like to know. Everyone who was present during you visited to celestial heavens of the Spirit world is offered a certain amount of protection from evil. I hope it will be useful in the coming battle!" kissing him one final time. She stepped back into the flame of his candle. She disappeared with a smile and tears.

"Good bye, Mother. I love you." He whispered to her as she vanished in the embers of the candle.

As the intense flare began to die away an unfamiliar sound was heard. He scanned the room trying to determine the source of bizarre hum. He was shocked to find out that it was coming from the gem.

"What in the name of the Avatar?" he said as he hesitantly comes within reach of the gem. As soon as he touched the gem he yelled in pain for it was boiling hot. "Yeow! That's smarts! Oh my what going on now!" he said panicked as he stared at the gem which began to vibrate violently back and forth as wells as shine vibrantly. Then in a blinding flash it exploded sending shards all over the place.

Zuko stared in disbelief as he waited for his eyes to adjust. When he at last he could see again his jaw fell wide open. Where the gem used to be was a being of some kind.

In what was left of the gem sat something no larger then his forearm. It was a vibrant shade of polished scarlet and gold scales. It had big express reddish gold eyes with gleaming pearly white teeth. It had also had a pair of splinted double leathery wings. It had five glisten golden talons on each of its four tiny feet and a jewel that match the gem encrusted between it eyes. It had a set of protruding twin horns curling upward the length of its cat like ears. Two thin whiskers draped from its snout playfully.

"A dragon!" he whispered out loud in pure astonishment. The hatchling hearing a voice flexed its wings trying to allow the sun to dry them, and then turned and gilded over to Zuko and began to massage its head alongside his chest. It was making a sound that was a cross between purring and singing.

"Oh no! I'm not your mom! Oh Zara is going to kill me! That wasn't a gem it was an egg! But where she even get one? Dragons have been wiped out for a hundred years!"

The dragon fledgling looked at Zuko intensely and began to bawl! It was one of the worst noises he had ever heard. On the other hand he knew what it meant. He had been able to commit to memory what it was like when Zara was a newborn.

"You're ravenous aren't you? Well let's go ask Akiko. She is the specialist on dragon lore. She knows so much about your kin that I wouldn't be surprised if one way or another she was part dragon!"

The baby chortle happily as it began to fool around with his hair.

"Stop that! Stop it… Ow! Stop it! Bad dragon baby!" he yelled as it sank its razor sharp teeth into his right ear.

He finally reached Akiko who was at an outdoor balcony polishing her sword. She heard strange noise coming from behind her. She spun around and started laughing herself silly.

"Zuky! What in the name of great Emperor Solar have you got there? You look so hilarious!"

"It's a dragon hatchling. And its tearing my new clothes to shreds." He said as the hatchling began to worm its way down his shirt. He started to make extraordinarily bizarre faces due to this.

Rushing up to him she gently removed the infant from his shirt and began stroke it soothingly to calm down the frighten newborn.

"Well where did you find him?" she asked him as she giggled, "I mean I haven't even used the sword to revitalize the Dragons Clans yet. Where did he come from?"

"The dragon came from a gemstone my sister had. I polished it for her and it just hatched! I don't know where she got it! Oh furthermore its a her, and her name is Zuka." He said proudly.

"Wow named after you that is an honor. Especially for an imperial dragon." She said jubilant by the news.

"Imperial! You in no doubt she a princess dragon?" he asked stunned at the same time as he snatch a live mouse off the terrace.

"You can tell by a few things, such as her birthstone in addition to her five golden talons. I can tell you everything there is to tell you on the subject of dragons. If I'm not mistaken she is Prince Ravi youngest in addition to only existing progeny." She said as Zuka enthusiastically wolf down the mouse whole.

"The Crown Dragon Prince? How is it even possible?" he asked her as they started to walk without really knowing where they were going.

"Well the only logical thing I can come up with is this. The Citadel of the Dragons is where my _father _Zhao held your sister prisoner in a desperate as well as cowardly gambit, to get you and Aang. You and I both are on familiar terms with the knowledge that place used to be were the Dragons nested and had their offspring."

"The prison cell used to be the rookery or the incubation chamber before we got even more greedy!" she bellowed in an aggravated voice.

"Yes we weren't satisfied enough with the incredibly power of Sozen's comet alone could grant us, we needed even more power! So we went look for it. We went after the Dragon's sacred flame. All but the three of the most powerful dragons perish in the bloodbath. Just like all of Aang's people died at our hands. Complete and total genocide. Those two acts alone would fill the sea up with enough blood without end!"

" So how is it possible? I mean I've been in that chamber it's a cold as our father's hearts are. How is it even remotely possible for an egg to survive in that environment? Let alone a hundred years!"

"Well on one occasion while I was having a conversation with Ravi. He was telling me all about the final battle they had prior to when they were forced to retreat to their current resident in the Spirit World. He and his mate Oona had laid about dozen eggs. At some point in the conflict each and every one of the eggs where thought to have been destroyed."

"Form what I could tell those eggs aren't easily destroyed." Commented Zuko as he took Zuka back and began to play with her.

"They aren't so easily able to be shattered. In fact it's more or less impossible. The only thing that can shatter a dragon egg is a diamond tip blade mixed with the powder residue of an old egg."

"Point is all the eggs are as you notice extremely durable as well as almost invincible.

I think maybe just maybe one egg was overlooked at it could have found a small still active heat vent. I think when Zhao threw her into the pit she knew she needed to stay warm even if it would cause the blue fire to spread. She must have found the egg and thought it just was a gem therefore she nicked it."

"Good hypothesis, but that doesn't explain how Zuka could emerge following a hundred years?"

"Dragons are resilient creatures. They possess numerous remarkable traits. One is that they are great survivors. Their eggs while the babies are still within them are able to sense if it's save to emerge from their shell. So if they are in danger or food scarce or something the embryo can stay in there till they are safe to emerge. Normally the incubation period last for about seven months. Seven is an important number to a dragon." She explained to Zuko as she feed Zuka another mouse.

"Why is seven consequently significant?" he asked as he wiped the drops of blood off her snout. "There you go! Wow she really famished!"

"Ha, Ha! Babies are always hungry! She is going to need a lot of love and affectionate. This would be an excellent time for you to practice being fatherly, Zuko."

" To answer you inquiry. Seven is significant for it's like their marker number. At seven weeks they start to learn an assortment of ways of communication, seven months they can breath fire, seven years they grow to be sexual active, the experiences sexual desire seven times a year and become an adult at 14 years of age. Which is seven doubled." Smiling at Zuka's larking about in an equally playful mood.

"She still is going to need a lot of attention." He said as she yawned sleepily. Beginning to turn around three times before falling sound asleep for a nap in his arms.

"Well I'm sure we can do an adequate enough job of take care of her. We will be seeing her parents soon enough. Come lets go find Zara, then have lunch, all right?" She told him sweetly as she kissed him. Then with a gay laugh she ran her long delicate fingers through her ebony silk locks.

She walked about a foot in front him and he just smile. He could still feel the bundle in his pocket. He would finish it tonight. That he was sure of. He had swept up the remaining shards of the egg, but had kept one that was in an almost flawless flame shape.

Just as they were about to take the corridor that conjoined with the one with to the Sanctuary, they heard a bizarre racket. They looked up with surprise to witness Sokka, who was falling down the side stairwell flipping over and over till he land at their feet with his azure metal boomerang hitting him on the top of his thick skull.

They trying to keep from laughing but they just burst into tears. "Oh Sokka! You are so funny!" Giggled the young lovers.

"Oh! Go head! Laugh it up! What do you expect from people who got ashes for brains!" he grumbled sarcastically, at the same time as he began to get up and dust the filth off his light indigo garments.

"Sorry, Sokka. Its just we all really need to laugh at this moment. I know we must be serious but we have to be a little loose too. Too serious you can do nothing. We must be flexible!" snickered Akiko as she tried to hide her lips.

"Well, for your information I didn't come down here looking to be laughed at!" he screamed with his eye beginning to bug out of their sunken sockets.

"Ok what were you looking for before you came down the stairs in such an unorthodox method?" asked Akiko inquisitively.

"I was looking for a thief! Momo! Where is that flying rat! When I get my hands on him I going to put together a lemur sandwich!" he screamed as he started to massage his head.

"That gonna leave quite a shiner for a while. So why you looking for Momo?" asked Zuko as they continued to walk down the darken corridor.

Sokka groaned as he picked up his boomerang, which he slides back to its sheath.

"Ok I was with the kids making lunches for everybody. For those who can't see, hear or speak evil they sure put together excellent food. At any rate I had just finishing put together a colossal sandwich. It was full of enjoyable lip smacking meat and highly spiced veggies and mouthwatering sauces. I left my sandwich on the corner of the table as I left to get something to drink, when I got back my magnificent sandwich was gone!"

"Well I looked everywhere till I found a strange trail leading to an old broom cupboard where I discovered that Rat eating my sandwich! Well I chased this far I don't intent to loose him now! He will be caught and punished! Now where is he now?" he said with an insane grin upon his face as he removed the boomerang and got ready to fire.

They all stood silent for a moment then from a dark niche in the rafters came a small burp. They looked up and Momo came crashing down with some of sandwich still in his mouth. He landed on Sokka face and they both screamed!

He flung the boomerang hard and fast at the little lemur. Then to everyone complete and total astonishment Momo jumped onto it and began to hang ten on the thin azure piece of metal. He did some pretty fancy acrobatics then dismount just as Sokka who got hit in the head again.

Everyone around quietly snicker at the incident. All the laughter shook Zuka awake. Seeing a potential playmate she wiggled free of Zuko arms and jumped on Sokka head, doing so completely tearing apart his "warrior wolf tail" and began to take part in a game of in-flight tag with Momo.

"What is that thing?" Sokka as struggled to fix his ponytail.

"That, Sokka, is Princess Zuka, only living hatchling, of Crowned Prince Ravi and his mate Princess Oona. She was hatched an hour ago. Come I will make you another sandwich after we pick up Zara and Aang." Explained Zuko who couldn't help but laugh at Sokka whose head was more of a bruise at that moment rather a skull. Good thing he had such a thick head otherwise that boomerang would have taken out his brain.

They finally reached the Sanctuary chamber where Zara whom had fallen asleep at the foot of the large wooden door.

They all smiled gentle at her. Then a hissing noise forced them back as the doors slowly creaked opened. The steam and light aroused Zara as she backed up in fright.

For a few lingers seconds they could hear what sounded like an infinite collection of voices, then silence. Bright glows blinded them, and then gradually fade till they found Aang. He was sound asleep curled up at the foot of Roku's statue with his left thumb in his mouth while holding Akio close to his heart.

"Oh man! That so not fair! Why should he be the only one who gets a decent night sleep? Everyone else is like zombies and he sleeping like a baby! That just not right!" bellyache Sokka cynically.

"Sokka! We have long road ahead of us. It's best not to complain. Come lets us wake the Avatar and eat lunch. Come Zuko gather him up. He has the most difficulty path of all. It be best if he could sleep for an hour or two." Akiko said as she clicked her tongue and Momo and Zuka followed out of the Sanctuary.

"Ahh! Get off me! You slimy lizard thing! Ahh, huh?" Sokka asked as Zuka leaped at his head. Her eyes and jewel glowed for a moment then the swelling bruise dissipated. With a yawn she jumped and started to go back to snoozing on her namesake right shoulder.

"Ah! She just a little prodigy! She is going to be so wonderful when she grows up! Oh Zuka!" Zuko whispered quietly.

"That I will agree with you on, Zuky. Sokka please could you make her something to eat? She only had two mice and that not really anything more then a small snack!" Akiko asked the water boy as she adjusted Zara who had fallen asleep again.

"Ok what do these things eat anyway?" Sokka asked curiously as they arrive at the lunch hall.

"Various assortment of red meat, diced up really small, mixed with some fresh fruits and vegetable. And about an ounce of blood mixed with honey and milk. It should be semi liquid. Can you make it?" Akiko asked as they took a seat at the end of long, aged, fractured stone table covered in dust.

"Ok! I will make her that!" he turned and walk three steps before shuddering and mutter "Why me?"

Almost immediately everyone was gathered together and enjoying a pleasant lunch. Aang woke up and began to shove food in his mouth so fast it's seemed like he was scared someone one was going to take it from him.

Soon however came the time for them to resume their strategy meeting. Everyone reluctantly got up and threw his or her dishes into old stone basin filled to the brim with dirty soapy water. Then proceeded to the Council chamber. After a few moments to fluff their cushion and pass tea around before they were ready to resume the meeting. First they recapped what they had spoken of that morning to Aang before continuing.

"So you see, Aang, we can't be triumphant in this struggle on our own. What did your past lives reveal to you?" asked Akiko to the young boy. He noticed that everyone was staring at him funny.

"I really couldn't tell what I experience last night. Some of things we talked about are only privilege to Avatar's ears only. What I can tell you is that I'm willing to give it all I got to restore balance to the world. I'm willing to make any sacrifice essential to insure peace and stability for the present and future generations of mankind. That is a promise I will keep." He said in an eerie tone of voice. He looked so solemn and grown up.

Zara glanced at his gray eyes and began to wonder what he had meant by "any sacrifice essential?" How far was Aang willing to go to fulfill his duties? The thoughts that were trying to enter her mind were too horrible to image. So she force them away from the gates that gave accuse to her mind and heart.

"Now back to the point we brought up this morning. We need help. We know even with the Avatar on our side we still need a miracle to win this fight. We must summon forth our allies. Then we must conceive a plan of action. Then proceed with it. We must also remember to have faith within ourselves as well as each other. We got to believe we can win this fight! Now list our allies!" Akiko said seriously.

"Well we can count on the Spirits to help. That I can assure you of." Replied Katara as smoothed out her brunette tresses.

"Yes I believe its time I called upon my old friends from the Spirit Valley. You know they'll want to help. Hadwin and Anselm will wish to fight. Anselm alone has been waiting a long time to call the spirits animals to war. He will have to brush his glossy mane for a whole day just to get ready for the occasion." Laughed Wyanet as she glanced at her blood red tattoos.

"All most all of us present are bond with a very powerful spirit creature. We have for a long time mastered their abilities now its time for us to become one and strike back!" Zara proclaimed as the insignia of the Little Phoenix lit up on her right palm.

Following the suit all whose palms were marked lit up with furious intensity along with their eyes. Power was growing exponential inside them.

"So the plan is to summon all the Spirits who are willing to fight us against impossible odds?" asked Sokka sardonically

"Yes"

"Ok, Just so I don't think I'm strange."

"I will awaken the Dragons Clans at the same time as your doing that. That is two-incredibly forces to be reckoning with. The Fire Lord won't be expecting them. So that gives us a slight advantage. Although I fear it's still not sufficient enough to fight in this battle." Akiko whispered disconsolately.

"Are you always this depressing?" inquired Sokka bitterly to her.

"Sokka! She does have a point. What to we know to be most true about our opponent?" remarked Suki in a frenzy at him.

Sokka just shrugged.

"Its that Ozai will never give up. He has no emotional weakness; it's more or less impossible to damage him in a physical manner so it's almost like fighting a supernatural being. Furthermore "He" will do absolutely anything, as well as everything to win. Doesn't matter who caught in the crossfire. He is willing to murder a billion of his own people if it would mean victory. I know the demon better then anyone else. He did create me and you know what he did all who had a tie to him. He snapped the threads that bound us together." Replied Zuko in a sinister way as he nourished Zuka by means of a bottle.

"Yes he refuse to let his brother experience even the least hint of happiness, murder his own wife, burned his own son's face, made his home a scorching prison cell for his daughter. He has emotionally in addition to physical abused all who had some correlation to him for years. That what we are facing a monster." Zara spoke in her own sinister tone.

"One thing we know for certain we can't defeat him without the world acting as one." Spoke Aang quietly as he stroked Momo big ears.

Everyone started at him in awe. He continued. "Look the only way that this pointless bloodshed will end is if the world act as one. Look to your neighbor and tell me what do you see?" he asked.

" I see a girl in red armor." Responded Luke.

"I see a young man in the company of a dragon baby." Said Katara.

He let them continued to answer for a few moments before he raised a hand to silence them.

"Nice answer, now do any of you care to tell me what you _really _see?" he asked the bewilder crowd.

Everyone just glance at one another then Iroh asked the boy hero. "What do you really mean to say young Avatar?"

"I mean to say this. When I look at each of you I don't see many people from different countries." He started to say before he was interrupted.

"What do you see, Aang?" asked Katara.

"I see humans. All of us have mothers and fathers several have brothers or sisters. And each of us is the son or daughter of someone. We are ONE race and that mankind. We each are born different and unique but all wish to be free in this world as well as thrive. We are a race of humans, it's doesn't matter where we were born or to who. What matters is what we do with the gift of life." He said quietly.

"One race, just live in different places. Never thought of that." Spoke Wyanet.

"Look, its gonna take the world acting as one to end this war, so it may not have to end with someone paying with their blood for peace. We can all agree on this. What we all seek is freedom. That is all we want. We have waited for this dream so patiently it is time to make it come to life. We need people from all the nations working together. Only working as one can we defeat Ozai. His song been sung, his days are numbered. Now its time to help Anto fulfill his duties and carted away this evil creature!"

"Yes it won't be easy. After all they world eyes have been clouded by hate for a century time. But we must get them to help. Iroh you must go forth and prepare our troops. Let them know what is going on." Ordered Akiko to the old general.

"As you wish." Replied the old man as he got up and stretched. His back creaked like an old rocker. "I'm getting too old for this kind of work. My old bones can't take much more of this!" he groaned.

"We will administrate some massaging and acupuncture to you tonight, but, for know you have your assignment, General Iroh. Now go forth and do your duty." She said as laid a hand on his shoulder and smile sweetly at him.

"All who have Spirits or know ways to contact them go to the most spiritual spot you can find and gather them up. We need them."

"Luke you along with Crimson must send word to the other nations about secure rendezvous points and what time they can be expect to pick up. Make sure they can translate the memorandum but our nemesis cannot. Go. I have got to go summon the dragons." Akiko told everyone.

"You sure your up for this Fire Lily? You just got over your pneumonia you should take it easy, don't you think?" asked Zuko as he walked over to help her up.

"Humph, Thanks Zuky. Listen, Zuky, I appreciated your concern, it is well noted. But we don't have time left to be taking it easy. We have to win this war. The world knows that it time is short. We must act now. Go get reinforcements. I shall call the Dragons to war. We are defiantly going to need them." She smiled attractively as she batted her jade eyes at him.

"Alright. Just be careful. We can't lose you, nor can I" he replied as he kissed her.

She went to the left and walk rapidly to the highest point in temple. Zuko only paused a moment to look back at her with a fleeing look. His hand clamped hard on his pocket. Then join the others out on the largest lanai.

"Ok how are we going to summon these Spirit thingies? I mean its not like we can just send them an epistle inviting them over for a barbecue!" Sokka said irritably as his mouth watered at the mere mention of cooked beef.

"Uh, Sokka. Do you every stop being so … you?" asked Suki

"He been nothing more the a sarcastic meat lover forever. It's like his whole identity. Still he can be actually smart when he wants to be." Replied Katara with a sly smile.

"Humph!" he snorted.

"Oh, Guys lets not fight each other! We have to summon the spirits. Look I'm the bridge between worlds. I can open a doorway for the spirits to be able to cross over." Aang said as get into a meditation positions.

"Aang you know that the Spirits can once in a blue moon cross over in less it's the time of the summer or winter solstice. They only are able to cross over if there is an extreme cause for them to leave their realm. I only say this, because what you are about to attempt to do would require you to you use a lot of energy up and leave you weaker then when you leave the Avatar State. We can't have you conked out for four days again." Wyanet warned him.

"That is why when I cross over, I want you by my side." He replied.

"Me? Why me, boy?" asked the stunned anemic skinned woman.

"You are the ward of a Spirit are you not? You grew up in the valley of the Spirit World. You know the terrain better then I do. You'd be my greatest asset. So, please come join me." He asked her selflessly.

She seems to ponder that for a moment then cocked her head and smiled wickedly.

"You are right about that Avatar Boy. I know the true name and nature of each and every spirit. I know his or her strengths along with weakness better then anyone. I even know a few we should be wary of. One in particular is Koh the Face Stealer. I think the name says all. There are a small number of others to be cautious of, but at all cost we shouldn't engage Koh. Come we must cross over." She said as she sat in front of him in a mirror image stance.

"Guard our bodies careful, friends. They are anchors back to the physical plain. If anything happens we will get stranded permanently in the spirit world." advise Aang as he took a deep breath and concentrated.

In a moment both of their eyes were glowing brightly. They all stood still scarcely breathing at the same time their right palms lit up with equal intensity. Their insignias seem to come to life and with that spark of life came a great power that would make any corporeal man tremble in his boots.

While this was going on Akiko had finally finish ascending the stairs. She let out a long-winded breath as she turned to face the steps she had just conquered.

"I can't believe how high this tower is. Sheesh! Who would have thought it would take me forty-five minutes to climb up them. Then again who thought there be 1500 stairs! Whoa! I need to sit for a minute." As she slumped to floor in tiredly. She jump back up almost at once when she realized she had sat on something alive.

Turning she looked at what she had been sitting upon she realized it was a mother chinchilla along with her three tiny offspring.

'Oh, I'm sorry! Here have these." She said as she reached in her pocket and withdrew a number of seeds.

The small family eagerly gobbled up the tasty seeds. She laughed as she stroke their silky silvery gray fleece.

"Now to summon Solar and his kin. Mother please help me." She said walked slowly to the edge. Taking a deep breath she unsheathe her blade. Letting the sunbeams seeping out of the clouds glisten on extraordinary blade.

Raising the blade high over her head she began to swing it in a circle while chanting in dragon's tongue. The swinging blade sent the song out all over the world. At the citadel the ground beneath the soldiers feet began to quake as the dragons roar to life. In the Spirit World the Dragons were all singing and one by one vanished and reappeared in the physical plain. Like a living rainbows they flew at such velocity they were nothing but a vague blur.

They came and soon in great numbers. Emperor Solar led his people to source of the song. Along side of him was his family. His ravishing mate flew gracefully along with his six sons and six daughters along with their offspring. Each and every one of the dragons was singing as well as letting lose a dazzling and extravagant demonstration of flames and aerial aerobatics.

They were so much more imposing in the flesh then when they were mere spiritual energy.

Slowly she extended her right hand to touch the golden snout of the Emperor. She could feel his hot breath as she reached. Then she touched the scales and looked perplexed.

"Something wrong beloved child?" he asked at a complete loss by means of her reaction to him.

"No I just didn't think that scales would feel like this or do truly hear your voice, it like you where living with in a dream, and now you can walk along side shores of reality. It's in other words incredible. Welcome most honor creatures. We have much to do and short time to accomplish it. I think you are going to have um… got a bit smaller. Right now you are as big as the mountains themselves." She said with a short blush.

With a roar they all got smaller till they were about the size a little smaller then Appa. But the imperial family assumed human form. They all looked like beautiful enchanting aristocrats. No finer silk in more radiant colors could be found in the world. Even their ornaments sparkle of important. You forget quite easily that they were dragons instead of humans. Still it was minor things you perceive that could tell you their true from.

As she showed them down the flight of stairs to get food she stopped Ravi.

"Prince Ravi, I don't mean to be imposing, but it imperative that you along with your wife get together with me and Zuky, before the next meeting. You should probably bring your parents. It concerns them as well." She told the handsome youth in the embroidered scarlet ceremonial dress.

He looked at her with his big black eyes in surprises.

"What is the nature of this mystiques thing? Why does it concern my lovely mate, Oona or me? She in her yearly time of grief." He said as he looked at his human brethren. He smiled at her as he gently strokes her face and wiped the soot of her cheeks. He wasn't allowed to reveal to Akiko till she came of age the truth about her bloodline.

"Yearly grief?" she looked as a ravishing young lady in a lavender and periwinkle kimono walk down the hall on pausing to look at the horizon. Tears were in huge almond shape honey eyes. She lowered the veil on her silver headdress low over her face and walk on.

"Akiko do you know what happen almost a hundred years ago to this day?" Prince Ravi asked as the walk together down the dim hall.

"Yes the first wave of war. The mass massacre of the Air Nomads soon followed another massacre when your people were force to flee to the Spirit World many of you kill and entire generations children destroyed before they even began to live." She said she hung her head sadly.

"Yes our children all gone. If truth were told the most tragic thing about the ordeal is that Oona could only be pregnant on one occasion, shortly afterwards she became barren. As eldest son it's my duty to have an heir and I don't. People may not wish to remember the times of pain and grief, but if we don't remember the past both good and bad there now way to build a better future is there?" he said wisely.

"Yes that is correct. And if we don't united and act as one there is going to be another massacre. This one won't kill one or two races, it will obliterate the entire human race as well as the entire world forever." She said gravely to the young dragon prince.

"Come we are hungry. I would like to eat some rice and noodles. Do your perchance have any rice wine?" he asked as his long dark hair glisten in the golden sunrays.

"Yes we do. We in fact manage to pilfer it from the Admirals Ceremonial Banquet a few weeks back. Zhao was being honored at the time. Hmph! Like that monster should be honored for anything!" she replied bitterly.

"I see we still have some "Daddy Issues" don't we?" spoke up Solar as he and his wife came up from behind.

"Let forget it and go find you something to eat. I'm sure Appa would be glad to share the old stables with your kinfolk."

"Akiko! Akiko!" cried a voice from down the opposite end of the corridor.

She turned at saw a massive wave of people as well as beings in every from imaginable as well as some unmanageable. They were all hurrying towards. Though she notice two things. One was Aang look very frail and weak. The other was a young tall man in flowing robes of turquoise in the company of a great lion were nagging Wyanet.

"Wyanet, my dear you seem to have changed greatly in this last year since leaving home. Why do you wish to look so fearsome?" asked the man to his ward.

"Hadwin, please. I only wish to strike terror in the hearts of my enemies. Please don't treat me like a little girl not in front of my friends." She told him.

"Well it looks you were successful. Welcome all to the physical world. I'm Akiko the leader. I'll like to thank you all on the behalf of our world for helping us in the coming battle."

"It is an honor, young one, but we fight because we have a stake in this battle as well."

"We have wanted this bloodshed to end for a long time! I will train the animal spirits in the ways of battle. Our loyalty is to you and these people. We will fight till the bitter end." Said Anselm with a mighty roar!

The others cheered along with him. They sound so full of enthusiasm, full of life and hope and faithful optimism. Wyanet had known the creatures since she was a babe. She knew that they could help tip the scales of war. Still she feared greatly for the ones that had help saved her life when she could have died.

She gently stroked the white lion bushy mane and hoped he had realized if he hadn't saved her then the proud linage of Avatar Roku would have ended right there and then.

"Please let me get you settle. We are having another meeting at dawn tomorrow. Let me show you around Hadwin. Come," she told him as she yanked him about to show him to his quarters.

"Is it me or is she looking awkward about those spirits being here?" asked Aang as he struggled to stay awake.

"Well Aang they did raise her as one of them. I'm sure she has a great respect and love for them," said Katara to the arrowhead boy.

"She'll be fine. We on the other hand better get ready to sound the drums of war!" replied Akiko as she whispered something to Zuko.

"We'll have twelve days remaining when the break of day happens over the mountaintops. Are other guest will be arriving throughout the night so we take shifts in greeting them. Sokka you and Suki better start prepare a lot of food for them. Everyone else there are many other household task needing to be done in order to make our all guests feel welcome. So hopped to it!"

Everyone quickly scattered to do what he or she could for soon arrival of the human factor. Akiko just looked like she could pass out.

"Akiko, my love you can't keep doing this. You are one stubborn piece of work. Your hardheaded and you by no means take a break. Come on you need to loosen up. You aren't going to win the planet back its freedom if you work yourself to an early grave. I don't want you to get sick again. Please go and take a nap. For all our sakes." Zuko said as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their room.

"Please Zuko, I know you care but I think I know what best for m…" she start to say be he silenced her.

"Listen if there one thing I know to be trues its this. Neither of us are very good at take other's people advice or help. We can both be too prideful. But believe me I see you know and you are still beautiful but also need to take a break. We have a big day tomorrow and you need to be at the top of your game. So please just go to sleep. I'll wake up later when we go to bring back together Zuka with her family all right? Now go to sleep, my fire lily." He said as he tucked her in and stayed till she fell asleep.

The day just at a snail's pace ticked by prior to the end of the day Zuko awoke Akiko.

"It's time, my love. We must do it now before things get really crazy tomorrow. Come."

Yawning she got up and stretched. "We should take a moment to make ourselves decent. This is the Imperial Family were are talking about." Akiko said as she ran a brush through her ebony silk locks.

"You would look like a princess if you dressed in rags and covered in mud. You are so beautiful too me." Zuko said as he kissed her with his hands on her shoulder and just above her butt.

"You are moving very fast. I only wish to make this moment last forever. So be slow." She cooed into his ear as she draped her arms around his neck.

They would have stood there all day if Zuka hadn't started crying.

"Oh Zuka! What the matter? Zuky I think she wants her bottle. Do you have it?" she asked as she rocked the hatchling slowly.

"Oh here it is. Let me take her. There you go eat up. You think dragons can be colic? She seems to be like Zara was as an infant." He said as a small smile lit up his handsome face.

Akiko just smiled at the whole thing. She knew Zuko had done some bad things, but she also knew so had everyone else. She looked into his amber eyes and she saw a breathtaking as well as vigorous soul of purity and love looking back at her. He had saved her life and she had returned the favor.

"He will be an excellent father one day. He can be of assistance in leading our people out of the darkness into the light. He has witness the war on both sides of the line. Others have thought he was evil; some a failure, but that couldn't be so far form the truth. I see a person worth more then all the gold in the world. There are no words that could accurately describe what I feel for this man who save my life in more then one way." She thought with a chuckle.

"Come along, Zuky we have to go a return her. It will be more rewarding then working all night trying to figure out what to say to those chauvinist and racially prejudiced people tomorrow. A room jam-packed of old war men listening to me. Not exactly going to be a picnic tomorrow." She said in a defeat tone of voice as she put the Dragon scale blade in its sheath and buckled it to her hip.

"Just got to let the air out." He said as he rubbed her a bit.

With a huge belch she giggled happily and went to sleep. They had no trouble warping her up in a beautiful blanket.

"Come on we mustn't dawdle. Ravi been very tolerant up till now." She told her love as she walked at the same time as holding his hand.

"Fire Lily you be an excellent mother. You're kind and loving and understanding. But you have first got to master your temper. And I think you could learn to be a bit more flexible." He said as he hugged the bundle close to him.

"Well I've had a lot of practice. Anyway we're a little too young to be talking like this. Ah here we are I told them to meet us here in Council Chamber." She said as she quickly turned her head to hide her blushing and a tear.

"Oh right. Well we mustn't keep the Emperor or his son waiting." He said sadly. He seemed disappoint about something.

They cross the threshold into the assembly room where four people sat with questionably looks on their faces.

"Hello Prince Zuko and honorable Akiko we are most honored by you two, we are wondering why you called us here tonight?" welcomed Solar as he escorted them to a seat.

"Yes what is so important dear child?" asked Lunar as she nibbled on some thin slices of fruit.

"We know young one that you and the rest of the group must be ready to get done. The hundredth anniversary of the beginning of the war is going to be in 12 day time," remarked Ravi as he cradled his wife in his arms gentle.

"War? Why must such a malicious thing even exist at all in this world?" Oona whimpered into her husband chest.

"I think that is why the comet was somehow brought closer to our planet. To end the war on the very day my great grandfather began it. That day is known as Sozen's Day in my culture and it like one big party when it shouldn't be. It not something to celebrate it something that should be abolished!" Zuko cursed acrimoniously.

"I think we can all agree that war is hell. That is done terrible things to everyone. I mean everyone that includes the Fire Nation. Nothing in life is that black and white. Many have let their ignorance and hatred blinded them. I won't be one of those."

"In saying that I know that all in this room has lost something or someone to the war's insanity. Some have lost more then others. But I will remind you of an old saying."

"Though tragedy may strip the land barren of its natural beauty and splendor all we need to is blow the ashes away and let new growth emerge if we can give it the chance." Akiko said wisely

"Very good, Akiko. But you must tell why you gathered us here?" Solar said intolerantly as he tapped his fingers.

"Prince Ravi and Princess Oona I love you both so much and I hate to see you, down in the dumps, with so much heartache. You deserver some happiness after all you been through and well here it is. Zuko?" she said as she got on the ground and talked to them kindly.

He walked slowly over to them and places the red and gold cloth bundle in Oona arms.

They looked over each other not entirely sure they understood what was going on. Slowly they unpeel the blanket away and gasped. Curled up sound asleep was Zuka who actually had between her forefeet a tiny makeshift doll.

"I don't understand. Where did … who is… what going on?" asked Ravi as he looked over the baby.

"Prince Ravi and Princess Oona say hello to your daughter, Zuka," said Akiko as she smiled warmly at them.

"OUR DAUGHTER?" they said in utter disbelief but they was no mistaken how much she looked like her father.

"I have a granddaughter?" Solar said as he and Lunar walked over.

"Yes you have new grandchild. Her name is Zuka and she perfectly healthy. She is full of liveliness, inquisitive, full of life. She is also very tactful and intelligent. She seems to be a prodigy. She a very good child." explained Zuko patiently.

"You named her after you didn't you? You were the first person she saw weren't you?" Oona said looking at the boy.

"Uh yes. I hope its good enough. I mean I just knew when she looked at me she was a girl. I just thought it would be good." He said as he looked at his feet.

"I think it a most honorable namesake. I love it. A prince naming a princess after himself is a great honor. I was hoping you two could be her godparents?" asked Oona as she began to feed her baby for the first time.

"That would be an honor. We'll leave you alone to get aquatint with her. We have more pressing business to discuss." Akiko told them as she and Zuko left. Closing the door quietly she let out a long sigh.

"You feel you lost something you never had as well?" asked Zuko as the walked away.

"I never thought much of it before. I mean I've been leading a rebellion for the past two years and then before that there was training. But know after looking at Zuka I only wish it was I holding my baby for the first time. I wish I could see myself in my own daughter's eyes. It really silly." She said shaking her head as to dismiss the idea.

He spun and faced her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "No listen, it's not stupid to want to be a mother. It is stupid to want to have a kid just for sake of having a kid. You should want to have a kid because you want to be a parent and you want to help them exceed their own potential and pass their limits." He said.

"Zuko, again you show wisdom beyond years but I'm just sixteen. I don't want to lose my virginity till I'm a real woman and that still many years from now. Still having a kid one day would be nice. I have my children names picked out already." She told him as she gazed out into the twilight skies.

"What would you name our children and why would you chose those names?" he asked quietly as he joined her looking out to reddish pink and purplish-blue skies with the stars just starting to emerge.

"I would name our girl Ryo because it means "Dragon" as well as being one of my ancestor names. I would name our son Rory which name mean "Little red king" he would after all be of royal blood would he not and isn't our color red?" she said as she gazed out to the horizon.

"I imagine we'll get that wish sooner or later." Zuko said as he hugged her.

Sitting on the roof of one the temples spires was Aang and Zara. They both looked up at the endless heavens but neither one would tell the other what was bothering them. Momo was scampering around chasing moths for a late night snack.

"Look up there! That is the constellations of Qamar and his sister Qamra the moon stars twins. See how they dance always together?" he told her as he point to twin blue stars in close proximity to the moon.

"Yeah and look to their left are their cousins the twin sun stars. Ha, ha. Err. Aang we have to talk," Zara said as she tried to sound serious.

"What about?" whispered Aang to he as he continued to still stargazing.

"Look, Aang the time of innocence is gone, lost to the winds. We have to be serious if we are to win the coming battle. You have to be ready. You are the only one can save us. Look I can feel everyone emotions and they have gone through the roof! Everyone in our group is concerned about their relationship. And I'm concerned greatly about our relationship. I've dreamed of this coming day since I was four years old! I have been in love with you since we met once upon a midnight dream. Do you understand?" she asked him taking his hand.

"Why are you so worried? We are going to win! I know it. Why are you so petrified as well as you look so sorrowful. What really troubling you?" asked the boy Avatar as his gray eyes gazed into her ambers.

"Us. I'm worried about us. We have been in a forbidden love and it's been one wild ride. I'm worried that in the battle to come that when the fallen are listed you will be in the midst of them. Aang I love you and I can't see how I could live if you died." She admitted tearfully.

"You worried I'm going to die?" he asked her surprised "But if I die I will be just…"

"You will _only_ be reborn if you don't die in the _Avatar State_. But you won't be the same. The spirit yes will be same but the little boy Aang who saved me will die. I can't deal with it. I can't lose you. I just have a gut feeling. It has been there for sometime"

"What this feeling telling you?" he asked hesitantly. He was shaken by her cryptic words. She seemed like she was holding back something, something critical.

"That you will breath your last breathe, and so will end the legacy of the Avatar. This battle is something that no one is sure of what its conclusion will be, but I've dreamed for such a long time that the outcome will be ghastly. Now I sense it will be bittersweet. No matter how much positive that will come out of this there without doubt is going to be an equal amount of negative," Zara replied sorrowfully.

"How you can you be so sure? You said it yourself, that your visions are nothing more then cryptically metaphors. That you have to really pay attention to each thing and try and translate its significance."

"Aang I just know this. I fear you will die, and I don't want to lose you."

"Look part me is alive within you. It will be there for rest of your life. I promise you I will love you for the rest of mine, so if you die I will never love another. And you will do the same."

"Kiss me."

At that moment everyone who was in love kissed their lover at the same time as a shower of falling stars tumble down from the pale blue heavenly skies. Love was important as well as the gift of life. They were treasure that could never be replaced after being lost. All had learned that in an incredibly short time.

All throughout the night several different people from all around the world arrived. Crimson and Luke worked their butts off all hours of darkness trying their best to be tolerant and compassionate with them. Getting everyone of them comfortable nevertheless it was a total nightmare.

The people who had been in the rebellion before, the original 1600 were a little more the ornery with the newcomers. They all knew what they could and were ready to fight but they knew also that the humans were going to be the hardest to get to work with them. Still no one could win a battle alone. The gang was eating very thin runny porridge for breakfast the next day. All the good food the soldiers had already taken for themselves.

"This is ridicules! We have been fighting just as hard as those greedy pigs and they steal the bacon and eggs and all the other good food is gobbled up in those gluttons' wide-open traps! Ugh!" Sokka yelled at the group bitterly.

"I hear you, Sokka, but we need them and guests should be treat with respect. Still I wish we had more to eat then _this?"_ retorted Katara as she watch the porridge drip off her rudimentary wooden dollop. Her face gave a look of pure repugnance and foreboding.

"Let just eat this um is this even fit for human consumption?" asked Suki unsure at the food.

"Ahh! You get back here, you thief! I don't care if you're a guest or not you're not stealing our provisions or our finest rice wine so you can party with your buddies!" roared a woman voice.

All the heads in the cafeteria snapped around and saw Wyanet with her sword in her left and whip in the right. She looked like a demon with that evil glare in her eyes. The source of her fury was a young scrappy looking cadet in a pale green uniform. He had been trying to nick some dessert cakes and a burgundy glass color wine bottle of the finest rice wine.

"You better run, we can't always keep her under control. She a wild woman," whispered Zara to the boy who was as still and cold as stone.

"I will give you to the count of three too return what you have stolen otherwise," she said she snapped her whip and it smashed a chuck out of the nearest table. The boy's green eyes were huge as all color drained from his face.

"You will pay! One… two… three! Hiyah!" she said she leapt at the boy who chose at that moment to cut and run. The chase was on and food was ancient history.

"So what do you guys want to bet?" asked Sokka as the group started betting ring when Wyanet would get the boy. That was till Akiko appeared in the company of the leaders of the other two fractions.

"Uh what is going on here? Why is the cafeteria in shambles?" she asked with her eyes narrowed. She looked like she could kill with just one look from those eyes.

"Well some cadet, a scruffy looking fella snuck into the kitchen and nicked some food and a bottle of the finest rice wine. Oh the one you were saving for when we win." Haru started to explain glancing at the others for help.

"Yes if you look to your left you will see it." Replied Suki as she bent down and scooped up the bottle. Akiko snatched the bottle from her hand and looked it over.

"Hmm. So who destroyed the table and why is the mess not clean it up and so many other questions left unanswered?" she asked them unsympathetically still giving them the evil eye.

"Uh Wyanet had gone into the kitchen when she heard a noise. The boy had stolen some desserts. She announced the call of the hunt and chased his sorry hide out of the room. After she smashed a table up." Replied Katara glanced around nervously.

"Why don't you tell me what you children where doing after the beast went after its prey?" she pressed them.

"It was Sokka! He started a betting ring going on and we had to place a bet on anything about the conclusion of the chase. We are most sorry don't punish us!" whimpered Zara.

"Why you little snitch! You couldn't keep a secret?" he screamed at her till Zuko shoved him.

"Don't yell at my sister just cause you want to save your sorry behind!"

"Enough is enough people! I'm sick of us fighting like animals in a cage. The most important battle ever will take place soon and we can't be fighting amongst ourselves! Now I want all my generals and lieutenants to join me in the Council Room in fifteen minutes sharp! Do I make myself clear?" Akiko thundered.

"YES MA'ME!"

"Good then. I'll see you all shortly," Akiko told them. With that she marched off towards the Council Room followed by Crimson and Luke.

Fifteen Minutes later all of her lieutenants and generals were seated at a table waiting patiently for her to speak. Akiko stood up and cleared her throat before speaking. "As you well know our resistance army now contains more then five hundred benders, at least three thousands well trained soldiers, all members of the dragon race and at least two thousands spirits. Not to mention we have the _Dragon Star_ and its weapons and hidden treasures, but most importantly we have you. The members of my elite squad of heroes and of course our greatest member, Aang the Avatar. However I fear that are army is small compared to the vast resources of our opponent, the dreaded Fire Lord Ozai. In order for the final phase of our plan to work we need to triple our forces within the next two hours. Now I am all ears for any ideas you might have."

"This isn't much of challenge Akiko. The only way our little plan is going to work is if no one messes it up right? Well we can count on our resistance movement not foul it up but what of the armies of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes still fighting?" Wyanet said.

"But how could they still interfere with our plans? We brought them here so they remain safe!" Luke protested.

"Yes, but just because their here now doesn't mean they will follow Akiko. They have their own leaders and ways of doing thing. We can't force them to bow down to us," Crimson replied.

"But if they were to join us we be unstoppable! We outnumber Ozai's forces two to one. Somehow we have to convince the leaders of the Earth Kingdom Army and the Water Tribes to unite under one rule," Suki said. Haru nodded his head in agreement.

"I think you guys are forgetting one major problem. Incase you haven't noticed our guests are a little less then enthusiastic to be here with members of the Fire Nation. I mean am I the only one who's had to break up fights between our nations in the last day?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka right. You are a great leader Akiko, but I can't see any member of the other nations army letting you lead them let alone speaking to you," Katara admitted sadly.

Akiko glanced over at her fellow Firebenders. She fingered her weapon thinking hard. She needed more advice before she made a decision on how to handle this delicate issue. "General Iroh, you have lead an entire army before. I've read all about your military campaigns and I have watched you raise Zuko and Zara as if they were your own."

"Yes that is correct my lady."

"Then I ask you now to give me advice. I know that you once sat down and drew up a compromise between an Earth General and yourself. I also know that you spent time with the Water Tribes and learned to use their methods on Firebending. You have also study the history of the Airbenders in effort to keep them alive."

"Again all correct my lady. But I fail to see what this has to do with the situation now," Iroh said confused.

"It has to do with everything. I need a way to bring the other nations together and the remaining members of our people into our resistance. How would you go about securing their trust and allegiance?"

"Akiko what are you getting at?" Aang asked.

"Yeah you can't possibly believe that their leaders will listen to you. You're a teenager and female!" Zara exclaimed.

"They will not meet with Akiko daughter of Admiral Zhao. They will meet with the Red Spirit and its council including the members of the royal family, the Avatar, Master Katara, Master Haru, Crimson, Luke and of course my best soldier Wyanet."

"You really think they'll listen to you as Red Spirit? I mean you're an inspiration as that character, but you'll need to tell them the truth eventually," Zuko pointed out.

"Not to mention we should have at least one member of the spirits and dragons," Wyanet told her.

"I know and trust me there will be. If we are to have this meeting we must fetch the leaders. All members I named stay here and prepare the room for negations, the rest fetch the leaders, and I will go prepare myself. We meet back here in twenty minutes," Akiko said dismissing them.

Akiko went into her secret room and slipped on her Red Spirit outfit. She took a deep breath and let it out. This was an important moment and she wouldn't ruin it. The Resistance needed this alliance or everything would fail. With that in mind she stepped out of her room and entered the Conference Room.

Seated on the right side of the table were Zuko's family, Emperor Solar and Emperies Lunar in their human form, and the spirits Hadwin and his companion Anselm with Wyanet. On the left side sat Katara with the leader of the Northern Water Tribe leader Acnook and Master Pakku. Next sat Haru and King Bumi. Aang sat next to him. Crimson and Luke stood waiting for her.

"Greetings fellow leaders and masters. I am the Red Spirit. May I introduce you to my bodyguards Luke and Crimson. I'm sure you've all met each other so there's no need for an introduction. I have asked you here today in hopes that we can form a sort of alliance."

"How can we trust someone who hides behind a mask?" Acnook asked skeptically.

"I assure you my mask serves no other purpose then to protect me and my resistance from being found. I know that you have great reason to distrust me, but let us try to work past that."

"Please let us begin. We all want the same thing. To see the end of my brother's tyranny. If we work together we can accomplish this goal. So lets put all the chips on the table and start talking," Iroh suggested pleasantly.

For the next several hours the parties talked endlessly. The spirits and Solar offered their services to the other armies and Wyanet agreed to share command duties with other soldiers. Zuko and Zara agreed to keep their fellow Firebenders away and lead the attack on the palace. Iroh agreed to have members of all the nations aboard the _Dragon Star_ and her properties. Katara and Haru would lead the benders while Luke and Crimson along with the rest of their friends would assist all the nations. Everyone agreed on Aang's role so now there was only one thing left to do in order to seal the deal.

"This compromise we've come up with is a good one. But in order for the three of us to share leadership equally among our people there must be no secrets between us. Therefore I will no longer be the Red Spirit," she said gently removing her mask and letting her hair cascade to the floor. They gasped at the sight of a teenage girl before them.

"My name is Akiko. I am the daughter of Sakiko and Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation. I have been the leader of the Fire Nation Rebellion for over two years now. I am the owner of the Dragon Scale Blade, chosen child of Emperor Solar and Empress Lunar. I am the lover of Prince Zuko. The spirits of the world have granted me with some of their powers. And lastly I'm one of the greatest fighters both in bending, weapons, and hand to hand you'll find anywhere. That is _who I am!_ Now what do you say to signing this document?"

"Sign this document! Are you nuts! Why should we sign anything that was written by the daughter of a murderer!" Pakku shouted enraged at her proposal.

"You are a mere child! What do you understand about politics?" demanded Acnook.

Bumi remained silent. He eyed her with and gave her a crazy look. "I think that she's a great kid. I mean look how well she's been doing. Why not agree?"

Akiko smiled at him and silenced the Water Tribe. "I have something for you two to consider. Just consider it for a moment please. The world is not black and white. There are several shades of gray and I am one of them. War is hell and both sides have victims. We can choose so much in life, but some things are out of our control. Such as the people who give us life, our abilities, and which country we are born into. You can't judge me on the basis of my country. I am an individual so judge _me_ for _me._ We are giving a choice between being good or evil and I have chosen good. Will you allow your anger for others to ruin our one chance to free us all?" Akiko asked them.

"She does have a point. We can permit the toxin known to us as antagonism and detestation corrupt us from within or we can work together for a new and better future for one and all. Look I'm not just fighting to give back the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom future. I'm trying to save _everyone!_ That includes the people of the Fire Nation. Like my friend Akiko just told you. There are victims on all sides of war. Everyone is innocent till they make the choice to do evil. Even then the line can be blurred. So we are fighting for everyone who breaths air, who walks this world soil. Everyone, every man, woman and child who lives and breath and has a dream is who _I'm fighting for. _ I plan to give the world back its hopeful future and I swear on souls of my parents and all the Avatars before I will keep my promise," proclaimed Aang with such certainty and compassion you could tell that he meant every word.

"Then all that left too do is agree to an alliance with you. We all have the same goal. We should work together to make it happen," said the old Waterbending Master.

"Thank you men. Your help will be need in the coming battle. We have learned from the Spirits of Life and Death themselves that the weapon that was used to start the war a hundred years ago is returning on the night of the anniversary of the war. We must defeat Ozai before he can use Sozen's Comet. And believe me what the Fire Nation has done in the past will seem minor compared to the devastation of mayhem and havoc that they will unleash if they get the Comet to power them up. Even Aang won't be able to defeat them," replied Zuko gravely as he looked at the boy he called his brother.

"I have a question for you, dear fire prince. If you would be so kind to answer with us being so honest and all?" inquired Pakku eyeing the boy with a strange look.

"What do you wish to know?" asked Zuko ready to answer.

"Why would the son of the Fire Lord want his father dead other then he wish's to seize the throne from him? What are your intentions? Why are you and your family here supporting a movement that would eradicate someone you are related to? What are your reasons?"

"Yes I agree, we heard that Fire Lord banished you but last we heard you were like a wolf trying to get your prey, _him," _Acnook pointing to Aang. "What could possible make you want to turn against your father?" asked the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

"I have _no_ _father._ Ozai merely sired me and yet he never was a father to either of us or his wife or brother. He never loved anything other then power. He murdered his own wife when he thought she was becoming "out of control." He stole my mother Zalika from Zara and me when I was only eight and she was four. He didn't even give his sister in law a proper funeral. He made his own brother suffer endlessly. He has for all our lives physical and emotionally abused us. _He burned my face for speaking an opinion!_ I was sent out in exile on an impossible quest. He tortured my sister and abused her gifts of clairvoyance and empathy for his own twisted personal gain. So that who Ozai is and he not my father for I have none. For like Akiko here said we can only choose so much in our lives."

"Yes I want the Avatar because I believe it would prove I wasn't insignificant and I would have my honor back. But then something's happened that changed everything." He glanced at Zara who knew what to do.

"I was a prisoner in my own country in the palace. I was a very different person back then. One night when I had a recurring nightmare a boy with gray eyes saved me. Shortly afterward I joined my brother. Then I met the boy whom those eyes belong to. He saved me again. Then before my brother could hurt him I stepped in and saved him. Then I gave him a kiss. That boy is Aang. My love." She replied.

"The Fire Nation Princess is in love with the Avatar!" exclaimed the watermen in total shock.

"Yes it was a long time before I realized my place was with him. Then Zhao who tried to freeze me with cold fire kidnapped me. Aang and Zuko saved me but I died." She started to explain.

"If you died how are you right here?" they asked at the same time in confused.

"Because I gave her some of my life. I saved her. Just like I saved Zuko when he rescued me from Zhao. I will always save a person in need no matter what they done in the past," Aang replied.

"It then I saw him as the one thing I never had in my life. A friend. Someone who really cared about me. We had some more adventures, but I didn't return the favor till Aang was trying to deal with the loss of his parents. Who he just found out who they were. We are now brothers. He has saved me. Now I want to help him save the world."

"I don't want power, I just want to rescue the souls of my people. To help restore the Fire Nation to the side of good again. I want my country to have its honor back. I was blind. Blind to the truth. But Aang he help me see and with his loving heart he shall set free the human race I have no doubt about. He is the kinda of person we need, the whole world needs to save it," finished Zuko as the boys hugged and then Zara kissed him.

"Well that convinced me. I have no doubt of his words," said the Master Waterbender.

"You should have more faith in people. People can change if given a chance to prove to themselves and others," Katara replied to the man.

The next twelve days flew by fast till it came to the morning to set their plan in motion. Everyone woke an hour before dawn to see the sunrise only hoping it wouldn't be his or her very last. No one spoke at the breakfast they just quickly ate their food and got ready. The tension was so high in the rooms a needle would have popped it.

Zuko himself was a bit more nervous then anyone else. He had complete whatever was in that cloth bundle and he was getting ready to put his own personal plan into action.

He found Akiko going over final detail of the battle plans with all the officers. Taking a deep breath he swallowed hard, "Ok Zuko you can do this. Mom please just be with me." He whispered quietly.

"Hey Zuko! What that in your hand?" said a voice from behind him.

"Ahh!" as he unintentionally let loose a spell of rain of flames.

"Aang! Don't you ever sneak up on me again! You hear me?" he said as he tried to slow his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry Zuko. Everyone getting final debriefing and then I assuming people wants me to make a speech. I don't what to say however. I was hoping to get your help. Everyone of our family waiting just outside," he said to him while looking at his feet.

Zuko just hugged the boy tight. "You are special Aang, you were chosen for a reason to be the Avatar. You see good were others do not and light the path for those to follow. You have a heart of gold of such purity its light would be ten times brighter then sun. I know you are ready to face your destiny. I love you my friend, and brother." Zuko said in such a strange tone of voice.

"Zuko are you alright? You're acting a little out of the ordinary," said the tattoo child.

"I will meet you by the south wall in twenty minutes I promise not a minute later," he said to Aang as he hugged him one more time.

Aang got the notion that something fishy was up. He quickly gathered everyone and led them to a hiding spot near where Zuko and Akiko were walking along the courtyard. They could hear every word that was being said because of the echo in the area.

"Zuky we have to get back. The final meeting is in only a half an hour then, Aang will give his speech and we go. The final battle for world will begin and it will end one way or the other by the time the new moon is in the center of the night sky. So what so important that you have to talk to me alone?" Akiko asked looking at her beau peculiar.

"Ok, Akiko this isn't easy. But ok. I have only in my life loved three women. My mom, Zara, and finally you. But I know I will never love another woman other then you. I didn't love one before you nor will I love another after you. We are so much alike. You are the song I sing. It your voice that gives wings so I can fly and dream. You are so beautiful inside you outer beauty doesn't come close. I never have met anyone who love me like you."

"Zuko? What are you getting at? What are you trying to say? I don't understand," she replied confused by his words.

"The war has had countless victims over the hundreds years of it reign. You and I are both lucky. We _are_ one of few victims of this war that aren't dead. But that brings me to my point," he said to her.

"What point are you trying to make?" she asked baffled still as a result of her boyfriend puzzling words. What was going on?

"In the battle that is mere hours away. There is no avoiding the fact that it will bring much grief. Countless will breathe their last breath. It is in that reality, that little fact is the reason why I must now act on my heart whim. I want you to know this first. If you die I will love you for the rest of my life. I only hope you will love me for the rest of yours if I die," he said as he took her hands into his.

"Zuko, I never loved any man other then you. I will love you forever and always till the end of time and creation. I will love you." She told him as she stroked gently his face over the spot where the scar had been.

"Knowing that I can now ask you." He said as he slipped his hand into his pocket.

"What do you want do ask me?" she said not sure where he was going.

He removed a red silk bundle from his pocket and got down one knee.

"Zuko?" she asked him but he silenced her with a glance.

"Akiko, daughter of Sakiko, would you take me Prince Zuko son of Zalika, and be my wife?" he asked her hopeful as he undid the bundle to reveal a gold hair comb with a red flame made from Zuka's egg shell in the center.

"Oh Zuky!" she stared at the engagement gift. It was at that moment everyone fell out of his or her hiding spot.

"Busted," said Aang as he helped each person get up and the couple stared at him.

Soon everyone was yelling out overlapping question then Aang silenced them with his powers. "Give them some air! Let them breath! What your answer Akiko?"

She looked at everyone and then in her love eyes. Smiling she took the comb and at placed it at the base of her ponytail and kissed him.

"I think we just got our answer. I'm going to have a sister-in-law!" Zara cried happily.

The tender blissful moment ended all too quickly for they were forced to go over their battle plans once more. But still everyone want someone to reassure them that this wasn't going to be a hopeless fight against the human reincarnation of the devil.

Finally it was time to go but everyone turn to look at the small child expecting him to say something, anything. Aang swallowed hard and unfolded his gilder and flew to the highest spot so all could see and hear him. Taking a deep breath he spoke to all the people.

"I have just finished talking to the past Avatars and have finally learned how to bend the four elements. I see that there are a lot of you willing to fight the Fire Nation, but know this now, a lot of you will go in but not everyone is going to come back out alive. Some of us may die while a lot of us may see our loved ones die. This is a war and it's hardly every pretty, if any of you want to back out now would be the time."

A great silence past over everyone. Aang could tell by the pure determination on their faces that none of them were going to back out.

"Very well then. The Fire Lord thinks he has nothing to worry about, that conquering the world will be a piece of cake. But there's one thing he going to have to learn, if he wants to do that than he'll have to go through US first!" proclaimed Aang as he leapt in to the air and flew over the heads of the roaring crowd below. All their cheers rang and echoed through out the forgotten mountain range.

Within moments they were ready to launch. Crimson and Luke got to the front of the army and flung the portal key disk out and began to chant the ancient spell. Within mere moments the portal that would take them to the Fire Nation front door was open. Everyone swallowed hard and leapt across the threshold in the waiting jaws of death only praying that they would not be slaughter in this battle.

In next to no time they had arrived just a few yards form the Fire Nation Harbor right outside the Palace. All had this unbreakable stare of determination on their faces. It almost looked like no one was breathing. Each of the children held the hand of their true love tight. They stole only a mere second to kiss their beloveds face before returning their gaze to their target.

Akiko turned to Luke who was on his knees with two bowls in front of him. One of fire the other of water.

"What do you see, Luke?" she asked to the mystical gypsy young man.

"The water tells me that the whole armada is in front of us. But the fire tells me many are not that faithful to the Fire Lord. It also says that no one is watching the skies. The earth tells me that there are at least 200 hundred men guarding the palace gate but the air says many would with pleasure desire to put an end to this madness," he reported to his mistress as he got up and unsheathed his saber.

"I know many secrets that those pompous fleabags aren't even aware of! I will with Luke lead out troops into them while you'll be keeping the people preoccupied out on the forefront. Just give us at least twenty minutes to get inside. I will shoot off some fireworks to let you know we are inside," Crimson said as she twirled her galvin till it shined.

"I will be leading the ground troops on top of my mare Cho. Anselm and my other animal spirit guardians will cover my back while Sokka takes Appa and Momo to use as backup muscle and leads our non-benders in the attack. Suki you'll ride with me. I'll need you to look after my backside," replied Wyanet as she outlined her plan of assault.

"Me and Haru will lead the benders, we worked with them all so well they have become better then those Yu Yan Archer boys. That should give the rest of you enough cover to get Aang into the palace," Katara said, as she looked over to Aang with sadness in her eyes.

"Iroh your in charge of leading the frontal assault. Keep it going. This is your element. Use what you can to your advantage. Please keep it going. Don't hesitate to sink a few ships," Akiko told the old general as she finished putting on her Red Spirit armor.

"What will you'll be doing Zuko?" asked Iroh to his nephew who had been the closest thing he had to a son. He also glanced at his niece who he loved like a daughter. She looked more trouble then anyone else on the _Dragon Star._

"Our job is to protect Aang and get him to Ozai," Zuko told Iroh. His amber eyes glazed over with tears as he rushed up to his uncle and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you breathe your last breath? You hear me? You are the only father Zara and me have ever had and I want you there when I tie the knot with Akiko. So don't kick the bucket. I love you so much." He said with tears dripping down his face.

"Oh Zuko. I promise." He said as he hugged him and Zara. "Don't you die either? You and Zara are the closest thing I have to children and I want to see you be happy. Come lets go kick Ozai butt!"

"We have arrived. It has begun, the final battle for the world begins now," spoke Aang so softly you had to strain to hear him. He then thought silent in his mind as he gazed at what was his destiny "Even if I were certain that the world would end tomorrow I would still plant a tree this very day," (Martin Luther King Jr.)

The Waterbenders and Firebender start to make a very thick cloud of fog. The Fire Navy Fleet couldn't see two feet in front of them. They couldn't even see the tip of their noses.

Admiral Zhao was standing unaccompanied on top of the tower of his ship. Something told him that this wasn't an ordinary fog. Just then an abnormal noise was heard and then falling form the skies were huge wads of fire and stone!

"Ahh!" was all he had time to scream as a third of his ships were sunk in one swoop. He ran below and watched as the damage was getting greater every second.

"What in Ozai name?" he asked as he realized that his ship was flooding. His crew was screaming for help but he ignored them and took the only good lifeboat to safety.

In mere moments the harbor was under siege. The Dragon Star arsenal was a thousand times more powerful then all the ships put together.

Even before the Fire Nation could plan a counterattack the aerial assault began as the gliders and balloons in the company of any spirits that could fly and many dragons began to rain down on the people below.

"Perfect timing. Its wonderful isn't, Zuky?" asked Akiko as she slipped on her mask.

"Yes it a powerfully ally. Let go! Aang Zara we have ten minutes till departure. Get ready!" he called over to them.

Zara was yelling to the others her visions and Aang was use a limited amount of his power to aid his friends. They didn't want to task him yet.

They almost immediately landed on the shore and with a mighty roar Wyanet lead her strike team in to battle. She moved so swift and with such ferocity and fury you think she was a demon. Suki women warriors were holding their ground and with Sokka help they had a fighting chance.

Like they said they worked together so well it was like one being. With such precision and timing flawlessly and they had run every simulation of this battle they were ready.

The Fire Nation knew how to fight humans and knew how to prevail over bending to a decree and they were having small victories but the couldn't fight against the sheer willpower of the people of the world. They also didn't expect some of their own to turn on them and aid the enemies but they did. A dazzling spell of colored rain of fireworks went off and that was their cue.

"Ok ready? Aang ready for your destiny?" asked Akiko as she and Zuko ran to Solar as he and Zara got on Lunar.

"It doesn't matter if I am ready or not. I just have to do it. I've got to win this fight no matter what!" he said he jumped in the air and used his powers to tip the battle a little more in the units favor.

"Lets go, Avatar! You must save the world," the dragons replied together. And they were off.

They had to interweave and revolve and every now and then had to soar upside down to steer clear of the conflict. Not that riding a gigantic bucking dragon as they undulate isn't entertaining, it just not as enjoyable when a fireball is aimed at your head!

"Wow that was way to close!" exclaimed Zuko as he hugged Solar horns tightly.

"As far as I can see only one man is insane enough to try a shoot a dragon down, my prince. He wild and has no self-discipline and he doesn't care if he hurting his fellow men either as you can see. Ahh!" Solar told him as he banked hard to the right.

"Are you all right my beloved?" called his mate as Aang used a combo of air and fire to protect them with Zara help.

"This guy is really insane I don't understand how he keeping up. I'll try water and earth. Maybe that will stop him." Aang said as he coughed hard and formed a pit of quicksand below. It caught a lot of bad guys but not the one they were after.

"I wonder how the others are doing. We know that the spirits inside our members give them extra power and protection and we are doing very well. But we can't get cocky or overconfident. I just saw Sokka back there. He just cut off a guy hand with his boomerang to save another life," cried Zara as she winced in the pain she felt.

"I know who brainless enough to fire at us. He desires Aang. I'm the only one who can bring him to an end. Just hope I can survive a plunge from this altitude," said Akiko grimily as she got ready to do a swan dive off a dragon.

"No! No! Don't do it! I know you despise him! But I still hope to see us get married! Don't commit suicide!" begged the poor prince as he tried to stop his fiancée but she turned to looked at him. She removed her mask and looked into his eyes and said simply.

"I know we will tie the knot. I won't die, but rest a sure I will have to eradicate my sire for the benefit of mankind. Trust me, Zuko I will see you inside. Crimson and Luke are waiting. Look for a flare to locate them. I will be with you shortly." Kissing him gently she put the mask back on and did a flip and in next to no time was diving down to meet her destiny.

"She is quite a woman. But how she going to survive a fall from up here?" asked Zuko to the Emperor

"That blade she carries will insure her well-being. Don't you worry but we have to get to the palace let's go!" replied the emperor as he used his massive wings to generate stormy weather conditions to destroy the palace outer defenses.

Akiko's blade did indeed save her. It came alive a turn into a mini dragon and made sure she land safely. Now she was face to face with him. Her father Zhao. Growling at him intensely she got in fighting stance. She want too trounce him by means of all the skills she posses.

"So who is this they send to exchange blows with me? Admiral Zhao, the most powerful man in Fire Nation Army? Who are you behind that mask?" he asked as he sneered at his opponent. Who ever it was going to die. He started to laugh insanely.

The Red Spirit remained silent. She rush and using all she had learned over her young life began the duel. She landed the first blow as she kicked high square in the jaw. Then punched him in the abdomen.

He looked her in disbelief as he whipped the blood of his face. He unleashed his firepower on her. But he was astonish when she vanished a split second before and appeared from behind and with three quick swishes of her blade cut off his knob and sideburns.

He began to become even more out of control and flustered with this Red Spirit who seem to know his every move. He finally mange to sucker punch her in the stomach when she was trying to attack. Then she revealed that she could also wheel the power of fire.

"You are Firebender? You traitor! When I hand you over to Ozai he will make you wish you were never born." He screamed as they began and Ag nee Kai.

She kept going at him till he threw a massive fireball in her face she was on fire. She quickly stop dropped and rolled but her armor was too badly damaged, she flung the smoldering remains at him even her mask. He caught it and crushed to dust. Then turn to look at the face of his opponent. She was in a heap on the ground; he kicked her hard in the stomach and threw fire everywhere but she mange to escape. She then using her sword for support got up and faced him for the first time in her 16 years of life.

He went pale like he seen a ghost. He was totally flabbergasted at seeing her. His heart even skipped a beat or two.

"Akiko?" he whispered in shock.

"Hello, _Father, _I'm amazed you even know my name since you never even looked at me or acknowledge me since I was born. But yes I know you got the letter that Mom died and you couldn't care less. No you rather be a drunken murderer then a father to your own daughter! Well I'm sorry but I am going to have to kill you!" as she kicked it up a notch.

"You fight well, I'll give you that. You look like her too. But she didn't know her place!" he said as he shot wildly at her but she just dodge them and hit hard and fast with all her power. The fires that shot out from their hands was only match their fury. She kept swing her blade with fire trying to clear her mind long enough to make a surprise attack.

She rushed at Zhao then he surprised her by gripping her blade not caring that his hands where sliced wide open and blood dripped down. He snatched it from her hands and shoved her to the ground hard.

"Ahh, uhh," she moaned quietly as she tried to get up regardless of the pain. He leisurely walked over to her and then he got a bizarre look at he eyed her bizarrely.

"This weapon is in deed wonderful as well as peculiar. But I find more peculiar is that you have an engagement comb in your hair. Who would want you as a wife?" he said evilly as he start fooling around with her weapon.

"Only one man has ever loved me, he more of man then all who dwell in our country. He cares about the people and our future and he knows that I'm no more worthless then he is. I love Prince Zuko and I shall be his wife!" she yelled at him as she grabbed the tip of her blade and focused. Whitish blue lightning ripped through the blade up into Zhao arm and blew him twenty feet away.

She quickly fell into praying stance as he quickly recover from having ten thousand volts going through and ran to finish her off. She looked up and her eyes were glowing with one glace so were his.

"Huh? What in hell name going on?" yelled Zhao as he tried to bend but couldn't. He just realized he was light blue and partially translucent.

"Welcome to the Spirit World, _Father._ You really should have learned to fight without bending. I have!" she smiled wickedly as she ran and leapt. She then impaled him and thrust her sword out of Zhao spirit's body and with it his still beating heart. She then constricted it till it broke.

"Nooooo! Ahhhhhh!" he screamed out as his spirit smash to smithereens like pieces to a mirror.

She return to her body and watch as Zhao soulless body fell before her feet. She flipped him over and saw with her own eyes that his heart was literally broke. She set the empty shell into a burst of flames and ran to catch up with the others. They had to complete the final phase of the plan.

The imperial dragons smashed to smithereens the outer wall as the others slipped off and starting running. They found Crimson and Luke up to their necks in trouble. Luke had mange to rally with them a third of the guards but they still couldn't seem to get inside the palace. They were fighting all over. Zara ran to the gardens and unleashed all the birds and animals that gladly sic it the evil people who mistreat them.

"We need to get inside! I can take maybe ten of these brutes at once but Crimson you need to get Aang's group inside! Duck!" shouted Luke as he sliced weapons in half.

"I know of a secret entrance underneath the old ash tree to the right! Hiyah! But it's safeguarded by at least six men." Crimson said as she impaled three men and flipped them over her shoulder.

"I will clear the way! Zara you cover the flank! Crimson you are with me in front. Aang your in the middle. Lets go!" screamed Zuko as he led the charge. He single handily thwarted the six men without using his bending.

Finally they were inside and thanks to Crimson's knowledge of the hidden secrets of the building lay they made almost undetected until they ran into an unanticipated predicament.

Even during this hell on earth, there were servants doing their duties normal as usual. To cross one corridor to get to Ozai chamber they had to get past a handmaiden who was carrying wine. She was very pretty and looked very familiar.

"Oh crap! We have to get past her to get to Ozai! So lets just knock her out." Said Zuko.

"Zuko you can't hurt her!" said Crimson

"Why?" asked Aang "You said the shortcut to Ozai is just behind that pillar she in front of."

"She my mom! That why. I will distracted her you make a run for it. Zara and Zuko can lead you the rest of the way!" Crimson replied.

Biting her lips she ran knocked her mom to the ground and held her fast.

"What the? Callista! My daughter you have return!" cried Saffron as she struggled to get up.

"Just run!" she ordered her friends. They didn't need to be told twice they ran and they ran to the hidden passage.

"Callista! Get off me! Where have you been for months? What did you do to your exquisite tresses? Why are you trying to slaughter our leader?" she yelled at her daughter in irritation.

"MOM! Wake up! This is the reality and you got to see it! Ozai is trying to murder the entire world! We are slaves doing the bidding of a madman! For god sakes, Mother! Admiral Zhao put to death your son! The Fire Nation willing to slaughter anyone or anything to win this scene of carnage! You are dispensable. Once Ozai gets what he wants, you and everyone else on the planet will perish in flames. That the truth! And "Callista" doesn't existence any longer! I'm Crimson! That who I am! I fight to save from harm those I love! I fight for hope, and dreams and the future of this planet!" she screamed at her mom as she continued to wrestle with her.

"Your out your mind!" cried her mule of a mother.

Then some soldiers came and she was force to let go her mom and fight. But they soon overwhelmed her. Pinning her the wall they got ready to execute her. One was holding her galvin. All had evil smirks Her mom was watching from the curve. The look on her delicate face was one of disbelief.

"What… What are you going to do?" she cried in terror.

"We are going to kill her right here then will kill the Avatar," said one of soldiers like he was talking about the weather. There was no feeling behind those words. He was just going to kill her and not give it a second thought.

"If this is the only way for you to see the truth Saffron so let my death be," said in an impassive tone of voice Crimson, as she got ready to die.

"No!" cried her Mom who attacking the soldier cause enough of a disturbance so Crimson got free. There was a brief struggle. The galvin was going in all direction. Crimson didn't see someone come up from behind her but her mom hit him with a bottle of wine knocking him out cold.

"Mom!"

"I'm all right. Go help your friends. Save the world my darling," she said as she got up. With a brief hug she ran not hear her mom say "Good luck, my little red star, Crimson."

The whole palace was at this moment invaded. The rebellion plan was working wonderful. Iroh had been the victor at the battle at sea and Luke had almost finished outside. With the all the others bringing up the rear and as the Fire Nation lost more and more ground the stronger they became.

"Come on! We are almost there! Wow hold back a moment," Zuko said as he paused for a moment listing to the silence.

"Zuko! We have to keeping going. I can sense Ozai is just at the end of this hall and up those stairs. What are you waiting for?" cried Zara impatiently at her brother.

"They are coming," he said simple as he clutched his twin broad swords. He quickly unsheathed. Turning to Zara and Aang he spoke quick.

"The elite red guards are approaching. You know that they are toughest of the palace ruffians we got. They are guarding Ozai's chamber. I will face them, alone," he said, as he got ready to fight.

"NO! Zuko it's too dangerous! Let me stay and be of assistance," cried Zara as she hugged her brother tightly with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes let's me help! You are too important to lose. We need you; your country needs you to save it. Let me help!" pleaded Aang as gripped his staff and got ready to fight.

"No! Don't be foolish! Aang you got to face Ozai. That your destiny, mine to help in anyway I can. Now on the count of three, I want you to run like the wind while I fight. Don't look back just keep focused, you hear me?" he said as his eyes narrowed into tiny silts.

"Zuko?"

"Shush, one…two… three!" he yelled as four men in some fancy and elaborate red armor came rush at them. Zuko ran full speed combining his bending in the company of his swords.

"GO! Run! Save the world!" he said as he knock one guy out.

Not needing to be told twice they cut and run. Zara lead the way to the chamber as they flew up the steps. Pausing a moment to catch their breath they gazed upon the ominous looking entrance. It was a gigantic black door with a massive red flame engrave on it.

"This is it. Now it is time for you to fulfill your destiny. Go do it," Zara told while gazing into his gray eyes.

"Zara aren't you coming in? I can't fight him by myself," Aang replied with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Smiling at him bravely she embraced him closely and said to him. 'Aang you are never alone. All lives that you have touch and all who care about you are in your heart. They will give you the strength to beat this abomination. I believe in you and as does everyone else. You can do this. I know you are can win this fight."

"How can you be so sure?" he said as he looked at her, remembering the first time they had met so long ago in a dream. She had grown, as had he so much since then.

"Because I know you and I believe in you. You are Aang, my best friend, my true love and you are the Avatar. I can tell you were chosen to house the Avatar Spirit for a reason. You have a heart of gold and you care more deeply for your fellow men then I even know for another. Now go and do what you were meant to do. I know can do it for you have done it before. I love you. I will be waiting," she said as she kissed him.

Smiling he sucked in a breath and open the door and vanished inside the Fire Lord Chamber.

The whole room was sinister and ominous. It was absolute noiseless. All Aang could hear was his own heart beating louder then an uncontrolled stampede. He gripped his staff tightly. All at once the fire troths lit up at once and Aang could hear ominous chortle. Turning to face his opponent he watched as Ozai walked through the flames he had been hiding behind. He was still in entangled in his own sinister shadow. Aang stared at him and what surprise he wasn't afraid.

"So this is the Avatar I've heard about all this time. The one my failure of son failed to catch. Then one my treasonous daughter betrayed me for. You're the last Airbender, the Master of the Elements? You are just a stupid little boy. You really think you can beat me?"

"I don't _think _I can beat you, I _know_ I can. You have hunted my dream since I was born and I won't allow you or you followers to continue to destroy the only world we'll ever know. Let's fight!" he said, as he struck hard and fast with air which flung the tyrant into the wall.

Ozai just got up and cracked his neck and started his own attack. Aang remembered the wise words of his old friend King Bumi. "Open your brain to the possibilities, you need to think like a mad genius."

Aang kept using all he learned over his journey utilizing all he knew. Both he and Ozai were evenly matched. Then Ozai used his breath of fire that Aang was ready for and knocked him to the ground his staff was four feet from him.

"Well Avatar here how it ends. You and your pathetic band of rebels will breathe your last breath tonight and I will rule over this world for all eternity. You have _failed_! Time to get rid of the last Airbender!" he said as he got ready to slaughter him.

"SCARLET DRAGON! LITTLE PHOENIX!" yelled someone from the shadows. The two creatures made up of the most beautiful of fire got between Ozai and Aang.

"What in Hell name? What is this Ahh!" cried Ozai as the dragon and phoenix attacked with such ferociousness that he couldn't see anything. When they finally vanished he was shocked at who stood before in the middle of him and Aang.

"Zuko! How dare you return! You are more of a failure then I thought! You are just a worthless bag of bones. Why do you further dishonor yourself by teaming up with this boy! Do you wish to dishonor your father further?" he bellowed.

"Let's get something straight here and now! You aren't my father! You have no children! A father is a good man who loves his children and encourages them. Any flea-bitten mongrel that rolled in the sludge after chasing skunks in the woods can go and knock up some bitch in a back alleyway and have a litter. That doesn't make them a parent! You don't know anything about being human or love so you aren't a father. So I don't have a guilty conscious about leaving this poisoned nation you and all before you have brainwashed! So I will with pleasure stand by my brother! He loves me when no one else did," yelled Zuko as he began to unleash 16 years worth of bottle up fury. He was soon joined in that with a Zara 12 years of fury.

Aang smiled as he grabbed his staff and kept Ozai off balanced. Then Ozai unleashed an inferno. Everyone was blown in three different directions.

"I won't be bothered by you insignificant weak worms any longer! I let you live before with your worthless life. Now you are going to breathe your last breath! Hope you see that pitiful woman who gave me such valueless offspring in hell!" he said, as Zuko was about to get his scar back. Then "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ozai in pain as he struggled to get something small off him.

"Zuka! You go girl!" cried Zuko as his little namesake continued to dig her talons his into the tender flesh of Ozai leg and was biting his groin with her razor sharp teeth.

When he raised his hands to try and remove her, his cries of pain only increase. "Ahh!"

In a few short moments Wyanet had arrived and even the odds. She had impaled his hands with her Sais, broke his arms by using her whip to twist them till the snapped. She used her sickle to cut him around the neck, and followed by using her sword to cut his hair. Finally with Haru and Katara, they trapped his feet with arrows and frozen quicksand to the ground. Soon the whole group was present.

"You really thought we let you take this jerk on alone?" asked Sokka as he tag teamed with Suki and deliver more crushing blows to the evil king.

"We are team we are going to finish this together!" cried Akiko as she and Luke and Crimson with Iroh arrived and encircled Ozai who still was trying to fight.

"You won't win! You traitors, and stupid children!" he yelled as he still tried to fire his bending.

"You're the one who failed Ozai. You and your kind have taken everything from me!" Aang start as he used all the Waterbending he knew at once. He went on and said, "Your people murder my people and destroyed my home, my friend are dead because of your war. I've lost it all even my own time!" with each word he spoke he used a different bending art.

"I pity you and your kind for you fail to see the truth. That we all are meant to share this world because no one man can own it! Your time has come, Ozai your song has been sung!" he cried as the others start to sing the song.

"_An awful, awful man, not well breed no respect for anyone not even the dead. An awful, awful man not well breed no respect for anyone not even the dead."_

"Stop singing!" he yelled. Aang looked at him and took a deep breath as he rose into air. He had a thin aura light surround, first blue, then green, then red then silver.

"Everyone at once! With me fire off your power at once with me!" he cried at that in echoing voice. Then they all unleashed at once their power and Aang unleashed all the elements at once.

"NO! It can't end this way!" cried Ozai as he was blown to smithereens. As he was dying he saw two figures. One was a beautiful Elvin woman in a flowing white evening dress with out of the ordinary styled tresses. Next to her was a beast. He was black all over with steely blood red eyes. He had a long thick snake tail, a man chest with nine inch nails, large leathery wings, dragons head with bullhorns.

"Huh?"

"Let put end to his life, dear brother," spoke Alake

"Agreed!" Anto hissed as the removed Ozai "Soul" and went to hell. They were back in a moment though.

"It over he gone! We won the war!" cried Katara has she hugged Sokka tenderly.

Everyone was celebrating, that is everyone but Aang. He was looking very solemnly at the skies he saw he could make a tiny red speck. Swallowing hard he gripped his glider and got ready to go.

"Aang? Where you going we won! Let celebrate! Aang?" asked Zara questionable to her love.

"It not over. Not yet. There still one piece to be done," he told them seriously. His words end everyone good cheer. They stared at him not knowing what to expect.

"The little glimmer above our heads is Sozen's Comet. If it does pass in the next few hours all that was done tonight will be for nothing. It got to end tonight. That comet must be destroyed. I have to do it. I'm the only one who can. I will miss you all," he said, as he got ready to fly.

"Miss us? You're going to kill yourself in the Avatar State to destroy the Comet! No you can't Aang don't do this!" cried Zara as she pleaded with him.

"You can't leave alone. We can't rebuild the world without you! Your needed, we need you! Not just has the Avatar but as our friend!" cried Katara as she held him tight but he brushed her off.

"Listen this the whole way. I understand perfectly what I'm doing. I know the consequences of what I'm going to do and I'm ready. But it must be done. One life must be paid in blood in order to spare the billions of lives yet to be. I will always love each of you. All I as of you is teach what you've learned to your children and make sure that this isn't forgotten. That the world always remember what was done to save it," he said as he hugged each of them and then kissed Zara for a moment.

Then with a wave he bolt into the sky becoming only a vague blurs. Soon he was out of the atmosphere and was in space, he could see his planet and the moon and saw the approaching comet. With a look of absolute peace on his face, he summoned his Avatar Spirit one finally time. He then rammed the comet in a grand explosion destroyed it and himself.

Down below on the planet the skies and become bright as day and it was like watching the Northern Lights go supernova on themselves. Everyone in the world was in shock for a few moments. Then it began to rain as everyone ran outside. It was very apparent that no could tell the difference between the rain and tears. But it was obverse that no one though any good would come of this pain.

A number of the Fire Nation soldiers who had on moment ago been fighting for their lord actually stopped and fell to ground in tears. There were a few who were disrespectful. But Zara silenced everyone.

"Do none of you comprehend what just happened? A little boy just sacrificed himself for the world! Every one of all nations! Water Earth and Fire! He gave up all that was important to him to save our future and he also chose to end the Avatar Cycle. Now it is truly broken and the Avatar is gone forever!" she screamed at everyone.

It only took a few moments for that too sink in. The Avatar finally act had open the eyes of the world. With his last act of kindness he had set free the human race at the cost of his life and existence

People were staring at Zuko and he looked up and said, "What do you want of me?"

"You are the next Fire Lord we have no choice but to obey your wish. So what is your wish Fire Lord Zuko?" said a Sage as he hand him the Golden Flame.

Looking at everyone and his bride to be he took it and placed it in his ponytail.

"First order of business is this. This day of Sozen's is officially abolished. Now this day will be know to world over as Aang's day. No one shall work or anything this day to remember what the Last Avatar did. The Legend of Aang shall be told to all the people in the world and a statue to him shall be built. Secondly we will all pitch into rebuild the world after we have cleansed our souls. Is this understood?" asked Zuko to the crowed.

Who all cheered in agreement and then started to help clean up. Zuko walked over to his sister who was sitting alone in the garden.

"Hey Zara you going to be ok?" he asked her as he stroked her back gently.

"No. I've dealt with pain all my life my no word can heal a broken heart and none shall describe the tears I've shed. He sent me free he saved me. I loved for him. Now I've no one."

Before Zuko could say and thing a cold wind blew in a thick fog.

"Huh what going on?" he cried as he tried to get rid of the fog. Everyone from his or her group came running to find them and then got in a tight circle.

Just then a figure approached them inside the fog followed by countless others. Katara gasped as she realized whom it was.

"It's the Avatars! There'll all here and look our loved ones are with them!" she cried pointing. It was true. Avatar Roku was escorting Gyasto and Akanke to them. In Akanke's arms was Aang!

Everyone fell to his or her feet. They dare not even looked at the great benders.

"Please rise. We have much work to do and a very short time to do it," replied Roku.

Wyanet just gazed up at the man in awestruck. He looked at her and smiled.

"What do you mean time is short?" asked Wyanet to her ancestor.

"We need your help. All you and the rest of the world," spoke Akanke softly as she held her son close.

"What do you require?" asked Zuko as he gazed upon Aang lifeless body.

"We need you and the world to give up on moment of your lives to replenish our son. It's the only way he will live." Gyasto said sadly.

"We would do it in a heartbeat but I don't think it would enough from just us," replied Akiko.

"Maybe if the whole world to so that be enough! Ask the world!" cried Zara.

The Avatars disappeared for a moment to speak to the world, when the came back they nodded.

"Have they accepted? I'm ready to restore life to the child if you say so," replied Alake

They all nodded a small ball of light from every living thing on the planet escaped its owner's lips and became a star. It then fell into Aang's mouth and he glowed for a moment.

Then he stirred and opened his eyes and looked at his mom and hugged her tightly.

"I must be dead now if I'm with you,' he said

"No the world who's future you just save gave you back your future my little wind rider. We human spirits are being allowed one-week visits. I wish to know all about you and your life my son," she told.

Everyone swarmed over him and was happy. At long last the war was truly over.


End file.
